Tsuna's Decision
by imgood12
Summary: As the Vongola's next boss; Tsuna must act and make decisions responsibly. Caught between his personal life and his mafia life getting torn between two halves of himself, find out what will he choose. Winner of the REBORN WIKI 8000 Likes Contest for Best KHR Fanfic. 27K / 86K and 8086 and the later parts. AU, Little OOC, Rated T to be safe. R and R. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR; IT IS THE PROPERTY OF AMANO AKIRA. NOR DO I OWN OTHER ANIME.****If I touch upon things that other authors have previously written, I hope that they will consider this a form of homage to their creativity by taking it in the spirit it was meant to be, as praise.**

**A/N: This is my first KHR fanfic…I hope you enjoy it and all of its chapters… PLEASE DO REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!. Anyway…. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an extremely beautiful day. The sun rose early and shone its light towards the whole town and to the dew-laden grass as it reflects light and sparkles spontaneously… The radiance reached out towards the columns of houses that were bounded up in Namimori. Apart from what is being said earlier, the community itself never really had changed from a typical one. Or maybe it has some difference in terms of residence. For at somewhere part of the community lays Sawada residence. Home of Namimori's unimaginably chosen Mafia boss... "Tsunayoshi Sawada".

It was exactly 6 A.M when the clock rang loudly inside the room, signaling the time to wake up. Yet, Tsuna; who is ever so tired from the mafia training the infant was regularly giving him every night, is still asleep… His room was utterly untidy and languid at some point until Reborn arrived and improvised. Now, every corner is spotless and clean; a gun pointed in the head makes everything in order. At the far left side of the room, a small trash can was mounted with a pile of FAILED test papers that was impudently thrown by an individual; truly, something uncommon for a middle-schooler to have.

"Tsu-kun!" said by a familiar voice that echoed the stairs with much resonance.

"Tsu-kun!" she stopped to see if there was a response, but then continued when she heard no replies. "You're gonna be late for school!" Nana yelled as she tried to wake up her son from the occasional Kyoko-dreams that he's been having.

The call itself was loud but had a soothing mother-like tone in it; enough to wake up the Arcobaleno on the first call. 'Pop' goes the snot bubble that drooped in his nose. And as the infant silently rose from his form, he saw his helpless student still asleep, curled-up in bed and murmuring nonsense. Taking this as a good time to reminisce, he began to recall the reason why Tsuna is one of the most least-promising Mafioso at all time.

Xanxus said it so, yet after their match; he was dumbfounded at the presence of the youngster standing before him. With dying will burning with resolve that no one can conquer he's truly an omen to other families trying to conquer the Vongola, a respective candidate for the spot 'Vongola Decimo'. Because Tsuna himself was indeed an unexpected boss of the Vongola's historical background, he has to prove that he got what it takes to run the family and must consistently meet the expectations of the higher ups.

Reborn did know that he's a downright loser from the start, as a student and as boss; yet even with that; his personality, talent and perseverance surprises all of the people he have encountered him. And with these unique and unorthodox qualities, Tsuna became a very exceptional, interesting and promising student for any tutor like Reborn.

"…_*chuckles*…_" the infant caught himself laughing for thinking of such things then looked at the clock. Realizing that the time is already running, he decides to wake Tsuna up personally; something he won't do again.

And so he did tried waking Tsuna; but it didn't work. He starts to whisper at Tsuna's right ear; Again, It didn't work. Disdainfully, Reborn gathered his breath as he yelled "Baka-Tsuna!, Wake-up! ; A good Mafioso has to be punctual at all times" aloud his sleeping student's ears that pretty much he hoped, does the job. But Tsuna replied quite differently of what he expected. A really disgracing answer from the next boss of the Vongola...

"Mmm…No… Kyoko-chan please…. I can't take another bite..." Tsuna giggled as he tried to ignore Reborn's nag and wake-up call. The Arcobaleno had no much choice left...And with a big sigh; he leaped towards mid-air and performs a leg-drop directly on his student's neck.

"YATATATATATATA!" he exclaimed in pain and sudden intrusion."Reborn! Why did have to do that every morning" Tsuna whined as he pants on the bed and tried to get up on his feet.

"Quit complaining" "You're gonna be late for school" Reborn scolded him as he opens Tsuna's wardrobe to get some clean school clothes.

"Oh right!" he hectically answered as he gets up and quickly grabs the pair of clothes Reborn is holding in his hand. After bathing a few minutes... Tsuna quickly dries himself up and wore the uniform folded on top of his bed. Down he goes in a usual manner, sprinting at the stairs with no much time left to spare. Nana asked if he want to eat something; but, he never bothered eating breakfast, because he spends up too much time doing so. Tsuna simply grabs a piece of toast and opens the door towards him; catching the perfect sunny view outside.

"Bye mom! Reborn-san! See ya later" the young man yelled as he heads towards Namimori Middle School above all circumstances.

Reborn grinned as he watched the figure of his student disappear slowly on the heat of the sun. A couple of sighs afterwards... Reborn went back the house and joined Nana for breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, at the peak of noon, as Tsuna's ready to eat his lunch at the rooftop; Yamamoto and Gokudera pops out and joins him as they discuss the important things towards the family and their personal matter towards it... Yamamoto formulated a hypothesis which; as always; Gokudera thinks is a dumb idea. The three continued to have a free conversation towards each other, sharing laughs, stories, and their _obentou_ with each other.

"What do you want to do later 10th?" Gokudera asks like a puppy begging for a treat from his master. The loyalty of Gokudera was just truly a sight to behold. Yamamoto just laughed to see Gokudera serious and unswerving loyalty towards his Juudaime.

"Uhmm, I think I would…." He stopped as two figures interrupted them... the figure of two girls who seemed very familiar on behalf of them.

"Good Afternoon! Tsuna-kun!" Haru greets Tsuna as she wrapped her arms against Tsuna's creaking shoulders. The young man himself was surprised that it wasn't Hana who was alongside Kyoko, More importantly, it was Haru. And… Why the hell is it have to be her? And at a time like this? It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't.

"Stop-it Haru-chan! ... Why are you in Nami Middle anyway?" he complained as he tried to get off her tight embrace. Haru heard him and let's go; A few moments later... she starts to answer his question.

"Oh, you haven't heard of it yet Tsuna-kun?"

"Heard what?" asked Tsuna "What happened?"

"Our school is under repair, It's kinda odd isn't it?", Haru frowned then continued to relay what happened. "Yesterday, when I finished doing my report. I saw a bunch of men dressed in black supposedly heading their way towards our school". "I ignored them as I began packing my things and readied myself for dismissal"

"The next day; Our school looked like a mountain of rubble!, everything was destroyed", "They didn't know the source of this incident but in the mean time; Our school board have decided to temporarily merge with Namimori Middle School; as long as the school is 100% fully repaired and safe" _*gasps*_"There...that's the reason why Tsuna-kun...

_Out of the gas pipe_...

"Hmmm…The day a group of top-class Mafioso were scheduled to go after Tsuna…." Reborn mumbled as he appeared below where everybody can see him.

"Ayeeee! Reborn! I've told you not to startle me like that" Tsuna cowers as he regains confidence knowing that it's only his tutor Reborn.

"Ciaossu!, Tsuna, can I speak with you privately? You too Gokudera; Yamamoto" the Arcobaleno asked nicely as he quickly hopped out of the pipe and went downstairs. The three followed Reborn leaving both of the girls alone atop.

"I really wished someday, Tsuna-kun will realize the love that I can offer him" Haru sighed as she watched the clouds propagate beauty in the endless blue sky that encompassed it.

"Haru-chan…. Do….you really like Tsuna?" Kyoko asked in sudden response; showing her curious side Haru never knew.

"Y-Yeah, I do like him…Why did you ask?" the latter replied as she shifts her position and hold both hands in her lap; prepared on what will be Kyoko's out-of-place questions.

"Nothing personal but…what d-do you find in Tsuna-san that made you fall for him?". Kyoko's answer quickly changed to mood in both of them. The tension between the exchanges of questions they both share is making them uncomfortable. In such extremes that Haru is starting to think what Kyoko's real feelings for Tsuna are.

"Because Tsuna-san's the first one who makes me feel this way", "He's kind, gentle, caring, and even though he's not fond of these kinds of relationships; I know someday he'll realize what I am in his life." She proudly reclaimed while Kyoko was dazed in her frankness towards a personal matter like this.

"Oh! That's very sweet!" Kyoko remarked as she nervously gaps her distance against her.

"Kyoko-chan, just asking... do you have feelings with Tsuna-kun?" Haru asks while keeping a keen eye over her, determined to get the answers she want from her.

Just as things are getting personal, the three returned to the rooftop just in time. Kyoko feeling relieved, stands up and greet everyone back. Haru looks nervously at Kyoko. She tried to make connections with Tsuna quickly. But as the bell rang, The rooftop was swept clean as all of them go to their respective classes….


	2. Chapter 2: Afternoon at the Mall

"Alright! The school bell rang early today!" Tsuna yelled in excitement as he bent down and stretched his limbs to its full extent.

"That's right! That means we have 5 hours free time", "Wonder how we can spend it?" Gokudera grinned as he followed him out of the classroom and down the staircases that ran down the whole building.

"Haru-chan's in our class too right?", "What a coincidence"; "You think so? Gokudera-kun"

"Yeah it seems so 10th…" he stopped to redirect Tsuna's attention away from the annoying girl whom he thinks bothers him. "By the way, you want to hang out at the mall?" he finishes with a smile, earning a "Mmm-hmm" from his friend.

"That's a wonderful idea Gokudera-kun" an upbeat voice suddenly entered the scene. "Let's invite Haru and Kyoko-chan too". Out of nowhere Yamamoto booms out in front of them and did the classical "I'm - very - happy" smile while arching his weight on the shoulders of his two best friends.

"Yo! Tsuna! You don't mind if I tag along with your gig?" Yamamoto asked as he rests his arm cautiously on Gokudera's shoulder, careful not to infuriate him any better than he always does.

"You can come along too Yamamoto-kun, the more the merrier" the young Vongola boss exclaimed as he tried to ease the tension between the two of his guardians.

"Get your friggin' arm off me, baseball nut!" Gokudera growled hastily while glaring at Yamamoto with disgust.

"Easy there! Ahahaha!". Yamamoto quickly removed his hand away from his shoulder to avoid getting caught in his RAGE! Teased badly by the rain guardian, all Gokudera can do is to obey 10th's orders; he didn't want to disobey him any more than he wanted strangling the life of the baseball player. Yamamoto felt relieved at that time.

After their petty and slightly awkward conversation, they went of the library to return some books Tsuna borrowed for his report. And as always; the library was dead quiet… a peaceful haven for those bookworms and egotistic fellas that studies in Nami-middle. After returning the books, with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him; the three went out and quickly trotted back at their room. With hopes of getting the two girls to join, luck shines upon them as they saw both sitting and talking at the back part of the room.

"Mmmm?" Kyoko's eyes rolled unto Haru's, winking happily at their request and nodding back at her.

"Okay! We're in!" they happily giddied up their seats and squealed in excitement. All three boys' eyes widened as the girls pulled their hands and demanded to walk faster, making silent grunts and panting noises while they gladly followed their lead. And by that pace, the group went out school grounds and prepared themselves as they head out to the mall, with sunlight beaming brightly above the shade of the cherry blossoms that flourished along the road.

Atop the tall concrete electric post, a small fellow was watching above them. And to no surprise, it was Reborn; wearing Leon as binoculars, seemingly spying at the group of teens below him. "You've got a long way to go Tsuna…" the Arcobaleno whispered through the wind, slowly forming a grin on his face and afterwards; jumped unto other infrastructures and disappeared along with the warm breeze that blows along Namimori.

* * *

Later that afternoon; the young and naive tenth generation Vongola Family was enjoying their time of their lives in something which turned out more into a hang-out. Together; they went shopping and have some fun with the simplest things made more special with their friends alongside them. Along their way to another boutique; a wreaking and squirming stomach grumbled and caught everybody's attention. Nobody knows where that came from until Tsuna scratches his head in embarrassment. They had some couple of laughs and sooner after that; they heard their own stomachs do the same. Thus, without much disagreement... they've decided to have something to eat at the food court alongside the mall, preparing their selves for the chowdown of the century.

"There!" Tsuna pointed out a vacant six-seater table that lies at the uppermost corner of the food court. Not wanting the table to be taken away by another group, they sprinted across the floor like beasts locked-on a prey; smiling and laughing in triumph as they mounted in their paper bags on the table and blows out a sigh of relief afterwards.

"Okay! What do you guys want?"

"Anything" the silver-haired Italian muttered in exhaustion. "Anything would be also fine for me" Yamamoto smiled at them and then looked at Tsuna who also thought the same thing.

"I don't get the idea of how guys eat…" Haru pouted, taking the money that lies on the table and heads at the steakhouse perpendicular on their spot.

"Don't worry! We'll bring the food here! You guys just wait okay?" the other girl smiled back and ran off towards Haru who looked back and grinned at her, both walking at a steady pace towards the spot where the waiting line ends.

With both girls away and waiting in line at some fancy steakhouse, the situation gave the three men ample time to talk about the real ordeal of their family, something discussed earlier by the Arcobaleno. Many interesting facts and observations was given by Gokudera while both Yamamoto and Tsuna were looking at the horizon; possibly bored at the moment. The hungry rain guardian whimpers while holding his hunger until Kyoko surprisingly went back; much to his surprise or his boss' whom he accidentally noticed day-dreaming about her. His figure weakened as he stares at her from a distance with sleepy eyes and blushing cheeks, obviously making an understatement of his infatuation. Yamamoto felt decently sorry for him and so gave him an "ask-her-out-or-others-will" look that Tsuna notices after such deliberation with his inner thoughts. The Tenth Vongola boss decoded the message of that stare Yamamoto gave him until he finally figured it out on himself. As shy and dull as he is; many procrastinations were made just to avoid a tight moment like that. So the rain guardian gave him another look that made him more hesitant about the idea, making Tsuna lean his head towards the table in negation; his head buried alongside his arms. Thus, removing his sight at both girls and ultimately gave birth to another problem.

Approximately fifty steps away from their table, both girls sensed a potential source of danger when a group of buff thugs barged in line and had their eyes locked on against the crowd, and eventually… at them. Their leader whistles a sharp blast to what he have seen and gave a molested glare at Kyoko and Haru… The two girls notices and quickly backed up each other while the group slowly progresses towards them.

"Akekekeke! Hi there Pretty Lady?", "You need a ride home?" snarled the leader as he attempted to hold Kyoko's arm with his huge hands.

"What a bunch of pigs! Leave us alone. Go be stupid somewhere else" Haru angrily protested as she points at the leader with superb courage. Although her knees start to shake as the figure of their leader comes near her momentarily. Haru knows she can't do anything to fight but she's only buying time so that Tsuna and the others will notice what's really happening.

"Huh? How dare you say that to me? ; Guys let's get this one first". He commanded his troops with an animistic vigor, sending chills down both girls' spine.

Immediately; they began surrounding the two girls in a fast pace that made both of them paralyzed without any idea how to escape. They cried for help but others don't bother helping them. They're just watching the girls because they don't want to get involved. The leader had some bad reputation in the town; they said that he was brutal and sadistic to those that came in his way... And as the group is took their final step closing in; they let out a loud scream that echoed on all four corners of the place.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the uppermost corner of the food court…**

"What's that sound?...Mmmm...You heard it too Baseball-nut?.." the storm guardian roost his head up and leaned from side to side in wonder.

"Y-yeah...Most likely a scream... but where does it came from...Oh...Yeah...don't call me that Gokudera-kun."

"It's been 30 minutes since they've left; what took them so long". Tsuna starts to worry about them as he scans the whole area to look for them in a systematic manner, yet still blind at the mob that lumped all around the steakhouse.

"There's a bunch of people surrounding the steak house", "Maybe they're inside" Yamamoto notices the commotion with his excellent eyesight, making the other two boys raise an eyebrow in speculation.

"I'll go check it out 10th…" the storm guardian insisted, standing stalwartly and waits for his boss to reply.

"Thank you very much Gokudera-kun" Tsuna nodded in appreciation, sending his right-hand man on the location.

"… _*pants*…" _the man grumbled as he runs towards the crowd to somewhat appears to be an anomaly. There he saw a bunch of thugs grabbing both of the two girls' arms. The girls appear to be Kyoko and Haru, the two whom they're looking for a minute ago. The scene stifles Gokudera's movements, making him unable to respond or act. If he told it directly to his boss; then Tsuna might went berserk and destroy the place. But with the help of his self-reliance; he was able to yell as hard as he can..."Come here 10th! Kyoko and Haru are in trouble!" sending the message at both guys who just felt their hearts skips a beat as they comprehended the meaning of it.

"No…" They quickly sprang out of their seats and heads towards the crowd where Gokudera is pointing at. The young mafia boss was overflowed with determination to save them both but who will he save first? Haru or Kyoko; He tries to think of it later on as he prioritize more on saving them both. Exchanges of inhales and exhales were heard as Tsuna squeezes himself inside the crowd, trying to get through on time and protect those two whom he dearly cares about.

And as he heads towards the front; Tsuna lifted his head towards the scene. There he saw both of his friends getting insignificant praises from the thugs surrounding them. Kyoko's tears pouring as the one of the thugs tried to grab her arm. Haru was crying as well, she tried to knock off the thug's arm with her purse but it ends up getting caught too.

The world went black. Flashes of light were streaming in his thoughts. Tsuna went in shock because he never thought that he will see neither Kyoko cry like this nor Haru too. He greatly promised Ryohei he'll protect Kyoko while he's gone and yet he let him down. He let both of them down. And let something as stupid as this happen to them... Mixed emotions fueled up Tsuna's rage as radiant dying-will flames spontaneously ignites on his forehead. He stood there alone; with fists curled up and is parallel to his side. He was just waiting for the right moment to act...And that when it happens... no one saw it coming.

"Stop it! Help us everyone! TSUNA-KUN!" Kyoko screamed helplessly as the gang leader bluntly attempted to grope her. Kyoko's screams entered his ears and his thoughts. A flash of light caught the thugs' attention. A bright burning cluster of orange flames jets out Tsuna's hands with much intensity... With only a flicker of a wrist; Tsuna propelled himself towards them. A split-second later; Tsuna was already behind the gang leader's back, making him gape in astonishment. The thug turns his head in awe while the man behind him clenched his fists. Tsuna closes their gap in an inch close until he punched the leader's jaw as it cracks and sends him flying towards some food stand.

People saw this and started to leave quickly as the members of the gang tried to beat-up Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera join the fight to support the wrathful Mafia-boss in front of them. Tsuna roared in so much anguish that it sends a frigid chill across their spine, marking this day for the rest of their lives. There alongside him was the leader who was knocked-out cold with a huge burn in his cheek. His members saw this and promptly get's out of Tsuna's way; forgetting about their leader and leaving as soon as possible.

"What a bunch of cowards, am I right 10th?" asked Gokudera. But he never replied, instead, he walks towards the wrecked appearance of the leader. Tsuna felt a surge of vengeance as he saw the thug's leader regaining consciousness.

"Pl-Please...Don't! Have mercy!" pleaded the leader as he looked on Tsuna's blazing eyes filled with regrets on what he did. Tsuna was not satisfied on what he has done. Because of him Kyoko and Haru are hurt and he'll never forgive him for that. His dying-will flames were burning so bright and no dare to come near him; not even his guardians.

As Tsuna's about to smack the pitiful frown across the thug leader's face. Haru stepped forward and convinced him to stop. But, her words had no effect on him; he's barely conscious and all that is left within him is his dying will. The dying will to save and destroy. She cried some more and begged for him to stop; But Tsuna was determined to teach him a lesson. And when it seems no one can make him stop…


	3. Chapter 3: Hang Over

_(When it seems no one can stop Sawada's rage…No one dare suspected that of all people, she would make the move…..)_

* * *

"Ts-Tsuna-kun…Stop! I'm fine now…" a soft and heart-warming whimper lingered at both of Tsuna's ears.

"You don't have to do this…So please….stop…Sawada-san"

The warm air flits through the broken windows and unto the whole pavement. Everyone felt the warmth as they watched at the two persons in shock. Neither one of them suspects or knows that Kyoko will dare do this kind of thing.

Tears fall on Kyoko's cheeks as she lightens the load on Tsuna's heart with a warm embrace. She doesn't want Tsuna to get hurt, that's all she wants. She'd never had a chance to express this feeling for Tsuna.

He regained consciousness as he felt Kyoko's arms around him. He was shocked to see Kyoko doing this for him. Kyoko was still crying begging him to stop... He didn't mean to make Kyoko cry. He just wanted to avenge her; nothing more than that…

"Ky-Kyoko….W-why are you saving him?", "He's the reason you and Haru-chan got hurt….", "He's a-..."

"Why? You think if you'd kill him I'll be happy?", "I don't want you to kill somebody and spend your life in mischief", "I don't want to lose you, we're friends. Friends never let each other go astray"; "So please stop Sawada-san…"

Tsuna's dying-flames ran out as he looked on Kyoko's teary eyes. He didn't know what to say. What to do in order to make it up for her. He just stood there and let time pass by. Kyoko tightens her embrace never wanting Tsuna to get-off; she just wants to calmly end this fuss.

Haru was unable to speak. She wants to tell them to stop, but Yamamoto tells her not to. Her happy dream with Tsuna started to dim out as she watched them from a distance. After that moment, she treats Kyoko as a rival; a very tight competitor. She stood there in silence while Yamamoto looked at her in pity.

Everybody was in shock including the gang leader who was running for his life across the broken halls. Gokudera tried to change everybody's mood and Yamamoto tried to cheer them up. But both of them failed. Tsuna felt himself wearing down, drowned by fatigue; this is maybe the effects of the trick that he did prematurely. He felt the whole world was spinning and finally collapsed unconscious unto the floor.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera sprang in action and caught his boss' body before it meets the cold cement. Afterwards, he mounted Tsuna on his back as they head out the mall unable to speak. All of them carried the experience that day, that day that was meant for fun, for friendly-bonding, for recreation. That dream that came into nightmare and shook them off their feet without noticing. Something even the Arcobaleno who watched everything that happened could've predicted.

Yes, Reborn was watching the whole time; He'd never thought that Tsuna can learn to ignite his dying-will flames spontaneously so easily and even without his help. Vongola Bosses take much time to do such a feat as for Tsuna who did it even without the Dying Will Bullets. Reborn remained in his steady form as his visage disappears throughout the scene. Lately after that, it was then the police have arrived. They've caught the leader on the run and so as his troops. Silence echoes throughout the place as the lights started to flicker off one by one until there was complete darkness…. Figures of men dressed in black leaped through the windows as the mall employee closes the main door shut.

* * *

Later that evening in Sawada residence, its dinner time yet Tsuna and Reborn are missing. Nana worries about her son since every time Tsuna got home; he never eats dinner and directly goes in his room. Reborn-san doesn't speak about the problem as it reached its sixth day. Nana leans towards the window while the others eat their meal loudly.

"Ahihihi! Mama! Can I have Tsuna's curry rice?" shouted Lambo as he tries to snatch the plate from Ipin. Nana didn't reply and was still absent-minded at the situation, so obvious that it made Bianchi notice and ask.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Sawada?" she calmly asked her.

"It's…It's like before… He changes up so fast that he's unnoticeably hurting himself more and more… I know Reborn has been greatly tutoring him with his studies but I think this is en-…"

"Mrs. Sawada…. I know you're curious too on what's really happening between Tsuna and Reborn. But, I think we should leave these things to them for they are the only one who knew the answers…" Nana felt lax and was shocked to hear Bianchi say something like this. Deep in her heart, she knew; just like Iemitsu was hiding his true entity from her… she knew Tsuna was undergoing the same process. And as his mom, it was her duty to consider her son's true feelings on things he doesn't want to share and act nonchalant about it… Clasping both of her hands towards her apron; she cheered him in her heart as she joins the family's dinner time, with hopes that Tsuna will do the same.

Inside Tsuna's room, Reborn was currently sitting on the pile of books across the desk. He was waiting Tsuna to recover and ask questions on what he just did back there. Tsuna had done it in such a young age without the dying-will bullets and pills. Simply his will-power and rage may have something to do with this; he told himself as his student starts to regain consciousness.

"Wh-where am I…? Oh! My head hurts!" he groaned as he tries enduring the pain and sitting up on his bed with his body arched in the pillow as support.

"Ciaossu! Tsuna, I'm very impressed of what you did", "You've made a decision on your own without relying on others; yet you've overdone it, but still impressive". Reborn complemented his review on Tsuna's performance according to what saw back there.

"You think so Reborn-san? It's bittersweet though; I'd never want to see Kyoko and Haru cry again" "They're my friends and I'm willing do anything for them and for their sake…" Said Tsuna who's trying to remember what'd just happened.

"I've got one question though…. How did you managed to ignite your dying flames without bullets and pills?", "I've never thought you can do it so early" the Arcobaleno asked vigorously who's trying to squeeze some answers from Tsuna.

"I don't know…I just blacked-out and when I wake up Kyoko-chan's …"

"Ayeee! Kyoko-chan just hugged me! It's like a dream come true!" Tsuna fantasizes while trying to pat his nape in confidence.

"Tsuna…the group of mafia who were sent here to assassinate you weren't that discrete, I watched them from a distance; and by the looks of it they're trying to set up a plan to eliminate you by…"

"Don't worry Reborn! I can take care of myself" Tsuna replied arrogantly while showing Reborn he's ok.

Reborn sighed at his student's sudden change of personality. Tsuna felt confident that he can protect both his friends and himself. But someday he's gonna learn to be humble and make decisions wisely. With a period of silence, the both of them went to bed; with nothing more but butterflies in their stomachs and in their minds…

* * *

It was like 4:30 in the morning when the snot-bubble from the Arcobaleno popped. It was still dark and cold wind passes through the empty roads, making dead leaves dance and flitter alongside the houses. This time Reborn thought to wake up Tsuna himself for a surprise. And as Reborn asked the sleepy Tsuna for a morning exercise, his student opened his eyes wide; oddly, was very eager to accept Reborn's invitation. His hopeless student was feeling something good about today; maybe it has something to do with Kyoko hugging him or just because of the cool morning breeze pelting his body with energy. Likewise, both did the trick.

The doors of Sawada residence opened with a surprising look from Tsuna, wearing only jogging pants and white t-shirt while his tutor looked exactly the same, sitting on his shoulder comfortably

"Shall we begin?" the infant gladly asked him, earning a nod from his student; starting his pace when he took the first step outside his house and slowly sprinted along a downhill road. Minute after minute of jogging around Namimori, the young mafia boss didn't notice the sun that beautifully rises in the east. Reborn, on the other hand, jumped off from his student and bid farewell earlier. He said that he has something else to do; Thus, leaving Tsuna all alone until he saw his sun guardian walking along the street.

"Ohayoo! Onii-san!" greeted Tsuna while trying to get his attention at a long distance, shifting his eyes at the sight of the white-haired athlete doing his regular morning exercise.

"Good Morning Sawada! I'm back from the EXTREME! Namimori Sports Camp and I thought that I could do an early workout today" grunted Ryohei as he finished doing push-ups in the sidewalk and got up for a round-course jog.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure… The more the EXTREME!" his guardian's eyes blazed with inspiration and afterwards, they both decide to go on a jogging group together. After them, is Yamamoto who, on the other hand, is going to school to do morning baseball practice.

"Yo! Tsuna! You're early today" Yamamoto greeted happily while trying to catch-up with them.

"Oh Good Morning to you too Yamamoto-kun" the latter replied hastily as he tried to catch-up with Ryohei.

"So where's Octopus-head?" the older man grumbled, swaying his head from side to side, knowing that a particular fellow must've been following them without their notice.

"I don't know… maybe he's…" Yamamoto's answer was cut by an eager fella who's behind them.

"WAIT FOR ME 10TH! Gokudera yelled as he tried to catch up with Tsuna and the rest, breathing heavily that it seems like he's choking or something..

"Damn Gokudera's fast! Let's run faster sempai!" Yamamoto suggested as he tried to get a little more speed on his legs.

They agreed to Yamamoto and run faster than ever before, sprinting like there's no tomorrow. Ryohei picked some blueberries from the trees they passed and throw them at the exhausted storm guardian behind. The berries barraged at his face and some goes inside his shirt. He begged to stop but as Ryohei dropped the last one, he tripped on it and sends the storm guardian rolling down the road.

"GAHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YA TURF-TOP!"Gokudera roared as he disappears from their sight.

"Ahahaha! We've lost him! Mission Accomplished!" Yamamoto laughed after looking back behind their path.

"Yeah, that Octopus-head won't bother us any-" Ryohei was rendered speechless on what seems to be an impossible feat for a high school student.

"Guess again TURF-TOP!" the bomber yelled while latching himself on the back of an automobile.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Ryohei exclaimed as he runs faster.

By using his knowledge and urge to outwit the older man, he calculated the exact time he's gonna let go of his grip. In an instant, he let's go of his hands and fall directly on Ryohei and Yamamoto. They start to roll over and over the slant road. Tsuna lately notices and starts running back. Yet after all he's done, he too, gets caught and the four of them rolls wildly as they hit the trash bin for the grand finale.

"I'm getting dizzy now! Why everything looks so COLORFUL" said Tsuna as he tries to find a decent place to puke, curling over while holding both his hands on his mouth.

"UGHH MY HEAD!" cried Ryohei as he tries to smack the grin on Gokudera's face.

"Why did I ever listen to you sempai?" Yamamoto complained while he tries to stand up, but ends up tumbling down.

"That's what you get when you mess with HURRICANE BOMB HAYA-…. AW! My leg"

The sun rises on their beaten bodies as they tried to laugh at themselves. The group starts to reminisce and fostered true friendship as they sat on the road, clueless. They wouldn't have known each other if it wasn't for Tsuna and Reborn. As they stood up and go their separate ways; the bond was still there and will be forever staying with them... Tsuna and Ryohei went to their houses to change clothes. Gokudera followed Tsuna and Yamamoto quickly ran towards Namimori.

Tsuna was such in a hurry when he dashed in the door of his house while Hayato was outside his house waiting for him. The man was patiently holding his ground when Lambo inattentively went outside and saw him.

"Play with me BAKA-dera! Ey! Baka Baka Baka-dera! Are you Tsuna's babysitter? Feed me some Takoyaki!" Lambo began teasing the silver-haired Italian so bad. So bad that he starts to grab on Gokudera's uniform and pull on his hair.

"Go away Stupid-cow!" Gokudera was so angry at Lambo and starts sticking dynamites in his mouth, making the younger fella squeal.

When Tsuna got outside; he immediately withdraws the dynamites and throws Lambo away, trying to act patiently that it was awkward in Tsuna's perspective. "Shall we?" Gokudera lend out his hand with Tsuna smiling and both of them started walking at a constant pace, mood set on high above their heads.

"Sawada!" a husky groan calls back from an intersection that encompasses the way towards Nami-Middle. As they covered up few steps; Ryohei already got dressed as well and joins them both. Behind him was Kyoko who was still shy about what happened yesterday.

"Good Morning Kyoko-chan" he exclaimed while tugging his uniform neatly, careful not to say anything stupid and irrelevant.

"Uhmm...Hello to you too Sawada-kun!" Kyoko greeted back on Tsuna whose face was turning red from the glance. She doesn't know what to say next until his brother cuts in.

"Let's go to Namimori to the EXTREME!" the older male roared in inspiration while they ran instead of walk towards the school as the bell rang…


	4. Chapter 4: The Right Decision

_The school bell rang loudly as students start to run to their respective classes. They don't want to mess with the school prefect "Hibari Kyoya" or with his troops. Luckily Kyoya is out of town. (Dino is training him again)…_

* * *

Ryohei went upstairs while bidding see-ya-later on his friends including his sister. He leaped towards the stairs leaving Sawada and the others on the run.

"Damn Prof will be angry with us again" Yamamoto yawns while grievingly searching for his test papers.

"Seems so… I'm sorry Kyoko-chan; you wouldn't have to be involved if it weren't for us".

"That's okay Sawada-kun! I'm really glad Onii-chan comes back home unhurt"

"C'mon guys were getting really late; have you seen my test papers I thought I just had it here?"

*_whistles*_ "What are you talking about baseball nut? Let's hurry 10th "Gokudera chuckled while slipping a bunch of paper inside his bag, wanting to mess with Yamamoto right now.

While the four students are running for their lives just to reach their classroom in time. Several individuals in black formal suit were blending in as school faculty and were scattered all over the school grounds. Due to the goal of reaching their classroom on time, they barely noticed them at all. The floor was amplifying the clapping sound of their shoes as they ran towards the hallway. Finally, they've made it. The whole class was feeling fishy as they entered math class in such a hurry.

"Looks like they've noticed". Yamamoto whispers while trying to look for his test papers.

"Yeah…It seems so", "Let's just go in our seats and pretend we're invisible" suggested Kyoko as she slowly walks towards her chair seemingly unnoticed. Well as for Yamamoto; he can't do it pretty well as the members of his fan club followed every single movement of his body with laser-like vision.

The Math teacher arrived minutes later and began the checking their test papers. Yamamoto was feeling nervous as he scans his whole bag and empties his pockets. Gokudera was laughing at him silently as the teacher slowly approaches Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! It seems like you're having a problem, am I right?" His math professor was looking at him while he just grinned and answered.

"Uhmm…It seems I forgot my test papers sir…" he shamefully answered while trying to pat his head, making the whole class chuckle in his embarrassment.

"Here Yamamoto-kun I have a spare" said the girl in his right. She was wearing an inside T-shirt with a sign 'YFC" printed on its front. Obviously, it means "Yamamoto Fan Club" because more than half of the girls in the school are a member. She can barely move as Yamamoto gives her a "you're-so-kind-and-caring smile".

"T-Thanks! It's really kind of you" the baseball player thanked happily while Gokudera was behind writhing in anger, biting his notebook. Tsuna looked at him terrified. His plans always fail because of Yamamoto and his brood of women.

While the angry storm guardian was busy cursing Yamamoto in his life; Tsuna was watching him unexpectedly; chuckling a little bit, then glanced on his book a little. It was a Language and Grammar book. Somewhere in a certain page he saw a quotation saying…"Love can only be shared by two"... He stopped reading. Suddenly, a series of flashbacks flooded his mind. Flashbacks of Kyoko and Haru appeared on his head, their happy moments, their first impressions of each other, and lastly…. the moment he saw them both crying…

Being a mafia-boss, Tsuna must respect women especially those close to him. But whom will he choose? Will he make a right decision without breaking the heart of the other? , "This is not the time to think about marriage" he told himself as the flashback disappeared. He opens his eyes and looks at the vast blue sky across the window. He gives a moderate sigh while slowly pacing his head towards Kyoko and Haru then returning his attention on the sky while birds flew away from a distance leaving Namimori in jet-like motion.

Just like Tsuna, Haru was daydreaming; for the first time though. While trying to reminisce the sweet times he and she share. She never saw an opportunity for them to talk privately, since his friends always follow him and eat away his private time. Because of that, she can't express her true feelings for him nor the reason that she's always pacified when Tsuna and Kyoko are together. Her heart seems to break to a million pieces as the scene at the mall crashes her thoughts. She bowed her head on the table as tears fall on her cheeks. She silently cries while the whole class' attention is tuned in Yamamoto. Yamamoto on the other hand, notices her and tries to bind anyone's attention onto him, never wanting them to see her like this. Yamamoto has always been in love with her. Since the day he set his eyes on her, he never wished to let go. But as dumb and innocent he is; he can't even say it with a straight face. As days passed Haru's love for Tsuna grows and deepens. He must do something to let Haru know that besides Tsuna; there's still somebody that loves her. Yamamoto kept the fake smile, hiding the true colors of his mood.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was still thinking about confessing her true feelings to Tsuna. She never seems to bother talking to him. But she's afraid of what will be his reaction. She feels like this will break the beautiful friendship she and Haru share. But ever since the incident, her perception never felt this way for him; that incident that changed her life. And the reason to release the hidden emotions that had lain dormant throughout the years revolves in her mind; clasping both of the lobes of her head. With many minutes burnt and spewed out on the nonsense Yamamoto is doing…Kyoko sadly looked at Tsuna and gives a faint sigh while gazing towards the clock, begging for it to stop...

The Math teacher stops the fuss around because it's killing his class hour. Yamamoto seats down, and by doing so, the whole class regains concentration about the lesson. Gokudera fixes his sight at the troubled look on Tsuna's face; wanting to guess what his problem is. For him, Tsuna's the first person he ever opened up to; a special person that accepts him in his family. But the time left for them is ticking. He thinks this is the right moment for the tenth to do what wants to do, since after the semester they're all leaving Japan to train themselves in Italy. Haru and Kyoko never knew about this because they were in the rooftop in that moment. Reborn was planning to train them in the school for young Mafioso. He; Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoya and Tsuna are all required to go. Tsuna begged not to tell them for it will be better for him if they don't worry at all. No matter how hard it is to ignore the fact. They must accept the invitation for the cause of the family and for their boss' sake.

As time passes by quickly, the bell rang and everybody was jumping for joy. Tsuna and Gokudera went to the grocery store to buy some materials needed in their assignment, while Yamamoto went early to Tsuna's house to wait for them. Kyoko and Haru, on the other hand, went to their respective houses without even greeting each other goodbye. Awkwardly different, but neither one really cared at all.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's house….

"You want something to eat Yamamoto-kun?" asked Nana while making an orange juice and tossing some buttered pancakes on the kitchen.

"It's fine with me; Thank you" he answered while hearing the gates open. He heads towards the door and waits for them to arrive.

"You're back Tsuna, Gokudera; you're rea-…". Yamamoto was flinched to see Haru look into his eyes. He never expected her to come. He doesn't know what to say.

"Oh! It's you Yamamoto-kun, Is Tsuna-san home?"

"Th-They're on their way here. Just bought some materials"

Yamamoto was blushing in front of her; he tries to hide it but she saw it anyways. He can't hide the blush as it scatters in his cheeks. Haru looked at Yamamoto and starts to wonder.

"Yamamoto-kun is there something you want to say?" Haru gently asked while trying to figure out what really going on here.

"Haru… the truth is… I-…" just as Yamamoto's starting to open his mouth and starts to confess his love for her, Tsuna and Gokudera are yelling outside the gate carrying baggage. Yamamoto bluntly breaks the conversation as Haru quickly hopped towards Tsuna. The rain guardian heads towards them too, acting like nothing happened at all.

"Oh you're home Tsuna-san!" Haru greeted with a smile.

"You're here too Haru-chan! Nice of you to come by" Tsuna replied while trying to tighten his grip in the baggage. They bought some pipe cleaners, metallic paper, and some metal poles.

"This is really heavy and rusty, can we go in 10th?" protested Gokudera while catching his breath. Gokudera was like a tower full of metal poles; in Lambo's first impression.

"Yeah, certainly you kids come inside. I made some pancakes and drinks!" Nana suggested while helping them in their baggage.

"Mama! I want Takoyaki!" Lambo demanded; making Nana laugh and heads back to the kitchen.

The four youngsters went to Tsuna's room while Nana prepares some food for them. They swiftly start to work on their project; spending exactly 4 hours and 37 minutes with it. Gasps and sighs escaped their weary lungs while gazing upon their masterpiece. It looks like a physics project, full of metal contraptions or something with a label "Submitted by group 4" at the bottom part. They napped on the floor together in fatigue while time passes. Nana peeked at them and chuckles noticing that Reborn is wickedly joining them too; slowly closing the door to avoid waking them up. After they gallantly does so, and woke up; they had a couple of laughs and bid thanks and farewells to each other as it gets late. Haru looked back at Tsuna the same time he gives her a sleepy grin. She smiles at him contentedly as he closes the door and went bed himself. The figure of the three disappeared together with the shadows of lamplights in the streets.

* * *

The night hastily passed, making way for the sun to rise towards the town… Tsuna was leaning over his window watching the beautiful sun rises. He only has a week left he told himself. After that they're gonna go in Italy to undergo training and become a family of well-bred Mafioso. The truth is, he doesn't want to go and leave Kyoko, Haru and his family behind. But it's required; all of the nine Vongola-bosses undergoes the training too. The dying-will flames that appear spontaneously on his head started it all. It's a signal saying that Tsuna is ready. That he's capable of protecting his own life. Tsuna can now be a successful Vongola-boss in due time. Cool morning breeze approaches Tsuna's face and washing away his worries while tears trickled down his face. He is crying not because of being separated from his family and his friends. His guardians will accompany him there so it's not a problem. He's crying at the thought of letting go off his present life to start over a new one. He's afraid that he may no longer be the same Tsuna that they knew. All of these regrets are present in one boss' life. But it's his duty; his code of honor; and his responsibility. While the tears stopped to pour. Reborn patted his back in resonance. Tsuna never bothered to look back as his tutor comforts him.

"Am I making the right decision Reborn? ... Leaving my present life and leading on a new one?"

"It seems so. Tsuna; you're the future leader of this family. It's the right decision, that your respo-…."

"Then why does it hurts so bad?" he yelled in anguish; new set of tears starts to pour in his eyes rapidly. "Why does it hurt so badly if it's the right decision…Why is the pain eating me alive…?"

"Sometimes…The right decision hurts...But taking the wrong one cripples your heart even more" Reborn nobly advices his heartbroken student. Making Tsuna opens his eyes in clarity.

"Yeah…I hope this will be the right decision", "The decision that will change my life for the better" Tsuna sadly replied. The sun's rays pelted his head as he stops his tears. Then unto the sky he whispered…

"Kyoko-chan..Haru-chan…Mom…everybody…I'll never forget you…"


	5. Chapter 5: Last Week of Memories

_(Warm air flits over Tsuna's bedroom; a light breeze of warmth that dries his tears and calmed him down…. the weight of his burden was slowly being lightened. While the clock rang loud around his room; and quickly; he withdrew his head and closes his window.)_

* * *

"Good morning mom!" Tsuna greeted while fixing his tie properly, trying to nudge it in place. He's wearing the same uniform but it looks neater this time.

"Oh! You're early today Tsu-kun", his mom gladly replied. "You want something to eat?"

"No thanks mom, I'm going early to school today; and give Lambo-kun my breakfast, he kinda needs it" Tsuna joyfully laughs while putting on his school shoes. He seems to be fine after his conversation with Reborn, apparently something that will stay between the two of them.

"Bye Mom, Everyone!" He turns back and gives a faint smile to his mom then quickly ran towards the open door. Nana sees a vision of Iemitsu in him as he ran towards outside; sturdy as the man she chose and married. She gives a happy chuckle at him then closes the door in hopes for a great day for his son who inadvertently thought the same thing.

In his way to the school, Tsuna was surprised his friends are not around him like they were every other day… He didn't see Gokudera following him. There was no Ryohei doing morning exercise; No Yamamoto heading towards the school for some baseball practice. He feels that he's the only one that's taking this seriously that he's alone and left out. But as he slowly approaches Namimori, he saw three figures of people along the way. The mist slowly clears up and he's surprised of what he sees.

"Juudaime! We've been waiting for you!" shouted Gokudera as he walks towards Tsuna's puzzled appearance.

"Ahahaha! I know you'd come Sawada!" Ryohei grunted while clenching his fists and showing his signature "TO THE EXTREME!" pose.

"G-guys…You're here…I thought..."

"That we'll never take this seriously? Tsuna…we're always behind you; that's what a family needs to do" "We need to support each other and help each one to grow"; "we'll never let you carry the cross alone" Yamamoto replied showing the growth in his maturity in his actions and in his words.

"That's right 10th; we're always at your side!", "No matter what happens"

Tsuna felt the courage that his guardians gave him entered his body…It invigorates him and his guardians; Gokudera's trust, Yamamoto's determination, Ryohei's courage and Tsuna's friendship have empowered their ties as one family.

"OKAY! LET'S HUDDLE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted while insisting the three to join him. They all wanted the idea and huddles tightly in a circle of four; laughing while Ryohei embarrassingly commands it to start.

"YOSH!" the sun guardian pauses and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath within him. "LET'S GO TO ITALY AS ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY TO THE EXTREME!"

"OK! TO THE EXTREME!" they shouted while laughing in joy and excitement. The hidden emotions they're carrying have been released. This seems to put off the burden each of them is carrying. Hibari was watching them at the rooftop. He seems to laugh too while they're huddling but hides it quickly away from his face, then disappears along with the mists as the other students are coming. The bell rang again and class starts over again like any other day.

For the first time Tsuna was happy in Math class; he was answering questions and diligently recites in class. Kyoko notices and wonders too. Gokudera was finally speaking to Yamamoto without swearing or calling him baseball-nut FOR THE FIRST TIME! It seems to be a miracle while watching the three happily performs during class. Haru saw Tsuna's sudden change and so as his three friends undergoes. This makes her happy that the class will end without so much commotion and bickering; yet neither one of them notices that this will be their last week at Japan.

At the end of class; Tsuna asked Haru and Kyoko along with Hana to join him and his friends at a karaoke bar. They seem to like the idea and all of them went excitedly. It seems to be a great activity to share with them later Tsuna told himself. They happily entered and surprised to see Reborn and the others there.

"OK! Let's start the fun!" Tsuna shouted as they start the party. Yamamoto leaps forward excitedly while Gokudera tries to catch him and stops him from stealing away Tsuna's attention.

* * *

The whole bar was filled with happiness as one by one performs an oddly loud but beautiful song. Reborn and the others were eating; Lambo and I-pin were eating in the lap of Nana, while the Doctor Shamal and Ryohei were shouting in joy as they sing "YMCA". Kyoko, Haru, Hana and Bianchi were a quartet performing numerous love songs that attracts attention causing the other customers to join them in their activity. Then when it's the boys turn to sing; all of them were pushing each other who's gonna sing first, until Tsuna volunteered. It's like yesterday he was at the bottom of the social order in class and now he's at the top of his game. When he starts to sing; everybody was shocked to hear his beautiful and melodically tuned voice; they watched in awe as he sang a traditional happy farewell song while the others hums the tune they're hearing. Everybody felt happy for Tsuna while he finishes the song with even applauses from the bar keeper. He let out a big sigh and hands the microphone to Yamamoto; who apparently sings well too. The girls felt underestimated as they battle out with Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera in a singing contest. Reborn grinned while seeing how many friends Tsuna had made himself; it seems his hard work pays off after all while watching them sing their lungs out. The whole night was full of fun and laughs. They will always remember that night. The night Tsuna let's out his other side. The side that they don't know he had. They went home happily and slept contented as the night breeze flew towards the whole town, hovering below the moon and into the horizon. "It's a moment to remember and cherish" Tsuna told himself while he was being cradled to sleep by the cool summer wind.

The next day they went to Yamamoto's baseball match in Namimori's own baseball stadium. The whole stadium was filled with baseball fans.  
They can't find a decent place to seat until Reborn called them to use the front seats he saved for them. After that Gokudera had bought them drinks and hotdogs as the game quickly starts. They were enjoying the match while watching their friend perform wonderfully in the diamond. Yamamoto throws vicious pitches and excellent battings; making the crowd go wild with cheers as Yamamoto readies to pitch the ball for the last inning. He saw Tsuna and the others cheering on him hard. He thanked them at a distance and focuses hard, feeling their support and uses it to throw a blazing 94.9 mph ball towards the target. The opposing team's batter was not too stupid to attempt hitting that. And with that; Yamamoto's team wins. Ryohei yelled out loud "TO THE EXTREME YAMAMOTO!" while Tsuna and the others went to congratulate him. Reborn was happy that they're using their time wisely on activities that will mark on their memories for a very long time. The chuckling tutor then springs out his seat and heads towards the group who's about to leave the stadium as the lights went off….

The third day they went to Gokudera's house to practice for a play. They've done it quite successfully the following day. The teacher gave them a high score along with the praise that comes with the hard work. After that, the group decided to bake a cake at a local bakery. Such manly and rare event comes once in a man's life, the time when they decided to cook to explore their mortifying skills in making sweets. Moving on, Tsuna and his friends went from lax to very excited as they start to make a cake on their own. When all were finished; the girls' cakes looked beautiful, firm and smells delicious. While the boys' cakes looks like crumbled chalk and wet rocks. They had a good laugh while Yamamoto purposely pops a bag full of flour on them. The whole kitchen was a disaster and was full of laughter until Tsuna slipped and accidentally spilled lemon juice on Gokudera's cake (70% baking powder and 30% love). Gokudera's cake went KABOOM on their face and makes them laugh even more than before…

"Ahahaha, that's Gokudera's cake alright" Yamamoto chuckled as he teased Gokudera, who in turn grabbed a part of his cake.

"Come back here… Don't you want to taste my cake for the second time?" Gokudera suggested in anguish while he runs towards Yamamoto.

"Of course not; it may kill me or something!" Yamamoto cried for help after he sees him gaining speed. The commotion went on until Gokudera finally slams the cake on Yamamoto's throat; resulting in a series of non-stop burping. Kyoko and Haru can't help themselves but to laugh out loud as time passes by and no one notices that it was already dark.

After that experience, the group went out and apologizes at the angry owner who's holding a rolling pin. Then bids farewell to each other as the night settles in. Reborn was at the top of a light post while watching Tsuna and the others go home. He then disappears through the scene as it gets darker and darker until the moonlit beam illuminates the shadows concealing the town.

The next day they've decided to go bowling with Ryohei and Mochida-sempai in the Namimori Bowling Alley. After seeing them play; Tsuna claims that Gokudera is really good at bowling and so as Haru. It seems that they've been playing bowling for many times now. But as the match went on; it comes in a tie breaker with Tsuna vs. Ryohei on the line. Many spectators notice them and start to watch. Tsuna was the first to serve.

"Here I go!" shouted Tsuna as he lets go the ball with dull force, knocking out his only one of his. You can't paint the look on their faces while Tsuna screams for joy in content. And yes; Tsuna was very contented with his results since this is the first time he plays bowling; He gives Kyoko and Haru an I-did-my-best smile; while Gokudera cheers him up later. Ryohei starts to position himself in the line; with the original burning intuition flooding in his veins.

"Y-you're a natural Sawada", "Let me try… TO THE EXTREME!" after such words, Ryohei serves a fast and consistent ball. The ball is moving in a fast pace and builds up momentum as it hits the first pin in such a great force. The impact was so strong pieces of Ryohei's pins flew away and knocks out Tsuna's remaining pins.

The audience couldn't believe what they saw and neither was Tsuna. The impact leaves the spectators' mouths open. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Haru were in shock.

"That's very great Onii-chan" Kyoko congratulates her brother with a happy smile. She seems to be expecting that from her brother's performance.

"Thanks Kyoko" Ryohei replied while he opened his eyes and starts to wonder why people are staring at him oddly.

"What's wrong? Did I miss?" he asked showing his naïve side.

It was then that people started clapping their hands in amusement and astonishment. Tsuna and the others clap their hand as well. Ryohei was thanking them as scratches his head in innocence. As matches continue; so as the ticking of the clock. And by that time, they've finally noticed and decided to stop. They had a hard time on leaving since Kyoko and Haru insisted on a last minute match. Yet, they went home early with much anticipation on tomorrow's schedule.

* * *

Later that night, Tsuna can't sleep at all and so as some of his guardians, who has a hard time on explaining their sudden departure. Yamamoto's dad and Tsuna's mom knew that this would happen since Reborn told them earlier from the start. They felt worries at first, but seeing the growth of their son's maturity had given them relief that they're gonna leave their child in Reborn's hands. Gokudera won't bother since Bianchi never mind to interfere with his personal decisions. But Ryohei had a hard time explaining it to Kyoko. Even if his mother accepts his decision to study in Italy; he knew Kyoko will disagree with him. But there seems to be enough time to tell it to her tomorrow. The troubled Vongola sun guardian told himself as all of them have managed to sleep with all that trouble in their heads.

Saturday, 9:30 am… Tsuna went to the school admin to propose their fixed departure early tomorrow. The school board accepts their decision and signs their excuse letter to give their approval. Letters from that said school have been received earlier and that helps the five students with their transfer papers.

Haru went to buy grocery and some ingredients to bake some cake and ends up seeing Tsuna walking on the sidewalk. She gives him a crescent smile while trying to catch his attention. Tsuna seems to respond on Haru's yell and turns back.

"Good Morning Tsuna-san", Haru firmly greeted while trying to decode what's in Tsuna's mind.

"Good morning to you too Haru..." replied Tsuna. He seems to be prepared on what will happen after the confession of his departure on her. But it seems that Tsuna's nobility finally kicks in as he clutched Haru's shoulder.

"Haru…I got something to tell you" Tsuna whispers silently in her left ear. Afterwards he drags her to a secluded parking lot; and hushes to keep her silent.

Tsuna thinks hardly and compromises with Haru by telling her what's really going on. It seems to be unfair with them if they sudden'y disappeared without their notice. Tsuna digs deep and swiftly declares his departure to the woman in front of him.

"Ha-Haru-chan…I'm sorry to say this but…I'm leaving…I'm going to Italy to go in some prestigious academy", "I know….I should have told you sooner but I know it wasn't the right time…"

Haru thought that Tsuna was joking and tries to misunderstand what he said.

"That's really funny Tsuna-san, let me try that one on-…"

"I'm not joking…that's the truth; I wished I've told you earlier…I'm leaving Japan to study at Italy"

Haru's smile broke in a million pieces. She tries to cover it with a smile and to hide her sadness. But Tsuna's already looking faintly through her eyes, trying to explain what's happening.

"Why do you have to leave Tsuna?", "Don't you like Namimori Middle? I'm finally here to be with you…" Aren't you happy Tsuna-san?"

"Haru….It's my decision to leave but it seems you don't understand…", "I like Nami-middle among all schools but I'm required to go to Italy too…"It's my duty, my responsibi-…."

"How about yourself; aren't you going to miss us?", "Italy is a very far from Japan you know..." tears now form on both of her eyes.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei will be there with me", "You don't have to worry" Tsuna replied while tilting his head. Not wanting to see her face.

"How about your mom, Bianchi-san, Lambo-chan and I-pin?", "Won 't you miss them too?"

"Our teachers, your classmates, your friends? Would you leave them for this?"

"How about the memories we've shared? The karaoke bar? Yamamoto-san's game? Are you dumb enough to let that pass by?" By that moment on…she was crying. The groceries fell on the floor, everything got wasted. Tsuna tried to hold her hand but she retaliates and slaps him across his face.

"What about us... Am I dreaming all this time?"

"The moments we've shared every day?"

"Weren't it all worth keeping?"

Rain starts to fall in that moment; Haru's face continues to show unending sadness while Tsuna stood there; unable to neither move nor speak to tell her "Stop". He watched her disdainfully as she starts to pound his chest with hard blows. Tsuna stood helpless while she continued to murmur "Why trying to knock some senses back to him. Seeing it like this, he seems to be overwhelmed by Haru's reaction. Since Haru had never been his girlfriend yet she's acting this way. Tsuna got angry and grabbed Haru's wrists tightly. She tries to break free but ends up hugging him. She cries out loud while rain continues to pour along the pavement and the road.

"What would you do if you were in my place?" he yelled back, forcing her wrists down and slamming them back on a wall.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to do this!" he gazed upon the girl's brown eyes, trying to show his resolution about the matter. "We've given only one week… One Week! To accept our fate! One Week to tell you guys goodbye indirectly because we want to bid farewell without shedding tears…" by that time, Tsuna pulled Haru closer. "Why can't you realize that it's hard for me… for us… to make this decision ourselves?"

"I don't care! You're leaving us! And you're telling me at the last day? Are you playing with my emotions?" she slipped her hands around his back and leaned her head at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Raindrops began mixing with teardrops to for a downpour that washes up every little detail of regret and sorrow that was painted at the girl's face. Panting heavily and coughing from the unbearable cold that comes with the rain, Tsuna removed his school vest and wrapped it tightly around her back.

"I hope you'll understand… I really do…" he bid his last words to her and then turned away. Their moment lasts shortly as Tsuna left her an umbrella and disappears along the foggy road that sparkles with cascading rain droplets. He seems so dissipated after that as he continues to run while not noticing himself tearing up too.

The rain stopped and the sun quickly shone and dried up everything it shines onto. Haru stood up while wiping her tears with her hanky. Smiling unto herself then whispers along the wind…."I'll be waiting…" as she slowly walked away from the scene, heading to somewhere where she can find some peace and clarity to herself.

* * *

The day was so fast, Tsuna hasn't realized the time and starts panicking. The other Vongola members; including Hibari was finished packing their things while Tsuna was still working on it. Ryohei had told Kyoko about their departure shortly after Tsuna told Haru his. At first, Kyoko disagreed with the idea, but after seeing Ryohei's passion for this Italy trip. She concords with him and even assists him tomorrow at the airport. When it seems everybody was ready…Tsuna can't find the charm given to him by Kyoko. He scans his whole room yet he didn't find it. The missing charm makes Tsuna's night incomplete, yet manages to sleep while leaning his head alongside Reborn. Nana checks his room and sees them both. She chuckles and sighed towards them and slowly closes the door…

"_Calling all passengers traveling by Namimori Airlines flight No.201 to Sicily, Italy; Passengers are requested to check in travel baggage at the ticket counter. Thank you."_

"Ughh, why did I overslept at my last night in Japan…" *_moans_*; grunted Tsuna while trying to hold his bags in discomfort.

"Quit yappin' and run faster" Reborn commanded his student while pointing Tsuna where to go. When Tsuna reaches the counter, he regains his breath while Reborn gets two tickets. He quickly grabs the bags then slides them in the security check booth; Reborn rides on his back afterwards. When the security guard gave him the approval; he swiftly get the bags and ran towards the group who's sitting along the waiting area.

"You're finally here 10th!", "I'm really glad you've made it" cheered Gokudera.

"Yeah..I slept late last night…I'm looking for something…well…never mind"

"Yo!, Tsuna! You're finally here" Yamamoto greeted Tsuna in relief.

"Oh! SAWADA! You're here!", "Kyoko was so worried about you" grunted Ryohei.

"Kyoko-chan?", "She's here?

"Good Morning Sawada-kun!" said Kyoko.

"Good Morning to you too Kyoko-chan" replied Tsuna while hiding his blush. He seems relieved to see her for the last time. After 5 years he's gonna be obligated with all the Mafia-work and will never had a chance to see her again. The group was very happy to see each other; when Tsuna was looking inside his bags.

"What's wrong Sawada-kun?" asked Kyoko; smiling in his worried face.

"I-I happened to lose the charm you gave me…." Tsuna said sorry to her many times afterwards. But she draws something in her pocket and in Tsuna's surprise…; it's the lucky charm she made him before. The joy he felt to see the charm was unimaginable. Kyoko had added some words stitched to the charm. "Gambatte kudasai!" - (GOOD LUCK). Kyoko gladly gave him the charm and reminds him to look out for his brother. Tsuna promises with his life to protect not just his brother, but all his friends that will be with him in there.

Hibari is also there; but he pretends not knowing them. He's scheduled a day before but, the flight schedule was booked. He was forced to join along the Sunday flight with no other option. He really doesn't like herding and grouping; it was obvious that he's pretending to be fine along with them in flight.

"_Namimori Airlines Flight 201 to Sicily is now ready for departure. Passengers are requested to proceed to the aircraft. Thank you."_

When they heard the P.A system, they quickly grabbed their bags and start to bid farewell to their friends who are also there with them. Just when Tsuna's about to stand up, Yamamoto glared at him and gives him a Tell-her-the-truth look. Tsuna nods his head and head towards Kyoko, whose finished saying goodbye to Ryohei. The mood quickly changed between them both. But there seems no time left to make and exception. He goes for it...

"I never thought I'll say this but…I really like you Kyoko-chan…", "Too bad I've said it too late" Tsuna slowly confessed to Kyoko.

"I-I know…I liked you too…Tsuna-kun" Kyoko replied while looking in his sleepy eyes. She smiled at him while getting closer.

"Uhhhh…Thank you…" Tsuna said while holding Kyoko's hands.

"You're thanking me for liking you?" Kyoko chuckles silently after hearing Tsuna's words getting messed up.

"Yeah…It seems so…" Just when Tsuna ends his confession; he gave Kyoko a sweet peck on her cheek. She seems to freeze at that moment on. Tsuna grinned in happiness while looking back at her face; filled with blush and emotions. Yamamoto smiled at the scene while Gokudera looked envious or something, but deep down…He's really happy for Tsuna.

"Guys we're gonna be late" Ryohei protested while trying to warn them about their tight schedule... The aircraft is leaving soon and they're way behind the others; Hibari seems to have left them already and the waiting room was clean from any passengers excluding them. Tsuna agrees to his panting and let go of her hand...Kyoko slowly beguiles from the act while he waves goodbye and gives them a sleepy "Sayonara"...After that...The four left them and went aboard the aircraft... Tsuna and company went to their seat with much anticipation and haste with the trials and new adventures they'll seek in Italy...

Kyoko's eyes starts to water as she saw the plane flew high and high 'til she can't see it no more...Hana gave her a clean hanky and comforts her as a friend. Kyoko was very happy for her them and hopes to see Tsuna again. The happiness she felt right there seems to invigorate her. And after that…all of them went home, determined to do their best tomorrow... Another day… Another chapter of their lives waiting to be unfold.

* * *

_For 5 years...Tsuna was trained in Italy to be a suitable successor of the family. While his guardians were trained by well-known elites. The lives of Kyoko and Haru were changed as well...Kyoko now works on some company...While Haru opens her own bakeshop. Nana and Iemitsu went to Italy as well and stayed there for good. As years passed...Tsuna maturity grows and deepens. Reborn seems contented as he glared at his student; wearing a black formal suit and a red tie. His student seems to be looking far beyond the view of his house. Yet, he seems to be ready to go back to Japan as the qualified "Vongola Decimo"._

* * *

Shoes clap loudly throughout the floor inside the Namimori Airlines... A group of 5 well-dressed Mafioso approached the scene... It seems we all know who they are...

"Ah!..It's good to be back!" said by a familiar voice whom we've really known...

* * *

**A/N: Please do subscribe and support this fic until the last chapter. I'll be presenting more and more surprises for you, my readers. R and R. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Namimori!

_(The group of well-dressed Mafioso was in a hurry…And by the looks of it; it seems that they're very overwhelmed by the changes in Namimori. Among the busy people that came in and out of the lounge was their leader, who was slowly glancing at his surroundings, hoisting above the steel grills for a better look of what seemed like yesterday. He seems to recall many memories along the way, everything were just so fresh that it happened fast enough for them to realize. Beside the red carpet that rolled from the entrance, people lined up and were staring at them with respect and honor. Their appearance, actions, as well as attitude were educated in every way… a small tribute for studying at Italy for five years. The Mafioso, were obviously Tsuna along with his guardians: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari… Sadly, the cloud guardian left them early after landing to go to Namimori Middle School and then his house for some personal matters...Still, the remaining four were still excited as they walk past the airport with pride)_

* * *

"Ah! It's good to be back!" the Vongola Tenth Generation Boss exclaimed as he wanders throughout the Airport in amazement, gleaming at everything with a smile.

"Yeah it's been a long time huh?" Yamamoto replied as he checks his PDA for his daily schedule. Yamamoto looked a little bit taller this time and clothed in a formal way like Tsuna and the others. Coat and tie answers it all.

"I've really missed Namimori…How about you Sawada?" the sun guardian asked; holding his own luggage as a part of his exercise routine. He's the only guardian who has the chance to train outside since the sun is his element. After the five years spent on such country, he now looked fitter and more grown-up compared to his underclassmen.

"More than anyone did…I've really missed Namimori and everything about it" a hearty Tsuna answered before fixing himself up and started walking like a real boss; eyes in front and body as straight as a ruler. "By the way… What's my schedule today Gokudera-kun?" he uttered, shifting his sight at the silver-haired man beside him who seems to grin back at him.

"You have a meeting with the financial officer at 2 o'clock and with the external advisor at 5 o'clock pretty much you're schedule is booked today 10th"the man answered back with utmost certainty and pride. It seems he had become Tsuna's right-hand man just as he wanted and wished. Gokudera's hair had changed a bit too; His attitude towards other people besides Tsuna improved as well. He no longer bangs Yamamoto with the word "baseball-nut", not very often to date. He himself had really become mature after the training in Italy, and come to think of it; they all were.

"Ok…You guys go had some rest; I'll go wander off somewhere" Tsuna advices his guardians as they exit the Airport with him branching out to another route. The group stopped for a while and let sun's rays pelt their bodies with energy since all they do in Italy was to study and work indoors. All of them except Ryohei haven't got a chance to feel sunlight very often.

"Are you sure Tsuna? I think you need some rest too. The meeting before our flight really took you down" Yamamoto suggested after seeing Tsuna's drowsy look that droops over his face.

"Don't worry about me…I'm fine; you guys better need some rest" their caring leader replied, easing away the tension of his worrywart guardians.

"Ok 10th, we'll see ya at the Yamamoto's sushi shop at 8 o'clock" Gokudera affirms with relief; while Tsuna gave him a nod giving him approval.

Fixing his tie a little bit, he then proceeds to the limousine waiting outside. His guardians follow him and the group went in the some hotel to have some rest. While on the road, young Vongola Decimo was staring at the places and spots they usually hang-out. It's like a surge of memories streaming down in his mind. A column of dreams that somehow looks like happened yesterday, yet everywhere, everybody; everything was different. His daydreaming roughly stopped when the limousine stops in front of a grand hotel that has a very high standard in Namimori. Since their arrival, Gokudera told him to have a rest since its only 9 o'clock in the morning, repetitively coaxing him to take care of himself. But with all the reassurance that a boss can give his right-hand man, Tsuna looked at Gokudera's eyes and calmly advices him to listen, tapping his shoulders then squeezing it promptly. The storm guardian was rendered speechless as his boss waves back at him. Tsuna's figure slowly disappears from their sight while the future Vongola boss went on to explore and starts to recall memories since the day that he left. First things first, he went to Namimori Middle school and greet the school staff including its principal.

Hibari just left Nami-middle when Tsuna arrived with on his foot…The principal's jaw gaped in awe and shock when he saw Tsuna's astounding appearance and stature; well-educated and a true gentleman in his age. Tsuna's nobly accept praises from his principal while his former teachers notice him and congratulate him with loud applauses. But with further much anticipation, Tsuna can't help but to ask what happened to Kyoko and Haru. It seems they're rather successful too he thought himself. Tsuna knows them for quite some time and he's sure that both of them will persevere and conquer all odds. The principal told him their successes and breakthroughs in the past 5 years and immediately right after that, he leaves Namimori Middle School, hoping to seek and talk to them again.

It was in the peak of the afternoon when he notices that his timing was bad. Tsuna checked Kyoko's office but she wasn't there. And so as Haru's bakeshop (Paan-ya Tsuna), the owner went to some business trip or something said by a regular employee. The weary Vongola boss started to lose hope after sitting on the park bench, thirsty and very tired; Yet, despite the fact that they're not in town; he looked again everywhere; went to everyone of their hang-out place by foot. Still… they're nowhere to be found.

Seemingly afterwards, Tsuna felt a gush of fatigue running throughout his body and kinda recalls Gokudera's suggestion of resting. He's knees starts to shake and he starts lose balance. He wipes the sweat on his temples while trying to regain his cool. Even so, the petty smirk on his face rapidly dissipates as he slowly collapses in the road, barely conscious and filled with regret. He glanced at the blurred images of bystanders looking at him while slowly shutting his eyes towards the road…

When Tsuna woke up in the hospital, he notices that Gokudera was sitting next to his bed; blaming himself of what happened to him and slams his head with his hand in frustration. Tsuna chuckles and taps his guardian's shoulder repeatedly. Gokudera quickly notices and looked back at Tsuna's sleepy eyes.

"Don't worry about me Gokudera-kun…I'm pretty sure it was my fault not yours; don't blame yourself" he calmly resolves while trying to seat in his bed. Tsuna looked sad at the thought of seeing neither Kyoko nor Haru today. He wasted too much time on looking for them as the 2 o'clock meeting is about to begin. Noticing so, Tsuna quickly sprang out his bed and put on his coat while barely standing up in exhaustion. The storm guardian stood up and helped his boss to stand up, guiding him through the walls. After a minute or so of preparation, the sky boss regains his stature and leaves the room with Gokudera on his tail. With the combination of his resolve and with his guardian's help, he manages to promptly attend the meeting without regards of his restlessness. The meeting ends quickly with an hour to spare with the edge of his educational perspective. And as Tsuna walks out of the room, his stomach starts to grumble loudly. Gokudera notices and asks Tsuna to have a post-lunch with him at a local café, which the gladly accepted and the two went out the building with no time to waste.

* * *

**At the local café shop…..**

"It seems like yesterday since we left… Am I right 10th?" Gokudera asked while watching his boss eats his meal soundlessly.

"Yeah…But I think no one notices that today's is the day we're gonna go back" Tsuna replied while finishing the plate, wiping his mouth with a napkin afterwards.

"You've really overdone it there 10th I'm really worried about what happened there" the storm guardian whimpered while pouring himself and the other man a cup of brewed coffee.

"I know…It's just… because I'm really hoping that I'd see them today; but I guess the timing was not right…_*moans*_ Well there is always tomorrow" he clenched his fist and then looked at the window, at the lush green trees that encompasses the roads.

"Let me check 10th…" the latter uttered, digging for his PDA underneath his pockets. "Here, You have a free time in 11 o'clock to 12:30 noon. And in 4:30 to 6 o'clock in the afternoon" Gokudera replied while scanning Tsuna's schedule for the whole day tomorrow.

"Thanks Gokudera-san, for everything; You've done so much the past five years; Let me repay you today" Tsuna told Gokudera while taking money out his wallet. Tsuna's wallet is full of credit cards since his financial needs were supported by the Vongola family. But after realizing something, it seems that Tsuna doesn't have cash right now and worries to be embarrassed in front of his right-hand man.

"10th…It's my job since then; and now that I'm officially your right-hand man…I'm responsible on what will happen to you; I can't take that risk Juudaime" Gokudera loyally responds while insisting that he's the one to pay off the bill. Tsuna smiles in relief and thanked him in gratitude. Then the two proceed to another place where his 5 o'clock meeting takes place. Without further more allegations; the meeting starts and ends sharply 8 o'clock due to an extension insisted by the external advisor of some allied family.

* * *

Tsuna quickly proceeds to Yamamoto's place where Yamamoto's dad and his guardians were waiting for him. As he entered the traditional Japanese sliding door, the young boss was surprised to see them aligned around a round table waiting patiently for him while keeping their hunger pacified. When Tsuna finally seats besides Gokudera and Yamamoto, he gave a short speech of thanking his guardians then immediately started the celebration.

"Ahahaha! It's good to be back!" the sun guardian exclaimed while chugging down a bunch of sushi, swallowing them in one bite. He feels relieved that this is a private party and they can do what they want here; something they can't do in Italy. Tsuna was drinking sake hardly unlike any other day. A rare moment his guardians wanted to see; a drunken Tsuna. He gallantly washes his throat with sake to get rid of Kyoko and Haru away from his head for a while. And with several shots later, he gives out a drunken sigh and tone that makes his guardians laugh.

"Yeah…in the academy; they wouldn't even let us have some fun, Italy sure doesn't mean FUN to me" replied Yamamoto while finishing his drink. He loses a deep exhale while pouring himself another shot of sake, passing the bottle to the lend-out hand of the storm-guardian.

"Bottom's up..." Gokudera uttered, glancing at the clear liquid inside his shot glass before taking a sip and eventually slurping all the contents out."But you know…" he pauses to put the glass down, then continued with red blooming all over his face. "It's worth the patience of five years in that dumb place" he growled while showing signs of being drunk. The heat inside their gut combusts vigorously, giving them adequate ecstasy that flows throughout their bodies. It's been a while since they drink this way, something they wished they could've done in Italy, but couldn't. After the questions being more and more personal, Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi, went upstairs and left the group of young men a time to talk about something more private. Yamamoto starts their talk with the news about an allied family whose leader gets killed last week. The enemy family was strong due to the report of an injured family guardian. The leader who they think is dead was missing from the scene, and was believed to be that his body was hidden somewhere. Tsuna then calls through his phone and commands the Vongola assault squad to surround the ravaged allied base and do reconnaissance about the incident.

Yamamoto finishes his share of liquor while Gokudera starts off a new topic, which is about Vongola 9th's decision of building an underground base here in Japan; Namimori to be exact. Tsuna was filled with excitement and enthusiasm and agrees quickly with the idea. He already had a professional architect hired to make blueprints of the base before it even started. The guardians couldn't help but agree with him and has sent out a message of approval to Italy. The young boss felt happy that he'll have a base here in Namimori... his own base. It's his dream ever since he started studying at Italy, a place for peace-making and prosperity. After a very convincing topic, Ryohei closes the talk with a…Yeah...You've mentioned it…..a HUDDLE!

The four Mafioso huddles up at the center table and listen to Ryohei's pretty loud yet very short speech.

"WE, THE TENTH GENERATION VONGOLA FAMILY, SHALL DO OUR JOBS AS A TRUE MAFIOSO INDEED…BLAH….BLAH…BLAH…ETC…ETC…_*hic*…*hic*_…TO THE EXTREME!" the older male roared as loud as he can, making the other neighbors curse out loudly and throw their slippers at their roof.

"TO THE EXTREME!" they all replied synchronized. Tsuna, who still kept a straight face, can't help but to burst in laughter as Gokudera and Yamamoto fell down by that scenic pun. Laughing themselves loud enough, they didn't even notice Hibari Kyoya opening the door. Their chuckles and snorts were stopped as Hibari looked at them behind the sliding door, giving them a pitiful sneer.

"Well…This…is…AWKWARD…" the cloud guardian murmured as he closes the door; never wanting to get involved in that jock experience. Tsuna and his guardians froze up at Hibari's weird expression as he left, poker-faced. They never thought he will come, especially at occasions like this where they're herding up in a group. And as footsteps of Hibari gets fainter and fainter. They resume their laughter in embarrassment while nighttime passes by quickly than they've imagined it to be... As soon as they step outside; the limousine was already there, ready to pick them up. The driver never bothered to ask them why all of them are drunk, yet conceals a chuckle as he quickly drove them off to their hotel. The tired family went to their respective rooms and quickly dozes off after falling to their bed with ease and comfort. Considering this day a blast and a success for their part as one by one, the lights were shut off and no more sound was heard later that night…

* * *

_CRINGGGGG!_

The clock rang loudly in Tsuna's room, resonating vibrantly inside the closed space. The storm guardian thoughtfully put it there to wake him up early, which never really does the job. Nevertheless, it did work on him this time. The Vongola boss turns off its alarm and went back to sleep, greedily yanking his covers in. And since Tsuna was very tired and very drunk last night; he thinks this is the best time to have a long rest with no interruptions and obligations and such. A time for himself to rest…

"Good Morning Tenth!" all of a sudden, Gokudera knocks at his door at an accelerating pace. Tsuna seemingly heard the knocking of his door and gives a sleepy "C-Come in" to his visitor. The jumpy storm guardian opens the door and stood in surprise to see his boss still asleep. He opens Tsuna's curtains revealing a bright and blinding view outside that irritates Tsuna's eyes, making him roll under the sheets and curl up inside it. His right-hand man apologizes for the disturbance and then opens his wardrobe, apart from his permission.

"You're gonna be late Juudaime! Here, let me get your suit for you!" he muttered, slinging the coat and long-sleeved dress out of the metal hangers.

"Uhmm… _*yawns*_Can you cancel the 7 o'clock for me Gokudera-kun, I'm so tired that I can't even move a muscle…" the young Vongola boss whined while shifting his position sideward and stretching his back for relief. His suitcase was beside him all night and it was pretty obvious that he didn't have the strength to organize it last night. Gokudera realizes his sleepy boss' objective and beeped a call to cancel the meeting right away. Lastly, he slowly hanged Tsuna's clean suit on a hook on the cabinet and left, careful not to disturb his precious boss furthermore.

Minutes turned to hours and eventually progresses. After having his extended sleep granted, Tsuna woke up in shock, realizing the time; he quickly took a shower. Then dries his body outside afterwards while basking himself in the sun's warm rays, wanting to feel its energy go through his body. Realizing the moment, he oddly watched the crowd below do their daily work systematically then quickly withdraws back to his room and put on his typical Mafia suit with no time to waste. Quickly after getting some sense back, he went out seeing that his ride is waiting for him outside. Gently seated upon the velvet lining of his limousine, he then proceeds to his 12:30 meeting with Reborn at some fancy Italian restaurant…

* * *

**Meanwhile at that "Fancy Italian Restaurant"….**

"Ciaossu! Nice seeing you Tsuna, you look good today" Reborn commented his student while ordering some Italian pasta dish.

"Thanks for the complement Reborn-san; I couldn't have done it without you from the start" Tsuna replied back in respect for his tutor, nodding at the waiter after giving his order.

"You've really grown Tsuna; I guess that training in Italy paid off…"

"You think so? ... _*chuckles*…" _the man grinned at the infant. "Nonetheless, I'm still 20…too young to run the family alone…"

"Hmmm…age is but a number, it will be you that will decide how the Vongola Family be ran" Reborn advices his former student some important facts that will help his in his future obligations and undertakings.

"Either so…that's way too complex, you're always adamant Reborn" Tsuna calmly mumbled as he show off signs of anxiety.

"Tsuna…don't think of life as a closed space. Remember, you're guardians including your family will help you pull through" Reborn points at his student and calms him down for a little bit.

"I-I know…I never forget that" said Tsuna as he slowly sat properly on his chair. Just as the conversation was getting a little out-of-hand; the waiter comes out of the kitchen carrying their orders with surprising swiftness. The food was utterly delicious…Reborn doesn't wonder since it's a famous Italian restaurant that seems to be the pride of Namimori.

After the meal, Reborn continues their talk regarding Tsuna's present life. Vongola 9th purposely arranges their meeting so that he'll know if Tsuna's in to the Vongola Boss thing. Surprisingly so, Reborn was surprised Tsuna even learned quality table manners at the academy. He often finds Tsuna very serious in his work…Likewise, very worried about it too.

"I never let such low excuse bring down my responsibilities like that…" the young man abruptly declared while wiping his mouth with a clean napkin.

"Don't bother explaining what happened yesterday…Gokudera told me you collapsed outside due to the risk of finding Haru and Kyoko even though you haven't rested yet..; How can a mafia-boss bring himself so low in such a ridiculous excuse" Reborn scolds Tsuna while putting aside his plate. Tsuna can't reply at Reborn's report, he knows that what he did there was indeed humiliating. But Kyoko and Haru weren't his subordinates…they're his close friends. He'd always dreamt of finding them once he finished his studies in Italy. And if now is not the right time, then when?

Tsuna stares at the window, daydreaming and trying to ignore his reprimanding tutor. Just as when he's about to close his eyes… A figure of a young woman with orange hair passed his vision. She's wearing a grey business suit along with a black suitcase. The suitcase was labeled "Kyoko S…"

"….K-Kyoko….S-Sasagawa…." The young Vongola boss mumbled as he was frozen down in his seat of what he had just previously seen. The figure of a woman that resembles the girl he'd always wanted to see for all the years passed. "Is it really her?"… The question was spinning inside his mind for several seconds while the thought of Kyoko appearing before him paralyzes his body... The woman's figure slowly fades as she starts to walk along the road. Tsuna's will to see and talk to her again moves his body involuntarily causing him to stand up without his notice. The young Vongola boss runs towards the glass door without regards of the people around him. His face boldly shows his eagerness to pursue that woman, to talk to her and confirm if she's the one he's been looking for. Tsuna opens the heavy door with ease and quickly regains his pace outside.

Bearing the zeal of perseverance, the young man continues to run towards her like crazy. Deathperation flames starts to appear in his forehead in his will to see her badly this time. The woman called out for a taxi while Tsuna was 30 meters away from seeing her face. His heart beating so fast, it was pumping his Vongola blood to the max of its capacity. When she's about to ride the taxi; she saw him running towards her at a fast pace. She was startled and quickly makes her way in but Tsuna manages to get a grip on her arm…

"Get away from me! What do you want?" Kyoko yelled in annoyance at the young man who's holding her arm with such a tight grip… Tsuna heard her voice for the first time in five years. It was still sweet in spite of being matured; it felt like de ja vu in Tsuna's perspective. He slowly raises his head to confirm that the woman is Kyoko Sasagawa.

Tears pour in Tsuna's cheeks in such happiness of what he saw… His head was tilt downwards as he tries to calm down. He saw the same eyes, face, and the hair that seems to be longer.

"…_*chuckles*_…It's…It's…really you…Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna muttered while he makes blind smile towards Kyoko's puzzled appearance, tightening his grip in her arms; making her flinch…

The woman starts to look at the young man's blank face in curiosity. She slowly holds his chin and carefully lifts his head towards her. As light shines upon the scene…Kyoko was shocked to see...the same spiky brown hair…teary and sleepy eyes…the same warm grin… a familiar charm that was linked in his necklace…The young man opens his eyes clearly and stares sweetly at the Kyoko. From that moment on, she starts to cry. Same tears fell on her red cheeks as she was caught on the moment of their happiness. She never thought that she will see him again; not in this place; not in this period of time… Words can't explain what they feel right now. Tsuna wipes his tears and opens his arms towards her begging for a hug. Kyoko notices and gladly embraces him. Both of them felt each other's response and tighten each other's embrace…The world seemed to stop, In accordance with their moment. The sweet and gentle embrace they both share… When Tsuna starts to break the ice, Kyoko began to whisper softly in his ear…

"Welcome back… Tsuna-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAH! Chapter seven will be one its way…Please does enjoy this fanfic that I've made…Review if u can so that others may see and read this fanfic…Thanks for everything…..~KAWAII~**


	7. Chapter 7: First Date

**A/N: DON'T WORRY…I WILL ADD ENMA KOZATO IN THE SUCCEEDING CHAPTER…**

* * *

**RECAP: **_Tsuna was with Reborn at some fancy Italian restaurant when it seems a glimpse of some long-time friend passes his vision; a friend whom he had waiting for throughout the years that had passed… The sudden turn of unexpected events ignites Tsuna's will and gave him enough energy to reach her at time. With much further anticipation, he finally reached her…a visage of the same person he fell in love with….A dream that'd became reality… The moment of truth has come…with neither one of them wanting to let go…_

* * *

"Welcome back….Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko softly whispered in Tsuna's ear. He felt the whole message flowing in both of his ears. The sweetness of her voice has always been angelic since the last time he heard it. Tsuna grinned and arches his head towards her; while slowly pulling her out of the taxi cab. Kyoko leans her head and slowly looked at Tsuna's blank expression; a series of flashbacks streamed her thoughts as Tsuna starts to tear away in joy... The young mafia boss was overwhelmed with emotions and stares sleepily at Kyoko… Eyes that have been waiting for years…... a heart that has endured time long enough to feel her again. In other words…Tsuna was really, really happy of seeing her today.

"K-Kyoko-chan…I'm really….glad to see you" Tsuna mumbled feeble words. He starts to slowly let go of her arms and stands erect towards her allowing Kyoko's smile to beam at him. He quickly helps her to reach for her suitcase that was lying beside them while chuckling at the awkward situation they're in. Neither one of them has the strength to speak first; both of them are waiting for each other to say something that will break the ice.

Oddly…People around them don't mind at all; except the angry taxi driver that swears at the sight losing his customer. Tsuna bluntly apologizes and closes the taxi's door shut. He looked directly towards her afterwards; then pants a little while fixing his tie in accordance with his presence as a young gentleman. Kyoko wipes her dry tears and steps forward; she gave a faint smile that gives Tsuna a blush on both of his cheeks…Noticing Tsuna's mouth forming words; she quickly plant a peck on Tsuna's red cheeks completely without his notice as she watched the young mafia boss blush more than ever before. Sweat poured on his temples and nape; unable to respond to her unexpected greeting.

"Wh-what was that for Kyoko-chan…?" Tsuna barely managed to say in confusion.

"Just returning the favor Tsuna-kun, remember?" Kyoko frankly replied to his question… Kyoko starts to notice their distance and step backwards while looking at Tsuna's puzzled appearance. The tension between them both start to lighten and rest.

"U-uhm….Yeah...Thanks…" Tsuna answered out of nowhere…. He seems to be pressured when answering a personal question. That very much sucked at that moment.

"…_*chuckles….._You're thanking me again for that matter? You haven't quite fully changed, Tsuna-kun". Tsuna scratches his head in embarrassment while trying to cover it with a frantic laugh. He really resembles the Tsuna 5 years ago; the same naïve and friendly aura that make his family different than anyone else's. With do much coincidence… the silence was broken by the laughter soon followed. The two young adults were gasping for air after that weird laugh. Sooner after that, the air suddenly stills seriousness in both of them...

"Come on…Follow me…Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna lend his hand and stretched it forward, asking for her hand. Kyoko seems to be shocked in his sudden actions that she silently yelped at the thought of it…

"W-Wait… Where will we go Tsuna-kun?"

"To any place you want…Just the two of us…Can you spare me some time?"

"Tsu-kun! I still have much work to do today and in the offic-…"

"Kyoko-chan…", "Please…" Tsuna slowly murmured and guides his deep amber eyes unto her respective pair, begging for a yes.

Kyoko was then put into silence… Tsuna seems to be desperate to see her again and yet she acts this way in front of him. The young woman thought of it really hard and finally gave a conclusion. Vongola Decimo felt sad the way Kyoko was denying his offer as he tilted his head downward; a mannerism of his. Preparing himself for a fake smile, he seems to perceive her answer already but suddenly...

"OKAY!" she yelled with glee, looking at the man's shocked and widened eyes. "Where should we start Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked while trying to cheer Tsuna up. Young Vongola Decimo, apart from noticing, was really happy of Kyoko making her approval. It's quite a long time since they both hang out with each other; not that it's just two of them though. She was really amazed to see Tsuna's grandee look and lifestyle. Yet, He'll always be the same Tsuna she had fallen for. Without much further ado, the two held each other's hand and walk systematically towards the bright afternoon shade.

Reborn went out the restaurant and was also shocked to see that Kyoko had grown into the woman with such standards… Mature and Stable, she was obviously the perfect match for his student, Tsunayoshi Sawada; the girl that will be enough to make Tsuna strive in completion of his ideal family. Reborn chuckles while watching the figure of the two slowly fades away from his sight. The sun's rays are really intense and hot, but that doesn't stop those two on having some fun for themselves once in a while. Reborn jumped out, leaving a tip and disappeared among the crowd…determined to have the right answers on his difficult questions...

* * *

For the first time…Tsuna had a real date with Kyoko for the whole day; just the two of them…the two went on some Ice cream stand near Namimori Middle School for a whopping time to reminisce. Consequently, the young lad manages to put some cash on his wallet in such sudden and unpredictable expense such as this; paving the way for a much more private problem.

Meanwhile...After picking and buying their favorite, both of them sat on the grass field near the stand across the street… The green stretched far beyond the horizon and slants down like a hill towards a river that separates Namimori and its neighboring town. Fresh and clean breeze seemingly enlightens their bodies as it strokes their hair and brings the temperature down just right for a mid-afternoon stroll.

"Uhmm! Delicious! I've never tasted such great tasting ice cream before" Kyoko squealed after tasting the stuff.

"It sure is…I haven't got one of these for a long time… It still tastes delicious than ever before" Tsuna gave a warm smile before diving in for another attack.

"This place sure brings back memories huh? Tsuna-kun…You still remember?"

"A-Ah….Yeah….I do remember…This is where we first met…This is where you bought me my very first ice cream…" Tsuna glinted towards the endless sky, trying to reminisce that awkward moment.

"I'm really glad you still remember…You were still being bullied by your neighbors back then…" Kyoko narrated while shifting her left leg for balance. She reached for her purse and used her hanky too wipe off the sweet stuff from her fingers. Tsuna noticed and starts bridging the distance over them.

"Ahahaha….You still know the details..._*sigh*…._The bullies made me drop the ice cream…What a waste…I was so naïve that it made me sad" Tsuna slowly replied back. He's starting to glance at Kyoko; from head to toe. How have she grown into the beautiful young lady she is right now. Tsuna take a big scoop in then continued his story.

"Kyoko-chan…Y-You had noticed that I'm sad and tearing up after that…And…You shared yours with me…" he finishes, crumpling the wrapper and slinging it down his pockets. The young Vongola boss was then looking seriously at Kyoko's eyes.

"Silly…_*giggles*_…Something wrong with that?" Kyoko asked in humor. She never had a chance to ask Tsuna some personal questions due to the fact that he's still immature back then. But Tsuna has grown-up too. A new look; a new perspective; and a new life have been waiting for him. He's not the Loser-Tsuna before that fails on everything. He truly had changed; both physically and mentally.

"It's because…y-you know…it's quite odd to give something to someone you don't know…That's all I want to say" Tsuna sighed while looking back at her

"Ahahaha….I know...I even asked your name back there…Yet you were too happy to make some words…" Kyoko teased after laying down her purse. She notices that Tsuna was having a blast on the stuff and that made her chuckle in front of Vongola Decimo.

"S-Something wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked in curiosity. He stares at her for a little while then pull himself towards her; closing in the gap between them… Kyoko was so surprised at the moment then looked at Tsuna's beguiling eyes.

"Tsuna-san…I've really missed you…" Kyoko whispered while resting her head besides Tsuna's shoulder. He quickly felt her presence and cradled her head with much care and comfort; then slides his arm across her back and caresses her whole body towards his side... Kyoko shivered at that moment then continues to relax her head in young Vongola's bony yet broad shoulders. After a short period of time, Tsuna stood up stalwartly and decided to go to their next destination…

Fixing his tie, coat and pants; the young man then lends a hand on the woman who in turn, was pouting at him. Kyoko wanted to stay there 'til sunset but Tsuna manages to convince her otherwise.

"C'mon Kyoko-chan…there are plenty of time left…"Tsuna roughly explained. Kyoko felt sorry then ends her fake joke-like dismay and connects her hand on his tight grip. Tsuna smiled sweetly at her cute impression and quickly pulls her upwards. Kyoko fixes her things and the after that…. The both of them disappeared from the scene… Running at a moderate speed; the man felt really eager to make their first date memorable and all that; persevere and dedicated enough to make her happy and contented…

* * *

Their second destination seems to be Namimori National Park. This place has many of their rich memories bonded to every place located inside it. The flowers were the place for the children to frolic around. The green scenery was becoming famous in relieving and removing stress in your body. Clean air passes every corner since lush trees and bushes were planted nearly every place. Famous restaurant branches were aligned outside the park to supply tourists and local residents' exquisite food. All of this wonderful spots were making Kyoko really jumpy and excited about the idea. Tsuna in turn, was really proud walking beside her; holding hands, very sweet stuff and all that. Even so, bad and dirty things never crossed with his mind. He was moral in his thoughts and so as his actions; the fruits of studying at Italy with nothing more than business, leadership, and family organization and stuff.

Meanwhile...the two went strolling along the park like there's no tomorrow left for them; as simple as a naïve boy playing with a naïve girl as childhood friends… They ran towards the blooming flowers across the road and admire its beauty as they passed it along the way. Tsuna bought Kyoko a red balloon that was tied around her left wrist; a giant fluffy cotton-candy, and a teddy-bear he won on some card trick game. Kyoko was filled with happiness while Tsuna holds her hand as they ran across the lush rose bushes surrounding the park hedges. The two had a couple of chuckles and then find their way out of the park; ready for the next spot in their date…

Both of them went wild that day… They went to see a movie at the Namimori Movie Theater. Tsuna was really happy to be with Kyoko today; even though she hadn't said "YES" yet. But for Tsuna…being here with her right now; felt the same way as a real date with her. He never had such good time with her 'til now. And so they watched a romance movie. Tsuna paid the management for a private screening; leaving them alone inside. He bought a ton of popcorn and soda just for the two of them; along with dimming off the lights, to add some romantic effects. The movie is about to start; both of them are very excited. And as the movie's story progresses; Kyoko reached out for the popcorn that's between them; When Tsuna coincidentally does so… A moment of silence freezes them both as their hand touched each other; Kyoko's warm hands under Tsuna's cold ones. Kyoko breaks the moment quickly and projects a tint of blush in her cheeks; while Tsuna continues to grab the popcorn. It's a moment of awkwardness that turns out fine after all… As scene by scene passes by, romantic and mature stuff were projected in the screen; sending a hint of uneasiness to young Vongola. The cold air-conditioned breeze quickly dries Tsuna's throat causing him to take a sip on the soda then regaining interest in the story. Kyoko felt the same way and sip on the soda too. Tsuna was immaturely shocked and dreaming at what happened. He thought that they kissed using the straw as a catalyst… (T_T)What a creep. Tsuna was blushing all-over his face; and haven't got any concentration to watch the film. But Kyoko was really focused on the movie; so focused that she didn't even noticed Tsuna blushing and shaking beside her. The story was simple, fluent, and meaningful… It's about a young man torn between what he needs to do and what he wants to do. A girl his parents want him to marry for the success of their business; and a girl that he personally wants to marry who came from a middle-classed family... Kyoko wants to continue watching some more movies but Tsuna insisted to leave and do something different together. With a great start… They went to their last destination for the day.

The last seems to be Namimori Shopping District. The place still augments joy and happiness in Kyoko, even today. Maybe girls are made to do such stuff; said Tsuna in his thoughts as he was weighed down by the tons of merchandise Kyoko bought from a familiar store. Tsuna requested to pay this instead of her; just a gift of gratitude from the young Vongola boss. She oddly gave thanks then proceeds at the counter… After that grueling strolling and lifting; They sat at a local bench with drinks bought by the man earlier at a vending machine…The two resumed their talk seconds after being relieved from exhaustion.

"You look troubled Tsu-kun…" Kyoko silently remarked. She stares at the haggard look on Tsuna's face.

"Ahahaha….Jetlag work wonders on me..." Tsuna replied in a manner of joke; then looks down at the ground with sleepy yet sharp eyes. The mixture of tiredness and the emotional shock of seeing Kyoko after being so depressed have been bringing him down; the moment he went out with her in a date. Tsuna still endures and endeavors the whole time for such luxury of dating her.

"Are you sure…Tsuna?" Kyoko checked in a hint of pity; she was starting to worry as she blindly stares at Tsuna. Kyoko lets out a silent sigh then stands up in front of Tsuna both hands clasped ready to find the truth.

Tsuna manages to look at her and quickly regained energy just enough to stand up on his own. He kept a fake smile and chuckles a little bit about the situation. Tsuna step forward and gave her an innocent look; Thus, bewildering Kyoko of how tired he really is. He is simply hiding the fact that the fatigue is drowning him alive; but calmly continues to prevent unnecessary discontinuation of their first date.

"I'm fine…Let's go, Kyoko-chan". Tsuna said while carrying the remaining bags. Kyoko nods her head then follows him to their presumed departure. It was already dark since they've left the shopping district.

Their time at the shopping district was so long that they didn't realize that it was already 7 o'clock in the evening. Tsuna notices the gurgling sound in both of them and so decided to eat at some classic five star restaurants near the hotel he and his guardians are staying in. But Kyoko frankly disagrees with him and instead invites Tsuna to help her in buying groceries for their meal, as Kyoko prefers to eat at her home. Tsuna complains at first but as Kyoko insisted him of doing so badly. He got lost in his resolve and finally agrees with her idea….

Both of their hands are latched by bags with all shapes and sizes. Kyoko had bought fresh ingredients from a local and trusty market at a reasonable price and had her other expenses paid in time along the way; proving that she's capable of living with herself and being independent from any outside help unlike Tsuna. The groceries were mainly poultry and greens with other stuff for her personal use.

After a grueling walk from the market towards her house; Kyoko opens the gate of her house while Tsuna's knees starts to shake at waiting for it to open. After opening the gate, both of them entered and closed the door shut, followed by the lights flickering on one by one.

* * *

_Inside Kyoko's house…_

"Come inside Tsuna-kun…Welcome to my home!" Kyoko gladly welcomed him to her house. Sasagawa residence seems to be larger than before since Ryohei left. Kyoko's parents went to some vacation in the pacific, leaving her alone in this place. Tsuna was gazing over the painted caricatures hanged in the wall. Many photos of young Ryohei, young Kyoko and their parents were laminated and printed. Her house was really colorful inside and outside as many daisy buds surrounds their yard. With much tiredness of standing and walking; Tsuna sat on Kyoko's living room and keep his gentleman manners in touch. Kyoko went to the kitchen and started to make their dinner. Tsuna lowers his head and had a quick doze-off. Kyoko peaked and grinned to see Tsuna's cute and adorable face when sleeping. Meanwhile at the kitchen...She had numerous spices and herbs that are used to cook her signature stew in such expense that Tsuna will be eating it for the first time. When the stew's finally done...Kyoko went back to him up.

"Dinners ready…Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled while carrying a hot cauldron using pot-holders. Her loud call popped up the young man's snooze bubble. Then the tired Vongola boss quickly changed his position and held his head high, trying to knock some senses back unto him.

"Uh-Uhmm… Smells delicious Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna applauded. The steam of the stew spells yummy at any hungry person. Tsuna was lucky to enjoy such a meal prepared by Kyoko. The hard-work and grieving activities seems to pay-off. All that Tsuna can do is to enjoy this wonderful moment they've shared today; with such joy and optimism to face the day tomorrow.

"Itadakimasu!" the both of them yelled as they starts to chow down on the delicious stew. The moment of eating together was shared by storytelling…their achievements throughout the years…the sadness they've felt from being apart for several years. All of these comprehend with the situation; as such memories hanged-out of their mind. The dinner ends with much understanding and compassion the two had for each other. Tsuna felt just fine after that; he never had thought that being with her will bring much happiness to him. As nightfall began to deepen and escalate at the whole town; Tsuna bid farewell to Kyoko outside the gate. Kyoko waved at him at an increasing pace; while Tsuna was looking back at her… Kyoko felt the same way Tsuna did at that moment… A shroud of silence envelops the area; with no second to spare...

* * *

**He kissed her.**


	8. Chapter 8: BitterSweet Moments

The moonlight tinted towards the wet road…Illuminating the tiny drops of rain everywhere; making it sparkle like tiny fireworks in New Years Eve. The scene remained silent as drops of rain pelted them both… Tsuna's lips connected to Kyoko's. Both of them are frozen by time, unable to neither act, nor move, or stop. The world around them felt spinning downward spiral; a feeling of mixed emotions such as anxiety, regret, and undying love towards each other.

Kyoko felt unending surge of sadness flowing through her heart due to the past memories with Tsuna being ignored; making unexpected tears pour in both of her eyes. She held tightly to Tsuna and uses both of her arms to latch onto his back. Tsuna quickly notices her tearing eyes then held her closer; using his left hand to brush-off Kyoko's hair across her ears; while his left arm wrapped around her tightly; never wanting to let her go. Kyoko's face turned red as she opened her eyes seeing Tsuna's eyes locked unto hers. It's quite obvious that the real romantic phase of their date had just started there; making them more and more beguiled to each other…

As time progresses…Neither one of them has the courage to break such a wonderful moment; yet even so, both of them slowly felt the hint of awkwardness about it and decided to break it up. Kyoko backs herself up the wall trying to catch her breath slowly while looking at the young man in front of her. Tsuna felt ecstasy flowing through his veins; exhaustion and pain in every part of his body; and sadness that had cling unto him for 5 years in Italy. Even with his guardians beside him that moment; he felt being secluded away from anything since he left Japan. Adapting to lifestyle and mannerisms that fits a young gentleman; making him more and more disdainful towards being a reckless and heartless mafia boss. Day by day; he dreamt of one day returning to Namimori; But he also know that this might be the opportunity Reborn and other Vongola family members were eager to let him undergo. For 5 years, he was trained to act and be like a true successor of the world's most dominant mafia family. For 5 years, he had been torn away from his personal life and was forced to think otherwise. And for 5 years, he was apart from his loved ones. All of this shrouded his mind in a mist of doubt and reclusion towards the title Vongola Decimo.

All of that doubt was cleansed away as Kyoko gave a cheerful smile towards him. As powerful as a mafia's resolve; seeing her…dating her… and kissing her for the first time was powerful enough to make him feel better. And as the moment went embarrassingly long; he regains his stature then bid farewell to the girl standing on the door. Kyoko wants to lend him an umbrella but he quickly ran towards the downpour, oblivious of what'll gonna happen. The young mafia boss ran towards the road with increasing acceleration; despite of it being submerged in water, Tsuna continues to run at top speed with a contented grin painted on his face….

He seems very happy and strong; considering that his body's gonna fall down anytime now. Just as things were going on fine…Tsuna's body began slowing down, eyes were tilting, breathing becomes difficult; a mere second; he finally collapses. Rain was pelting him hard, like little daggers barraging his back continuously. Kyoko's eyes widens as he saw a faint vision of him lying in the ground. Her heart skipped a beat as she screams while running towards him. Tsuna had a little strength left, slowly opening his eyes; he saw a glimpse Kyoko fast approaching before he finally closes his eyes…

* * *

"Tsuna! Wake up! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs; shaking Tsuna's body repetitively. The girl checked Tsuna's pulse and was glad to see that it was fine. She then slowly moved her fingers towards his temples and forehead. Kyoko was shocked to discover that Tsuna had a burning fever that cripples him furthermore. He kept this away from her at the start of their date. Tsuna was like a martyr trying to spare time at the cost of his health. For the first time; Kyoko felt angry towards him, she hates people making up stories as cover up for something they didn't want her to know. Ryohei's cover-ups had been enough but Tsuna joins him with their sumo-wrestling con. She had enough of them besting her; yet, even being angry; she cannot deny that Tsuna's been doing these reckless things for her. He's always yearning for the best decision or choice that came in his way; and that had given her clarity.

Heavy pants were heard as Kyoko tries to regain her breath after pulling him inside her house. The young man, despite his slim and lean appearance, was definitely heavy for her to move; with his wet clothes adding up this her dilemma. Inside a room made for unexpected visitors as such, the woman carefully lain him down and secured him in place. After a while spent on catching her breath, Kyoko went to get something he needs at this moment. She quickly grabbed a fresh clean towel and went to Ryohei's old room to find some of her old brother's clothes that might fit him. Tsuna, on the other hand; barely starts to regain consciousness on his own. He slowly glanced at his surroundings and quickly noticed that he's inside Kyoko's house. He tried to sit but suddenly; a series of headaches and cramps assaulted his body. Tsuna writhe in pain as he tried to move a little more. His agony was short, the pain had stopped; he's body lying down like an overturned potato plant. Afterwards... Kyoko came inside the room afterwards. She brought some food, medicine, clothes, and a face towel drenched in cold water.

"…..Ughh….Ky-Kyoko...Ch-chan...I-I'm…very…sorry…" Tsuna silently sighed while noticing Kyoko's eyes glanced at his.

"It's ok…I never thought you would do such things for me…I'm quite surprised" Kyoko happily replied; easing the tension between them both.

"…Thank-Y-You for noticing…" and with such words; he sat down on the mat with one leg arched over the other.

Few minutes later had passed when Kyoko realizes the wet and damp stack of clothes that cling unto him. And immediately, grabbed a pair of her brother's clothes beside her and happily gave them to him.

"You're wet…If you don't change sooner after; you'll catch a cold" Kyoko scolded him. After that, she turns around to let him change clothes in private. Tsuna was laughing faintly after seeing her cheeks blushed all-over while she tries to hide it from him. Without much words to say; Tsuna unfasten the buttons on his suit and finally removed that heavy tuxedo coat from his body. He wears a traditional formal mafia suit that was made by Leon (Reborn's pet chameleon something). Yet even so, the rain had penetrated deep through his clothes and everything was wet except for his boxers. He cursed himself at that moment for running like an idiot towards to the road in such a downpour. But it's already done; he told himself. The weird moment they're in right now seems to be new and fun to something they hadn't experience for a while. He had a little laugh somehow then continues slipping the tie around his neck and removing his white polo shirt revealing a wet, lean and bare-chested upper body that Kyoko refuses to see from the start. As told, Kyoko waits behind him; head turned and eyes closed, avoiding even moving from her position. Until a moment of silence passes by…. A few seconds later, her brain suddenly twitched when she heard Tsuna unzipping his pants. Immediately, she closed her eyes tightly, let a silent shriek out her head and clasps both hands above her knees. She's speaking in her mind…and It's quite obvious of what would a girl think if there's a barely naked man inside her house…

Deep inside Kyoko's thoughts…_"Ts-Tsuna-san….please don't come near me…I have a fear of seeing naked men…Please change fast! Ohhh…It has been the longest 30 seconds of my life…Tsuna-san hurry up and change clothes! If you come near me, I'll have Onii-san punch your face!"_. Kyoko told herself ridiculous and childish things while the man behind doesn't really mind and grabbed the clean towel beside her. Tsuna starts to dry himself using the towel at his chest, back, thighs, and his feet at an incredibly fast pace. But when he starts to wipe his face with the towel; a tint of red fluid trickled from his nose and dripped unto it. Immediately, he wipes his face clean and began changing clothes. Ryohei's clothes had unimaginably fitted him just right much to Kyoko's speculation that it will be smaller than his size. With his sun guardian's jacket worn warm and nice; Tsuna tapped Kyoko's shoulders to let her know he's done. When she turned around; she was shocked to see a slight resemblance of her brother with him, just like she took care of him when he was sick. The feeling of tension between them starts to loosen, as she understand things more and more with each insight she felt by looking at him.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan…what do you think?" he asked while starting to lie down unto the mat underneath him.

"Stay down Tsuna-kun…By the way…You looked great", she smirked while handing over the medicine to him.

"Okay…okay…Thanks", he replied. Tsuna drank the glass of water beside him along with it.

"For what…."

"For everything…for lending me your time and for being here with me right now…I really appreciated it"

"You don't have to say that…Now…now…Tsuna-kun…would you want to eat something?"

"Uhh…ehhhm….I'm okay Kyoko-chan….How about you…Do you wa-.…." Tsuna's words were cut; as sudden gushes of blood profusely poured down from his nose. Kyoko sprang up and ran towards the med kit on the adjacent room in the right. She was very worried from the start that he hadn't been so reckless, since he's the next successor of Vongola. From the start, Tsuna was feeling unutterably ill; he lacks sleep, he had been avoiding breakfast and dinner followed by continuous work ever since he came back to Namimori. And due to his actions, he's experiencing high fever and occasional nosebleeds like this.

Kyoko came back as soon as possible; Tsuna clogged his nostrils with the towel she gave him earlier. She knelt down and looked at him, feeling sorry and taking responsibility on what happened. She gently wipes his face with a wet hand towel while holding his left hand warm and tight. Tsuna oddly notices and responded slowly…"_It's not your fault Kyoko-chan…It was mine. It's very rude of me to have so much of your time...I got carried away and this is my punishment; To be quite frank, I want you to stay here with me, I got selfish and wanted myself to be with you. Indeed, I want you more than anything else_...". A mere second passed; and Tsuna was knocked out to sleep. Kyoko on the other hand, felt the sincerity from that apology from the bottom of her heart. She never knew that Tsuna had this much compassion for her as of tonight. She stands up and stares at his weary yet handsome face; smiled at him then walk towards the light switch. Their conversation ended as the final light bulb went off from an outside view of Sasagawa residence. Cold wind seeps through the windows; and rises towards the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. A figure of a man with burning-red eyes was standing atop. The shadow molded a smile and observed his surroundings with laser-lock glare. The enigma suddenly vanished in to thin air; as the strong cool wind fleets away at the dark and starry night...

Time passed quickly as the sun rises the usual way; bright and sunny as always. The rays slowly illuminate the whole town with its warmth and light. The whole night seemed short; the sun rises early; the room was still dark as curtains surround the windows in every corner. Kyoko moved her fingertips across the mat; searching for something important. She touched every spot yet she couldn't find what she wants. Carefully and gently, she opens her eyes; slowly visualizing and glancing towards her surroundings. As Kyoko wakes up, she found herself lying across the mat where Tsuna was supposed to be sleeping. She looked around the room, but he's nowhere to be found. Immediately, she sprang up the mat and ran around her house, up and down, left and right; but still, he's not in any of those places. It was then she realized that Tsuna already left. With no hopes of finding him, she went back to the room and sat on the floor confused. Kyoko closes her eyes and exhaled in a clam manner; and as she opens her eyes. She saw a letter at the farther side of the room atop is the stuffed teddy bear Tsuna won on their date. Kyoko stands up and walks across the room. She heard her heartbeat pounded as she reaches out her arms for the letter; a matter of seconds, she had the letter in-hand. With much anticipation, she sat on the floor while cuddling the teddy bear alongside, feeling excited and happy... With a little help from her inner will…she starts to read Tsuna's letter…

* * *

_**To my dearest Kyoko-chan,**_

_**Since day one we've shared something incredible, something that most people only dream of. I had been searching for you all of my life. You have made me the happiest I have ever been. You are sincere, caring, loving person, and I wouldn't trade you for anything the world can give. I am so thankful and blessed that you had felt the same way I did; giving my love meaning towards you.**_

_**We had been apart for 5 years; Still, I never let the distance between us be a hindrance for me to love you**__.__**I know this may sound cliché' but to be honest, you changed my life. From the moment I saw you I knew you were special. You constantly shower me with unconditional love and you always understand my shortcomings without criticism. Just looking at you is enough to make me happy. My life is now full of promise, every day is worth looking forward to, and it's all because of you. You made me become a better person. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you now. I know you hear this all the time, but I want to tell you again and again that I truly love you and my life would never be the same without you.**_

_**Today… I'm leaving you. Not because I'm not ready, not because I'm afraid; but because there are many things I need to do to ensure a bright future of the family. Even though our time was short, I really had a great time with you by my side; I learned many things and felt many things I never experienced before. I promise you, the moment I'm done; I'll be going back there to your side. Til' the day we meet again…Sayonara, Kyoko-chan.**_

_**Caring for you always,**_

_**Tsuna**_

* * *

The cool morning wind passes through the windows and blew the curtains up. Teardrops continuously drip and stain the letter with something no one can remove…., True love's passion towards a person…..something that stays for eternity. Kyoko held the letter near her chest and felt Tsuna's resolve flowing through her. She shook her head for minutes and continues to weep. And after realizing Tsuna's true meanings and intentions; she stood towards the door, aiming for the day they will meet again…

The hotel rooms were empty; they had booked out yesterday. It seems that the family had some business to take care off. Reborn scattered Tsuna's guardians throughout the globe, to promote Vongola Family's global dominance. Tsuna remained in Japan, but was constantly busy with work given to him. He starts to realize his important role of the game; and starts to get serious with it. His maturity starts to unfold and blooms unconditional acceptance of his job. The guardians did well too; the mafia world remained balanced from any conflict and bloodshed. The Vongola Family was at the top of its game; thanks to Tsuna and his guardians who put time and effort for its influence to spread. But… A family somewhat related to Vongola was making their move. A family who also used rings to rule the mafia world; the family that was known to had the power to bring the Vongola family down. The enigmatic "**Shimon Family**".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for subscribing guys…I really appreciated every review you had made. Thanks a lot. Please wait for Chapter 9 to be published. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Enma Kozato

"_Half a year had passed by…half a year passed since he left her. For the sake of his family and its reputation; he gave up his first and last love for its welfare and for them to have peaceful lives in the future. Many things happened lately; sudden turn of events and new encounters. There are many events that changes personalities dramatically; painful and stressful ones. But some things are not easily forgotten nor changed, those things which they desired the most…"_

* * *

"At last! There we go…a very meaningful and poignant ending for my novel… Do you think so, Reborn?" the younger man asked his tutor; calmly flexing his fingers and resting his body on a comfy office chair.

"Tsuna…I know it's rude but…I've trained you to become a very promising successor of this family, not to become a fancy writer; when did you start getting in to this things anyway" his tutor asked while piling dozens of business documents that needed to be signed.

"….._*moans*…._A couple of weeks ago; I never really knew that I like this kooky stuff from the start; Nonetheless, it takes the strain in my life and I kinda relate into to these poems I write" he replied in constant hunch of boredom as he stared towards the glass window. He's quite moody in the past few days. Staying all day in his office; answering the calls with a grouchy, sleepy, monotone voice; taking many naps in the afternoon; and constantly engages with Reborn's bickering due to the apathy he has towards his work. As of now; he remains silent while signing the said documents in a rapid rate.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you…I've pulled back your guardians…they'll arrive in Namimori tomorrow 10 o' clock sharp…we'll have a meeting with the CEDEF; I hope they had completed their reconnaissance or this will be bad…"

"My…my…Reborn-san…No one can topple with the family; everyone knows that. Geez…Vongola's on top that's for sure…and after I'm done with the work around here, then finally I can be with her again…"

"Can you be more serious, Tsuna?, remember, even though the family is as its peak, we will never know if there would be a possibility that a much stronger family arrive and overcomes Vongola" Reborn points at his student and stares at his sleepy and weary eyes. Tsuna stopped his hands and connects his eyes unto his. A moment of seconds later….Tsuna apologizes for his lethargically blunt actions; and continued signing the papers in front of him.

A hopeless sigh escapes the Arcobaleno's lungs; while watching his student performed poorly at office work. Reborn patted his Tsuna's shoulders and left the room afterwards; leaving him alone and silent the moment onward. Realizing that he's already alone at the moment; he slowly dug unto his pocket and grabbed a leather-clad wallet within it. He briefly opens it; and inside revealed a hidden photo of him and Kyoko taken at their very first date. The simple piece of paper gives him memories he don't want to forget; he don't want to erase from his mind. It's all he had to remember her…he had thrown away insignificant things to focus on the duty of being a mafia boss. A huge sacrifice just to ensure the good prominence of the Vongola's will towards the unjust. Yet; after all he had done to make the best of his time and effort. He still feels the pain that he tried to seal away for six months. "Was it all right after all I've done?" he asked himself while holding the picture near his chest. His face showing grimace as he continued to weep without tears. He had used up all his tears the past days; with the same matter as catalyst for it.

With no approval of Tsuna's consent; Reborn is disdainfully watching him on a small camera that was linked to the office. The tutor wants his student to let it all out; all his doubts, regrets, and pain that has been crippling him the past few weeks. Then maybe, just maybe; his burden may lighten. To be able to gain strength among those he ruled. The scattering of his guardians was not a move played without a reason. The Arcobaleno had already noticed the impeccable danger Tsuna and his family is in. Even before going to Italy to study; the unknown family has been on surveillance on Vongola Decimo and his family's activities and gathers information through scenarios that they had been personally causing. With such a predicament approaching; Reborn needs to scatter the family to gather information and gain alliance with other neutral families. The start of the war is approaching; and the Vongola may be in such big trouble they had ever been…

A matter of minutes had passed inside; Tsuna had stopped his emotional distress; and began working on something Reborn told him to do. He starts to get serious with his job and was frankly good at it. Files, documents, and reports were filed, signed, and stamped systematically. Tsuna was feeling anxious to finish his job here at the office to get the hell out of his chair. Reborn was chuckling at his seat seeing his student getting persevere towards his work. He never imagined him being awfully serious about something, but now both of his eyes are seeing him does so; making him flinched in his seat. After a while, he closed the camera and called the Vongola headquarters; requesting the guardians to return to Namimori, Japan as soon as possible. Aiding their boss as it seems the unknown enemy family was starting to make their move…The moment he turned it off, Tsuna's work is done, and yes, he finished earlier than expected. He carefully rests his back for a little while and called his newly employed personal secretary, Ms. Hana Kurokawa afterwards to have something to talk about...

"What can I do for you boss-….Tsu-Tsuna?...Sawada Tsunayoshi?...Y-You're m-my boss?" the new secretary exclaimed at seeing her employer. It was like 5 years ago she was constantly irritated by his hopeless failures. But the man was now her boss at a very prestigious company. Words can't describe how shocked she is to see him.

"Oh...Hana-chan…it's been a while since I saw you again…and yes…I'm afraid I am" he gladly replied at her stunned exclamation.

"Don't tell me, I'm in that awfully half-assed gags in a prank show! Am I right?"

"Uhmm….uhh...No…I've already told you. I'm...y-your boss. Welcome to the business Hana-chan" he willingly represented himself towards her.

Hana notices that he is really her boss no doubt about it. She wants to cover-up her humiliating actions and as always; tried to aggravate him too by doing so.

"I'm very sorry for my actions...Tsuna…-SAMA…It'll never happen gain Tsuna-sama" she scoffed at him.

"Well…Can you cut the –sama part off my name? …It'll be much better for me" he requested while smiling down towards her.

"But Tsuna-sama, Tsuna-sama is your prescribed name. I'm sorry but I can't do that Tsuna-sama"

"Hana, please cut that out!"

"Ahahaha…Okay...okay…Tsuna", "Geez, You've really grown a lot; I've never'd realized that you'll be my boss; It was really disappointing" she replied in sarcasm. Her cynical sneer was wiped from her face a she saw his troubled yet smiling presence.

"…._*chuckles*_…So…Uhmm…Right; Have the limo parked outside; I'm going off somewhere"

"Where will you go Tsuna?…Wait..Let's see…You have a 2 o'clock meeting with the financial officer and a-…." Her nagging was cut by a sharp yet soothing voice.

"Cancel it", "I'm going off somewhere…And when Reborn asked you where am I at that time; Please have a convincing alibi to cover-up…Okay?".

Hana nods her head as her unexpected boss wore his coat intact and went out the office bidding her farewell as he closes the door shut. After Tsuna closed the door; the whole place went gloomy and cold. Hana was flabbergasted in front of her boss in her first day. All she can do is to laugh at her silly impression of him; giving unheard praises towards the young mafia boss as he went his way out the building; head held up high and filled with astonishment...

Atop of the skyscraper soaring above the clouds; groups of unknown Mafioso were spying Tsuna's activities outside the building. Voices were heard as one of them talked on a wireless radio connected by a double agent who's working as Vongola Intel:

"_Group-A reporting…Vongola Decimo has entered the vehicle… I repeat; Decimo has entered the vehicle…"_

"_Group-A…This is Aoba speaking…keep the vehicle on track; we can't afford to lose this chance…Come in Group-B"_

"_Group B reporting…We have just confirmed…Decimo is alone inside…One of our con-artist was disguised as the vehicle's driver…Doors are locked from the inside; bombs are placed as ordered…"_

"_Excellent…Now…Group-A, Group-B commence Operation-Decimo!"_

"_Roger that sir…Commencing Operation-Decimo…Lets go, go, go!"_

As soon as the limousine starts to move; the room inside was assaulted by a special sleeping gas emitted by the small holes inside that envelops the small room in a closed space. The gas took effect; leaving him unconscious and helpless for a brief period without knowing the circumstances he's in right now. Two vehicles were following the limo as the driver relocates Decimo's place of arrival. The place on the GPS locates an abandoned orphanage at the upper left side of Namimori. No one visits the place anymore since and earthquake hits the area and partially destroyed it. As much danger to the young man who's still sleeping inside; the bombs has been set to explode for 5 minutes just in case he unexpectedly regained consciousness.

And as said; Tsuna starts to wake up in his deep slumber as the vehicle fluctuates up and down while moving in such a bumpy road. First things first; He realizes his surroundings and thanks to his Vongola intuition; he found out that the driver was an accomplice and was taking him to another place; a distant place off-course the town and secluded for a known reason. And as much as possible; he needs to get out before they take him captive or worse…

Vongola Decimo tried to open the door but later realized that it was locked inside and the opening switch oddly malfunctioned. The driver noticed him moving and starts to accelerate and purposely stops to hinder its passenger's balance. As the bomb's ticking noise was heard by his ears. Tsuna starts panicking and tried slamming his arm towards the shut door; but still no matter hard he tried, it won't open. He forcedly thinks of a very reasonable plan to get out as they get nearer and nearer to their destination. When all hope seems lost; just then he realized he had a couple of Dying Will Pills hidden in his necktie for emergency use. A few moments later… he went on Dying-Will mode and began firing a low-pressurized X-Burner towards the door. Sweat flooded his temples while trying to speed up his attack. And just before firing it; The bomb ticks its last seconds…5…4…3…2…and 1….

A big "BOOM" resonated throughout Namimori; the populace can't help themselves from knowing the source of the noise. The local residents start to notice its source as grey smoke escalates above; along with bursts of flames streaming within the outskirts of town.

In a matter of seconds; the whole vehicle was set ablaze like a furnace on burning iron. The explosion was heard kilometers away; as huge clouds of smoke puffed out of the molten trash. A group of seven people was watching the scenario and was finding sadistic pleasure towards Decimo's presumed death.

"Ahahaha…So this is the best the Tenth Vongola boss can do?"

"Hush…there's a probability that he's still alive...After all; he's very persistent towards situation like this…Am I right Enma-kun? ..."

The said man didn't reply, instead; he walks through the balcony while keeping an eye if ever he's still alive; Eagle-like precision scans the area; eager to prove if their target was dead or not.

All of a sudden…A figure soars beneath the enormous cloud of smoke; Jet black fumes disperse around it and clouds of black ashes was scattered as the figure propel itself towards the blue sky. The sun's rays shone upon its form and revealed its true identity. It was no one else than Tsuna; clad in the Primo's cloak; battered and bleeding profusely; heavily gasping for air. The man atop the orphanage was amazed to see him alive; very much to his expectations of him and his capabilities.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…You are truly worthy to have the title Vongola Decimo. Yet you're nothing more, than a piece of trash just like the rest of your family!" the man points out through the air and caught Decimo's attention. Fear stricken his eyes as red eyes glared at him from a distance. Just as Tsuna's about to propel himself away and escape; the man dugs out his pockets and revealed a gun hidden inside it. He held it unhesitant in an angle towards the beaten body of his enemy and instantly pulled the trigger...

The scene was horrific; Tsuna cried out loud as blood splattered on his right shoulder. Like a hunter shooting down a wing-clipped bird; Gravity pulled him towards the cold earth in a matter of seconds. A loud thump was heard as his body meets the ground. The other man felt ecstasy and pleasure while watching him crawl in ground; sprawled in his own blood; so helpless and vulnerable to what may happen to him…. Decimo's vision started to blur; but he didn't mind it at all. He prioritized on escaping from the enemy's territory even though his body badly battered and weakened. Tsuna moves inch by inch as men dressed in black slowly approaches his distorted vision. Cornered by the enemy; the young man has no other option but to fight no matter what the cost is... But as the enemies saw his hand reaching out to something; one of the men easily knocked him out with a taser that greatly breaches his chance of survival. Head turned sideways; both of his eyes began shutting down slowly one by one; the man was feeling unhinged pity towards himself as he finally went unconscious; Lying towards the cold, wet earth beneath him…

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Vongola HQ Namimori branch**_**…**

Reborn finishes his cup of coffee while reading the reports of Tsuna's guardians scattered throughout the globe. Gokudera in Italy; Yamamoto in China; Ryohei and Chrome in Europe; and Hibari in North America; all of his active guardians had been relocated in the different places to make ties and widen their reach. Reborn feared that something unexpected might happen and wipes the family across the globe; and that something might have just begun…The Arcobaleno's synopsis stopped as Tsuna's secretary, Hana Kurokawa, delivered an urgent report unto him…

"Reborn-san…I know this would be hard to explain but…."

"Hana-chan…what are you trying to say…" the Arcobaleno advices her.

"..W-Well…Tsuna haven't got back since he left…and-…"

"What?...He left?." he exclaimed sending surges of terror that made her tremble in fear… Immediately; he hammered his little fist towards the red button to confirm this self-proclaimed dissent…But what she was saying is right; Decimo was indeed missing at his office.

"Where did he go?...Answer me Ms. Hana…" he asked her diligently; seeing that she was willing to explain what's really going on.

"He told me that he'll be going off somewhere but after the time I allotted him; He's hasn't returned yet. I tried to call his driver but he won't answer me…I-I don't know what's going on!". She delivered with a shivering voice as the things around here get more serious. Just as Reborn is about to reply…His phone suddenly rang out loud and he decided to answer it. It was from his trusty subordinate….

"Reborn-sama! Reborn-sama! We've just caught a fake Intel working at the HQ!"

"Damn…" the infant grouched in anger. "Send him in for interrogations…make sure he won't escape…And-…" his words were cut…

"We've confirmed that the enemy's blocking our surveillance cameras on room 213, room 256 and jamming room 173 signal…" the report had stunned him down to his seat; while Hana looked at him in confusion as of now. Room 213 was Tsuna's office, room 256 was the building defense agency quadrant while 173 is his secret room for hiding intelligence and useful things that the family discovered. His room was completely sealed from electromagnetic field; as much to his bewilderment that how can a hacker detect his room so quickly. Thus; he concluded that the plan was carried out months, maybe years ago; for such plan to succeed perfectly.

"I understand…you can go n-….Wait, one more thing…."

"What is it Reborn-sama?" his subordinate showed a puzzled command from his boss.

"Did you know Decimo was not in the headquarters?..."

"Uh….No….We didn't know that…" the agency was perplexed by his report. The Arcobaleno grinned as pieces of the puzzle started to connect… The Intel hacker; the blocked and jammed cameras, specifically only three rooms were attacked; and finally, Decimo's missing location. With these clues as core of his deductions, and afterwards concluded one and only one explanation…it was that… "_**Decimo was kidnapped**_"…

Soon after that, he quickly regained interest about the matter and spoke to his subordinates regarding further more information towards his own conclusion…

"When is the last time you tracked his location?..."

"A-About an hour and a half ago Reborn-sama…but the systems were jammed since then and fake information told us that he was on his room the whole time…".

"Remove the obstructions the Intel had installed in your system"

"Roger that boss…._(after 2 or 3 minutes…)_ R-Reborn-sama!…We had received Decimo's distress signal at exactly 2 hours and 7 minutes ago at district 56 and…." His words were cut as Reborn forcedly yelled at him and his group…

"What are you waiting for then? Send in troops and pin-point his exact location as soon as possible! We can't afford further more incidents as such…Go now!" Reborn screamed at the top of his little lungs and alerted them exponentially. Groups of Mafioso were sent to the location; flooding the streets with tinted-black cars. Reborn on-the-other-hand, had called the guardians throughout the world. News on Decimo's kidnapping horrified them in every way…Gokudera-kun went berserk on the airplane as he insisted the pilot to go faster; aiming to aid his helpless boss with all possible means…But it's not just him…All of his guardians _(including Hibari)_ were just too startled at what happened and did their best to come back home quickly to save Tsuna, no other excuse...

* * *

_**Back at the incident….**_

* * *

_Tsuna was awake in his sub-conscious mind and was pretty aghast towards the whole area that caught his attention span…_

_White light mirrors throughout the place….clouds of golden brass were above him…Giant grandfather clocks were ticking in the same metronome…_

_He found himself alone and secluded in an unknown space…With no one to talk to and no one to guide him…._

…_..Where…am I….Am I dead? ….he asked himself._

…_.Wake…up…, a voice spoke to him._

…_.Whose voice was that…..Where am I anyways…_

…_.Wake up Tsunayoshi-kun…._

…_.Who are you!..._

…_I said…WAKE…UP!..._ he snaps his way back to reality after getting slapped hard by the man in front of him. Tsuna's in chains; his clothes were tattered and was surrounded by the enemy. The room was dark and ominous. Red eyes glared at him from a distance as if he'd done something despicably wrong towards them. There was a lot of whisperings that fluttered his mind with confusion. Then suddenly; the man ahead of him snapped and they all went silent. He had total leadership over his comrades and it's quite obvious that they had unswerving loyalty towards their boss. The vague appearance of the man starts to clear up as he slowly walked on the sunlight flashing at the window. Tsuna was shocked to see him even though they haven't met before then; yet, his eyes were very aggressive and had manifests itself on his fears. The man crouches before him and introduced himself…

"The name's Enma Kozato… Head of the Shimon Family…Pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun"

Immediately, the name was marked on Tsuna's mind. His heart skipped a beat when he leans his head towards him; chuckling on such a beaten bloody mess he is.

"E-Enma..Kozato….huh?...T-Tell me…W-Why are you doing this…" Tsuna persistently asked the Shimon Family boss while coughing out blood and spitting it on the floor.

"Why?...You really want to know why?...Well then…Where should I start…Uhmm Oh yes!...The Vongola Family and Shimon Family…Were once allies; Don't you know that?...Your teachers in Italy haven't told you anything…am I right?"

"H-How did you know..._(cough)…_A-Allies…?" Tsuna asked him again in confusion.

"Yeah…we are supposed to be allies; But your clearly pathetic Vongola Primo was a pretty much a coward himself…He used Shimon family then left us in the verge of our downfall!" the young man shouted upon his receiver's wretched form.

"I don't understand…W-Why will?…T-that's not true!"

"Oh…but it is true!...Tsuna-kun…And In the name of the first generation Shimon Boss, Cozart Shimon, I will vow revenge on you and your family 'til nothing is left and Vongola is completely destroyed!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while watching Tsuna in shock; completely frozen in time.

"Y-youre lying…..Giotto won't do something like that!"

"I won't listen to your constant blabbering whether you believe me or not; this time you'll pay for what your ancestors did. I'll kill you and let the whole world know the wrath of Shimon…Adelheid, Kaoru; Restrain him!" Enma finished his reckoning speech. The two of his guardians went to Decimo and cut the chains binding him. Shortly after that; they grappled both of his arms so he can't escape furthermore and present his pathetic appearance towards other Shimon family members.

"Beat him up! Then throw what's left to me…But please….Do it slowly…" he cruelly commanded his troops. That moment on, clusters of Shimon Family members went out of hiding and surrounds their enemy. Tsuna can't do anything but to tilt his head downward and closed his eyes; braces himself as the first wave of Shimon members started to beat him up badly. Wave after wave, Tsuna writhe in pain and endured their punches and their kicks. Some might even spitted on him but he didn't care at all. He wants to survive and see her again; he can't waste his life dying here. He has still more to go until he can finally rest. That's his resolve that kept him going on for years…

Six beatings had passed… The young man's grotesque figure was curled across the floor; covered in bruises; beaten and battered; and was barely conscious after that entire ruckus. Sprawled across the floor and drenched in his own blood; Decimo carefully opened his eyes seeing a dark red world with his bloodshot eyes. Enma made a few steps forward towards the bloody mess in front of him and crouches before him…

"…._*evil laugh*…._ You know Tsuna-kun… When I was fifteen, I couldn't be more serious after being a boss all of the sudden…I'm a little laid-back such as yourself… Then I realized something…" he gave him a sleepy malevolent smile and then clutched Tsuna's hair with a tight grip and pulled his head upward; revealing Decimo's pitiful look that made Kozato more and more happy than he had ever been before.

"…I realized that I had the power…the power to change Shimon's course of time…I realized that the family won't be like this from the start if it weren't for the Vongola…and then…I buried a grudge; and it reminds me of what is my place in this world!...Now then Tsuna-kun…do you know what is yours…?" the Shimon boss shouted as his members exalts him as their righteous and justified boss. And then, all of a sudden, Decimo silently replied to him.

"You don't understand…you let too much hate conquer yourself…The hatred you feel won't change the past…I know…the same blood flows through me; a lineage of the vile mafia world…But….". Immediately, one of Enma's guardians; Adelheid, jumps through the scene and stomped Tsuna's head towards the floor while forming fists of anger with her hands…

"SHUT UP! YOU MONGREL! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Enma-kun!…Don't listen to him…He's only squeezing his way out of this...He can never help us regain our pride!" she dictated in her own words as Shimon's member. In a wreck of uncontrolled anger, she lifts her fists up and launched a punch on the man below her; only to be stopped by her seemingly curious boss.

"Hush….Let's listen on his explanation…" Enma suggested at her. Adelheid; showing true loyalty to him and her family; calmly apologized and went out of the way.

As soon as his guardian removes her foot at his head, he continues…

"But… hatred won't lead us to anything we desire…" he calmly declared unto his heretical nonsense.

"Then what will? Tsunayoshi-kun?" he swiftly replied.

Tsuna can't defend himself because he didn't know the answer himself; and that made everyone pissed. Really, really pissed at him because of that. While the others were busy chuckling at his crazy preaching; he was slowly taking Dying-Will pills from his tie; undetected even by Enma; who's like a feet away from him. Decimo prayed and thanked silently as he managed to get one and took this chance without hesitation. A smile formed at his face while the Shimon boss continues to gloat over his stupid belief.

"See? You haven't figured it out as well! You idiot!"

"It's true… I haven't known the answer yet; but someday I will…Unlike you!" Tsuna bluffed at him.

"…_*_yawns*…I'm sorry…I like to have a chat with your nonsense but I'm a pretty busy man…Adelheid! Finish him already! We can't ignore this chance to make history in the mafia-world!". His command quickly reached his guardian's ears and made a nasty smile popped out her face. She obeyed her master's orders and step by step, the woman savors each moment as she prepared her two razor-sharp fans and closes her distance with his target. Tsuna remained stationary at his place and was wishing silently to hasten the pill's effect. But as she readies for the kill; sudden bursts of dying will flames flashes brightly with such intensity; blinding his enemies with a flare of orange light. The weakened mafia boss manages to stand up; buying just enough time for him to fly towards the windows and escape this horrid fate of his. The moment when the enemies recovered; he's already gone…

"..I-I'm s-sorry Enma-sama…I got too carried away…" she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"…_*yawns*_…Oh him?...Don't worry about that…The special gas he inhaled back then in the limo seals Dying-Will flames for a long period of time but takes a sometime to settle in; and with those grave injuries, he can't get any further; sooner or later he'll crash unto the ground and die eventually." The Shimon Boss sat on his chair; holds a glass of red wine in his hands while chuckling at Vongola's pitiful ending... His members knelt at him as he continues to laugh out loud, echoing his maniacal laughter aloud the abandoned orphanage; sending some of it across Tsuna ears with much distortion...

Across the blue and orange-colored sky…Stinging pain shots his right shoulder. Drops of blood trickled down and leaves a trail wide open for them to track. The weary Vongola boss began accelerating his movements as he started to lose balance and felt dizziness throughout his body. Against all odds; Tsuna continued to fly; reaching 400 meters away from the orphanage. Much to his empowered intuition; he never knew the gas was already taking its dreadful effect on his body. His steadfast and calm presence broke apart as Dying-Will flames stopped flowing from both of his hands. With no flames to lift himself upwards; Tsuna began falling down at an increasing rate; slowly pulsing towards his doom.

Using his enhanced intuition to yet again; save his life; he used his coat as parachute to soften his fall and yet stumbled roughly as he collided with a small tree below him. With a little of his strength left; Tsuna barely made his way back up. Realizing that the enemy might have followed him sooner he began running across the road towards his direction. Sheer will-power to overcome adversity had pushed his body to the limit of his expectations. Tsuna no longer felt pain in that moment; he keeps on running for life just to make it through that day…

The doors of fate had given him another chance as he saw a large, seemingly abandoned house that he thought he can use to hide from the Shimon Family. Tsuna climbed the gate slowly and eventually makes his way in. As he opens the door; he was astounded with many awards and recognition letters that caught his attention. Trophies, Medals, and many more were arranged towards the alley that connects the living room and the dining room. When he briefly looked at them; it seems that they were all won in a cooking contest; specifically, **"baking"** contests that were held worldwide.

Yet he knew he can't spend all day looking at them. So he makes his way towards the bathroom to look for a first aid kit. Even though the bleeding merely stopped, the bullet was still inside him and causes him great discomfort just by barely moving it… Luckily; an emergency med kit was atop of the cabinet. Decimo removed his shirt and dresses himself with bandages that helped him ease the pain just a little bit... He backs himself up a wall while closing both eyes slowly and eventually dozes off… When all things seemed fine and right; the door just opened, much to his surprise; and closed. Footsteps were heard across the other side of the room…making him shudder in fear as it gets louder and louder each time it progresses. The weakened body of his can't do anything right now but to defend itself; making such effort meaningless even if he fights… Tsuna simply grabbed the gun hidden on his coat and points out to exactly where they'll meet. Sweat dripped from his chin as the moment of truth closes in…The stranger revealed itself as it opened the light switch revealing them both…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about some grammatical errors; I'm in such a hurry to write the chapters that sometimes it gets too fixed or less. But still, here's chapter 9..ENJOY ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

A faint sign of tension rises above the horizon…Light beams out the cold and damp staircase; reached the vacant part of the room in no time at all…

A moment of silence lingers throughout the place…. Murky creeps of the unknown entity's footsteps seize the beaten young man's heart… Somewhere…somewhere in his rugged appearance…Hope kindled and pulses through his resolution. And that merely made him stronger and compatible with the situation. But…as the stranger continued to walk out of his/her consent; Tsuna can't take the suspense any longer and readied his colt, marked up to exactly where they will meet. He didn't care if he were to spill blood; he just wanted to survive… Aiming precisely towards the empty space with both hands gripped tight …Few seconds later…

A flash of bright light coming from the light bulbs illuminates them both…. Making the two persons stunned as they glanced towards each other… an odd first impression that surprises them both. The shadowy figure revealed itself as a woman… a beautiful and astounding young lady caught his worn-out prospection… Clad in brown hair and a dark silhouette… The woman cried out when he saw Tsuna's somnolent yet defiant stare… a stare which surprisingly brings back rich memories she kept alongside with her… In a matter of seconds… she regained her form and immediately asked for an explanation…

"Hahi! Who-who are you…What are you doing inside my house?..." she asked the young man in front of her. The woman had a curious gaze upon the stranger's disheveled appearance, a look that instantly provoked Vongola Decimo. Tsuna pointed his gun at her cautiously while keeping his cool; as his wounds starts to reopen. The woman gasped stridently; then distanced herself with the gun locked towards her forehead; loaded with a bloody shell; ready to be fired…

"Hush…Don't move…I won't hurt you...Please c-calm yourself and avoid moving furthermore…" he calmly requested at the woman while slowly reaching for her hand and effectively pulling her out of vicinity. Her body bizarrely moves at its own accord and let itself fall on his body; lightly knocking it back inward as he catches her and quickly covered up her mouth with his right hand… The woman haven't moved or do anything suspicious at this point making the young Vongola grin in relief…Tsuna thought the lady will be easily persuaded and thus cooperate silently; but…

"AYEEE! TRESPASSER! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" she dreadfully shrieked at his ear after repeatedly pounding his chest with soft blows… A helpless sigh of air escaped the lungs of Decimo. Looking at the face which fairly resembles the same one a forgotten friend has pictured on his mind. He grouches silently and looked at her face further; eager to decode such lost memories buried inside his head. While she continued to resist, Tsuna hardens his vice grip-like hold on her mouth; making her tackle the walls and panic eloquently against his weakened clench.

"Wh-What are you doing?…Keep quiet! Someone might hear your voice or worse-…"

"Stay away you "**MANIAC**"!" she said out of nowhere. The fact that the proclamation was indeed a bluff had given him ignorance towards that rancid understatement… Yet, It comes to the peak point of aggravation when she did a very painful cheap shot on his…._(well…you know that already)…_which probably twitched on his anger nerve… After that dirty trick; he gouged and twisted on the floor while wincing in pain; holding his crotch.

"Ahhh!..._*shrieks in pain*_….Why you cheeky little-!" Tsuna's words were cut as a glimpse of leather-clad boot axels 90 degrees and accelerate towards him. He dodged it obviously; but has broken his grip towards her. The two break distances and tilted backwards on opposing sides. Tsuna raises his knuckles and planned to knock her off unconscious; both hands heaved and parallel to his torso. The woman shuddered in fear as he walked slowly and headed towards her petrified appearance. Step by step; he approaches her and paved his way past in silence. She leaned her head and looked at him with frightened eyes which eventually caused him discomfort and doubts. Those eyes… he remembered glancing unto them before. It may be possible to reveal her identity if he wasn't battered like this from the start. Steady and firm; with his cold last steps ended; both person was locked in front. Eyes gazing furiously in his form; yet it was merely to reminisce some faltered memories deep inside. Without further ado, the man raised an arm…wrapped in blood-soaked bandages. From the woman's point of view…everything was in slow-mo; she can hear faint pulses of her heart spreading throughout her chest. Sweat dripped from her temples as the arm's shadow came nearer and nearer. She screamed on her thoughts as his fingers slowly advances and eventually; touched her forehead….

"….You…I remember you now….thought I can never see you again….But…now…you're finally here…and it felt good…to see you right now…" words filled with relief and joy escaped the young man's lips.

With such happiness throughout his perception; the signals of red alert sent through his body won't even budge his concentration… Even though he gave himself first aid treatment; the damage caused was far larger than expected; the odds are like tripwires suspended in his body. One false move and a hell lot of pain will shower on him. Amid the risky situation like this; Decimo manages to stay calm and still had that odd charisma of a fine gentleman in adversities. Moment afterwards, the young mafia boss felt the timing was right; and the moment was enough… thus, bent one knee and lowered his body and right after that; he slowly opened his lips as he readies himself to speak.

"….It's been a while….Haru-chan…" he softly spoke unto her ears. Haru gently opened her eyes and saw the man's face clearly; making her flinches at the same time. She roughly gasped for air as his presence brighten some more with the bright yellow orange beams of the sunset illuminating them.

"…Tsu-Tsuna…-kun?...Is it really you?…"

"…Yeah..._*gasp*_…I've looked everywhere for you… and….Uhmm….sorry 'bout that burglar incident…._*cough*_…" Tsuna panted, showing off signs of anxiety and exhaustion; upon his weary and beaten body. His vision started to blur; everything is at its translucence; everything was slowly dimming out.

"….I'm really glad that-…Tsuna-kun?...Tsuna-kun!...What's happening?…Tsuna-kun!" she screamed; extremely terrified while watching Tsuna cough out blood several times; his wounds reopens themselves; since the beating he received had greatly damaged him and his body exponentially. His exceptional endurance had withered significantly throughout the day's hectic experiences. The stakes are high, yet with Haru's help, he can still contact HQ and…. Suddenly…. without his consent, his body shut down by itself; he tried to wake up til he can't bear it no more; thus, finally collapsing to the ground; cold and unconscious beneath his old friend's lap.

"….T-Tsuna-kun! ..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Vongola HQ:**_

"Squadron 1, report now!"

"Squadron 1 reporting… We're closing in the location… please stand by, Reborn-sama"

The moment he end his transmission; another call had reached him. And surprisingly, it's from the embassy...

"Sir, we have confirmed that Vongola Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato; and Vongola Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi had just arrived here in Namimori exactly 7: 35(night) in your approval and request. The rest of the guardians are on their way and will land precisely 6 o'clock in the morning"

"Good… Now please have surveillance cameras flood the airport. They might take him on board, and that will make it impossible for us to find and locate Decimo."

"Affirmative, I'll call by if there's any progress with the mission. Vongola Squadron 3, over and out" the squadron's leader said with persistence that is strong enough to calm Reborn down.

After Squadron 3's report, the Arcobaleno quickly asked the information center to put him on line with the two guardians; who were currently making their way through the HQ. After a series of beeps; Gokudera finally answered his call.

"Re-reborn-san…" he answered in a sad and hopeless tone.

"..What's with the gloomy view Gokudera?…I'm expecting more effort from you now that Tsuna's been k-.."

"It's my entire fault! It was and always be my fault! If I hadn't strayed away from the boss' side; this wouldn't happen to him!" he cried out on his phone; convincing the infant as he weep in his ears.

"Why?. You think Tsuna will be happy if he sees you and his guardians like this. Right now, we need your support and cooperation. Sulking and putting up all energy by blaming yourself will never help us find and retrieve Tsuna; things might even go worse! Now be his real right-hand man and please do stop all this nonsense… "

After such words, the storm guardian calmed himself and finally spoke in his loud and determined voice. Clear and poised, Gokudera had regained his cool and starts to follow and obeys Reborn's orders. The Arcobaleno also called in Yamamoto; who's just like always, calm and optimistic. The three had a very short but crucial conversation regarding Tsuna's kidnapping. With minutes to spare; the two guardians arrived in the HQ and possibly tried doing their best just to bring back their respective boss.

Soon after that; Squadron 1 called to deliver the report…

"Squadron 1 reporting, Decimo's assumed medium of transportation was destroyed exactly at the said coordinates. Decimo's body was not found. Yet we've caught several Mafioso scattered and probably the ones who kidnapped the boss. With all the clues gathered here and suspected to be used; we've carefully hypothesized that he somehow escaped the explosion and perhaps even…. "**Survived**"." The report echoed and was heard throughout the whole base. A matter of seconds later; the entire place went shouting for joy as to find their boss alive. Reborn felt everybody's support to their leader who happens to be unconscious in Haru Miura's house.

"Okay…We found out that there's a huge possibility that Decimo's still alive. Let's use this chance to fuel our determination and resolve to put this incident off once and for all." Reborn commanded. This pretty much sent everyone fired up and empowered as they continue the search for their boss; eager and fortified.

* * *

_**Back to Haru's residence:**_

The scene relocates to Haru's bedroom which was really empty and vacant since she's barely staying at her house and was often there in her bakeshop. Even though the room's very spacious; it holds many memories of her teenage life; yet many of those were gone since he left. But know he's here; and is sleeping on her bedroom, which kinda felt awkward and weird. She hasn't got the courage she needed in simple things like waking him up, talk to him, ask what the hell happened to him and why is he covered in bruises and blood, well you know what I mean.

Anyways, as she approach at his endearing sleepy form; the young man rolled on his side, yawns, and goes back to sleep. Haru tried to tap his shoulders repeatedly since it's already morning and she wants some answers from what really happened last night. When the tap-his-shoulder plan failed; she resorts to another plan which she knows really well. Holding a dry and hard French bread on her hands, she fixes her position and just then smacks the stuff right on his head. Bread crumbs fly in the air as Haru shouted for joy after seeing him respond.

"Gahhhhhh! What? Where? Why the hell did you do that for? #$%^&*!" he shouted and asked in anger.

"Uhmm….Let me see…. I can't wake you up…and I..."

"You're like an Amazon! Very brutal and misunderstood, you know that?"

"Well I did my best to wake you up; but still, you're not responding. So I tried knocking off your sleepiness… It was the only way"

"You could've just tapped my shoulder!"

"B-But I just….UGHHHH! Next time you drop dead on the ground; don't go crawling back to me!" she said angrily towards him. Haru stood up and had a serious glare reckoned at his eyes. Soon after that, she walked across the room and sat on the vacant chair near the door.

"W-Wait! I-I…..Haru-chan! I-I…!"

"WHAT?" she yelled in frustration. Many minutes passed away until Tsuna finally straightens up and continued to talk…

"The truth is…The truth is…I'm really sorry…for everything. I can't stop the sarcasm since it's been a long time since I saw you… And things like these happen, just like 5 years ago. Back then, in the airport… I saw you peaking up the glass panel in the window behind me…But still, I haven't got the right amount of courage to apologize at what happen…I thought things would be easier to end this way… Still, many events happened in an instant; I never knew it would end this way… I'm really sorry…Haru-chan!" he closes in his apology with a simple bow as the sign of true confession; which sends a pink-red blush at both of her cheeks.

"Ts-Tsuna-kun…_*giggles*_… I had known you for a long time know; ever since we met. There are certain habits of yours that makes other people find your insolence really responsive. I felt many doubts when you left both of us here in Namimori. But you are not the only ones who had changed a lot this past 5 years... I've learned that there are numerous problems that we had to face. And it's about what path you have chosen that really matters. And as for your explanation….Apology accepted!" she smiled at Tsuna; A smile that doesn't mirror her true feelings for him. Yet even so, happiness continues to flow between them both as much of luck they had, finding each other; Happiness that puts out the flames of fatigue and endeavors effort and determination between the two young adults.

An hour had passed away and the neighborhood seems fine after all the fuss and commotion that happened in Miura residence. The overjoyed Vongola Decimo seemed to forget calling his allies; and felt himself famished through the entire ruckus. Haru went on the kitchen and fixed her visitor something to eat. As a baker herself; she had a very clean and functional kitchen specifically designed for baking and stuff.

Morning yawns and flinching body pains were heard across the room as Haru prepares a gorgeous meal and served it on Tsuna's bed. The food was obviously great since she won many baking awards 5 years in a row. Seemingly endless with applauses coming from Tsuna; she began making some fresh lemonade for them both, leaving young Vongola Decimo astray on his bed; alone and wondering.

"…_.Am I actually experiencing this; things seemed right for once. Despite all odds, I managed to escape and even find Haru-san coincidentally. Aren't all these things planned or did I get lucky after all; Gah! I guess I'll contact the HQ sooner afterwards to let them know I'm safe…*chuckles*…Reborn-san must've been very worried and angry…"_he told himself while a figure was actually behind him, listening to all he has been saying.

"U-Uhmm….The Lemonade's ready… Tsu-kun…" a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Oh..Ahahaha…Let me taste that delicious lemonade of yours, Haru-chan…" he immediately replied his doubting keeper. Haru crossed her arms and looked at him, hesitant for vague replies.

"Are you sure you're feeling well Tsuna-san? Are you okay? Am I doing right?"

"Yeah… I'm feeling quite well, thanks to all your help Haru-chan….And Uhmm if you don't mind….Can I borrow your phone? I really need it right now."

"What for? Are you leaving already?

"Yeah…I'm leaving… The family is waiting for my return; I can't stay long enough since they're already scouting for me and-" Haru can't stand his innocence anymore and erupted in anger.

"How pathetic you've become! We've been apart from 5 years now and still you haven't changed! You never cared if you'll hurt someone; just playing your game am I right?" the woman yelled furiously at him. Haru's really upset of his behavior since their meeting; he's always like this; ever since middle school. He's riding people's generosity and simply thanking them back. Always uncomfortable in front of people, this attitude of Tsuna makes her very angry.

"Hey…If you have problem, please say it! I don't mind cutting specks out of rotten apples!" Haru can't take it anymore and exploded in front of him…

"See? You're just like before! 5 years have passed and you're still the dumbest person I know! You never changed at all! Just hit your growth spurt!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Tsuna sat on the mat and tried to figure out what's going on.

"Why ask me? You're a hell full of them!"

"Shouting and swearing won't solve your problem! Tell me what your problem is, so you can stop being-.."

"You wanna know why? ….. You really want to know?..."

"Yes…. I want to know …. Please tell me…"

"It's b-because…..It's because…..I…love you…." Stillness trashed their conversation as Haru revealed her true feelings for him.

"I love you! I've always loved you! Ever since the first time I saw you; I've already imprinted you in my heart… But then you left me… I know I don't have the authority to stop you but I can't take it much more!... And now you're here… you came back after 5 years and then I saw you again… I did my best just to snap few hours from your life but…. To see you like this… Are you just itching to go back to her? …I know! I'm not the one you want… It's Kyoko right? Even though it hurts, I'm trying to be suitable to your likeness… but why are you always ignoring the things I'm doing for you!"

Tears fall on the heartbroken woman's face… Many drops bombarded the carpet… The man felt guilty and responsible on what's happening on her. He tried comforting her but ends up getting ignored as she continued to weep. Tsuna never knew this stubborn love of hers; he always thought Haru was only joking when she bluntly proclaimed her love for him back in Middle School. Still, the damage has been done; there's nothing more he can do but to comfort her… Tsuna can't leave Haru alone like this, he already deserted her 5 years ago and now he's dedicated to console her and stay at her side right this moment on…

"Haru….Haru….Haru-chan….I'm very sorry for what burden I am to you… I've been confident that everything's always going fine as long as I follow my heart, but this showed me wrong, making me more cautious in future misunderstandings like this…. So please… stop crying". He gravely asked and begged for her forgiveness. Haru heard him and opened her red and wet eyes towards his.

"It's ok…I overacted a little bit… I'm very sorry about those words Tsuna-kun…" she said after taking a tissue out and wiped her tears with it. Tsuna can't really tell if she's happy or sad coz she's tearing up with a smile in her face. Tsuna can't help himself but to ask her.

"Uhm….Haru-chan….Are you…."

"What?.."

"Psycho?"

"What? What are you saying? I'm just really happy to hear those words from you… It's the first time I've heard that from you"

"I'm glad we cleared this out…Haru-chan…"

"Yeah….And Uhmm… Tsuna-kun…" without any notice, she plants her lips on his, making him blush like a big red cherry.

"Thank you…" she said. Shortly after that, Tsuna gently pushed her away.

"Haru-chan…please don't do that…ever…again! "

"…_*snigger*_…Sure…"

"Now….Can you please lend me your phone?"

"Here!" she tosses her phone at him. Tsuna manages to catch it and thanked her afterwards. He dialed the numbers on Reborn's phone and waited graciously beside Haru; who's somehow having hiccups.

"…_*beep*…*ring*...*cring*…_Who is this?" The grouchy infant strutted. Both of Tsuna's eyes bulges and widens as he heard his tutor's squeaky and somehow deep voice. He tried to hold his laughter of joy; and proceeds closing in the conversation.

"…_*gasps heavily*…._Re-Reborn-san…..It's me…."

"TSUNA! What the hell happened? Where are you right now? We're so worried about what happened" the Arcobaleno replied and was left stunned in his seat as the gloomy voice of Tsuna entered his ears.

"Juudaime! Let me speak with Boss-Tsuna!" Gokudera begged after hearing the call himself.

Their conversation was made open and everybody heard their pesky little boss' accent; little by little employees and such started to stand and slowly clapped their hands for a job well done. Booming echoes of applauses were heard by Decimo; and thus finally realized his real importance to their lives. He was happy to know that they're trying their best just to save him. And now that he's here; the sincere words "Thank You All Very Much" at last; break out from his mouth and unto his family's ears it went. Words that wasn't really appropriate for a boss to say to his underlings; yet he said it without any doubt and regret or any pity towards them. He's simply being himself at his down-to-earth attitude to his friends. Because of this, the family's bond was at its strongest by means so far.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? I'm really worried!" his right-hand man shouted in relief in anxiousness.

"…Gokudera-kun…Don't worry…I'm fine! Haru-chan found me and ….. Well, let me explain it to you later… Wait a minute…. Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?"

"Don't worry Tsuna! We will never let anything happen to our boss; no matter how far, we'll come back as soon as we can" Yamamoto said with glee.

"We're one EXTREME family, one EXTREME alliance… No matter what happens; we'll always look out for you Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed; making Tsuna's ear twitch at his loud grumpy uproar.

"We are always by you side… Boss" Chrome said in encouragement.

"If you've been kidnapped again; I'll personally bite you to death…" Hibari spoke out of everybody's expectations.

"Hibari-san…. Everyone… thanks for all your support… I'm really happy that you came back…"

"See Tsuna? The Vongola family grows as days pass. Everybody is doing their part; can you do yours?"

"Sure… I will…Well…It seems the incident was threatening enough for Reborn-san to gather up my guardians…Eh?... The greatest hit man got scared? Ahahaha"

"Don't ruin it Tsuna" Reborn pouted.

Everybody laughed in joy and amazement to find their leader safe. Tsuna was not laughing as to what he experienced yesterday. This is not the time to be joyous and everything. His family must prepare for the Shimon's next attack…

"Tsuna… tell us who kidnapped you; I know you must've seen them or something…"

"…Sh-Shimon…"

"Shimon? What Shimon?"

"We'll discuss it later…Please pick me up here at Miura residence. Position's 10 o'clock at 305 northern district …"

"Anyway…Prepare a meeting with my guardians and other allied family leaders tomorrow; we will have so many things to talk about…That's all…"

"Okay…..I understand"

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry about the delay of Chapter 10, I'm really barraged with assignments this semester… Hope you'll be patient as I'll work my butt off for Chapter 11… Thank You for waiting…**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Back! Tsunakun!

**A/N: WHEW! DAMN YOU MATHEMATICS! GROW UP AND ANSWER YOUR OWN PROBLEMS! Ahahaha! This Chapter was really hard to create regarding the fact that mathematics literally buries me alive in piles of assignments which I can't possibly solve. Yet, even so; here it is! Chaptah Eleven! ENJOY!**

* * *

As Reborn ended the call; Tsuna sighed fluently in the air which eventually turned into a yawn as he gives the phone back to Haru. Twitches of nerves connect pulses of shock towards their bodies while they give each other a glance, long enough for them to notice. As far as he know; 5 years ago, this was completely blurred actually. Haru kept a locket of their first photo which was taken on the carnival in some midsummer festival. She wears it beautifully around her neck; and surprisingly, it was still there, unharmed, untainted, and still keeps promises of a woman who was still faithful to the man who gave it to her. But she never rushes things; the reason she's been successful throughout the years, was indeed, her faith and perseverance that conquers all hindrances. As of today, Tsuna was inside her house making bonds with her. Chances like this are hard to find; and for that, she can't be greedy. As long as he's doing something he wants and need, it's all fine with her.

Shadows of crimson red beams flashes towards the ceiling and windows, eventually enlightening all corners of her house. The sunset has always been like this… it only meant farewell and goodbyes. But this time, it's pretty much different. Their goodbye was destined to be followed by the day when they'll meet again. Faithfully keeping chances of their relationship; in Haru's perspective; and making wise and perfect decisions in his viewpoint. Well, as minutes passed, the young man patrolled furiously; waiting for his ride to arrive. The ride that will bridge his gap towards his family… Beside him was Haru, holding his hand tight, a good demonstration of true resolve that burns in her eyes. Yet after all she have done, Tsuna still insisted on going back and reprimand the family about the upcoming danger fueling the waves of war. As simple as that, he snapped his hand away from her then walk straightforward seeing that black silhouette of a limo; leaving the lone baker across the sidelines as she prayed for a safe trip for him going back.

Tsuna never bothered looking back; it is his way of affirmation. A thing Gokudera and the others learned from his mannerisms. He always packs strong emotions hidden in simple things such as waving his hand or walking forward; making it easier for the latter to say such words without any strain. And so he was, walking as the crow flies. Crossing the lane strapped with a contented smile on his face, eventually meeting the limousine's doorknob with ease. The man silently thanked for the day and left without a single word… Black fumes jets out of the car's exhaust, discharging smoke and dust as the shadow of the limousine slowly vaporizes through the dusk of the day. The baker head back inside, went to her room and prepares her diary hidden beneath her pillow; eager to fill a wholesome of its pages with the experiences she felt throughout the day…

"Welcome back, Vongola Decimo" his humble driver greeted him.

"Thanks… I'm really glad to be back…" he humbly answered his employee's acknowledgement. Streams of different stores and houses passed his vision. And then, he remembered something.

"Driver… can you stop for a minute…." He asked making the driver obey and hit on the brake. As the vehicle decelerates; Tsuna went out of the car and entered on some hardware store, sooner or later, he went back to the limo holding a bag of hardware stuff. The driver never bothered to ask and starts to finish his job of returning Decimo back.

Minutes later… they're finally back…Back at Vongola Headquarters, Namimori branch. Tsuna felt like it's almost a year since he came. Probably not as foolish as we think; the vehicle entered the building on the different route just in case another thing like that happens. As soon bright white lights revealed his form; everybody went clapping happily to welcome their boss back in the business. Gokudera can't help himself but to tear up in joy, seeing he's all fine and safe. Guardians of his were aligned at the first line and herded up on him. Kyoya never bothered doing so, thus, returned back to his room. The scene was phenomenal; a memorable outlook on Tsuna's memories that he will never forget… But as the celebration stopped, everybody went back to their places and works their butt off, same old same old. The first thing Tsuna noticed is that Reborn was not there, probably waiting in his room for them to talk privately. Good thing he bought just enough to reason out on the Arcobaleno's rampage. Four of his guardians escorted him on the meeting room, with mighty Gokudera on the lead. A few steps later, they're already at the room's entrance; making the young Vongola flinch in his own. The Vongola Storm guardian insisted to go in first but was tapped in the shoulder by his own boss.

"I'll go first… you guys wait outside… then enter when I told you to… This will be quick…" Decimo commanded his guardians in a calm and steadfast manner; making them dazed in their boss' presence… Couple of seconds later… he's inside, and first things first, he locked the door so no one will interrupt them… The entire room was darker than he thought, last time this happened Tsuna can see a little sparkle of light, but this one differs among the rest. Sounds of tapping shoes troubled the young man; making him reach out on his pocket and withdrawing something from it. Flashes of silver lining caught Sawada's attention forcing him to duck and roll over floor, hiding behind the sofa as he prepared everything he'll need in this encounter. Yet even his indiscernible location, the Arcobaleno found him and shoots at him continuously without remorse. Much to our surprise, Tsuna was able to dodge some of it and counters Reborn's attack with many iron bolts and washers he bought on the store. Astonishingly, it was a good match between them both; pieces of metal scrap plummet like leaves in an autumn afternoon. Decimo was really skilled and experienced in handling a pissed-off infant on his own. As the quick encounter temporarily ceases, Reborn angrily asked his student.

"What the hell you think you're doing… Of all time to be kidnapped, why now? Look at yourself! You're pathetic! I'm very disappointed of you…" he scolded him as he continues to fire bullets at him. Tsuna grabbed a monkey wrench out of his left pocket and smacked the ammunition back to him. The infant quickly dodged the ricocheting firearm and jumped high enough for Leon to change form into a shiny saber while Reborn prepares an attack on his student.

"I'm very sorry Reborn-san! It won't happen again! I promise…" he replied the same time locking swords with his angry tutor. Sparks fly like fireflies in twilight as the battle between them seemingly intensifies.

"That won't be enough! Look at the trouble you've caused within the family! Was being head-over-heels with Sasagawa cause you to be this idiotic?"

"HEY! Don't blame all this things onto her! It was my entire fault, leave her alone!" the young man starts to express strong emotions in their battle.

"Don't waste your time explaining. Your secretary told me the real reason you went out HQ. Up until now… Even after the 5 years of sheer and precise training you undergo at Italy… You're still the loser of all! Do you think Kyoko will jump for joy if she finds out what happened…? Think maturely Tsuna! "The Arcobaleno wrathfully disciplines his student, aiming to teach him a lesson. Shot after shot, Decimo manages to dodge or deflect some of them back. But then Reborn used "Chaos Shot" on him; completely destroying his main hand weapon as he switched on long range fighting.

"It was my decision! Not hers. I know; I'm neither the smartest nor the strongest Vongola boss as you think. But still, I'm trying my best to fulfill my job to my family and my personal life." He explained it thoroughly to his tutor as he hid under the table while Reborn pelted his defense with bullets, raining down on him. The strong smell of gunpowder was present inside the room, strong enough for the four guardians to smell. Gokudera was very anxious about the resulting confrontation of Reborn and Tsuna, but all he can do know is to pray that both of them will be alright…

"Take this Tsuna!" the tutor yelled atop of his lungs after firing several chaos shot at once. Tsuna's eyes widens as the projectile head its way unto him. In a matter of seconds, a boom was heard throughout the room; catching the guardian's attention. The hush of silence followed and lingers at the moment.

Puffs of smoke escalate the ceiling and proliferate inside… The Arcobaleno was atop the wrecked table underneath, gasping for air while blowing the smoke out of his gun. Creating absolutions that Tsuna's body was below the pile of rubble below him. The four guardians can't take it anymore and forced their way inside.

"Flame Arrow!" Gokudera shouted as bursts of red flames melted the doorknob; making their entrance easy as possible. Yamamoto kicked the door really hard busting the lock; as it recoils inward the room. Gokudera leaped towards the scene only to find Reborn victorious at their battle… The storm guardian looked nervously in search for his boss… scanning every corner of the place.

As soon as Reborn lets his guard down, Tsuna leaped unnoticed and makes his way behind Reborn. The Arcobaleno gasped in revelation as the figure of his student's hand clad in X-gloves closes its distance with Reborn's neck. Gokudera gasped in happiness and relief to find his boss winning the situation. It seems Tsuna manages to swallow a pill ever since Reborn assaulted him the moment he stepped on the room.

"Reborn-san… It's all thanks to you that I became a better man that I never knew I can be… I beg for your forgiveness if I ever do something inappropriate to you…" he silently whispered in his ear.

"Skip the filler" Reborn roughly answered. The Arcobaleno knew there's nothing he can do to escape, thus, Leon transforms into his original chameleon form, crouching back in his hat.

"Now that I'm old and mature enough to handle things on my own; I want you to please understand the circumstance I'm in right now… I promise, soon as I'm done with my plan, you'll be satisfied on what your student had become" he declared unto Reborn's ears with sheer determination and confidence. The Arcobaleno was left speechless of what diplomatic request his student asked of him, making him chuckle a little bit.

"Very well…" Reborn modestly accepts defeat and raises both of his stubby arms up. Vongola Decimo realizes his white flag and so, regained his normal state.

"Well… I don't want to interrupt but… where will be our meeting place now?" Yamamoto asked in confusion when the table he's been leaning on his weight to, collapses and puffed grey smoked, making everyone cough out.

"I knew something like this would happen so I arranged another meeting place at the adjacent room" the Arcobaleno proudly dictated at them with superior intelligence and knowledge of planning things out of the blue; showing the reason of his title as the world's strongest and probably the smartest hit man.

Anyway, the group exited the ruined meeting hall and entered the other one Reborn told them to. This one was been recreated to look like the original and has the same mood like it. Reborn followed them afterwards after finishing his call with the cleaning agency (_Whoa! That's a lot of mess; too bad for the janitor)_. The meeting between the inner circles of Vongola Family members was just too tough and hectic for a young man like him to host; but it has to be done. While the group went nearer and nearer to the meeting table sealed with a leather divider which totally made the gathering private. Tsuna was shocked to see many of his friends and close allies lined up to their seats waiting for them to arrive. More to his suspicions, Hibari made it too even though he's still yawning and panting without care to everyone around him. Miracles as such made Tsuna happy and more indomitable on what experiences he will lay unto them. Dino and other allied family leaders; Bianchi and the others; surprisingly… Kyoko was beside her, blushing as they crossed eyes in both sides on the table. Tsuna smiled and blushed as well, much to his concern that the people are looking at them both awkwardly. There are many good friends who arrived; even not so good friends; who tried to fucking kill Tsuna before… This includes Xanxus and the rest of the Varia who were currently sitting on the other side. Because of that evil sarcastic group of assassins, Tsuna never learned the quote: "Love Your Enemy"… Seriously, even when you unnoticeably grin at Xanxus, you'll end up lying on the floor, wondering why you did it on the first place. The trauma and support they brought to his life probably gave the young man a cold chill across his spine as well as a heart-warming encouragement as the meeting progresses.

Everyone sat properly as Decimo thanked them for coming followed by starting the meeting in an easy gape of time.

"So…Tsuna… Please relay to us what happened…" the Cavallone family's current boss asked.

"Well… it all started….Uhmm…. how can I say this… it started… Just a sec' _*gasps*…_"

"Just get on with it, scum!" the irritable Varia leader yelled.

"How dare you speak ill of Juudaime!" Gokudera bravely defended his boss.

"Won't grow-up? Ushishishishi…" the blonde prince winced at the awkward loyalty the storm guardian is showing towards his boss. The vile complement twitched Gokudera, making him withdraw Flame Arrow from the Box that hangs below his belt. Knives slipped through the prince's knuckles making the people around them panic a little bit.

"Calm down guys, we're not here to fight…" the subtle suggestion of the Vongola rain guardian. Yamamoto still features his signature smile that makes girls go "gaga" over him. Gokudera stated this power of his as the "incantation of a baseball witch" through books and stuff he collected in the net. Simply though, it's his humble and down-to-earth attitude that befriends people around him; a perfect demonstration of kindness shown even in the sinister mafia world.

"Voiiiiiiiiiii! Don't get too cocky squirt! The differences between both sides are still very high" the silver-haired man dressed in his tight Varia uniform exclaimed; proclaiming loudly about dominance in their stature towards the black-haired swordsman, who doesn't really care at all.

"Oh! You're here too Squalo-san?" the Vongola rain guardian asked in his receiver's prominence to the sword and his job.

"Of Course I'm here, the Varia Assassination squad remains professional as always; prompt and proud!" he said in a burst of pride and emotions, making Xanxus cover his mouth; trying to stop laughing at his engrossment towards his speech…

"Looks like the boss have got enough nonsense from you, Ushishishishi"

"Cut the crap Squalo…!" Xanxus growled apparently near his subordinate's ear.

"But Boss…"

"Shut your trap; you're making a mockery of the Varia! We're here to attend a meeting, that's all we're gonna do"

"B-But"

"And if you friggin' open your mouth, I'll make sure both of your hands will be gone; pretty sure you don't want that… So if I were you, I'll ponder on my insolence"

"… _*Hfmmmm*_…Understood…" the swordsman silently replied to his master whom he'd became loyal with. As far as we know, Squalo never thought Xanxus as a weak person. The reason to that statement was already settled when the latter became the current Varia boss. The long-haired mad-man swore allegiance to him many years ago due to his boss' self-proclaimed tenacity that he's truly worthy of being Vongola Boss. Even up to now, Squalo haven't broken his pride and respect for him; despite the fact that Tsuna is the real successor of Timoteo. With such dominating aura lingering towards his members, the room was left silent with Xanxus sitting properly and looked anxiously at Tsuna's report…

"Well…. I'll guess I must continue then…" the troubled young boss spoke in relief. He's really glad Xanxus matured a little bit, even though he himself was somewhat childish in every way. Reborn nodded on his jovial request, because keeping in touch with the current situation is a total must. Especially when you in a room filled with Mafioso trained in every field of killing stuff, TRULY, it is a necessity to keep them passive. Nearly all

"The enemy's name was… S H I M O N …"

"…S- Shimon Family..." Tsuna ended his courageous mumbling with many people wondering the opposing side's information…"

"Shimon you say?" Reborn butted his way out of their speculations.

"Yea-Yeah… It was Shimon"

"…Their leader?"

"Enma… Enma Kozato… their b-boss…" Decimo oddly altered his tone as many gruesome events he undergo that day… getting kidnapped and eventually meeting their creepy leader.

_Why did they bear so much grudge against the Vongola?_

_What are their goals set other than taking his life away? More importantly_

_Who the hell is their leader?_

These essential questions were scrambling inside Tsuna's noggin; connecting pieces of clues and evidence that may help him solve all three of them. Couple of minutes passed, Reborn and the others started to ask questions concerning Shimon and its boss…

"Age" the Arcobaleno asked.

"Uhmm… at 20's I guess"

"Any physical features you can lay out?"

"Well… He's most likely at the same height as mine, very slim and dressed in a black trench coat and pants… And … Yeah! His most noticeable feature is his red set of eyes… Actually, I've never set my eyes unto those before…"

"Okay… The estimated number of family members…"

"There are a lot of them!"

"Well that's a stupid way to answer" Kyoya snickered himself on his seat, making fun of his boss' prematurely withdrawn response. It was when Gokudera is about to shut him up that Ryohei raised his arm and looked at him. Giving him the silent treatment until he backs off to his sit with the cloud guardian gurgling himself. Reborn saw this and continued.

"One more thing… Give me any possible detail you have seen… These will serve as tools to help us decode this"

"All members have red eyes; they move in troops with 10 members each, had knowledge over our lives 5 years ago, and has technological intelligence that they use to counteract flame-users" With a simple eye-shut, he finished the sentence. Members of each department took down notes and scribble down on Enma's possible appearance. Just as Tsuna's about to sit on the office chair behind him, Reborn finished researching on Shimon's historical existence.

"Shimon Family; the first allied family of the Vongola" Reborn fluently said with much proficiency in Mafia history. Hushes and Murmurs scattered upon the infant's declaration.

"B-But why? Why did they do that to Decimo…?" Dino asked.

"Yeah... Are there any records in Mafia history that Shimon had become an ally of the Vongola?" Bianchi added in the evidence which was slowly culminating an answer to their questions.

"Nope… This is the only one… Apparently they've been active only at the time of Primo" the Arcobaleno replied

"If so, are there any possibilities that they've been disbanded after Segundo's inheritance ceremony?" the blonde man asked once more.

"Maybe, after all; Ricardo doesn't make allies with any family he don't trust himself. The evidence is true enough that the alliance has ended in the interval of the first and second generation" Reborn teetered with the intensity of their meeting. Hibari seemed to acquire interest and the rest of the officers of the family started asking.

"Well I guess, judging from the generation's ruler, alliance, and attitude; I would be likely to say that the bond between Shimon diminished when Segundo went on the throne…" Reborn answered hypothetically with Tsuna differing from his conclusion.

"Wrong… I had a sole conversation with him a time during the incident… He said…"

"He said what? Spit it out" Xanxus grumbled.

"H-he said that… Uhmm… that… It was all "Primo's" fault that results to the downfall of their family… Primo's fault…"

"That's nonsense! Giotto won't do anything that menacing! Besides you said it yourself, you won't listen to any gibberish that mocks the Vong-"

"I WON'T LISTEN EITHER! B-But… I can't help but to think whether it is or not true… I swore, he said that to me with absolute resolve and truthfulness despite the fact that I'm their captive" Decimo reasoned out to clear his persecutions about the crime and his name.

"With all records of the Vongola Family, the statement can be easily verified if truth or false. In the meantime, Please find clues that may help solve this" the infant mumbled. With as much help as they can do, all Vongola Family members must participate in order to figure out the enemy and if possible, eliminate them. But we're talking about Tsuna, who totally dislikes bloodshed and fights concerning him or his family and keeps distance to all pertaining possibilities of brawling. Still, if there are no means of negotiation, Decimo will enter the battlefield and fight for the sake of everybody and his family, until there's a rightful concord between both sides. That's Tsuna, That's Vongola Decimo…

"Okay… Everybody… Please cooperate with our new mission and I hope there will be progress… Thank you for your time…" Tsuna bowed in front, ending the strenuous meeting as he sat on the chair leaning forward to rest his back. The moment he began dozing off, the room went emptier and emptier until Tsuna, Kyoko and Reborn were left behind on the curtain call. With all logical and emotional means, Reborn is not dumb to be a hindrance to the two lovebirds beside him. The young woman was surprised to see the infant leaving them both alone inside, after his promise to take her back as soon as the meeting is over. This time, Kyoko felt nervous and uncomfortable being together with him after such an adversity, especially ending up in this situation. With no one peeking inside or cameras suspended from the ceilings above, Kyoko decided to give it a shot and wake him up.

Tap Tapity Tap, her shoes went as she tried to approach him… This time, she went nearer and nearer until she's just a sit away from him. The woman slowly glanced at his tired and semi-baggy eyes, cradling each moment she felt locking vision with him.

"T-Tsuna-kun… You've overdone it this time..." she whispered unto his ears. Soft words spoken in angelic tune traveled through his mind and soothed his body. Kyoko gave a gentle chuckle while brushing off Tsuna's brown hair with her nimble fingers. The woman reminds him of her dream… She had once a dream which was exceptional enough for her to jot it down in her diary, a pink-red, leather-strapped, sticker filled "Diary". She had one when she was 10 and probably forgot about it as she reached 16. Yet, memories do so comply with one's feelings, hard enough for her to throw it away when she suspected before that her dream boy was one of her classmates. He was very passive when it comes to school activities and academics that all of her classmates regretted befriending him. As much for her, she gave up to see him slack off the days of his life; only to be proven wrong when a weird infant came and changed his life constantly. The boy starts to have friends, families and even not-so-great allies; he manages to be somebody, more than they can expect from him. But even fairy tales had many sad parts, for he left, his friends followed him, for her, Namimori isn't just the same without them … he still go onwards and surprisingly went back home. She can't deny the fact that he changed a hell lot, but deep down, he's still the same guy with same premonitions of things.

Much to her concern, he started waking up… opening those deep eyelids and began staring at the darkness above him. Kyoko flinched at the moment while seeing him tilting his head on both sides, eventually getting her seen in his line of sight. The moment he comprehends that he's actually 12 inches to Kyoko's face, he panicked and stands up to greet her.

"Kyoko-chan! H-how are you! Ahahaha! You look great! Wait; you're still here?" exclaimed the youthful boss. She looked at him blankly and grinned at the sight of his timidity.

"Oh… You're finally awake Tsuna-kun… "She uttered in front of his blushing face. The woman laughed at how red Tsuna is right now. He's like a big cherry ball waiting to be popped, by someone else rather.

"Yyyeeaahhhh… Just…_*yawn*_…taking a nap…" he makes weird bone-cracking sounds as he stretched his arms high and lean sideward.

"I'm really worried… When Onii-chan told me what happened I came as fast as I could…So I'm very glad to see you unhurt" she winked at him, making the latter more and more red.

"Yeah… I'm really glad to know that you're here too… Besides, I've really missed you… Kyoko-chan…"

"I… I missed you too… "She murmured to his dazed stature.

"…_*deep sigh*_… But… I can't take the fact that the reason of all this commotion is because you want to see me…"

"Kyoko-chan… It's not your fault… I was mine!"

"Tsuna… If these things as such continue then I guess we shouldn't see each other anymore…"

From that moment on, Kyoko remained silent leaning on the windows, peeking at the towering skyscrapers that surround the headquarters. Behind her was Decimo, who was looking slanted towards the floor; mouth strapped with grimace while hearing Kyoko's verdict. He can't believe himself that a simple walk to her house could've turned into this.

Minutes turned to hours, time passes both of them and the sky began to darken. It's different than before; now, they were sitting at the couch which was both parallel; face to face even though they weren't looking at each other's faces. Tsuna was starting to move his mouth when Ryohei entered and interrupted them. Kyoko was relieved to see his brother that time, and greeted him on his entrance.

"Yosh! Sawada! We're gonna ha-… Huh? Kyoko? What are you still doing there? I thought you already went home…" her big brother asked while he approaches them. The brunette had no time explaining on him what's going on and started filling in alibis.

"Uhmm… We're just having a recreational talk… That's all…" Tsuna slipped under his guardians' lack of common sense.

"Yeah… We're about to leave anyw-…"

"No! We're not… Actually we have only just begun…"

"Tsuna!"

"That's right Kyoko-chan… We have a lot to talk about…" the young man improvised his own set of words, trying to cover up what's really going on. At this point, Kyoko was really annoyed at how Tsuna prevents herself from leaving and prolonging the discussion, which she knows is personal.

"I understand I'll leave you guys alone... and Sawada!" the older man grumbled. Ryohei saw a glimpse of a married couple as he saw his sister bickering with his boss. Of course, the sense as such seemed deranged to his thoughts, making him shake his head while trying to knock-off the scene.

"Don't worry Onii-san… I'll take care of her…" he uttered to the older man in front of him. Ryohei made a smirk and closed the door. Leaving the two lovebirds trapped in a very irritable position. The moment his guardian is gone, Kyoko stands up and frankly scold him.

"What are you planning to do?" she rebuked angrily at the man in front. With a long indifferent gesture strapped on his face; Kyoko can't help but wonder about the things revolving in his head. At that point and on, she realized her actions were too harsh for the young man. He got kidnapped and all; drowned himself in tiredness; yet, here she was, making him more and more weary rather than cheering him up and staying longer for their bond to tighten. Minutes after that… she apologized…

"Tsuna-san… I must say that I'm pretty unfair of the circumstances of the incident… I never considered the fact that you're doing this for the family and yourself… And I'm sorry for that..." the woman bowed her head and act contrite for her ghastly behavior. Tsuna understands and knelt down, leveling himself with her body; enticing a rather much more attention coming from both young adults. As both of them stare at each other's eyes; Tsuna breaks the ice.

"Kyoko-chan… Do you think I'm a loser?" he asked in a bizarre kind of way. Tsuna's not the type of person that asks people what they think about him, moreover; what they don't expect for him to say. This makes him a not-so-ordinary-but-seemingly-weird person, sort of.

"Loser? …_*chuckles*…_Not at all… I mean… You're very talented and special in every way; you just need to find that out for yourself" she giggled in the moment where he brushed his fingers across his hair, thinking deeply for another set of words to say.

"Ahahaha… Glad to know that" Tsuna slowly delivered while whimpering from the pain that suddenly seared on his body. He kept on smiling and smirking, eventually fooling Kyoko. Nevertheless, the symptoms start to worsen as his eyesight began blurring, his ribcage felt like it was snapping one by one; he felt dizzier and dizzier but still; he held on dearly on his will.

"Tsuna-kun? What's wrong?" she asked in a higher tone after seeing Decimo's body tilting sideward, knees shaking and all.

"Don't worry about me… I'm really glad that I saw you today… I-I….I guess I'll see you tomorrow thennn…*_slam*…_"

He fainted.

* * *

**A/N: To all who are subscribing my stories; sorry if they come too late and have some errors and all. Anyways, thank you for subscribing!**


	12. Chapter 12: Liking

**A/N: YEAH! Chapter 12! WOOOOO! ****YEAH! WOOOO! Yyyeeaahhhh! WoooooO! **_***gasps***_** Woo! **_***gasps harder***_** yea! **_***deep panting***_** Weahh! Yoooo!**_** *faints***_

**My mom: Well, I'm gonna take my son to the hospital. Anyways, here's his chapter 12 err sort of.**

**Me: Wait! No! You'll never take me alive! I hate the hospital!**

**My mom: After this, you're gonna eat broccoli, lots and lots of broccoli!**

**Me: NO!**

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo, 7:36 pm…**

It was a stormy night in Tokyo, thunder roars from the heavens above. Flashes of lightning dances in the moonlit shroud and sparked as the oceans gushed, crashing its way down on cliffs. A heavy downpour covered Tokyo and people were smart to stay on their respective houses, unimpaired by the merciless storm. Media forecasters were currently broadcasting the condition and status of the weather, probably the time when the storm stops.

Enclosed with the shadows of night, a vague figure of a man was steady walking outside the deluge. Clouds flickered with light as the sound of thunder booms and echoes; making the man nervous while he starts to speed off. Moments later; he arrived in some dark alley submerge in water and mud. He continued walking at a consistent pace; ignoring the dirt and unmentionables that was in his shoes and pants. Slowly easing his way out of the grubby puddle; unto the narrow corridor he went. The man makes his way in the tight passage, squirming inside as it gets cramped and damp. Gradually losing hope, he saw a light; burning its end on the other side of the tunnel; a bright orange light similar to a candle's glow. The latter regained strength to pull through and out of the channel he quickly dashed.

A huge boom of thunder blasted his eardrums, sending shivers down his spine. He wasted no time getting shade from the storm, as he ran towards the roof were the light is emanating. The man opened his pockets and inserted his hand inside; a piece of crumpled paper was dug out in his coat's receptacle. He gladly glance the ink-wrecked writings on the paper and seemingly gazed on his surroundings. A simple nod in the head; the man continued walking at the front-side porch and soon enough, the door. He slowly opens the door and immediately, a deep sullen voice called up to him.

"_You're late"_ it uttered.

"Well, getting the information you want wasn't that easy" the man answered while removing his water-drenched coat and went the fireplace which was the source of the light he saw earlier. A man was seating at the couch near the hearth, knuckles supporting his head while looking at the flames; sad along with the bored look strapped on his face. The light coming from the flames revealed his identity; chuckling as the fireside blaze in his whim. His subordinate grinned while delivering an envelope unto his boss' hands. Swiftly, the man grabbed the packet and hardly praised his subordinate for a job well done; with a muffled sigh, he opens it slowly revealing dark calligraphy that seems to be the report of his underling. A series of minutes has passed, and the man kept reading it, trying to find something buried inside the letters and writings. A creepy smile appeared on his blurred persona followed by a laugh that streamed on his subordinate's ears; giving the clue that he had already found what he's looking for.

"Perfect… Good work, Mizuno-san…" he uttered.

"No problem; But please… Next time, can you relocate our meeting place?" the other man requested while his boss chuckled at the moment.

"Before I forgot, I told you to clip some pictures right? Where are they?"

"At the back part, I had only 7 of them; defenses are reinforced, I got a hard time intruding"

"Its fine, After all, you've done a wonderful job doing reconnaissance"

After their conversation, the man inserted his fingers through the envelope and was pleased to grab something from it. He slowly glanced at the photos, moving his fingers through its course. As he was about to return them inside, his eyes caught a magnificent being in the picture. Withdrawing the pictures back, he removed the other 6 and gazed at the beauty of the specifically one of a kind snapshot his subordinate delivered. Without hesitation, he asked who the person he's been beguiled with is.

"Who is she?" the man gravely asked.

"Her name is ********, *****… Besides her name, her complete identity is blurred to our Intel. Furthermore, she doesn't have any record in the opposing family, but my sources had confirmed that "D" is always beside her"

"I don't care about that, I want you to give me every scrap of information you'll find about her… Is that understood?" the man growled making the flames in front of him fleet and dance in his discontent.

"Okay… I understand…" he replied vigorously, and without any word, the other man left.

Looking at the sky; he just realized something, the storm had already ceased…

* * *

**Vongola Headquarters Namimori Branch, 8:21 PM**

_*whistles*_

The Silver-haired Italian was walking at the corridors of his room; whistling. It's been a while since strolled inside the HQ; the latter thought of a good walk since he's gonna have a drinking session, midnight at Yamamoto's place. With a clean poise, tug in the shirt, and an ear-to-ear smile; the man kept walking and whistling around the base.

Minutes later, the Storm guardian passed the technological facility and was amazed to see how things were working since he left. Down the hallway, across the escalators and down the elevators he goes. Employees and Executives were greeting him happily as he continued strolling like a dog in hay fever. As went on, he suddenly heard a ruffling sound from the other side of the lobby. The young man can't help himself but to check it out, only to see Ryohei shadow boxing at the recreational part of the alley.

"Hey! What are you doing here Lawn-head?" the Italian asked the older guy in front of him. Ryohei stopped and opened his eyes in irritancy as he saw Gokudera's bothering face at a time like this.

"Can't you see? EXTREME Shadow-boxing" he grumpily answered the same time closing his eyelids, continuing his work before he was rudely interrupted. Gokudera slowly paced forward and sat on the couch, sighing while doing his thing. Ignoring the heat of the light bulbs fulminating at the place, Ryohei seemingly finished his activity and went seating himself, drinking a bottle of water while catching up with his breath.

"Lawn-head" Gokudera suddenly spoke out of the blue. Ryohei gave him another odd stare as he went asking the man about his problems.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes" the storm guardian answered. He sat straight and gazed in stillness at his receiver who's still gulping huge amounts of water, chugging every drop in his whim.

"Then what is it? I have a hectic schedule tonight; and we're having an EXTREME drinking session right? So make it quick" the boxer quickly replied as Gokudera opens his mouth to say his reply. "Do you think Juudaime is alright?" he silently asked. Ryohei can't help himself but to laugh at the weirdest but most prominent question Gokudera asked him.

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing really, it's that; I got a feeling he's not really well" Gokudera answered and manages to catch Sasagawa's short attention span. Ryohei on the other half might've felt the same way; but the last time he checked up on him, Tsuna's doing fine. Gokudera starts to shiver in his on inhibitions, doubting his boss' words that will somehow result in a repercussion someday… There's no point in hiding their true feelings about the matter as they are both affected to what seems to be a misunderstanding of his well-being. The courageous and vigorously-prepared Sun guardian, who was known to destroy adversities with his body, can't even move a muscle to what Gokudera said, stunned to what he may think could've happened. The whole family depends on him and thought of him as an invincible ruler of all things; but in all reality, he's still a human being like them. He's just too vulnerable as everybody else.

"And even though he went back fine and unscathed; I'm guessing he's hiding the fact that he's not really well" Gokudera added unto their obscurity; resting himself on a sofa while Ryohei sat on the stairs, flexing his arms and wiping of the sweat dripping on his temples. The two pondered deeply until surprisingly, Chrome passed by and saw them with trouble faces. Eventually, Ryohei and Gokudera saw the small med-kit and a pack of pills that she's been carrying and asked where is she going with those said items.

"Chrome-chan! What are you going to do with those things?" the white-haired man asked eagerly at the Mist guardian. But, Chrome was still shy after all these years and prefers to talk only with her boss rather than her comrades. She went forward and made a pretense that she's all alone despite the fact that she's 5 feet close to them.

"Chrome!" Gokudera yelled and went in front of her. Unable to neither pass nor ignore him, she lifts her own head up and answered; shocking the both the storm and sun guardian as this happens once in a blue moon.

"To Boss' …. To boss' room" she silently replied. The good thing about Chrome is that, she never tells a lie if is its concerning her boss' or her master; Rokudo Mukuro. Gokudera uses this chance not only to clarify his suspicions but to knock the other guardians to their senses; setting a goal mark for them to pass. He, along with the rest of the guardians; have only one goal. It is to protect Tsuna and do whatever they can, to reach his expectations. The man knows it's wrong to query his boss' words; but Tsuna was more than his boss, he's his first true friend regardless of those fake friends he have in gangs back then in Italy. No, Tsuna's more than that, all of his guardians think of that and desire to know what he feels, and what he wants to do. And that makes the 10th generation family far more different and complex than the previous ones.

"Why? Tell me Chrome-chan!" the anxious rather peeved man asked; clenching his fists of fury while asking his fellow guardian the sole question, "_Why?"_

At that moment on, the Mist guardian already knew the two young men's purpose. She finds it out-of-compassion and gladly tell them herself the reason of everything, including the fact whether or not, Decimo is hurt. Both Gokudera and Ryohei readied their ears, fingers-crossed, waiting for the woman's answer.

"Our boss is hurt" she said slowly unto their ears, fluently clearing out their uncertainties. Gokudera snapped a finger; knowing his predictions are true… Tsuna is very sick, Very sick.

With no time to spare, Gokudera's eyes widen and flickered time and time again. The other fellow looked at him, unable to sway him and say "_Take it easy"_, for he knows it's a fact worthy to be aware of. As swift as lightning, the two bolted on the run, leaving Chrome with regards for him. Drips of sweat trickled down their faces; they gasped a hell lot of air inside their lungs, and continued the sprint.

Along the hallowed hallways, Ryohei relayed the exact location of Tsuna as the storm guardian imprinted it clearly on his mind. They jumped on stairs, which are made to be walked, regardless of the situation; the only thing they prioritize right now is Tsuna and Tsuna alone, there's no room for weakness, not on their league of the family's. Clapping shoes wildly, sheer terror gripping tight and a fiery soul displaying absolute grandeur; they ran forward and dashed through the alley. Floor by floor, up and down they went. Other employees wonder over the two guardians' berserker-like stance. Screeching shoe scratches were heard when Gokudera start to slow down; Ryohei saw this and began slowing down as well. And as he stopped, tears poured in his face and yelled _"I couldn't make it! I'm very worthless as you can see! Why do these things always happen?" _the weary young man mourned making flinching sounds that maybe coming from his legs. Ryohei saw his hideous despondency and looked at his form. _"Gokudera has been walking all day and ran continuously for a dreadful period of time; no wonder his legs will give up" _he said to himself. But to honorable and prideful characters like them, there's no point in giving up at the time like this. Especially to all hardships they had been through, compared to all that, this would be far too easier for him to quit like this.

After minutes and minutes of weeping and self-pity, the sun guardian can't take it anymore and stared at his red and swollen eyes. Without any words left to stop this nonsense, Ryohei bursts in anger. He grabbed Gokudera's shirt and surprisingly lifts him up in one arm. The silver-haired Italian never knew Ryohei was capable of doing this. Deep black eyes glared at Gokudera who stopped on the spot after seeing his sempai's grimace. In a matter of seconds, he finally spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GOKUDERA! _*slam*_ WRAHHHH!" the man shouted in an EXTREME explosive display that it literally scared Gokudera down to his bone. The wall exploded in an array of sheer strength and rage of the sun guardian in his means to stop his quivering. Even after years and years of training with Ryohei, Gokudera never knew he had this much vigor when he went really angry.

"T-Turf top…_*cough*_…" the silver-haired Italian gasped for air as Ryohei's neck clutches became harder and harder for him to breathe in. Henceforth, Gokudera lay low with his head flinging sideward for the other man to notice. There, he knew, he finally calmed down. Slowly losing the grip on his collar, the older man threw him on the ground with force.

"… Feeling better now?'' Ryohei silently grumbled as he snapped his way back into conscience. The other man took time squandering beneath the floor; before standing up in a manner. Gokudera can't be more ashamed of his actions especially feeling down at a time like this. Truly, he's in his boss' favor now even to what it seems a predicament; had already happened…

"Yeah… Thanks for knocking back the senses in me… Thanks a lot, Lawn-head" he said to him as if nothing happened… But before he could even say some more; a punch bombs itself in his temples, trampled his balance as he stumbled into the floor. The goaded look on his face represents how he expected that coming from him. After all, Ryohei's a fist-fighter that excels in pride. Who can blame him for doing that if he can't even land a punch at a person after having a fight?

"There! That's my punishment for you; now be a man and continue your journey to Tsuna's… I'll go back for Chrome and we'll follow you later…" With a hard thud, the man ran in reverse; stating that the storm guardian should progress as he got a feeling bad about the situation. Without a word left in his mouth, the latter took his sempai's advice and continued the run...

Room after room he went on searching… Using the guidance Ryohei plowed over his noggin; he went on himself as vigilant as the howling crescent moon hovering above Namimori. Toes cramping in his black leather shoes, the man continued his run until he got nearer and nearer unto his target place; that is, the meeting room. And while the man was a floor away from his target, an eerie sound caught his attention…

"Tsuna-kun!" a loud shrieking voice yelped at the corners of a distant room. It repeated itself quite many times and it sounded familiar to his ears. "Tsuna-kun Hang on! " Another one reached him fast making the man more eager than ever before. Gasps loosened out his chest while he tries to reach his destination faster, showing a resolved look burning through his body; a look showing strong concern of a guardian to his boss. And as his last steps came to an end, a figure of a woman came dashing out of the door. Screaming and looking for help to her heart's content. But to his point of view, the scene was too vague; he couldn't see through the thick fog of darkness which covers the hallway with nighttime.

Gokudera became frustrated and decided to switch on the lights and get it over with for the woman becomes wearier and screams some more trying to get everybody's attention. Finally, he stamped his thumb down the switch, revealing Kyoko's haggard form appearing before him. The helpless Kyoko saw him and begged him to help her but the man can't understand her as she gasped for air trying to speak at the same time.

"Go-Gokudera-k-kun…P-Ple...Please! _*gasps* _H-Help me…." She cried out on her own confusion due to such a commotion inside. The young man have calmed her down a little bit and lifts her up her knees trying to shake some conscience unto her.

"Sasagawa-san… Please tell me what really happened... Was there someone inside besides you?"

"… … … Tsu-Tsuna-kun … … …" she slowly delivered in a soft tone which entices Gokudera on hearing the whole story.

"What happened to Juudaime? Please… Please! Tell me!" he roughly asked Kyoko in discernment of what's her role in the family. All he knows is that Tsuna has a crush on her on middle school which never spewed romance to his boss' concern. To his perspective, such feeble infatuation was something his boss wouldn't pay attention to. But what he doesn't know is that; the same stupid idea affected his simple-minded boss in a fraction of a time.

"He… He….co…Collapsed" the woman uttered in a scared monotone rhythm that set Gokudera's world on downward spiral. Eyes twitched as he comprehends what she just said. The man's jaws dropped in exhaustion and probably in shock to see Ryohei and his prediction came true in a snap of a finger. Even so, they can't blame Tsuna, for he's been on the worst week of his life and most likely to be sick as such things happened in a row. Cold sweat filmed his face with guilt and desperation as he tried to stand up on his two feet. He got up, but he felt something is pulling him down, his burden as the right-hand man, the weight his boss is carrying on his shoulders. Gokudera went wild, fisting his legs as hard as he can. Keeping in mind _**I must save the boss! Gotta get there fast! Damn these legs! Move! Gah! **_Making as much effort as he can to be suitable enough for him at times like this.

Holding the door handle with both of his hands, Gokudera breathe deep and pushed the door inward; only to see the toppled body of his boss lying on the floor, crippled by the pain he endured for the family's sake. Tears filled regrets run his eyes wet, arms locked along his shuffled ribcage which he do prefer painful in every way.

Cool air passes him by, wind struck. The silver-haired man can't deny the guilt and regret he's feeling right now. Especially when things were working out just fine in a few hours he returned with a closed mouth. He just can't believe how stupid he was to ignore what happened to Tsuna. And now that he found him, he can't even move. Restrained by his own fear of approaching him uphold by oppositions strangling his thoughts. Just then… a voice came unto him… "G-Gokudera-kun… I'm glad you're here…" Louder and louder the voice recoils "Gokudera-kun… _*coughs* _don't mind me… Escort Ms. Sasagawa…. On her way home…" until it finally knocks him back on reality, with the sound of his boss vomiting red on the floor, a clear smile strapped on his face.

"Juudaime!" the man shouted while dashing through the scene, eager to seek him medical attention. The moment they meet; the storm guardian immediately rests his boss' body on his, checking his pulse and giving words of hope. Kyoko sat beside him, holding Tsuna's blood-covered hand against hers, still praying for the worse not to happen. As for Gokudera, who's still giving his boss first aid and trying to bring his consciousness back; luck turns the other way around as Ryohei and Chrome followed them on the room, both shocked in their initial approach. Because both of them don't know that it was this bad, and this worse after the kidnapping incident.

"What the hell happened here?" Ryohei asked while trying to catch his breath in tiredness. Beside him was Chrome who in turn, handed the bandages to Gokudera. Even with them around, Kyoko opened her phone and called for an ambulance in awareness to odds of serious problems on hand.

"The boss collapsed and spewed blood momentarily, He haven't regained normal pulse rate since then"

"Wait… Let me use the Sun Scalpel, it probably may work but at least it will lessen the pain" the older man replied as he injected sun flames in his box weapon.

"Okay; please do that Turf-top…" "Chrome-chan… Can you use illusionary replacement organs on him?"

"I'll do my best!" Chrome reluctantly agreed on his plan as she scans Tsuna's body in finding damaged tissues.

"Hang on Juudaime, the ambulance is on the way…" Gokudera bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself down. Next to him was Ryohei, steadily applying sun flames on Tsuna's upper body. They can see his painful clenches easing away on his face as the sun flames were slowly removing discomfort inside him. Yet suddenly, Decimo felt a searing pain from his chest and abdomen, followed by a series of shocks shooting from his spine. The man's body folded in two with Tsuna writhing in pain and pain alone.

"Damn it! Turf-top!" the man yelled revealing a much more concern in stupefied manner. Ryohei on the other hand can't seem to find another way than healing minor injuries, a way to help more than just closing scratches.

Holding a familiar sun box weapon in his hand, the sun guardian summons his "Way of honor", Kangaryuu the sun kangaroo. "Kangaryuu! Maximize sun flame to the EXTREME!" he commanded his Box weapon with ease. The moment it hears the scowling voice of its master, huge amounts of sun flames jets out of its tail; boosting the sun scalpel's regenerative ability.

"There! Just a little more Tsuna!" the storm guardian grumbled beside him. A nod on the head, and Chrome started conjuring illusionary organs. Doing so, mist flames shrouded Decimo's body. She closed her eyelids and asked Mukuro for power in her thought, concentrating hard enough for the ability to work. Surprisingly, the loud moans and cries of pain stopped along with the flinching. Tsuna's abdomen float slightly and bruises were slowly concealed from his skin. Gokudera watched in awe as the mist flames of Chrome combined with the sun flame emitted by Ryohei do their part in restoring his boss' injuries in a flash.

While the three are busy having a ruckus going on, a beeping sound startled the young lady behind them. And much to her surprise, it was the ambulance.

"Ms. Sasagawa, were currently outside the building as security won't let us in" "Kindly bring the patient outside for an urgent medication, Thank you" the voice requested, earning an immediate response from the young woman. "Okay, I understand. We'll be right away" she answered as she closed her cell phone.

"Gokudera-kun, Chrome-chan, Onii-chan… The ambulance is here, but can't go to where we are now" "We need to bring Tsuna down as soon as possible"

"Alright! Let's go bring Sawada down!"

"But will boss be alright along the way?"

"Sure he will… I'm sure he'll pull through…"

* * *

**Inside Vongola Intel Core, 11: 55 PM**

"…_kskksssksk…Shit.P…ksskskkssk… Shit.P can you hear me? Ksskskkssk…"_

"Please call me Shitoppi-chan… That way I'll follow you're orders more easily, Don't you like that?" a strange and bizarre-looking woman answered the voice coming from the communication device hanging on her neck. The weird fact about her was because she's wearing two inflatable rings around her and a hairstyle with ugly written all over it. With these poor qualities, she seemed to have something to boast about for she strolled inside the Vongola Intel Core without much hassle getting in or out.

"…_*deep breath*… Fine… Shitoppi-chan… Have you finished extracting files?" the man again asked._

"Yeah… It's all here…All you asked me to find… And- Wait! Wait a minute? Why are you interested on someone like her in the first place?" the odd female asked the voice emanating inside the device on her neck.

"…_That's not your problem; I just need the information of her" "Well? Tell me everything"_

"Okay… Okay… Geez…" she gasped in irritancy and then continued her report on the anxious persona on the phone. "Her name is Sasagawa Kyoko; the younger sister of current Vongola sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. She's currently employed in the Namimori National bank and living in an apartment, 11 blocks away from the headquarters. The rest of the information wasn't that clear enough nor feasible to read, but I was able to crack her PIN number and phone number" she finished her report quickly as she dangles upward the ceiling; making her sweet escape easier than expected.

"_Perfect… Ahahaha… I admire your ability to do such feats like that…"_

"No problem… Now if you'll excuse me…" she slowly uttered before launching herself in midair then across the high skyscrapers she ran... Mission completed without any hindrances.

**Namimori General Hospital, 1:45 AM**

**

* * *

**

"_6 broken ribs, a fractured shoulder bone, nearly dislocated pelvic bone, and a ruptured spleen"_

"_The bleeding had seemingly stopped but we still take repercussion before we'll continue with the operation"_

"…_*sigh*… Was the damage that severe?" "He seems fine hours ago before he collapsed"_

"_Yes, He's a lucky one alright… I'm also surprised to see him freely move as you said with grave injuries like this…"_

"_Well he is our boss…"_

"_Ahahaha… That's true… and the way I see it, he did a good job raising his family..."_

"_Thanks for your concern… Anyways, how long will the patient rest?"_

"_Hmmm… With those injuries, I think it'll take at least 2 months before you he can properly work again, regardless of any pioneer rehabilitation center you can find"_

"… _Okay… We understand… Thanks for your help…"_

"_No problem… just tell me if something happened again…"_

"_Yeah… "_

_Now, if you'll excuse me…"_

_

* * *

_

"_Thud!" _goes the door; along with the voices that came with it.

The room was once again silent; humid with cold air that came from Namimori's shores and somewhat gloomy as the aura of dawn envelops everything. The cloud that was blocking the moonbeams cast off, which in turn revealed the broken faces of a group of people inside the said room. A series of murmurs and gasps were heard, shuffling noises of tissue paper, along with the continuous door banging that comes after these sound.

The room gets emptier and emptier until it was down to five people, including the one in the middle attached to a bunch of contraptions and apparatuses. Two of those persons were sitting on the chair; another was leaning against the wall along with a fellow which was seemingly patrolling in a 12 feet distance inside the room. The last person was lying in a bed, and as said before… was connected through devices and machines.

Puff of clouds, strayed and propagates through the dark indigo sky; eventually allowing the moon's rays to illuminate Namimori. Those said rays passed through the windows of that room, revealing a much more clarified identity of those five fellas which remained motionless for a moment. It seems that they're Vongola's rain, sun, mist, and storm guardian along with their sky boss which was in the middle. Doing nothing other than waiting for **"him"** to wake up and accompanying him with the rest of the family.

"… _*yawns*_… It's about time you stop doing that Octopus-head! Let me take my turn on watching him… you can rest now" Ryohei asked with a much more silent tone than his usual scream-like voice.

"No… If you guys tired, you can take a rest… As of now, I'm the one who must do this" the Italian replied after looking back at Yamamoto who's taking a cup of sake over to his mouth.

"For how many years have we spent doing countless missions and yet no one has been much help to him… Damn it" the sulking rain guardian spoke after taking his shot straight through his throat, along with the depression and guilt of carelessness they showed. Again, he poured another round and passed it to Ryohei who quickly drank all of it to wash away his negligence. Gokudera looked at them with a sad and tired face, then, continued his patrol for hours to come.

"… Boss…" Chrome uttered the same time closing her eyelids. Gokudera slowly approached her, trying to wake her up but Yamamoto raised his arm and told him not to. For a woman like her, staying up this late would be bad for her health. Yet she insisted and lasted for a couple of hours, along with her fellow guardians as they wait and watch their boss lying beside them.

An hour had passed and Gokudera saw Yamamoto's head hanging down from his neck, giving a response that he already took his rest along with Chrome. The sun guardian looked at them and chuckled trying to find out who's gonna stay awake until the sun rises.

Another hour passed by and the two were still wide awake. It was already four in the morning when Gokudera looked at his watch; yawning and stretching his limbs trying to wake himself up. Ryohei on the other hand felt a grumble rolling in his stomach and decided to get himself and the other man something to eat. The boxer went out the room and started walking along the dark hallway when suddenly he saw his younger sister making her way to Tsuna's room. Kyoko eventually saw her big brother and gave him a hug along with the question "Where are you going Onii-chan?"

"Oh... I'm going to a convenience store outside to fill up and fetch Gokudera and others something to eat" "Wait… can I ask why are you here at this hour?" he cleverly asked his younger sister.

"Be-because… I want to visit Tsuna-kun and stay with him along with you guys…" she replied.

"Okay, I'll return as soon as possible… In the mean time, keep Octopus-head in company. He may be going out of his mind right now… Well, See you later!" he said then continued walking past the hallowed hall. Kyoko did the same thing and arrived at his room earlier than she expected. Upon opening the door, she saw Gokudera and gladly greeted him just like her brother said. The storm guardian made a smile and continued his perambulation.

She walked a few steps more and saw Chrome alongside Yamamoto, sleeping. The woman gave a soft chuckle then dug her hands inside the paper bag she's carrying. She pulls her hand out, holding two big blankets and covers them both with it.

"Is he going to alright?" she asked Gokudera while sitting on the vacant chair beside Chrome. The man in return, only shook his head downward and gave a worrying "I don't know" to his receiver.

Kyoko felt a cold air running through her lungs after she heard his response. Well, after all. She's partly responsible as Reborn stated; being a forceful distraction to him and his studies. But who can blame her? She's not the one seducing him to do things like that. Tsuna already clarified his fault and yet why does she feel guilty in some sort of way.

"What are you doing?" the silver-haired man asked her.

"I'm making another charm for him…" she politely answered at his question. Holding a piece of cloth and something shiny stuff, she started making her charm in a jiffy. The man stopped his patrol and watched her make it, feeling happy for the boss to have a young lady like her, doing this kind of stuff for him; and especially for having many friends such as themselves to be beside him until the end.

Stitch by stitch she carefully nudged those initials in place, and as she was about to finish her work…

Her phone suddenly rang in an obvious manner, receiving call at a time like this. Excusing herself to Gokudera, she went outside and looked at her phone… The call was surprisingly from an unknown number whom she dares not to reply. She cancelled the call and in a bizarre misunderstanding, the phone keeps on ringing and flooding the hallway with her ringtone...

Getting curious and anxious herself, she holds the phone up to her ear and decided to answer it… Slowly, her thumb pressed the button and readies herself for the caller's identity…

"Who are you?"

"…_*chuckles*_… Hello… Kyoko-chan…"

"Like I said before… who are you?"

"My name is Enma… It's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko-chan…"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope you will continue to subscribe for the quarterly exams are coming ahead of time! I may have some grammatical errors because I finished it faster than you can imagine; but I still want you guys to get the most of my story. Well, that's about it! Thanks for the reviews! =D**


	13. Chapter 13: Dealing with the Devil

**RECAP:**

"_Who are you?"_

"…_*chuckles*… Hello… Kyoko-chan…" _

"_Like I said before… who are you?"_

"_My name is Enma… It's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko-chan…"_

* * *

"…E…En…ma… I've never heard such name" she toned down a little bit. From her naïve point of view, she thought that the caller was a mysterious ally, dearly calling her to know Tsuna's condition. But it's not what she easily thought he was. Aside from that, she naively continued the conversation regardless that he's a stranger; apart from Gokudera who's on the other side of the door, uninvolved with the situation.

"Oh! He haven't told you who am I?" Enma teased the Vongola Decimo in front of the dumbfounded Kyoko. The woman on the other half seemed to be curious of the man's identity and was anxious to know who he really was.

"He?" she asked.

"Yes, Vongola Decimo himself…" he softly chuckled. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet… Very intriguing indeed..."

"Wait a minute… Just tell me! Who are you? Stop branching off the topic… Tell me right now who you are?" Kyoko carelessly heightened her voice, yet quiet enough for the storm guardian to ignore the humming he heard outside.

"Let's just say I met him the other day… Had some games and a couple of laughs, a few misunderstandings and I gave him an experience he would never forget…"

That moment onward, she already stopped talking. Giving the clue that she easily fell on the trap the man effortlessly weaved around her. The pause was already long to begin with, but her brother was busy picking up things and wasting his time on the convenient store. After a short gasp for air… she continued their conversation.

"So… Enma-kun…" "Why did you call me? Are there anything you want to know about Tsuna?" she spoke under the blue.

"KYOKO-CHAN_ (eccentric tone)_… Why are you trying to bring him in our discussion?" "C'mon… You have to admit, Tsuna's a boring man. Let's just forget about him and let me learn something about you…" Enma frankly replied.

"Just then… You sounded awfully disdainful..."

"Can't you tell?" he answered

"I'm sorry… You have to stop calling my number and tell him that yourself… I'm very sorry... Bye for n-…" she was cut by a frantic "Stop" coming from her receiver.

"…_*heavy gasps*_… I'm afraid you can't do that Kyoko-chan…" Enma changed his tone to his original one, earning a shiver coming from the woman as she quivered by the sudden change he just did.

"Like I said before… I won't cater to your personal anomalies with him… Bye-…"

"…I SAID STOP! KYOKO-CHAN!" the man's voice shoots in anger, leaving Kyoko shocked at the pressure she felt. After her silencing, a sullen and crooked smile formed in his face; for she's now under his control…

"…_*exhales*_… Now … Kyoko-chan, listen carefully ok?" the man requested. He waited for it but there's no reply. With fears of getting caught, Enma took her muted response as a yes and gladly carried on his words.

Cool 4 o'clock morning breeze ripples through the air and gushed through Kyoko's skin. For the first time, she felt something's about to happen and she didn't like it. Though she can easily turn off her cell phone, her mind tells her to hang on and investigate for a while. The woman felt her whole body falling down the same time standing still in a frozen manner. She can't really explain what she's feeling right now; the only thing visible to her now is the "Yes" and "No" that keep bopping in her thoughts. Another breeze of humid air shuffled through her body… She continued the discussion.

"What do you want to say by that?" she replied out of the blue.

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

_What is he trying to say? Is he using me to speak to Tsuna-kun?_

_No… That's pretty obvious… He's suspiciously disregarded Tsuna-kun in our conversation before… There's no way he's an ally…_

_But why me? I didn't know someone named Enma or such. More importantly, why did he call at a time like this? Especially when Tsuna's in a bad situation…_

_He told me he was Tsuna-kun's friend… But Reborn must've something on him is he was so… I'll go ask Reborn later…_

* * *

**Back to the current situation…**

The voice suddenly spoke.

"What are you digging inside there Kyoko-chan? I didn't know you're a thinker... Ahahaha…"

"…_*gasps*_… How did you…" she replied in shock. Kyoko was surprised how the heck did the man knew that she was thinking. Nevertheless, she still considered her premonition at best; believing that her receiver's guess was a coincidence.

"Anyways… Why are you interested in me?" she uttered. "I don't believe we've met before… Nor I remembered Tsuna having a friend like you"

"Is that so? What do you know 'bout him?" "Oh! How careless of me… You're his girlfriend!"

His replies were sharp, straight to the point and precise. She really can't believe that he has much information about her and Tsuna that it's becoming creepy for which he is.

"G-Girlfriend…" Clenching her hands on the phone, she gave out a teasing laughter that caught Enma's attention… "Well… That's the first thing you said wrong …" she closed her mouth with a grin, waiting for his response.

"Then what is your relationship with Tsuna?" He immediately followed her reply.

"Well you can say were he's more like a special friend of mine… But I repeat myself; I'm not his girlfriend" she uttered, thinking that there are no furthermore relationship she had with him than just being that. It's true that Tsuna indeed loved her for years, but he hasn't take any move to ask her out, to bring their friendship to the next level… to be his girlfriend… And it troubles Kyoko that he hasn't done those things even though she's ready to accept his confession…But Tsuna was indeed ready to step up to her, if it wasn't for his work it would've happen months ago; leaving the question unto her mind… _"What kind of relationship do I really have with Tsuna-kun?"_

Figuring out something really fascinating, Enma snickered exasperatedly… "Interesting…" he spoke in joy.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko followed her statement. "Are there something funny?"

"No, No! It's just that I find my luck very questionable…" he paused for a while then continued his exasperating laughter; filling up Kyoko's patience and finally twitching her anger nerve.

"Enough with the mind games! Go straight to the point!" she demanded him with thinning courage.

"Ok… You know why I'm laughing Kyoko-chan?" he cleared his lungs and then continued without any regrets. "It's because I still may have a chance…"

"A chance… A chance to be your lover…" he ended his statement.

For like a minute, the woman stood frozen; dazed and confused on what he just said; Seems like Enma's words paralyzed her whole body and penetrated through her thoughts. Many more questions popped their way through her head, like... "_Chance?", "A chance to be my lover?", "What the heck did he mean by that?" More_ importantly... "_Who the hell does he think he is?"_

By that time, Ryohei's outside the hospital carrying the goods he bought and seemingly on his way towards his boss' room. Scratching his head, he headed his way to the elevators but it seems like it's having technical difficulties. He pressed the buttons like crazy but still, the damn thing won't work. He loses his patience and started banging on the elevator door, yet, I won't open. The sun guardian kept his cool and started walking the stairs, which probably consists of 5 staircases with 20 steps each. Seeing that it was the only way, he continued his grievous walk, without even knowing her little sister's current situation.

More minutes passed and the man grew tired of waiting for her response. The petrifying tone of voice again reached her ears, more like a husky and delinquent-like tenor of a man in his 20's. But Kyoko doesn't want to answer the phone… She only hoped to close their conversation and erased the history of knowing him from her mind. Still, Enma's far too prepared than just having her hanging up on him…

"I almost forgot… Before you push that button… I want you to know the real reason I called you…" he said. The woman didn't answer but Enma somehow knew that she's still lending her ear to the phone.

….. _*gasps*_…..

Kyoko's eyes widen as her ear received the mysterious message… Her heart skipped a beat and her body was stunned while reflecting on what the man had just said. She wants to deny it but she think she can't so probably she won't. A young woman like her hasn't been exposed to violence and anarchy until now; making her prone to these threats. She couldn't comprehend it clearly for she got wind struck before she could even reply. Arms shaking and all, Kyoko just wished that her big brother was here to explain what she's been hearing. Closing her eyelids… she went weak and dropped on her knees, breathing deeply right after…

"That's right Kyoko-chan… The one that sent the Vongola Family into chaos by kidnapping and incapacitating Tsuna-kun… _Was me…"_

"No… No… NO!" she whimpered on the phone, screaming at the top of her lungs. Anticipating that the silver-haired man on the other side of the room will respond to the noise, her perception went wrong for Gokudera had already succumbed into a deep sleep after hours of patrolling nearby his boss. She can easily open the door and tell the storm guardian, but she's aware that Enma's eyes linger throughout the hospital and was afraid for what he can easily do to him.

_Gokudera-kun… Onii-chan… *sob*… Tsuna-kun… Help me… I don't know what to do… _She spoke inside her thoughts, hoping that at least someone will come to illuminate the things she hasn't known yet. Looking at the door as well as the hallowed hallway, the woman kept waiting for either his brother or Gokudera to come and face Enma's threats. But the silver-haired Italian was still asleep, and Ryohei was still far behind her. Thinking of saving time before reinforcements come, Enma began his blackmailing.

"Ahahaha… You should've seen his face, so pitiful and helpless… Yet seeing him sprawling in a pool of his blood doesn't really satisfy my thirst… I think I'm gonna do it again!" he taunted and prowled against Kyoko's dying will power.

"Stop! You can't!"

"And who will stop me? Huh?" Enma sneered. "You? Or one of those careless guardians pretending to protect that garbage lying in the bed?". At that moment on, Kyoko knew Enma's near. He could be elsewhere so she must be careful. There's no limit of what he can do, or he can say at this point.

"See? I guess I'm going to-…"

"No! Please don't do that! I beg of you…" she gravely asked him; showing droplets of tears forming below her eyes. Enma somehow saw this and stopped fooling around her.

"Hmmm… It seems like you understand your current situation… Listen carefully on what I'm going to say for I won't repeat it again… ". Enma said gently. Seeing Kyoko being unresponsive, he quickly uttered words of discouragement. "And also, don't bother waiting on your brother's return, he's 2 staircases away from you… There's no one here to help you **decide** on what will be your choice, the answer relies on your actions alone Kyoko-chan…" he finished his declaration.

Gradually losing hope, she fall for Enma's agreements; not knowing that her decision will be her greatest mistake.

"What do you propose? On behalf of Tsuna, what do you want for his sake?"

"Didn't you listen earlier? ..._*exhales*_… The one on our auction is **YOU**, Kyoko-chan" The woman clenched her teeth in fear but soon regains her form and strongly accepts his challenge.

"Me?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yes, you… your mind, your heart, and your loyalty…" He paused for a while then continued in a usual pace. "Kyoko-chan, do you want another incident like that to happen? I want your opinion…"

"No… I don't want that to happen"

"Then what do we have to do to make Enma-kun happy..."

"Okay… Okay… I'm willing to gratify your demands…" A big smile formed in his face but before he could apprehend her in his plan, she uttered another word. "In return, you'll never lay a single finger on Tsuna and the family… I'll give you my all for that exchange…"

"Hmp!" the man pouted. "Alright then, that will be your choice…" Enma strutted towards her, making odd noises like sighing and mandible flexes as he do… Kyoko on the other side seems unaffected as she makes her decision with a resolved look around her eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Coz' most of my slaves, I mean guests… Yeah… guests… have been regretful to what they have decided when they are in your position… for they only did it to the cause of others… And-…"

"That's final…" she clearly answered. "So after this, you'll stay away from the family, especially from him… You won't partake in any activities that the Vongola will be in to. Aside from that…"

"Wait… There's more?" Enma irritatedly asked; snapping his fingers hard enough for Kyoko to hear in the phone. "This conversation was far too long and a minute or so, your brother will come and…"

"I'm doing this so there will be no misunderstandings later on. You must comply with my demands too."

"Kyoko-chan… You're getting really a-…"

Don't worry; I won't break our deal… In return you'll do what I've said earlier… after that you can do whatever you want with m-…" her last words were cut as a figure of a man stand before her very eyes.

"Kyoko… what are you doing?" a familiar husky voice streamed in front of her. Her heart was beating faster than ever; she can even feel the dominating power emitted by the said entity. Then it came to her senses that the man was in fact her brother, as she saw bags of goods hanging from his hands.

"O…Onii-chan… Y-you're back…" she whimpered. The man was in fact Ryohei, laying the baggage down while crossing his arms afterwards with a confused look in his face. He can clearly see and comprehend that his sister was teary and a little bit haggard, holding a phone in her hands as she glanced him with a pitiful look.

"What happened here…? Are you crying?" the man asked the second time earning a shook from his little sister. Ryohei got a lot more puzzled and started bending his knees in hopes of consoling her, but surprisingly; Kyoko quickly removed the hurt and weary appearance on her face and replaced it with a smile, trying to beguile his brother into thinking that everything's alright.

"It's nothing… I'm just talking to my friend and…" Kyoko was shocked to see his brother leaning and reaching his hand, preparing to grab the gadget from her. With the trouble of thinking what Enma can do and knowing that Enma's inside the building; she faked her own brother with calming words that he easily believed. The Shimon Boss saw this and whispered in the phone. "Very nice Kyoko-chan… You got a talent on doing that… _*chuckles*_…"

"Don't put me under your level…". She too whispered under her brother's notice and began standing u once again.

"What did you say?" Ryohei alarmingly said at her, as he heard a fraction of what she said. But those words were blurred and were hard to comprehend, that's why the sun guardian came asking his sister again.

"Oh! It's nothing… Please do carry on…" she quickly replied; trying to hold back her tears from falling unto her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" the man asked for the last time. But this time, she didn't answer… Slowly walking upfront, she gave her brother a big hug and whispered a soft "_Don't worry about me Onii-chan" _unto him. Ryohei felt surprised to see Kyoko suddenly doing things like this unless she's hiding things in; but for him, Kyoko's a grown woman and he fully trusted her with own decisions; not knowing that this will be somehow the last time he can ever see her. The embrace was long but it seems like it happened in a flash. And just like a flash, Kyoko left her brother side and continued walking down the hallway with regards for everyone including Tsuna… Ryohei went inside and wakes up the sleeping storm guardian, baffled in his slumber.

Seeing that she went far enough, she continued their talk with a strong up heaving spirit apart from the fact that she's crying.

"Are you still there Kyoko-chan?"

"… Yes… I'm still here… Let's finish what we've started" she replied the same time wiping the tears on her face. A bargain, as Enma described her; can never dissuade the deal off. It took a lot of energy and will power for Kyoko to fully accept her role in the game. She thinks of herself as a pawn, a sacrifice for the welfare of the king and the others. But what she didn't know was her true nature and her true character in Tsuna's pieces… she's not his pawn… She is his queen.

"You're a good girl Kyoko, let's just hope you won't try and snip away what we've just agreed on…" he finalizes the deal as the sun's bluish orange light started appearing on the window panes. The sun will shine afterwards and it will be difficult for him if anyone by chances see and hear their conversation furthermore.

A sad yet resolved nod appeared on the woman's head. She kinda accepts her fate intertwined by the reach of Enma's family. A fate that no one can easily understand… A couple of nods and yeses were done before Kyoko passed through the glass door exit of the hospital. Bidding the words she'd never thought she would say to herself; she breathes deep in a calm manner as her ride appears before her. Black as hell and has an evil aura surrounding it…

If she can, she wished to stay a few minutes later and watch Tsuna's eyes open in wonder seeing her. She wished to see her brother and cheer the whole family up. She also wished to reconnect herself with Haru and all the people she had a misunderstanding with. Feeling guilty of making an expression of selfishness, she started walking… slowly and steadily; fidgeting through the humid air that passes her way. She shivered a little bit; a chilling presence ran down her spine. The door of her ride opened in pitch dark background shrouding inside. Voices came inside, whispering a rustling tone of softly spoken words…

_Come inside… What are you waiting for…? Hurry… _it said to her.

A man appeared inside the aphotic-like realm within. A man with deep red eyes that penetrated through the shadows before him. She never bothered turning back as groups of mafia syndicates dressed like civilians surrounded her... With the world turning upside down on her...she smiled all the sudden... An ordinary smile…A simple expression others may say but it is a scene worth a thousand words. For it represents her regards to her loved ones… No one can say if she can ever go back… but looking inside her heart and feeling the same way before… She knew it…

She knew that someday, they might see each other again…

And after that, she'll know… The feelings she really had for him…

So as she turned her back away and the darkness inside engulfs her body; she spoke unto herself.

* * *

"_I… I don't want them to be furthermore involved with this fight… If I can be useful to him and the family by doing things like this then I'll gladly offer myself to do it…"_

"…_*chuckles while crying*…I never imagined Tsuna and everyone pushing themselves like this… *sob*… I never did understand those things he's been doing for the sake of his family and his friends… But I think this will be my turn on serving them for once… So I didn't really regret my decision and with things ending up like this… Tsuna-kun… I'm hoping you would do the same and make the most of what I just did..."_

* * *

"Gahhh" Gokudera and Ryohei's eyes widen as the man beside them suddenly woke up; Surprisingly, with tears flowing from his cheeks. Shivering from somewhat a nightmare he dreamt, he cried a particular name which startled both the sun and the storm guardian and woke up the two in sheer magnificence.

"_Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan! Where are you?"_

"_It's alright Juudaime… It's only a dream; Kyoko-chan is still here… Look! She even made you a cha-…"_

A gush of wind blew the half-made charm through the horizon…Pieces scaterring all through out towards the awakening sun...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hiya! Ahahaha. I guess this would be my Chapter 13! Yey. Due to our semestral tests in January which will cover 25% of our grade *Shocking*; I rushed the whole chapter days before publishing Chapter 12. So i won't be surprised if there will be grammatical errors and such. Anyways... Here's chapter 13... Thanks for reviewing and subscribing with my stories... And... Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 14: Taking off the root

**A/N: Okay! I know it's been like half a year since I updated this fic. But still, I managed to finish it days after leaving my boarding school. Sorry ahaha. School first! Anyways. Due to rushing up, you may find other ideas too OOC. I mean literally. If you have furthermore suggestions, leave them in the review pane and I'm happy to use them for the next chapter. I promise you guys that the next chap would be fast. That is all… Thanks.**

* * *

_**Waking up in terror, the 10**__**th**__** generation Vongola Boss started shouting wildly inside his room…**_

"Kyoko! Kyo-… Where is she?" Tsuna whimpered.

"Juudaime! Grab a hold of yourself!" scowled his silver-haired guardian.

"No!... She… She's gone… I saw it… Where is she? Let me speak with her!" the Vongola boss roared in frustration; his body shaking wildly, popping the sensors and devices that was planted on his skin. Gokudera tried calming him down while Ryohei opened his phone to check on his little sister…

_*ring* *ring* *ring* _the phone rang in monophonic beeps. _*ring* ring* *ring* _and still, no one answers.

"Nurse!" Yamamoto called out; waiting for medical assistance to arrive and so it does. Nurses and some medical personnel soon entered the room and injected a quick-acting tranquilizer directly on Tsuna's veins and unto his bloodstream, making Gokudera turn his head in pity and sympathy.

_*ring*ring* *ring* _the sun guardian called again in a desperate attempt to speak w/ his sister who in turn, was not answering.

"DAMN IT! Kyoko! Answer!" Ryohei grumbled in frustration while dialing his sister's phone repeatedly until out-of-the-blue… A voice answered.

"He-Hello…._*sob*_…." A shriveling voice was heard.

"…_*deep sighs*_… … Thank goodness you're safe!"

"O-On…nii-chan… "

"Kyoko... are you crying?"

"No…"

"Okay… I'm just goi-…"

"I'll make this fast Onii-chan… I'm… going somewhere…"

"Wai-… What?"

"I'm going somewhere… faraway from here… You don't need to find me. I'm safe wherever I choose to go… don't worry…"

"What are you saying…"

"It's hard for me to do this… so please respect my decision…"

"Wait! The hell's happening to you? Answer me Kyoko!"

"…_*sniff*_… And… T-tell Tsuna-kun… I-… AH!... _*thud*_…"

"Kyoko? KYOKO!" The sun guardian yelled after hearing noises coming from the phone… Seconds after that… an unexpected fellow answers back.

"_You still here?"_

"W-Who Are YOU?"

"_Sorry I have no time to explain this but _… … … _Tell the other guys there… Enma's watching…"_

"… … … … … … … … … … … …" The call was ended.

"KYOKO!" he furiously roared.

"Hey! Keep your voice down there! Juudai-…"

"I DON'T FCKING CARE!" Ryohei temperamentally replied as he head towards the door, throwing his phone down the floor hard enough for everyone to hear it shatter.

As the storm guardian starts to retaliate at him, Yamamoto interfered. Looking at the rain guardian's calm and assertive glare, the man stopped and walks back to his boss who's now sapped from the tranquilizer. Soon enough, the 10th began gradually losing balance and consciousness as he starts timbering down slowly towards the floor. Luckily, Yamamoto quickly responded and caught him in his arms just in time. Gokudera looses out a big sigh afterwards.

Slowly and gently, Tsuna's rampage was slowly being sated and was settling down on its own. A matter of seconds later, he went back to sleep, dozing off in the rain guardian's arms in no time at all. Yamamoto on the other half gently laid him down and reached for his phone, immediately calling Reborn for report.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out, making the storm guardian twitch his head to listen.

"Yeah? … What do you need?" he replied in somewhat anguish the he always express in normal situations.

"I gotta go…" the rain guardian answered with a smile, holding the knob of the door while slowly turning it clock-wise.

"Wait… Where the hell are you going? You can't just leave Juudaime and us here!" Gokudera complained and whined.

"I'm going to help Ryohei find his sister… You stay here and watch for Tsuna, ok?"

"Wait… Don't tell me you're gonna leave me here!"

"Don't worry! I know you won't bring the boss down… After all you are his 'right-hand man'!" Yamamoto frankly replied as he closed the door and went out on a hurry.

Gokudera, not realizing the other man's cheesy comments praises himself unconsciously as he smiles and thugs himself with confidence. Seconds later…. _HEY!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryohei is still running up and down in dire search of his dearly beloved sister; searching for her in every possible location in the hospital. With the sound of his shoes shuffling as sweat drops beneath him; he ran more earnestly only finding himself failed and tired, sliding through the wall in his back… exhausted. Digging up to his pockets he nudged down a small similar charm that his sister made for him years ago; and began reminiscing the promise he made to himself that he'll always protect her; A promise broken just today, as he doubt if she's really gone or worse. After slowly stabilizing his breathing and his psyche from the pressure and stress brought by the day, he began to think…

It's clear to him though that several unnatural things had been happening lately… aiding up the fact that Kyoko bid farewell in such an awkward manner. That really bothers him along with their mysterious conversation in the phone which in turn adds another scenario to her disappearance. Even so, there are still chances of finding her outside; but knowing her, he just couldn't believe she would do such things at this time.

"KYOKO!" he roared with beast-like tenacity sending it howling across the hallowed hallways. His eyes… straight… focused… intense.

Slowly yet steadily, Ryohei stood up and clenched his fists. Breaking into his trance, the man started running with complete concentration and with hopes of finding her outside. Eventually meeting up with Yamamoto who somehow has same purpose; the two split up and went into two halves of the city with greater hope amidst the chaos.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Tsuna's room_

Chrome is sitting on the visitor's chair, crossing her legs while watching the storm guardian move from left to right across the parameter.

"Can you just calm down a bit… Boss will only be burden more if he sees you getting tramped like this… So please cal-…"

"I'm not getting stressed over such a thing… I trust Juudaime and I know he won't be kept down as something as simple as this"

"Gokudera-kun…" Chrome slowly replied. "I don't think it's a simple thing as you said"

"Pardon?"

"I think something more than we can comprehend, a lot more than we could've ever imagined…" Gokudera didn't replied that time and was clearly thinking of what Chrome meant.

"You couldn't be referring to…"

"Yes… I'm very certain on that manner… And for that I'll go inside him and look for some answers"

"Chrome! You couldn't have been resorting to…"

"It's the only way… I've been feeling it for a time now… and I know it has something to do with Boss" Gokudera didn't reply that time.

A period of silence enters the room in an awkward period of time and then passes by as the dedicated mist guardian of the Vongola Family prepares herself to enter Tsuna's peculiar condition. Mumbling words of strength unto Mukuro, she began transfusing her conscience unto him. Now placing her fingers through Tsuna's temples she tries to decipher his dream and went on a trance as she does so. Mist flames starts to conjure into space and forces its way down into Tsuna's head which greatly troubles the storm guardian watching nearby. Clasping his hands, he watches earnestly yielded with faith and determination.

"Nnn…" he mumbles as Chrome enters her way into his conscience spiraling down inside his thoughts…

_Thump! _ "Ouch!" as she falls into an unknown space completely covered with darkness. Grey fog amasses through the ground and encircles her, trying to envelop her body but disperses it with her mist flames.

It was dark, darker than all the consciences she has seen in her days serving the mafia world. Rather than the sunlit garden like haven that Mukuro has inside him; Tsuna's was completely and unwaveringly obscured in comparison. There was nothing inside but complete void and darkness that leaves a mortifying aura descending everything into madness. But it didn't quite match up to his personality and well-being. First of all, how a successful young like him in his caliber had such a gloomy and completely sarcastic of a conscience. Second, is that this is completely different than what he had when he's still in Namimori and lastly… there was no doubt that there is definitely wrong here and it's been there a long time ago. With those three facts, there was a basis for his conscience to result in this.

As things turn out seemingly precise as she expected, Chrome readies herself for her departure. And as she was preparing to leave… an evil manifestation of shadows latched onto her shoulders and pulled her in the curtain of darkness.

* * *

_Moments later…_

As Gokudera patrolled from left to right waiting for Reborn to come, he saw Chrome's body literally shaking and gasping for air. In shock, he tried waking Chrome up from her meditation but found her body frozen in fear.

"Chrome!... Tch, why does everything must happen at the same time…" Gokudera complained while patting the mist guardian's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up, yet nothing happened. Realizing that his efforts were futile, Gokudera stood up and called another to Reborn waiting for him to answer.

"Yes Gokudera?" the Arcobaleno asked.

"Where are you Reborn-san?"

"We're still half a kilometer away and I brought one of the Vongola's best family's medical staffs with me…Wait… First things first… Tell me what happened"

"… First Juudaime… then Chrome… What the hell is happening?" he replied in sheer terror with the happenings beside him.

"Listen… Calm down, I can't get a decent answer with neither you nor Yamamoto" Reborn replied back trying to receive a precise report with him. Gokudera, realizing the Arcobaleno's words, bit his lip as he tried to calm down and paced back from reality.

"Okay… Minutes before Yamamoto called you… Juudaime woke up from his sleep" he silently delivered.

"Well… Isn't that good news?" Reborn answered.

"No… You see… He seems possessed as he started moving incoherently and yelling words"

"Words? What words?"

"Words with Lawn-head's sister in it"

"Sasagawa Kyoko… What of her…"

"I don't really know but Juudaime's acting up a lot these pass few hours… And-…"

"Never mind that… Are there still other things you had to say to me besides that?"

"Well… Chrome tried entering his conscience but suddenly she's experiencing the same thing Juudaime did; the nurses had just left and it seems I'm on my own this time. What must I do Reborn-san?"

"Don't mind that, Gokudera. We're almost there. Just keep Tsuna and Chrome under control okay?" With a beep, Reborn closed their conversation.

* * *

_Back in reality_

Unable to bear it any longer; Chrome jumps back to her body, regaining her consciousness…

"_Gasps"_ the mist guardian uttered after snapping back to reality. Becoming weak and feeble from what she had done, she still tries to stand up on her own despite the aftermath. Gokudera, noticing her minutest movement, helped her regain balance by guiding her way up through the walls.

"Uhmm… Thank you Gokudera-kun…" Chrome thanked the silver-haired Italian as she walked her way across the room with him acting as her stilts. Holding unto the rack of chairs, she sat down comfortably; massaging her temples gently with her fingers.

"Are you okay? You should've stayed still… Well… What do you feel?"

"I'm fine don't worry 'bout me" Chrome diligently replied, fixing herself up as she exhales a deep breath and turns her head back to Tsuna.

"Then… What did you see?" asked the anxious storm guardian.

"What did I see?"

"Yeah… From Juudaime's conscience…" the man swiftly replied unto her. A matter seconds beeped through her sync and she froze at the moment. Unable to comprehend the simple order of her comrade, she tried to analyze the things she actually saw inside her boss' inner state of mind.

"As I went deeper into Sawada's thoughts… I saw a mass of-…"

"Continue…" Reborn ordered as he finishes flinging down to Chrome's bony shoulders. As soon as he entered, a group of 5 experts entered the room and did check-ups and reports from both Tsuna and Chrome. Surprisingly, Yamamoto went back in the room after

"Reborn-san… Thank goodness you were-…."

"Zip it for a while Gokudera, Let us listen to what Chrome has to say…" the Arcobaleno said as he pops his head back towards Chrome; with Gokudera twitching in frustration on how many times the infant is prepared to ignore him.

_Tch… Why does he always ignore me… I'm the boss' right-hand man and yet Reborn-san even treats me below that freaking base-ball head. Anyways… Never mind…Gotta keep the cool… *exhales*_

"I can't really explain it clearly… for this is the first time I've encountered something like this… Yet, I think it's been there for a long time inside him…"

"What clearly is it?" Reborn quickly replied without utmost hesitation.

"... … … … … _Dark-_… … …_ness_… … … … …" she cowardly uttered.

"Darkness? Hmm…" The Arcobaleno asked himself.

"It couldn't be his… There's no logical explanation!" the storm-guardian argued at her and refused to listen.

"I know you would say that… But regardless of your concern, the things I'm saying are all true… I can see only _darkness… _nothing more nothing less…"

"What are you trying to say?" Gokudera slightly heightened his tone.

"Well… darkness can be represented with pain or suffering… There are also deep roots from what it would've come from. Memories from both past and present are an example…"

"And… what is that?" The Arcobaleno instinctively asked.

"I don't know…" the mist guardian softly replied.

"Chrome… There's no point of hiding it from us… sooner or later we'll figure it out soon…" said Reborn.

"Yeah that's right… Just tell us what you saw… Please Chrome-san" Gokudera added.

After a long pause... the mist guardian replied.

"… It's pretty redundant actually…" , "You know…. Seeing vague figures which somehow resembles someone…"

"Do those _someone_ looks like a close relative to Tsuna?"

"I'm not quite sure… But I'm guessing Kyoko and-…" Chrome's reply was cut by the infant quick response.

"I knew it…" Reborn unwillingly laid judgment clenching his stubby fingers while doing so.

"What? Lawn-head's younger sister? I thought Juudaime broken up with her some time ago?", "What of her?" Gokudera added.

"You're Tsuna's right-hand man and still you don't know?"

"Know what? Kyoko's all behind these shocks boss' been experiencing? Isn't it a little bit exaggerated?"

"Tsuna had a secret yet premature relationship with her for quite some time now. And because of that, it has been affecting him gradually. He's been writing letters instead of attending meetings. Sometimes I caught him waiting behind a light post spying on her for hours while waiting for her to go home. It's quite unhealthy for a man like him to be proposed on an obsession like that."

"I….I-… didn't know that…" Gokudera replied in awe.

"You should've! It has been his routine after moving back to Japan. I thought you guys knew."

"Damn it!" the storm guardian scowled. "If only I knew! I would've stopped him…"

"But Boss himself chose it to be that way... You can't force him to ignore her all of a sudden" Chrome slowly replied.

"Yet as the head of the mafia world, Tsuna must learn to do things responsibly instead on favoring those who would satisfy himself" the Arcobaleno replied.

"The pieces are starting to form the picture…" Chrome silently whispering to herself.

"You're right… It's starting to make sense" Gokudera replied.

"So the root of all…"

"And the one to blame is…"

"My sister…?" The sun guardian grumbled behind them. Gokudera and Chrome easily felt the intensity, that is; Ryohei's presence. Slowly tilting his head above his shoulders, the Arcobaleno glanced at the figure; a worn-out, short breathed and angry disposition welcomes him. A moment of pause afterwards, the said man suddenly spoke.

"So all of these things happened because of my younger sister?" Ryohei asked, tightening his grip against the door knob. Feeling the sense of having no courage to speak, Gokudera and Chrome shooked their head and slowly nodded at him while Reborn turn the other way around.

"Hey…" Gokudera replied at the last moment. "I know this whole thing is such a mess for you but-…"

"SLAM!"

"HOW THE HELL DID IT HAPPEN TO BE MY SISTER? TELL ME!" the sun guardian yelled with fierce aggression.

"You better cool-off Lawn-head, Juudaime is still sleeping"

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS BLAME HER FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED TO SAWADA?"

"It's not your fault neither hers; calm yourself down so we can clearly clarify things straight"

"No! You must understand! Kyoko is not the kind of person that'll be a cause of something bad" Ryohei replied, steadily calming down as he did. Reborn on the other hand decided to lend his voice over the matter.

"Ryohei… The matter is… Tsuna's relation with your younger sister is causing much trouble, even threatening his life as you can see" a momentarily flicker of his hat and he continues. "Apart from that, things are starting to break down both their personal life and the status of the family."

"That doesn't even make sense! Isn't that Sawada's fault and not my sis'?"

"Tolerating such things acted upon by Tsuna is also a part played by your sister" Reborn added. "I'm not saying it was all her fault, Tsuna made the decision himself and sees, he's paying the price of what he was doing these past years"

"But!"

"Reasoning a problem like this is not worth the time; do your part Sasagawa and bear no grudges while doing so"

"R-R…Reborn-san… It's not K-Kyoko's fault… She's missing and yet everyone blames her for everything…" Ryohei mumbled as he felt weak on his knees and crumbled down the doorway, knuckles down.

"Missing? You mean Sasagawa Kyoko is missing?" the Arcobaleno asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"How did you know?"

"I managed to call her… only to hear her farewell…" the sun guardian bowed down with tears tumbling down beneath him. "I tried finding her inside the hospital and even in the neighborhood but its hopeless… … She's gone…"

"Found anything suspicious from her call? From the neighborhood?"

"There is one…"

"Anything more specifics? The headquarters can help you find her… Any other clues you found?" Reborn continued replying.

"… E… E-Enma…"

And that's when it hit them. Like a blast from behind, it took them by surprise. The name Enma was spread between all of them and they didn't even thought of him.

"Enma… isn't that?-…"

_Tch!_ The infant mumbled.

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"… *_deep sighs*_… Okay… this has gone far enough…", "I'm setting an investigation on this and I hope no one would add up to the problem…" the Arcobaleno commanded while shifting his vision to the baffled sun guardian.

"Ryohei… We don't blame Sasagawa Kyoko for this… and I neither stand on both sides. Hope you would understand that there are things that makes something look that way… That is all…" Ryohei didn't reply.

"You too Gokudera… Chrome", "Do you part for your boss and your family; remember, you're not kids anymore, business is still business and set aside your feelings away from your work… You all got that?" Reborn reprimanded.

"Same to you… Yamamoto" the infant added. Seconds later, Yamamoto… who was outside listening, now joins the three and nods his head in front of the Arcobaleno.

Without any words left within him, the sun guardian took a deep breath and head out the room leaving the other three guardians as he slowly closed the door and head outside for some fresh air along with some answers to his questions. Gokudera slowly stood up seconds afterwards and offered Chrome a helping hand which the woman accepts as he gives her a slight push to stand.

"I'm gonna take Chrome to the headquarters and have her take a rest… See you later Reborn-san." Bid the weary storm guardian as he head towards the door with Chrome's arms around his shoulders; a gasp of air was released by his mouth as he slowly left the room like the other man did leaving a slightly confused rain guardian alone with the infant.

Jumping on Yamamoto's left shoulder, Reborn said… "Let's go Yamamoto… I think Tsuna needs some peace and quiet time for himself…" which the man answered. "Roger that… "He said. And the two of them did left the room; taking the nurses and bodyguards, who were outside the room ,along with them, leaving the Vongola Boss inside to have a peaceful rest.

With Reborn beside him, Takeshi decided to talk to Reborn since he seems greatly affected with the problems happening to Tsuna. Facing his left; the man looked at him.

"This is bad" he silently told the Arcobaleno as they continued walking along the hallowed halls.

"I know" the infant replied; still looking straight in front. "If this keeps up some information might be breached to enemy families"

"You're right" Yamamoto replied. "It'll cause delays and some changes of plans but I still have faith on Tsuna and I hope he'll get back fast…"

_*chuckle*_

"Something wrong with what I've said, Reborn-san?"

"I'm very sure of that Yamamoto… I'm sure he'll come to know the things he must do and I guarantee that" Reborn ended their conversation as he stares at the window; the sun high above Namimori fluttering clouds…

Just minutes after closing the door… The room went dark again... It's about the middle of the morning yet the blinds and lights are shut down; with the room getting darker and gloomier by the second… Lying on his side… The Tenth Generation Vongola Boss was glancing at his hand; wrapped in bandages and all. Clenching his grip slowly, his eyes narrowed at one point and gave a pitiful look towards himself…

Using his other hand, he tried to reach out to his mouth, slowly… and afterwards succeeded in doing so. Slowly removing the oxygen mask that gaped across his mouth, he began changing to a sitting position likewise. Sooner after that, looked upon his hand and silently whispered unto himself…

_Reborn… Gokudera…Yamamoto… Chrome and Onii-san…  
I'm very sorry if such things would turn unexpected… I didn't know that I was this weak and feeble… Apart from that… I'm really trying my best to what I'm supposed to do and yet ending up a disgrace to everyone…  
I'm sorry… Very sorry… To the family… To my friends… To her… To those things who deserved my time and those whom I denied my time with… And to the people that expects something from me… Sorry, I've all let you down…_

* * *

**A/N: Well… that's it. Sorry for the cheesy end ahaha. Hope you would review and subscribe more. Just so you know, after this fic; I'll make another one and hopefully gain some viewers myself. Anyways… Thanks!**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Back on Action

_A black limousine passes by. Speeding at a constant rate, it continued to race beyond imagination. It's a very sleek ride if you compare it to other cars; no sound can be heard, the creasing of the tires against the road and the blazing of the engine pumps creates no sound whatsoever. And as it travels towards the endless road, its black silhouette revealed its true intentions._

_Deep inside it, is the sun guardian's younger sister… Sasagawa Kyoko. Carefully lain beside a young man named Enma Kozato, who's the boss of the Shimon Family, she makes no effort to move, to struggle, to hesitate. It's over now… she said to herself. It has been a day after she made her decision; that fatal mistake which she thinks is right. A "day" which will eventually turn to days, to months, and eventually… years. She does not know it yet but sooner or later she would figure it out herself._

* * *

"Status report…"

"The board meeting would start at exactly eleven hundred hours; five of the guardians would be present; seven of the picked allied family representatives will be there. As you requested, the reconnaissance team would regroup at the headquarters an hour before the meeting. We also had a surveillance camera on the 10th and each on every room in the hospital. If you need any more help, we would gladly take action."

"Thanks… And please had the room ready three hours before the board gets here."

"We understand. _*beep* _"

Closing the conversation with the family's management sector, Reborn turned off his phone and lay back at a small yet comfy chair behind him. It's been an hour since he left the hospital, leaving things that happened there. Using his stubby fingers, he pressed a code on the remote in front of him; watching as the screen turns blue and shifts into the Vongola information database. Entering keys in the password bar, he slowly reaches for the enter bar. And just as he was about to press it, Yamamoto comes inside without notice.

"Hiya! Reborn-san!" the rain guardian jokingly addressed the infant. Reborn, on the other hand, stood up and reprimanded the swordsman.

"Did someone ever tell you to knock before you enter?"

"Oh" Yamamoto replied as he goes out of the room, closing the door. Seconds afterwards…

_*knock* *knock*_

"Who is it?" Reborn mumbled as he closed the database, securing the files inside it.

"It's me… Can I come in now?" the rain guardian answered back.

"Yeah… … You can come in now…" Saying that, Yamamoto entered the room, closing the door and walks directly at the office chair beside the Arcobaleno. Clasping his hands, the crow-haired Mafioso stretched his fingers and torso, yawning while doing so.

"You called me?" the rain guardian grinned while focusing his attention towards Reborn, who in turn, flipped his hat up and prepares himself to speak.

"Yes, I did"

"…_*yawn*_… It's still seven in the morning… You could've just called me a little bit late… I really needed sleep even an hour will be great…" Yamamoto replied. Leaning his elbow above the table, he supported his head above his knuckles and gave Reborn a "Monday" look.

"It would be better if I call you earlier… Just in case another problem wrecks my schedule apart" said Reborn as he prepares a folder and put it in front of the sleepy Yamamoto.

"Okay okay… What's this about then?"

"It's about the meeting at eleven… I really needed your help to answer some of their questions" the infant asked at the rain guardian who is now widely awaked and confused.

"Wai-.. What? … Isn't that your job Reborn-san?" he whined.

"I'm going for an investigation regarding Tsuna's kidnapping and now… Sasagawa Kyoko's disappearance…" Reborn replied straightforwardly at him. Immediately, the drowsiness disappeared on his face and was replaced with a more resolute one.

"Okay… I unders-…Wait; why didn't you choose Gokudera? I think he would agree as well…"

"Gokudera will do something different. We can't let this pass and so, we must be alert on the things that'll happen this time onward. Clearly can't take no for an answer…"

"Understood… I'll do it… _*yawn*_…" he cuts his yawn to ask for some info…

"Oh yeah, is Ryohei attending the meeting?" he added. Reborn didn't reply that time, continuing his walk towards the other side of the room.

"Guess that answers that… I'm off Reborn-san…" the rain guardian uttered as he holds the doorknob, twisting it and preparing to leave.

"Okay… Contact me if something happens… I'm counting on you." Reborn replied. And right after that, Yamamoto left the room to start his quick dream as Reborn's replacement. Meanwhile, Reborn jumps in a secret chute hidden in the brick walls and just like that, the room went from loud to quiet…

* * *

_**Inside the black limousine...**_

"Ah! … … _*slap* _…"

"First day of our contract and yet you managed to get a bad impression of yourself…" the Shimon Boss spoke, wiping his hand with a handkerchief while doing so. Beside him was Sasagawa Kyoko, tearing up after he had just slapped her.

"… … _*deep breaths*_… … I… … … didn't deserve that…" she replied.

"I think you did… I told you before; and you didn't listen. You answered the call and that's what you get if you break the rules that we set. " Enma answered back.

"You! Set!" Kyoko uttered while hammering the man's arm with soft blows. "How dare you do that to me?"

With the blows getting harder and harder, Enma grabbed Kyoko's wrists and held them up, shackling her hands from any action. "Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go you creep!" she screamed trying to bust out of his clutches; but the man didn't falter and continued to hold her off.

"Just look at you… You totally look different now…" Enma asked at her. Slowly loosening his grip, Kyoko broke her way out of it and tries to mend her wrists with her fingers.

"W-What… … … Are you trying to say?" she obliviously asked.

"You're losing your poise, you luster… What the hell happened to the one earlier?", "The Kyoko that caught my eye…"

"Surprised?" she rudely replied.

"Well… … …" The man answered back; quickly grabbing her in her neck and pinning her down the car seat. "I don't think I won't see her again… I mean… I have a lot of options of making her "appear"..." he said as he squeezed her neck slightly. Choking on Enma's grip, Kyoko tried to fend him off of her hands but also got them pinned above her head with his other hand.

"I can do this…"Enma snickered as he tightened his grip around her neck a little more, watching as Kyoko struggle, trying to break free.

"Y-Yo… You bas-…"

"Or do this…" the Shimon boss added. Raising his other hand over and forcing Sasagawa's arms to be stretched upward. "Ahhhhh! Stop! It hurts!" she slowly screamed loud enough for the driver in front to hear, but meant nothing to the man beside her.

"Or even…" Enma leaned forward. "Do… this…" he finished; moving forward a little more, opening his lips and slowly guiding them unto hers. Easing the gap and eventually started closing in...

_*SLAP*_

The inside went silent again as the limousine decelerates and eventually halting in the middle of a one way road. Dust and small rocks were dashed aside as the engine stopped and the muzzle quieted down… The driver was wondering where the sound came from and repeatedly asked for his boss' answer.

"Enma-sama… What happened?" his driver asked, opening the hatch that separates the front and the back section of the limousine. After sliding off the black platform, he then saw his master… head turned sideways along with his guest, who's on the other side… A small pool of blood trickled down the Shimon boss' lips and droplets of red fell down and stained his white coat.

"Master Enma… I shall help-…"

"No… I can handle this… I'm responsible for her and her actions… So please; carry on…" he replied as he dug deep inside his pockets and grabbed a hanky out of it. The driver understood and slides in back the obstruction. As the car starts moving, the mood inside did not settle down and basing on what happened minutes ago, it probably won't be the same again.

"… … Ughh ... …" the man reacted as he wiped off the blood from his bottom lip. Kyoko on the other hand stayed near the window and looked at the red-head, trying to think how he will retaliate.

A minute passed by and an awkward silence surrounds them. The playful and toying aspect of their conversation was gone and all was left was the tension between both of them. Still feeling humiliated from what Enma attempted to do to her, Kyoko opened her mouth.

"I hope you understand now that I won't tolerate anything you would do to me… I didn't agree to our deal to be something more than you said. And I hop-..." she was cut by Enma, who all of the sudden started laughing.

"… Ah Aha Ahaha… Ahaha Hahaha! … "He snorted while Kyoko watches nervously. "... … … _*sighs*_… … "

"You… You just showed me the side of you which I yearned for years…" he slowly drabbled; quickly coming unto her and pulled her in for an embrace. The woman, as much as she wants to escape, can't do so while Enma held her tight inside his arms.

"That dervish which I want to see… Finally I saw it and experienced it firsthand…" he added. And from that moment on, the woman stopped struggling and listen to what the Shimon boss has to say.

"I had to say… that slap took me by surprise…", "Normally I would give a payback but I think won't do that to you…"Enma grinned as he pushed Kyoko away and out-of-the-blue… gave a sharp gut blow to her, knocking her unconscious. "Err… Maybe I would…" Kozato sneered, pulling in Kyoko's head and placing it above his shoulders. Laughing shortly afterwards as the limo continued its trip towards their destination…

_**Inside the Vongola Headquarters**_

"Mind telling me where's that lawn-head this time" the storm guardian asked the rain guardian as he finishes his shot of Irish vodka.

"You're drinking liquor at eight in the morning?" Yamamoto replied while watching him put the shot glass down the table and leaning at a heightened chair.

"Why? You got a problem with that?" he rudely replied. The rain guardian chuckled at his disposition and continued to watch him wonder.

"Not really… ahahah… … …", "Anyways, I haven't seen him around… Guess he's still searching for Kyoko-san…" he replied while stretching his legs on his seat, panting and yawning while doing so. "Why are you searching for him anyways?" the rain guardian added.

"Reborn told me to do so… Dang it! I've been searching for him half an hour ago…"the silver-haired Mafioso answered back while checking his phone for any phone calls recently.

"I think this is a bad time to approach Ryohei… He's been through his worst day and I can't help but feel sorry for him…"

"I know… But I can't just remove him from the list of the upcoming meeting; he's a guardian too…" the storm guardian complained… drooping over the counter like a drunkard.

"Well…"Yamamoto said as he took off from his seat and walked towards the counter. "We can't, actually… But we do can have him excused from the meeting, that's what I think" he finishes while grabbing a cold can of coffee inside the small fridge.

"Oh! Now you've said it!" Gokudera growled at him as he took a sip of the cool beverage.

The two had their awkward conversation continue for another thirty minutes. Gokudera continued slacking off and Yamamoto remained seated while nipping caffeinated concoctions. No one seems to bother breaking the ice until finally… after sometime; something different and rare appeared in front of them and shook them off their monotony.

"Uhm…."a voice hummed over their ears. Yamamoto raised his head and looked while Gokudera remained motionless but is practically conscious of the other party beside Yamamoto.  
"Uhmm… … Can I ask if… uhm… if… you can help me fi-…"

A snapshot of their faces shocked them both…

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun?"

"H-Haru-chan… …Is that you?" the rain guardian tried to conceal his excitedness as he barely pronounced "her" name right… Yes, right in front of her was Haru Miura; a girl he admired from afar ever since they're still teenagers. Dressed in a beige and clad with black high shoes; she slowly approached the dazed rain guardian.

"Yes it's me… I can't believe you're here Yamamoto-kun! I'm glad to see you-.. Wait… If you're here then he must be…"

"Here?" the storm guardian intercepted their conversation after waking up in his reverie. Raising his eyebrow, he stared at the woman at concludes that she really is the Haru from before.

"Gokudera-kun… Ahaha… You guys have grown a lot… I'm really surprised to see you guys here" she replied with anxiousness at the same time walking towards them trying to get some before and after glances. Watching from afar… Yamamoto found himself blushing which he quickly hided from the two, acting discreet yet so obvious enough that Gokudera notices.

"Uhm… Same here…"he replied.

"Stop flattering me Yamamoto-kun..._*chuckles softly*_…" The woman answered back, pacing the mood back to normal.

"Okaaay…. What brings you here?" Gokudera frankly asked. That moment on, Haru remembered her true intentions of going and prepared answering back…

"I'm here to see Tsuna and check if he's fine…"

"Oh… So that's wh-…"

"You're saying something Yamamoto-kun?..." she naively asked.

"Ahaha… No… Nothing… Do carry on"

"Right! Sooo…. Uhm… where is he?" she curiously asked, scanning the room for any signs of Tsuna around. Guilty of hiding thing from her, Yamamoto decided to tell her what really happened even if the storm guardian was behind him saying "no".

"Yeah… About that... You see…Uhm… Well…"

"Hmm?" the woman asked in confusion.

"You see… Tsuna is not here in the moment…" Yamamoto replied with the storm guardian face-palming behind him. Screaming _"you stupid baseball nut"_ inside his head.

"Ohh… so where is he?" she asked another crucial question at the crow-haired swordsman who was now thinking of another way to fend her off the topic. Gokudera took two steps in front and murmurs words behind him.

"_Now you've done it this time… I told you before… all things regarding this particular situation are highly confidential… Tell her to go back next time or something like that…"_

"Haru… I know you're all hoppy about seeing Tsuna but the management said that no one is allowed to see him right now…"

"_Tell her to go back next time… Go tell her that"_

"Why? Something happened?"

"No! Not really… Nothing! Nothing happened on Tsuna... He's just… you know… busy from the office work" Yamamoto replied while wiping the sweat drops forming on his temples.

"Oh… It's Okay. I can probably go some other day…" she uttered, lifting her blue-laced bag and hooking it around her shoulder.

"Yes… … … You're more than welcome here!", "I mean you can come by any day!", "No! I mean… Ah!" he yelped, tongue-tripped and embarrassed in front of the woman, who in turn, slightly smiled at the cuteness of his actions.

"Anyways, nice meeting you guys… See around!" she answered back, thus finishing their conversation with the two; waving goodbyes to them and starts walking towards the stairs a couple of steps at a time.

"…_*sighs*_…. She really has grown to a beauty… Can't believe that she's here right before my very eyes…"the rain guardian whispered, fixing his sight at the woman as its figure slowly disappears from his sight.

"Technically… she already left. But you can say that…" Gokudera replied unto him, lounging at the same spot again, beside the counter... Slowly looking at his wrist watch, the storm guardian almost jumped from his seat as it shows 8: 45.

"Oh S~#$%!" he sweared over the circumstances, springing out from his seat and ran towards the coat rack. The other man looked at him bizarrely while still chilling on his back against a wall, chugging down a new can of espresso.

"Alcohol didn't work huh?" Yamamoto unnoticeably teased him.

"Shut it!" the silver-haired Italian instantly replied, grabbing his cloak and quickly tried to put it on.

"What's the rush anyways?"The rain guardian answered back, putting down the can and giving him the eyebrow.

"Unlike you… I got many work to do… and plus… I'm doing my job seriously, instead of slacking off behind a wall." The storm guardian finishes their chat with a wave as he ran towards the door in the right and slams it closed as he passed by, leaving poor Yamamoto alone in the room…

"… _*sigh*_ … What to do now… … Mmmm… Still got a couple of hours…"the man thought to himself to foresee an intelligible way to kill time... And seconds afterwards… the man stood up and shoots the can to the garbage bin… grabbed his coat from the rack and heads to an elevator hidden behind the vending machine.

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters; Entrance/Reception and Information hall**_

"Now where did I come in…" she mumbled to herself as she passed another corner in her to search to find the entrance. The beautiful and nice lady upstairs told her different routes to go the ground floor, where… the entrance should've been; and still, she can't find it.

Taking another turn to the left, luck shines upon her as she saw the brightened view of the entrance from afar. Slowly and happily, Haru is doing the "I'm-a-millionaire walk", steadily approaching the opening of the hallowed building with flying colors of accomplishment. And as she closes in for the exit… rain starts pouring down on her parade.

"Huh-… Ehhhhh? Just as I found my way out, it rained… Hmp!" she protested while searching for an umbrella on her purse.

"Great! I've forgotten to bring my umbrella! Ohhh! What now… Why did it started to rain when it's so bright and sunny when I first came here" Haru whined unto herself as she got herself ready to run across the downpour. Just as she prepare to dash inside the shower, a man's voice called unto her.

"Haru-chan… Wait Haru-chan…" the familiar voice resonates to her hearing, growing louder and louder until it became clearer. It was Yamamoto… clenched inside his grip was an umbrella which fairly surprised the young woman.

"Yamamoto-kun… What brings you here…" she asked of him while glaring madly at the colorful umbrella he's holding.

"I heard the rain coming and I thought you haven't got any umbrella by any chance… So I came here to check… Well... Do you have one?"

"_*wags her head*_…. Unfortunately I have forgotten to bring one… Can you possibly lend it to me? Yamamoto-kun… I'll promise you, I'll send it back…"

"Ahaha… No worries. I am actually here to give it to you…" Yamamoto stretched his arms in front and Haru reached out hers and took hold of it. "There… "The man added back as the young baker looked at his smiling face and felt a hint of blush across her cheeks.

"Say Yamamoto-kun…" she asked.

"Yes?" the rain guardian enthusiastically replied.

"You have any plans for today?" Haru answered back, looking below at her shoes.

"Now that you've mentioned it… I do have a meeting…" he uttered, while looking at the drastic face-change of the woman in front of her. "Oh… "She said silently.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of having coffee with you… You know… to thank you for the umbrella… It really isn't much but…"

"The meeting doesn't start till eleven; I can still join you… But I think I'll go with tea instead of coffee… All that coffee earlier made me dizzy" he chuckled at the statement, convincing enough for Haru to join him. After ceasing, they both share the umbrella and walked across the rain, with Yamamoto holding the umbrella for them both to shelter in. Sounds of the swallow were heard hovering around the parameter, with an unusual figure swooping down and diving unto the man's pockets. Slowly, the dark clouds disappeared along with the two as they head out to a nearby tea house beside the headquarters.

* * *

_**Vongola Base, Infirmary **_

"Mmmmmm… … There!" the nurse uttered, removing the contraption on the mist guardian's arms. "Blood pressure seems to be normal; respiration and metabolism are also fine… It seems that you're gonna be okay Chrome-chan" she finishes while drawing a line across the box in the check list.

"Okay… Thanks Misaka-san" Chrome replied back with a smile as she bowed in gratitude and left the room without any other word.

Now walking along the hallway… she felt depressed; depressed of doing nothing for the sake of his boss, the man entrusted by Mukuro to protect. She knows what she did back there is a crucial step but she had to do it. She had made Kyoko, the primary suspect of the situation. Anxiousness now haunts her with possible circumstances such as… What if Tsuna knew what happened… What if the families inheres negative responses towards Kyoko… Or worse, What if the family neglects Tsuna's credibility as the 10th Vongola Boss… All of those thoughts rushed into her. She stopped momentarily at the room and saw her destination. A big black door appears before her, with two large guys guarding it inside out.

"Ms. Dokuro… Please come in" the big guy on the left addressed her and stepped away for her to walk through.

"Nnn." She whimpered, nodding at the two and entering inside.

The moment she walked across the "highly confidential" sign pinned outside the room, her body slowly shivered. Freezing damp air circulates around the room. The sound of air conditioners howling and the constant clattering of wooden chimes had given her goose bumps along with the darkness adding up in the effect.

"You're early today" a voice lingered over her. She twisted her neck to see the source, only to find the sun Arcobaleno glancing towards her while fully seated on one of the office chairs in front of her. "There's still an hour and a half before it starts"

"I'm not doing much lately, so I thought of coming in early" she replied, seating on one chairs adjacent to the Arcobaleno's. Chrome rests her shoulder on the comfy back support and slowly closed her eyelids for a quick shut eye.

"If you're gonna have a nap, why not do it in your bedroom, it's more convenient and suitable there" another voice answered back. 'Huh' she thought. Opening her eyelids slowly, she can see a blurred image of a black-haired guy near Reborn. With its feet slightly hinged on the table, the man laid his arms on his back and started dozing off.

"It's you Hibari-san…" she voiced over, closing her eyelids once more. That man appears to be Kyoya, dressed in his typical black and violet outfit. As a part of the Vongola (somehow), he too is obliged to attend meeting like that even if it turn ludicrously troublesome for him.

"…._*yawn*_…" the cloud guardian replied with a heaving breath of drowsiness.

The two went in a quick sleep with Reborn watching over them, it seems that he didn't mind at all or acted in contrast likewise. But as time passes by and minutes drooped over the clock, representatives and co-officials started arriving. All over the world, one by one they filled up the empty spaces and greeted Reborn as they had their seat. Noticing rapid yet silent noises upholding inside the room, Chrome woke up and fixes herself up to meet the council, while Hibari ignores them and continued to get some Zs. After the 7th of the representatives arrived, the guardians entered eventually…

"Just in time…" the rain guardian told himself as he walked around the table to sit on his designated spot.

"Good Afternoon, Yamamoto-kun…" Chrome greeted him, as the man sat beside her with a smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon to you too Chrome-chan" he replied at her, giving off his usual grin towards the mist guardian. "Wait… Reborn-san told you to go to the in-…"

"I did…" she whimpered.

"Oh!" , "And what's the news?" Yamamoto grunted, talking back while shifting his back against the chair's neck supporter.

"The nurse said that there's nothing to worry about, I just had a stress shock, that's all…"

"Glad to hear that" the rain guardian smiles which glints the woman with untold happiness.

"You seem very happy? Mind sharing us what happened? Hmmm?" a sarcastic tone caught their attention.

"Gokudera-san… You're here…" Chrome turned her head in reflex, shuddering slightly as Yamamoto also looked back at the familiar voice calling on his name.

"Ahahah. Nah! Nothing special" the raven answered back while offering a sit to the other guy.

"Uh-Hm?" the storm guardian purposely teased him. It's obvious for Yamamoto now to realize that Gokudera knew his little tea adventure and now was staring at his eyes, begging for him to stop.

"Wait a minute. Why are you seating along us in the side lanes… I thought you're taking Reborn-san's position at this meeting?" the storm guardian asked him.

"Reborn-san gave me a call an hour before, saying that he's already done doing his side-job and told me that he practically won't need any more help at the assembly today. Strangely, I kinda feel happy for it."

"Baka! It's an honor to lead a conference on your own. I've been bugging Juudaime for one myself!" the Italian whined, making Yamamoto grin at the cuteness of it.

"So…We starting soon?" the swordsman asked the girl in his left and the guy on his right, trying to change the subject.

'Guess so… But Turf-.."

"Ryohei-sempai is not here…" looking at the door for like five seconds, Yamamoto continued. "I guess it was really hard on him, we should've been tolerant 'bout this and kept it from him.

"Yet sooner or later he'll find out. If we won't no one would." Chrome added up in their conversation. Both gentlemen nodded at her and continued pondering and waiting for the accursed meeting to start.

Numerous drabbles escalates all over the room; mixed with the sound of air conditioning, the noise covered the area as they whisper and gaggle at things to be discussed later on the meeting. The three guardians continued on their little talk while watching their voices from the Arcobaleno, who's now preparing himself on the upcoming gathering.

The infant then stood on the table near an indented curve at the corner of it. Surprisingly after seeing this, everyone stopped talking and cold rush of silence builds up anticipation amongst them. Hibari on the other hand, opened his eyes and fixes his sitting position, head tilted towards Reborn.

Everyone's anticipating his first words about the matter but they were kept silent by an iron rule. They just waited there with many questions aboard their tongues, such as; 'Why is Reborn leading the meeting?', 'What's the reason for this sudden recollection' and more importantly… 'Where's Tsunayoshi Sawada?'. All of these questions bopped their curiosity more and more as the infant started opening his mouth.

"I'm very glad to see you all here… Before we can start the meeting, I just want you to know…" he paused for a little while as the rain, storm and the mist guardian shook their heads for the upcoming shocker news... The infant looked at the three, a speckle of smile forming on his face as he continued his declaration.

"... … I just want you all to know that…"All of the sudden… a silent knock on the door was heard. Reborn stopped at the moment.

The Arcobaleno looked at the door where the puzzling noise came. With their instincts kicking in, the representatives as well as the guardians (except Hibari who just looked the other way) followed the infant's head and focused on the big door apart from their table.

Again… another wood-clattering sound came from outside and this time, everyone's at notice. Gokudera was slowly standing up and preparing for the worse, but Reborn kept his poise. Then a beep rang on his tiny coat, signaling and culminating a finale that he knew would happen. This patched up a smile on the baby's cheeks as he finishes his share of words…

"Vongola Decimo…" a couple escaped in his mouth. Right at the moment, the tension arises high, everyone was anticipating, and the guardians are in awe; all gawking to their intention to see what they came here for. Hearts skip a beat and everyone held their breath as the door opened and a visage of bright orange flare passed through. "Had just arrived the building…" Reborn uttered a phrase as he jumped across the table and landed on the figure's shoulders.

"Oh! Vongola Decimo!" the representatives stood up and gasped in wonder to see the image of the Vongola's 10th looming over their view; standing still in front of everyone in the room.

"Juu- Juudaime!" a drop of sweat travelled down on the storm guardian's temples. Tsuna ignored his guardian's greeting and started walking around the room and unto his seat on the middle. And as he passed them one by one, the reps began taking their seats again and fixed themselves for the moment it'll start.

_Peculiarly perched on the edge of his student's shoulders… the Arcobaleno opened his mouth._

"We've been waiting for you." the infant said with utmost confidence over his student, who in turn prepares himself for his reply.

"I know… It's good to be back… Reborn-san…" he answered, standing in front of everyone as he raised his arms to commence the whole event.

* * *

**A/N : New Chappie YEY! Hope you guys will continue to read this fanfic! And Uhm… OH RIGHT! Prelims are on the way… I can probably say that the next chapter will be on the next 2 weeks. Anyways… Thanks for the support. Every review counts so please R and R. CHA!**


	16. Chapter 16: Intruder Alert!

_The commanding presence of Vongola Decimo invigorated everyone. Representatives were flattered and shocked to see the man right before their very eyes. And the guardians were in awe to find their boss standing and commencing the meeting himself after all the commotions and events that happened. Reborn grinned to see Tsuna back on top, formally dressed up and had a rare stroke of seriousness flowing into his eyes. The man doesn't say it, but he's definitely dedicated to end it once and for all; with no selfish and inadequate reason behind it…_

* * *

"Please take your seats." The 10th generation mafia boss uttered in a serious tone, glancing at the attendees as they slowly descends to their respective seats. The moment they're done, Tsuna took his as well.

"We're very pleased to see you Vongola Decimo, we thought you'd never come..." the chief representative told him, as he glinted and nodded at him respectfully.

"I thought so myself" he stopped… looking at his guardians, he smiled and continued. "But I just can't let Reborn-san or my guardians to do the things I'm supposed to be doing…"

"Juudaime…" Gokudera flinched.

There's an unexplainable moment of silence that passes. Only to be followed by the boss himself. "Okay… I think that answers your questions and everyone else's… Reborn-san?" he asked the infant in response which turned everyone's attention towards him.

"You may begin." He calmly replied; making Tsuna nod his head as he turns away and again, set his attention at the whole meeting. A small folder was set beside Tsuna's, labeled "Top Secret Information". He carefully opens it while the others started reading theirs as well. A few glances later, set it aside and stood up to start the first discussion.

"Okay… First and foremost, who has a question according to what is written underneath? I'll be glad to answer them." The young man spoke, readying himself as the first of the representatives stood up and started asking questions.

"Vongola Decimo… Are all things written here correct and unbiased? Are these documents presented by whom we acknowledge responsible to do such task?" the public relations representative briefly asked the young man before him, making the

"All of these things presented before you are all true and was merely one-sided for a statement. Yet these documents are not made by me since I was unable to…" he was rudely interrupted by another individual.

"With all due respect, can we ask why?" the 2nd of the representatives butted in, impolitely yet formal. The 10th didn't answer that moment and the man repeated his meticulous posing. "I'll repeat… Can we ask why you aren't the one who made these…? How can we trust the information you've given us."

"I am sorry but that's out of the topic and unreasonable for a question" the storm guardian immediately replied, closing in the branching of another story.

"That's not necessary Gokudera-kun… I can handle this."

"But Juudaime! They're just-…"

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna looked at his guardian seriously, giving him a glare that asks for trust from him. The storm guardian saw this and stopped from his seat, gently laying down and waiting for his boss' response. "With all do concern finance representative, Takamura-san. I believe these questions of which you ask are not appropriate for the situation. Unless you went here with that in mind and purposely ask that, I think it's better not to know." Tsuna finishes as he left the man speechless, and without a doubt; he really did came prepared to answer all of their questions.

"Very well… Let's continue" the other representative requested, which in turn, quickly turned the tables around and gave Tsuna the upper hand to choose the topic.

"You may already know about the Shimon Family from the previous meeting the board has made. And I think all of you share the same thought of figuring out what really happened.", "Not only that, my guardians…" Gokudera and Yamamoto lend an ear and gave sharp eyes while Chrome and Hibari remained stationary. "Have concluded a just amount information towards the situation, we don't need an all out assault against them."

"I must say, Vongola Decimo-sama…" the management representative asked. "_These _people were the ones responsible for your predicament. Aren't they accountable to pay the damages that they've dealt?" He curiously asked the young boss, taking a sip from a glass of red wine which was served to all attendees. In front of him, the quiet rain guardian began asking questions to himself. _What the hell's wrong with these questions? Why are the reps behaving like this? _He questioned himself about the way the meeting is turning. If this continues with nonsense, then the whole purpose of doing this would turn to nonsense. He continued railing off beside Tsuna, whom answers more and more ludicrous questions as time passes by.

* * *

_**A deserted intersection in the southern part of Namimori**_

Far beyond the horizon that cuts the asphalt road of Namimori and its neighboring town, silent car noises were casting around for everyone to hear. The toasting heat creates a rippling effect on the road making it all wavy and such; yet on that same road, the said black limousine strides forward as the figure gets larger and larger, eventually passing over the crooked path.

_*Crrreeeek!* _The tires shrieked as the driver stomps on the brake, ending their journey in front of a scrap yard. Based on its surroundings, it was clearly dismantled years ago, with the dust and the cracks that were noticeable around it. The door of the driver's seat was opened, and the Shimon's chauffer revealed himself, poised and calm as he readies to approach his boss. Slowly walking towards the hind of the limo, the side where his master is roosting, he knocked repeatedly on the window pane and gently opened the black door hinged around it.

"We're here Enma-sama… We have arrived on our destination…" he reported, glancing at the distance while waiting for figures to emerge from the darkness. Suddenly, he heard a rushing sound coming from inside and afterwards, stopped as two red orbs appeared in the dim.

"Good Job... Carry Ms. Sasagawa to her confinement room and keep her under surveillance…" Enma commanded his underling, giving a small grin of compensation which greatly flatters the other man. Moments afterwards, Enma shoots out of the limo and stood before the window, glancing at the desert savanna-like appearance outside.

"As you wish Enma-sama" the driver replied as he dives his mid section inside and after a while, emerges while carrying an unconscious woman over his shoulders, slamming the door afterwards. _'Enma-sama is very lucky with this one'_ the chauffer thought while snapping back to reality and soon after that, follows his boss as they walked across the road in front of the wreckage.

The tip tapping of their shoes stopped as they eventually halted in a broken infrastructure of what seems to be a building in its time. Walls were cracked and the whole ceiling collapsed and what's left now of a grand edifice were only debris and rubble.

"_System open!"_ Enma uttered, keeping a steadied state as he waits for things to happen. And so it does. A small bright red bulb flashes into vicinity; continuously beeping beneath the dust that's covering most of it. The older man gasped in amazement to see technology still alive in this rock-barren wasteland, while the younger one kept his stature ongoing, seemingly waiting for bigger happenings to come.

After a minute of watching the red dot appear and disappear unto the loam, it finally stopped… Moments later… _"Gshhhh...TSS!"_ a mechanical sound puffed out below. The ground started shaking and eventually the walls came tumbling in as fissures divides the land in two. Steel ramparts started rising from the ground like daisies, and railings rose from the brown beneath, forming four poles from which a steel scaffold materialized. A small indention formed in the middle part of an opening as the transformation process made its journey to completion.

"Ah… Finally" Enma grunted in relevance, pointing out his fists to the small hole crafted inside the door. With a simple murmur, flames jet out of the Shimon Ring and rippled across his finger. These flames started stabilizing after a while as more and more pressure built in; given the right time and signal, the Shimon Boss punched the ring through the hole. Surprisingly, the ring fits it perfectly and energy from his ring flowed freely inside the contraption.

Bright red lines began carving themselves around the whole place like neon lights. The Shimon Boss lets a loose sigh, watching the stone tablet split in half and open. It's been a while since he opened it but it still worked, more likely for him to get anticipating over such difficulties. With Kyoko over his personal underling's shoulders, unconscious; Enma couldn't risk time and let her awareness sink in, moreover, letting her know where he'll be taking her to.

"At last. We're finally here!" he stated as the amassing blocks of boulders paved a way and a staircase rose in its wake.

"Enma-sama… Shall I take her in?"

"You may" the red-eyed man quickly replied, moving away from the narrow pathway for his servant to walk through. "Enma-sama, Are you not coming?" the older one asked in curiosity while seeing the man remained at his place, watching him progress. "No. I'll wait here…" , "Just go and make sure she'll be locked good, and go back afterwards…" he answered back, looking at the sky and gazing at the tantamount view that curved over the land.

"And… Ah! Yes! Gather the Squadron A and B on the intersection at the underground on Namimori… We'll meet them immediately"

"Affirmative Enma-sama" he said as he started walking inside the dark cove beneath as Enma said his last words.

"Just hurry up…" Enma stopped… "I got a meeting to attend to…" he slyly smiled as his bangs covered his eyes, concealing the dark glare of his intentions.

* * *

_**Back at the Head Quarters, an hour after**_

"The decision is final!" a loud yet subtle voice lingered yonder. Turns out it was Tsuna's, rejecting representatives' opinions and gestures over the matter; Matters which were not their primary concerns at the first place.

"That decision you speak of will cost us dearly Decimo… We cannot allow such dubious verdict overcome the family's resolve." The fifth representative replied, gaining the first, second, and the third rep's consent. The room remained the same way it is an hour ago, except that Hibari left minutes before it even started. Unnerving noises suffice the intensity and the magnitude of the conversation that once clashed over the room. The guardians especially the rain and the storm guardian wanted to join the meeting that now turned to a debate; but were both silenced by their boss, as he faced their questions head on.

"As I've said, the decision was fi-…"

"This has gone far enough Vongola Decimo!", "You're getting unreasonable!", "We want a real verdict!" they roared in protest. Tsuna wiped the sweat drop that trailed over his temples. The room was cold, yet it felt so warm. They were far apart, yet the sound felt like it was screaming on him point blank. His guardians and his tutor were with him, but it felt like he's all alone. _'What must I do to be a good boss to my family' _he asked himself, pacing out while finding the answer inside his head. Their banging requests as well as their insults were getting far enough, meaning that if this keeps up, the whole purpose of this meeting would turn to waste. That's when the guardians made their move.

"SHUT UP!" a fierce roar echoes to their ears. Aggravated by such instances, the storm guardian took a step forward; disregarding the command Tsuna gave him earlier. With some of the people still blabbering nonsense, Gokudera repeated himself.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he scowled. Raising his fists in anger, the man glared at them and opened his mouth to speak; knowing that he somehow quieted them down.

"I don't have to repeat myself on this anymore because I'm only saying this once…" the silver-haired Italian pacified the representatives. Tsuna looked at his guardian's fierce eyes and felt a shiver traveling across his spine.

"As reasonable it is or not, you have no right to defy the 10th's decision; nor can you humiliate him like that!"

"Gokudera-kun… I thought I said-…" Tsuna was silenced by his own right-hand man.

"It doesn't matter to me now tenth… I won't let these people took turns in disgracing your name!" he rudely replied in a manner that only Tsuna can comprehend. This time, the storm guardian shows independence and freedom to make his own stand. Even if that may look bad at his boss' part, the storm guardian was determined and always will be one to do the best that he could for his family.

"What's the meaning of this? You guardians were not part of this conversation!" the last one of them answered back, Vongola's own military representative.

"Yet." The rain guardian rose from his seat. "We are also part of the meeting." He followed on his words, taking Gokudera's courage into his own and making his own resolution. Hearing the swordsman's understatement, the mist guardian gently slams her hands at the table and stood beside him. "T-That is right… We can also partake at anything the boss does."

"Wait… Guys… You don't have to do this. I can take these matters into my own hands" Decimo reasoned out, trying to calm his guardians and set things straight by his own ruling. But the three rebelled, the three whom he trusted that would respect his judgment.

"But Ju-…" Gokudera flinched, as he saw something he doesn't see every day.

"You don't seem to understand Gokudera-kun…" just like before, a familiar feat happened; giving the guardians an experience of _déjà vu. _It'sa repeated instance that was more relevant than the other one last time. A spark of light radiates on his forehead. It soon combusted and turned into bright orange flames that engulfed his bangs, flickering on and off as the color of his pupils gradually changed. His voice deepened a little bit in accordance to the resolute caliber of his unbending will.

"You see." He slowly raised his fists below chin level. "I can take care of this myself, no need for you guys to interfere…" he finishes, clenching his knuckles with small fragments of light flared between the spaces of his fingers. No one bothered answering back, unlike Reborn who tipped his fedora hat and conveyed his eyes unto his student. The Arcobaleno didn't falter, yet he did remember the time he saw that happen at the very first time. That day at the mall… the happenings and the unforgettable moment his student experienced that time. It was extreme emotional distress that triggered passively-hidden energy flames to reignite his dying-will mode. At least that's what the Intel explained at him long ago. Yet even with that, he can't help to wonder as he watches Tsuna calm himself and lowered his hands.

"Now, we can settle this my way" he glared at his guardians, with his resolute appearance; an exact copy of the first Vongola boss. The members quivered in fear; unable to respond at him and his silent disposition that thwarts the other aspirants inside the room.

"I'll count to three. When I finished counting and no one answers; I'll take that as an affirmation, provided that you'll agree to the testimony written in front of you." He commanded while raising his hand. His index, middle, and ring finger arched and bent over. Chrome relaxed and quickly sat back and waited for the time of judgment while Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna and silently whispered 'Ok' at him as he also took his seat beside her. Meanwhile, the storm guardian remained standing. Standing as he waits for the culminating finale to happen.

"One…" he uttered. Mumbling sounds were heard in a quieted manner yet still there was no one brave enough to question Decimo.

"Two…" another count passes by. Only one more and the meeting would land successful and everything would fall back nicely. Thinking of any possible volunteer, he began eyeing the whole room. Remaining reluctant yet still prepared for any signs of rebellion. Again, a set of mumbling was heard; only this time it was louder than before. Noticing that no one would dare talk back, Tsuna prepared himself as he slowly draws in the final count.

"Thr-…" a cold husky voice spoke out of the blue. "Intriguing…" it said to him. In such a way of that all of the attention diminished and all was left was the sense of fear and doubt. It doesn't seem to bother the other attendees as it does so to the young man in front of them. There may be a reason behind it but to his perspective, it was all dull and crude for such a revelation. Gokudera stood halfway to detect the origin of such noise followed by the constant clattering of laughter by the individuals before them.

"What's their problem?" the crow-haired swordsman asked himself, slowly gazing upon their meticulous concern. Slowly scratching his head in wonder, he then turned his attention to Tsuna, who's now focusing his sight on the door; seemingly watching and waiting for such a person to reveal its identity.

"What now Vongola Decimo…" they sneered loudly, making Gokudera growl in anger. The 10th ignored that and reassumed that seemingly impossible inference of another enemy partaking in this.

"Is there something wrong Juudaime?" he asked.

"Yeah… I thought I heard something. Anyway, do you think this is all weird?" Tsuna replied, lowering his hands down on the table and looking at the pitiful sneers that everyone, beside his guardians, was giving him.

"We also thought of that… But come to think of it, they are acting kind of weird.", "I mean… their first impressions are so different than this, not by a long-shot; but still awkward to think of such sudden changes." Gokudera answered back silently, careful not to let them know. Talking in transition with his receiver's troubled look. Tsuna gaped in relief as he sat down on his respective seat and took a sip on the glass of wine in front of him, changing back to his normal form.

A beeping sound suddenly came from Reborn, who in turn, used his hand to check his pockets and grabbed a phone out of it afterwards. Before he could even reach in to answer, another member clashed out his voice.

"I think this would be the right time…" the same cold voice echoes throughout the room; leaving Tsuna and the others frozen in their seats and the seven representatives snickering. Reborn, on the other hand, still insisted on answering the phone and just like any other phone call, someone answered him.

Tsuna stood up and woofed his arms over to silence everyone, trying to bring down the level of anxiousness that tenses things up for him; but nothing happened. And as Reborn widgets the phone onto his ears, an eerie moan called upon his name.

"_Re…*coughs*… Reborn-san…"_ it scowled yonder.

"_Wait… Wait happened…"_

"…_They-… they're coming…"_

"_They? What are you talking about?"_

"_They… *coughs harder* are everywhere… We don't even know it…" _a vomiting sound was heard.

"_Hand on there! Tell me what the hell happened!"_

"Reborn-san… Is there something wrong?" Tsuna said with a troubled look. Reborn didn't have the time to respond and continued to concentrate on what the man is saying on the phone.

"_They captured me and the representatives… They locked us up and *gasps* …" _the man quivered. And as the message travelled on his ears and reached comprehension, Reborn felt a chilling mortification dealt by purely disbelief and fear. Slowly gaining his lost confidence back, he then continued the conversation despite the constant wailings of laughter by the men behind him.

"_What? But who?" _the Arcobaleno asked quickly, careful not to waste any second.

"_Sh-Shimon… Enma… They're… HERE!" _the moment he heard the word, an involuntary reflex ordered his neck and turn his head unto his student; who's also looking at him, so clueless of what may happen to him afterwards.

"_What? But h-…" _he silently halted as his eyes locked on a pair of red orbs glaring at him behind the door. That time, he knew what really happened but he can't just break it down to Tsuna and the guardians otherwise the enemies might've dropped in unnoticeably and take all of them as hostages, or worse. Anticipating the backlash of the Shimon family that may happen inside the very meeting room, Reborn scooted away and waited for the other man's reply.

"_I don't have much time now…You must-… Shit!" _sounds of unlocking doors were feasible to hear, so as the gasping noises that was also hearable. "_Please hurry Reborn-san! Evacuate the 10__th__! and aRgHHHH! … … … … …*beep* *beep* *beep*… … … "_ A scream beckons an unimaginable fear on Reborn's face. He didn't know what to say or do and knowing that something "is" wrong; and knowing that Tsuna would've probably endure it just like before. The Arcobableno blacked out. His arms wanted to move by it didn't, his feet wants to jump back to his student but it remained still. Churning all of his sanity into his voice, the infant yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Tsuna! The Shimon Family!" Tsuna's eyes widened as a dagger makes its way towards his head at incredible speed. With his super intuition on use, he was able to duck in a split-second interval. He popped a dying will pill into his mouth as he rolled over and recovered with flames glowing on his head.

"Too late…" the same voice pondered over their ears. And also, just like the other, it came from the door. Also coming from the door is a big violet cloud of fumes that were pumped inside the room. It covered areas in the room at little time, as it progresses easily with the help of the air conditioners.

"Everybody! Hold your breath!" Tsuna commanded as he tried blowing the gas off with an X burner. Just as he was fire, the smog dispersed, scattering the room at great speed while the X burner finally reached critical mass and the 10th fired a very powerful X burner directly towards the door. The three guardians, as well as Reborn are hiding behind him and holding his body stationary since he can't use soft flames with them behind him. Bright orange lights engulfed the whole room and a good view can be seen outside, other people tend to watch the flashy blast eventually drawing attention from outside.

"..._ *gasps*_… Are… you guys' fine?" Vongola Decimo asked just as things started clearing up from the dust and smoke that blankets the whole floor.

"Yeah Juudaime, what did really happened? And the representatives? What happened to them?"

"Those representatives aren't the real one, Gokudera. And if you're paying attention, those "persons" you've spoken of didn't even lift a finger when Tsuna began firing his X-burner. Did that rang a bell to you?" Reborn said to the storm guardian who just realized what happened. Yamamoto, on the other hand, drew his sword and squatted behind Tsuna, remaining motionless and having a provocative view if ever another attack happened.

"Ahahaha... There's no wonder you're the most powerful Arcobaleno… …" a figure rose behind the molten concrete walls of the once beautiful and secure meeting room. Just as Tsuna and Reborn would fear, the figure has a set of red eyes, crimson red hair and also had a ring from which his powers emanates from. And as the smoke finally cleared up, the man stood before Tsuna and gave him a smirk as an initial greeting.

"Well this is a good time to say hello…" it said with much confidence. Tsuna felt a stinging pain on his right shoulder, a mental trauma dealt by the same man in front of him. Gokudera can see his boss trembling in fear as a peculiar red-head walked towards him. The rain guardian and the mist guardian kept their weapons up as Enma slowly stopped half a meter away from their leader. Without consent of what might happen, the Shimon Boss leaned his head and moved his head parallel to Tsuna's.

"Missed me? Tsunayoshi?" he whispered unto his ear.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I know I've said earlier at Chapter 15 that this would be over in two weeks. Well, as you can probably see, it didn't. Finals week is on its way and thanks to my friends covering up for me, I managed to finish this on such a rough spot. Anyway, you may see that some parts are really rushed since… you know… I'm out of time, yet even though. I still managed to make this right? RIGHT! So please keep reading and reviewing since that's the only thing that writers consider as a heart-warming gift a reader can provide. You can expect Chapter 17 in a couple of weeks or less. Anyways… Thanks for everything! GAO!**


	17. Chapter 17: Vongola vs Shimon p1

_The air felt so warm… I can feel it on my cheeks… _

_Scalding in my hair… my neck… everywhere… Inching through me… around me… within me…_

_I can feel it… getting closer and closer…_

_Stop! It… just stopped… Somewhere… behind? No! On my left! I don't know…_

_My legs… are frozen… Move! Move Damn it! Please… help me… I can't take it much longer…_

_Bloody red! Hi-His eyes… … are bloody red… He's looking at me! Help me! Save me!_

"Boss!"

_No one will come… No one ever does… No one will save me… No one will dare do so…._

'Juudaime!"

_What? Wh-Who's there? Who's calling my name…? I can… I CAN HEAR IT! It's! It's!_

* * *

"Tsuna! Duck!" the rain guardian yelled as he jumped over the man in front of him and prepares for an attack. It broke the man out of his sync and back on reality he went. The pupils of his eyes began showing color; and the cloudy gleam that covered it disappeared. Tsuna, having recovered his consciousness, had no time to speak or reason out. He didn't doubt his rain guardian's command for a second as he manages to duck at the least interval; with Yamamoto's blade combing through his brown hair.

'_Let's do this Shigure Kintoki' _he whispered, using his thumb to push the sword out of the hilt, revealing a blue glaze on the sword as rain flames deluged over from the hilt to its edges. "Shigure Soen Ryu… Eighth Offensive Form… Pelting Rain!" He fiercely roared, twisting his wrists and slowly arching his arm to extend his reach towards the red-haired man before him. His eyes… so focused and tensed… Tsuna haven't seen this side for a long time and to view it from his angle was such a marvelous feat. More often does he experience this kind of gung ho experience of having a fight.

_*CLANG*_ a friction of metallic sound clattered as the two seemingly crossed blades with sparks flying out like fireworks; both men displaying their superior fighting skills. Yamamoto froze at what is happening; he didn't even know that the Shimon Boss would have something on his sleeves. But it's not any kind of weaponry that Yamamoto had crossed blades with before; far more mysterious and unorthodox for a weapon of his choice… a crystallized blade that spew out of his arms.

"Oh? A rough welcome ei?" Enma snickered, as they both pushed onward, trying to outrun each other for a first blood draw. Yamamoto maintained enough discipline to hold his position for a moment and then pushed Shigure Kintoki's hilt onward with staggering force, making Enma quiver and shake in an attempt to hold him off. Yet even so, the reaction was sarcastic. The Shimon Boss was smiling, more like a cross over of a grin and a maniacal laugh that made the rain guardian feel a coil of upcoming danger building up inside him.

Yamamoto backslides to regain his stance and then dashed forward to continue his assault. Slashing one… two… three… He continued these relentless attacks for a series of heart-stopping seconds before backing down and moving out of the way... much to his surprise.

"Flame Arrow!" the storm guardian yelled from nowhere as he knelt at the swordsman's right for a better angle and trajectory. Beams started to conjure inside the skull-like opening of his weapon. And after charging power, crimson red flames blasts towards Enma who crossed his blades in an attempt to take it head on.

"Shigure Soen Ryu… Third Offensive Form… Last Minute Rain…" Yamamoto follows up for a combo, dropping his sword and kicking it hard, which sends it flying towards the Shimon Boss with incredible speed.

_Swish! _The sword pierces the sound barrier as rode the way and eventually arrived dead on its target. The said sound was followed by another one, the splattering sound of ripping flesh and the booming sound of explosions. Tsuna leaned his head after hearing such dreadful resonance, not wanting to be involved but did get involved anyway. He didn't want to draw blood, to hurt others and more importantly… he didn't want to kill anyone; even if it's an enemy. Tsuna sets a goal to lessen the bloodshed that was common in the mafia world and he does persevere to make it that way; given by such an idea to lessen even a frail amount of cruelty that he shoulders as the Vongola's 10th.

Faintly trembling on his knees, Tsuna struggled to stand up on his own two feet. "Juudaime… You've done enough…" such comforting words escaped the storm guardian's mouth; leaning forward and reaching out a hand for his boss to grab on to. "G-Gokudera-kun… It's all over now isn't it?" the submissive one slowly asked in greater hopes of finding "yes" for an answer, amidst the chaos that he find ultimately disturbing.

"Yes… It's over now." Tsuna lent his hands to him as he pulled him up with surprising ease. Brushing off the dirt on his rear, Vongola Decimo struggled to keep himself balanced as he watch the broken figure of a red-haired man lying on the floor. "It _is _finallyove-…"

"Wait Tsuna! It's not over yet!" the Arcobaleno yelled towards his student, careful not to lure him to close to that presumably dead corpse that has lain down below. Before reacting to what just Reborn had said, he redirected his sight towards the unmoving body on the floor and spent time looking for any inferences to create. And as he was to turn his head away, the man below him started moving involuntarily then dissipates into a crystal-like statue and shattered in its wake, leaving the Vongolas in shock.

"Over? It barely just began…" it rumbled in a cold monotone. "Who do you think you are dealing with? Pitiful Vongola?" a more deepening one growled across the open air. "Do you think all of your stupid attacks will work on ME?" the Shimon Boss roared for a challenge as he was to expect more than this.

"Chrome-chan! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Recover!" Tsuna commanded. The three who were called jumped quickly beside their boss. Storm on the left, Rain on the right and Mist at the back… the battle formation is now ready as they wait for their boss' response.

"Whoa… A battle formation? You've got to be joking!" The same figure stood before them, using his fingers to brush off his bangs while he raised an eyebrow over a peculiar situation. Meanwhile, the burnt bodies of those fake-representatives somehow, started to melt; dissolving unto little puddles in mere seconds.

"I knew there's something strange with them… It just got too late before I realized…" Reborn pouted as he leaned over the swordsman's broad shoulders, silently cursing himself of his ignorance. "What's got over you, Reborn-san?" Yamamoto asked in curiosity, careful not to raise his voice. "Well… A friend of mine just passed away…" he stopped and afterwards shook his head and then continued, but now in a mild manner… "I'll explain the details to you guys later. Vongola's on code red lockdown, the Shimon just infiltrated this base…" Tsuna and the other's eyes widen when they heard the Arcobaleno, trying not to falter in front of their enemy who's showing no care whatsoever. "Systems are down and we're trapped here for good… Better think of other ways to overcome this…"

_*Claps*_

"Very good Arcobaleno… You're right. There's no point of escaping now. You are all gonna die here… Ahahaha…"

"How did you manage to get through the base so easily?" Reborn straightforwardly asked the red-eyed man before them. Enma smirked and gave the infant a glare before answering back at his query.

"Yes. How _did_ we get inside without anyone noticing? Anyone can guess…" Enma asked in hopes of creating dissonance within their minds. A few seconds later… after noticing that no one dares to answer, he spoke again.

"Oh well… since you're all clearly dumbasses… I'll gladly tell you, since it's all over anyway…" he paused for a little while then continued. "We…"

"We just bore a hole in the ground and made our grand entrance!" he smiled; grinning ecstatically while watching the Vongolas changes their faces. Tsuna was shocked to find a very clever yet unusual way of an assault but remained watchful of anything.

"How?" the 10th replied out-of-the-blue.

"It's simple… I just melted the ground below." A woman's voice lingered behind Enma, slowly revealing her figure to the Vongola. "Shittopi-chan's the name… Nice to meet you Vongola!" she said. Stepping into the light and illuminating her eccentric look to everyone. Inflatable rings, shades and bald spots are seen making them wonder in bizarreness and amazement.

"Wh-Who's that freak?" the storm guardian asked with a higher tone, earning a glimpse of the staid woman. "Uhooo?... We got ourselves a hater…" she raised her hand unto her chin and blew a kiss to Gokudera, whom immediately felt a chill on his spine. A just reward for his cruel impression…

"Tsuna!" the infant immediately yelled.

"I know…" Tsuna uttered as he gives a quickly glare to his three guardians and indirectly gave a command.

The four of them jumped away from their original position and reconstructed their formation in a much farther distance. Enma notices and gave them a look; a look that asks for a challenge, much more aggressiveness than what they're putting in right now. And since this would be the second time that they've confronted, the red-head expects more rage and destruction will welcome him for their second encounter. Looking at the brunette with disappointment, the latter walked two steps in front with disturbing gait and eventually halted after closing in their distance.

"What's with the move Juudaime?" Gokudera insisted on asking, leaning his head forward to look at his boss' residual stand.

"Gokudera look!" the black-haired swordsman pointed out his finger at the floor; the same floor that was now bubbling and decomposing before them, creating a gaping sink hole below it that punctures through the one beneath it and so on.

"What the? W-What was that?"

"Just a sample of the Shimon Family's power… You'll soon realize when you meet the rest of the family." Enma sent a word of warning to the Vongolas, earning a chill from them. To the point of feeling that there's something out there more powerful and dominant than your willpower; the same thing that nobody wants to experience.

"…Okay… I guess this would be the right time…" said the young man before Tsuna, watching his eyes' movement, while maintaining a laser-like connection with his own. That woman… or man… That thing in front of them just melted the floor within their very eyes. It doesn't feel normal since that same floor was built with the highest grade and the latest quality of the world's pioneer engineering. And watching it liquefy like that sure proves that Enma was not kidding when he meant business.

The moment of truth finally arrives. One by one… Enma's guardians began appearing behind him with odd similarities with the Vongola. Just like the Vongola… Shimon has one boss and six guardians. Even though they haven't been using it yet, Tsuna felt that they too are using flames. And most of all, both families have rings. To what seem a replica of the past, it's clear for Reborn to relate and conclude that there is an underlying truth of the Vongola and Shimon' past.

"Who are they?" the rain guardian lowered his blade and glanced at what Enma has prepared for them.  
There were seven of the enemies in the room in total. Five males and two females build the Shimon's core. The same seven who single-handedly infiltrated and succeeded against the world's leading mafia organization, the Vongola family. It's hard to believe that they've put this amount of effort and time to plan and strategize this whole scenario. And having much said that; the said family was also strong, a fact which was already demonstrated by the whole floor-melting feat. Proving that the other six still had their unworldly powers concealed before them.

"They're my guardians." Enma replied, raising his hand and showing the Vongolas of his own personal set. The eerie sense of cornering a weaken prey overflowed Enma with unexplainable joy and ecstasy, same thing when he railed off the Tenth's shoulder at the kidnapping incident. With a malevolent will overshadowing his persona and remembrance a dark and painful past where it all originated, the Shimon Boss ordered the 'carnage' to begin.

"Kaoru, you'll go left. Adelheid, you'll go right. The rest of you stay on defense… I'll be the one who's going middle…" A piercing order entered their thoughts. Saying that as afterwards, the red-head started walking slowly towards the seemingly last group of the Vongola's manpower.

'_Damn this is bad'_ the swordsman told himself after analyzing their point of view and casting a gaze on the group that was heading their way at a constant pace. In his own perception, the enemy outnumbers them in ratio of two-to-one where they'll be easily overpowered or worse. There are also many variables that may sound shallow but proves to be a fact in their situation. Chrome and Tsuna are injured and therefore, he and Gokudera are the only ones capable to fend off their attacks. Ryohei and Hibari are missing in action and so does Lambo who's currently studying at Italy along with Tsuna's parents. So in other words, the battle is two against seven, an unfair match between equals themselves.

"Boss!" a soft voice called upon Decimo.

"Wh-what is it? Chrome-chan…" Tsuna whimpered and a hitching gasp escaped his lungs as he tries to think of a well-thought plan to counter the enemy lines. The woman looked at him with a sad face and came back with a resolved one, eagerly answering back to his boss' reply.

"… … _Go! … …" _a muffled utter escaped the mist guardian's mouth; making the three men and Reborn's eyes widen in shock. The worst case scenario finally arises and thus, gave the man sometime to think of what've pushed Chrome to say such things. No matter what kind and difficulty a problem brings to him, Tsuna never thought of sacrificing his guardians for his sake; never for a moment of his life does he thought of it that way. Considering it a taboo on his actions, Tsuna faced his female guardian and twists his head left to right, giving a sign of disagreement with her as he again tried to buy enough time to think.

"Boss'… that's the only way…" Chrome insisted as the Shimon Family just got their first ten feet towards them. Instead of stopping, the said family continued advancing towards them giving the other boss chills and culminating anxiety. Heart and mind felt like bursting as the pressure pounded his mind again and again.

"Enough… I've already said-…" Tsuna's eyes were frozen as the three-man Shimon advancees suddenly became six. "So that's where the fake representatives came from…" the infant spoke out as climbs up Yamamoto's back and sat on his shoulder. "Reborn-san…" young Vongola Decimo gave his tutor an indifferent look which the latter ignored, proceeding with eyeing the enemy's movements and keeping in touch with the other four.

"Tchh!" the swordsman winced in confusion on whether or not follows his boss' complains. There's also the whole Shimon-assault agenda that needs to be taken notice of; bringing back the whole issue between the two families. In hopes to find his inner sight, Takeshi closed his eyes. It's something that he learned from his father when they're having close-call worries. Along with his sight, he also closed his consciousness, freeing it from any outside obstruction. Thus bringing him to a place where the only thing he can trust is his self.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun…" A sudden shift in voice escaped the lad's lungs as he gave his guardian a saddened look. Being unable to act quickly limits their chances of survival since they're now surrounded by the enemy. The idea of agreeing in someone else's opinion isn't that hard to follow but it took Tsuna sometime to realize that. He thought that by escaping from this predicament alone would make him selfish. But what he doesn't realize is that by ignoring this chance, the chance paved by his guardians, he had given up the opportunity that was personally made by his guardians' resolution. Thus… making _him _'selfish'.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera sighs at himself and looked at his boss' eyes afterwards. "… You've got to escape… We can't allow anything happen to you again…" he finishes, relocating again his view towards Enma. The Tenth felt the words going through him. He never knew that he would have such good friends in spite of his life's adversities and to know that his guardians whom he counts family are willing to risk it all for him. And suddenly, a fair smile formed on his face. Not those usual poker faces that he kept on use for quite some time now. It's the smile that will have resolved eyes following it after it disappears.

"Eh? How sweet…" Enma stopped walking and gave a grotesque smile at his counterpart. "But…" without any warning, the Shimon Boss dashed forward at incredible speed. "I can't take anything for granted." He clasped his knuckles and prepares for an attack towards Tsuna, regardless of his guardians beside him.

"Kojirou!" The rain swallow swooped above and encircles the Vongolas, creating a small downpour that hides the four and at the same time infuriates the red-head. Tranquil blue flames also trickled down the cascade and completely concealed them behind the rain.

"You think you'll gonna get away with this?" the tall woman in black yelled with beast-like fury, making transparent glaives on her arms in a whim. She leaped forward with surprising agility and spins in mid-air in preparation for a slash, while Enma continues to dash forward. Leaving other man on-offense alone; taking his time strolling on the burnt carpets, whistling as it he already knew what would happen.

"Now!" Yamamoto lowered the blue curtains that hangs over them, thus revealing something Enma didn't expected to see.

…_Left burner flame pressure increasing… 150 …170 …190…_

…_Right burner flame pressure increasing…160 … 180… _

"Shit!" Adelheid stooped down and backed off a little after seeing the bright orange glow behind their target. For the first time, Enma felt fear after seeing an orb of flame forming on Tsuna's right burner… _'I can't believe I'm saying this. But I was did not expect this kind of attack… If this thing scores direct hit, we'll all fail on our mission or worse...' _the Shimon leader thought halfway to himself as he immediately stomped his foot and used it to get a hold on the floor. Having the burner charging for a little more time, Enma used this advantage to get out of the way while Adelheid and Kaoru prepares for a jump on the left, leaving the middle wide open.

"Too late…" the crow-haired Mafioso murmured as the three's eyes widen in shock. "What the… I-I can't move…" the woman bawled in fear, trying to move her paralyzed legs. Not only her, the all of her comrades too. Getting such an idea of a cheap trick over her head, she looked up and found the cause.

"Tchh… Th-the rain swallow… "Enma quivered as Yamamoto's box weapon hovered around and drenched them all in high-grade tranquilizing rain flames. "You won't be able to move normally as you please…" the rain guardian gave them a sharp stare as he set his Vongola Rain ring aflame, heavily increasing the amount of downpour above them. Drop after drop that pelted and seeped through their bodies weakens them, making the rest of the Shimon guardians kneel in paralysis.

"…_You think you can get away with this..._" a dark and sullen voice called upon the swordsman's name. And before Yamamoto could even comprehend it, the floor beneath him started melting. Creating a sinkhole that traps the young man inside, disrupting his attack.

Withdrawing a serrated blade on his pocket, Enma threw the projectile at the rain swallow. Yamamoto knew that it would happen and so calls back his box weapon inside before the edge could even touch it. Failing the Shimon's boss attacks but drew him closer and sinks him deeper below the floor. "You're getting a little annoying, Vongola rain guardian… You do realize that your efforts are futile?" the Shimon guardian named Shit-P spoke out-of-the-blue and chuckled a little bit afterwards.

"No…" the man replied after grunting and panting as he kept struggling inside the grubby puddle. The smile on their faces disappeared after they saw the figure of the rain guardian burst into liquid and suddenly reappeared at the corner near Decimo. "I think it weren't…" he said in a cold tone, leaning his head and facing his boss.

"Don't tell me…" the red-head eyes dilates in affright. Shifting his vision to the man in front of him.

_200… Gauge symmetry… On standby for launch…_

"X!" the man gave out a powerful uproar that echoes at the whole room; loud enough to break the Shimon's premature celebration. The battle cry wasn't much of that intimidating yet it sure did caught everyone's attention, including Enma's as well… Having thought of it much lately, Tsuna was initially disinterested with the sense of blood-spill in the mafia. Enma already having that in mind; uses Tsuna's fear of bloodshed to dominate him in his own game. For some reason this time, he wanted to kill. Not just by knocking out the enemy cold… No. He wanted more this time. He wants to maim him, beat him up, decapitate and eventually kill him with his bare hands; something conjured by his own frustrations and anger. And as he began firing his ultimate attack, he lets go of these rage in hopes of ending it once and for all.

"BURNER! AIR!" Yamamoto shook his head as a bright dissolving light shone yonder the horizon. A light that represents warmth instead of destruction, something Tsuna wants everyone to feel. He wants them to feel his presence as a peacemaker rather than a harbinger of terror and hate amongst people. And to create peace, he realized that he must first earn it… Tsuna's scream grew short over time, eventually stopping after smoke and rubble were the only thing visible. _"…*coughs*…_" Tsuna gasped for air after tumbling down on his knees, latching his hands on his abdomen as he tries to hold it in. His eyes, just like a falcon's, was searching for survivors; making a swift reconnaissance on what may have happened just now.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto greeted his boss in neutral tone, reaching out his hands for Tsuna to grab on. With his body giving him enough strength and Yamamoto's help, he was able to get back on his feet with little worries of succumbing to the pain and stress on his body.

"Aargh!" he scowled in pain, and pain alone… leaving the rain guardian with a hopeless grimace forming on his face. Young Vongola Decimo fell on the swordsman's broad shoulders as he catches him respectively. Wondering if he's still conscious or not, Takeshi tried tapping the man's back and earned a moan; thus giving him a hypothesis of his boss' awareness.

"… Mnghh…" Tsuna slowly whimpered, opening those pair of eyes again. Realizing that he was being borne by his guardian, the man slowly stood up and cast his eyes on the never-ending smoke that drapes around the area. "Juudaime!" Having unable to take much more, the storm guardian revealed himself behind the overturned table as he quickly ran to his boss' aid. "Don't worry about me…the nurses give me shots of pain-killers before I left the hospital… So it'll probably last me this whole afternoon…" Tsuna replied with a gleam on his face."But Tsuna…" Yamamoto uttered with a troubled look towards him. "This is the first day of your two month therapy… and by the looks of it… your condition might've worsened… and-…"

"I said don't worry 'bout me…" the silver-haired Italian flinched at the moment. "I know my body better than anyone. And besides…" Tsuna looked at the cloud of smoke that was slowly dispersing. "…I guess… It's… over now…" he whispered unto himself, caressing his forehead and looking at his hands as he clench and unclench it repeatedly. Decimo took a few turns inhaling and exhaling while his guardians watch the aftermath of X-burner clearing up and air started settling in. His body felt lighter than usual, and probably it's the after effects of the drugs administered to him. Tsuna gave a little grunt before submitting to uneasiness that the vertigo brings into him. Yet so, the man didn't falter. Not by a long shot or any other reasons besides his faith. His body _is _physically weak, but his spirit wasn't. That just gave him the edge to continue this crusade along with his guardians who are also there for him.

* * *

'_...*sighs*…'_

'_I guess that's it…'_

'_Kyoko… Haru… Everyone…'_

'_It's finally over-…'_

"That… … … …" Stricken out of his last strength, The Tenth gaped in fear and trembled to hear such voice.

"Was really harsh of you Tsunayoshi…" it finished… along with the arising cloud of smoke that reveals a shadowed figure in front.

A voice loomed over and petrified the Vongolas as the omen of war blooms twice…

* * *

_**Outside the Vongola Base…**_

"Mom, look! There are so many fireworks on that big building…"

"Honey… Let's go somewhere else ok?" the woman dragged her son out of the scene to avoid anymore involvement.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know… But since this building's been erected, a lot of weird things had been happening."

"That's right… We all think that it's shady and sinister of some sort. But come to think of it, they are the one's responsible for the explosion the other day…" A conversation among teenagers and commoners started building up along with the tension brought by the masses and the afternoon sun.

"Hmm…Mmm… Glad Yamamoto-kun wanted drinking tea. It's the least I can do for him for lending me his umbrella…" a voice lingered through the scene as a young and beautiful woman approaches the commotion.

"Hahi. Wh-what's happening here…" she asked in shock as huge amounts of smoke puffed out the broken windows and walls.

"Ummm… excuse me…" she kindly asked at the old woman in front of her, who in turn, replied with a smile. "What is it young lady?"

"There's a big explosion nearby and I went out to see that there's a flashing light at the building there" the old woman pointed out and replied with a worried look. After some time, the latter bids farewell to the woman who seems to be Haru, nodding her head and thanking for the information.

"Tsuna…" she whispered unto herself while two big and shady men acts as bouncers and pushed away the ever-growing crowd outside the building. The woman gave a glance towards the shining part atop the skyscraper. Heart beating faster and eyes gaping wider. Haru did the impossible. Something she knew was risky and stupid at every way. Sneaking through the bushes, the baker raced in her high heels and quickly slipped through the entrance without alarming anyone… ruffling and panting in hopes of reuniting with him once more, without prior to her idiocy…

* * *

**A/N: Good day err Night to all my viewers and subscribers. I really appreciated the concern you're all giving me since I'm still studying and writing chapters for this fic was really hard and unusual. I understand if the due date I'm giving every end of the chapter was not met. But still, I'm providing you guys these Chapters and all of your reviews are heartwarming.**

**IxionVitalani – Thanks for a great review. I was able to know more 'bout my fic and because of that, I'll refine my chapters more and more.**

**BakaHui – Your reviews really helped me a lot these days. Hope you'll continue your support.**

**Everyone – Don't remember to read and review. Keep subscribing! Ja Ne!**


	18. Chapter 18: Vongola vs Shimon p2

"No… It can't be" a whimpering stutter escape the Tenth Vongola Boss' mouth.

_...*maniacal laughter*…_

"Why so surprised Idiot?" A shadow of an irregular object stood before the Vongolas. Sounds of crumbling rocks are feasible to hear along with Enma's continuing laughter that greatly daunts the four.

Finally, the smoke clears up and revealed something astonishing… Astonishing in means of unpredictability that the Shimon excels in. Apart from that, the surprise attack just now was a part of a grand scheme that Enma wholeheartedly prepared for them. Eventually halting his laughter, Enma kept a closed mouth and lend his ear for what the Vongolas about to say.

"A-a… wall?" Tsuna seemingly tumbled down but was again caught by his rain guardian. Yamamoto stabbed the floor with his sword and let it stand there, using the time for helping Tsuna recuperate.

"Not just an ordinary wall…" Adelheid gave the young man a contradiction as her voice added up to the Tenth's suspense.

"The hell is that?" the storm guardian asked, clenching his teeth in anger and frustration. Knowing that the enemies are still alive, Gokudera can't just break their position. Enma and the other hides behind a wall of rock that somehow came from the Shimon and he just can take anything for granted right now. With his System CAI on use, he knows that he can pretty much stand before the enemy front lines… as the Vongola's own storm guardian.

"The strongest solid matter in the world… A wall made of pressurized Flames of the Mountain… flames which are capable of withstanding extreme amounts of damage…" Enma introduced his guardian's powers freely, knowing that they can't do anything to counteract it. He stopped to take a breath then continued talking… "It's near invulnerability is more than enough to stop that petty X-burner of yours." The red-head finishes as the walls crumbled down, revealing the whole Shimon family unscratched and unharmed.

"I-Impossible… That was a fully-charged X-burner… I can't believe it-…" Tsuna's words are discarded with Enma butting in and stepping outside the churned-black floor.

"I told you before Tsunayoshi… We are stronger and more powerful than your pitiful family…" the man gave a smile to Tsuna while a blood-thirsty look formed on his face. "And that's a fact… Something you'll just have to accept while we're busy eliminating your kind from existence…" the Shimon guardians walked and stood beside their boss, creating a line that surrounds them on a corner, waiting for their impending doom.

Having no other reason besides to fight, Tsuna held back his own fears and removed the rain guardian's arm around him, reigniting the doused flames that flustered in his forehead. Enma chuckled at the act and watched his prey's eyes get serious over the matter. Beside him was two of his best guardians and the world's strongest hitman but he just can't stop himself to be pessimistic about the condition. Tsuna knew that they have a sporting chance of winning but he wants to be on the safe side, just in case something worse will backfire at them. And given by that opportunity, Decimo prepared himself as he gave the last of his faith and trust to his guardians.

"I can't believe you'll be able to fight after all you've been through…" Enma walked a few steps forward and eventually stopped when both bosses' eyes met, the aggressive one glaring its submissive pair. The Shimon boss's foot shifted for a better balance while Tsuna remained on his ground, not another word from his mouth was heard. The Shimon Boss gets a little bit aggravated as he continues to blew the Vongola's will with his ominous words; eagerly wanting to restart the fight between the two parties.

"… Ahahaha… You imbecile… This place shall become your tomb!" The storm guardian flinched while hearing the enemy's mortifying threats, evenly stepping backwards as the Shimon advances before them. The swordsman on the other hand, remains sentient at all odds. Along with Tsuna, both two men stood tall regardless Enma's unending coercion, with their resolute eyes beaming across the distance.

"Adelheid! Kao-…" Tsuna voiced over the matter, making Enma's eyes twitch in anger as he was while disrupted doing so. "You think… our efforts were feeble...?" he asked, but Enma didn't reply and continued to hear to what his rival's about to say. "Yo-you… _*coughs*_ … thought we've been competing with you in terms of power and dominance?" the brunette continued to ask the red-head in hopes of knowing what his drives are. "And you also think that your false beliefs about Giotto and Cozart will be acknowledged as truth? Do you know that you're making your move on such shallow evidence…?" Tsuna raised his voice and points a finger on the Shimon Boss, giving him a questioning stare along with the presence of such supremacy of being Vongola Decimo.

"What are you trying to say huh? That we are fighting for a wrong reason? That we're fighting the wrong person? THAT WE'LL HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU?" Enma roared in anger and clenched his fists while doing so. Not wanting to believe the other man's suggestions, the red-eyed man pounded his chest his fists and beats it to show Tsuna something he wanted him to see.

"This _is _my pride! This is my will! It's my resolve and it's what I've believed in!" Enma's image blurred and faded in the air, causing Tsuna to shudder and raise his guard in realization. But before he could even move his arms, the visage of the Shimon Boss reappeared before him; as if he teleported and instantly phased beside him. The eyes of Decimo showed horror, much to his awareness, and completely blacked out and froze in place. Rage, hatred and frustration build up inside Enma's heart. It was too late, for he was completely overpowered by the years' worth of anger that driven him to be the man he is right now. The man twisted by his own ideals of falseness and misdirection… the man that came to be the Boss of the Shimon Family

* * *

…_CRASH…_

Walls came crumbling down as Tsuna's body embeds deep inside it, leaving the two Vongola guardians speechless. Crimson red liquid slowly flowed and seeped through the rocks that creates a trail and flooded the dust-filled floor. The storm guardian's knees went strong to feeble, heavily shaking from side to side in the sight of his boss' destruction. Not knowing that this would be the time to strategize, the two lets go of reality and froze themselves in shock. Thus making their fatal mistake as the Shimon guardians came bashing in their reverie.

"Aghhh!" Decimo's right-hand man whimpered in pain as he felt cold steel driven inside his flesh. The pain was unbearably excruciating and quick. His head felt spinning and his eyes slowly roll up to their sockets. Gokudera tumbled down silently only to see his fellow guardian suffer the same fate. "Tsu… na.." the swordsman slowly whispered in the air while Shimon Guardian Kaoru Mizuno's drill left a gaping hole in his abdomen. Yamamoto's body went lax and eventually falls like leaves in an autumn afternoon. The scene… was horrific yet it felt nonchalant to the Shimon family. Already immune to the bloody mess that was in front of them, the said family remained quiet as they pretend to mourn over the Vongolas that they've destroyed.

"Wrahhhhhh!" the man triumphantly roared in awesome fury, standing tall before the beaten body of the Tenth Vongola Boss; holding Tsuna's bloody neck tie up high in celebration of his flawless victory towards his broken ancestors. Indulging himself on the reverie that comes after a great kill, a looming silence soon followed afterwards…

'_Cozart-san… I… I've finally done it!'_

'_I've defeated the enemy! The Vongolas! I've avenged our family's pride and honor!_

'_I've~…'_

"E….Enma…kun…" the Shimon's mountain guardian slowly mumbled as he droop his head and passed out, fumbling down the floor. A windy thud was heard as his body meets the floor below, creating a small ground shake with gravity successfully pulling down his huge body mass. Cupping both of her hands on her mouth, Adelheid gave a shriek to what just happened. Much to Enma's surprise, the man gave a blank stare at Rauji, his Mountain guardian, before its eyes closed in plodding unconsciousness.

"Enma-kun? What have you done?" the glacier guardian gave her boss a pleading but determined look. The red-head didn't comprehend a thing to the extent of knowing whether killing the Vongolas is reality or just a fragment of his desire.

"Wh-what are you saying...? What happened to Rauji?" Enma's red eyes widened, asking perplexed questions to his guardian while clawing his hair in frustration. With the best perception than anyone else in his family, Enma knew that there was something wrong from the start. Even though he's openly regarding the Vongola's weakness, not even for a second did he doubt that they would give up easily. Not on his book, or theirs. But he can feel it in his fists, the way he pounded the Tenth into smithereens. It's very real to him and his senses. Knowing that he would come with an idea later, the Shimon Boss played by his ear on something he suspects suspicious.

"Don't you remember? We were about to advance when you blacked out and attacked Rauji! You knocked him on the wall!" And then it hit him. Like something you call tip-of-the-tongue syndrome, it made him recall something. Pieces of the puzzle started building up in his mind and creating evidences in cynical sense, the way Enma liked it to be. Exclaiming and stressing out would do nothing at this point on, as he must rely on himself alone since the situation demands profound absurdity.

"Now that you've mentioned it… I-… Adelheid! At your back!" he growled in revelation, seeing the figure of the Shimon's Desert flame-user, Julie Katou, raising his weapon in an attempt to attack the woman in front.

"Julie! What's going on?" the woman in black respectively asked both Enma and the desert guardian; eagerly asking for answers as she manages to dodge and heel-kick the man, knocking him down on his feet. Without any regards of the situation, Adelheid recovered quickly and pounced atop the said man, pinning him down to submission.

"DIE VONGOLA DECIMO!" Julie retaliated and forced his way out of her grip while she points her glaive on his neck, trying to bolt him down in place. Still under the influence of such an unexplainable hallucination, the glacier guardian hinged her hands and knocked the man out with a chop to his nape; ending his mind control-like state and making him settle down in sleep. The woman reels the rim of her boots in front for balance as she stand on her own two feet, still wiggling under such weird circumstance. Looking at Enma, who's instantly gave her a stare of reassurance that he's not yet under the disturbing phenomenon.

"Shittopi! Kaoru! Koyou! And…." Giving another point blank stare at his boss, the glacier guardian reforms the new battle formation with the three other guardians back-to-back against her. "… Enma…" she slowly uttered as the Shimon's legitimate boss nodded his head and slowly followed his underling's command; thus creating a powerful defense that gives credit at the situation.

"Where exactly is the enemy … Enma-kun…" she asked, not bother looking at her boss as they continued their Q and A's. The red-head didn't answer and seems to be concentrating on something else, which clearly troubles his guardians. Again, Enma could've fallen into the same trance and attack either one of them or the other way around. This makes the problem quite perplexed knowing that they would have to anticipate the unknown attacker and their allies' movements. There was a small period of silence before something unusual happened. Not because they're not familiar with it, just because it's not like him to do such things in this kind of situation. Gradually increasing the pace of his laughter, the red-head was seemingly reborn and gave his signature snicker for everyone to hear.

"….Ahahaha! I admit… that surely was BRILLIANT!" he gave a loud cry before giving in to the suspense and returning back to his previous mood.

"What are you saying Enma? Wh-"

"It's all an illusion! The Vongola's mist guardian! She's been bitching us the whole time!" Upon hearing, the Shimon family fell in awe. In mere words, the reality came falling apart and the shroud of the mist guardian entered their thoughts. It is true; no one anticipated such a brilliant plan to disorient their perfect assault. Not realizing the sudden disappearance of the mist guardian costs them two of their best guardians and to think of it that way, it would be fairly difficult to exterminate the Vongolas now.

"To think that we're fooled by such a-"The glacier guardian's words were halted as a curtain of mist flames engulfs them five in a circular motion, completely sealing them from the outside world while.

"Cortina Nebia…" a fairly short voice lingered upon their ears with the walls getting thicker and thicker,

"Show yourself!" The swamp guardian, Shit P. complained in confusion; using her ability and decomposing the floor underneath the walls but still, nothing happened. The forest-flame user, Koyo Aoba also tried cascading through the mist walls with his leaf barrier but it didn't quite work as well. Using his powerful hand-equipped drill, Kaoru tried busting through the walls but his hand just phased out like it didn't touch anything. Getting a little idea of this little charade, the man leaped through the walls but found himself on the same spot as before, over and over again. Exhausted and dazed, the said Shimon guardian fell down on his knees while Enma looks at him with pity and reached out a hand to pull him up. Taking his boss' offer to help, Kaoru got back on his feet and allowed the time to pass on his fatigue while Enma still stood before him, thinking of some way to deal with the situation. Whistling while the walls continues to shrink by the second; the Shimon Boss' eyes suddenly gleamed with an idea to improvise with the circumstances,

"I got it now…" he said with utmost certainty in his words. Raising his right arm and directing his hands, who's now clad in similar gloves that Tsuna uses. He began unsealing his power and rings of texts surround him and gave him some sort of intimidating aura that gave chills to Chrome; who's seemingly hiding beneath the thick cloud of mist. Below Enma's bangs that drooped over his face, a smile was slowly forming on his face. It may seem a habit of him doing so, but this time, it had a sense of accomplishment with it.

"I told myself that I would save this for Tsunayoshi on our first battle…" A wave of flames repeatedly spreads out of the said gloves. "But I guess it wouldn't help if I try this on you firsthand…" Enma gave a finishing remark as his eyes revealed an eerie red glow; Chrome's heart skipped a heartbeat…

"…_Aghh_…" a loud shriek of a woman was heard in great distances inside the hallowed building. Echoing from floors below and ceilings above… the screech was very feasible to hear since there weren't any people inside to begin with. Much to everybody's concern or theirs, the scene ended well for the young man. It finishes easily and soundly and there was no mess, the ripples from the floor and cracks around it were the only thing visible as the thick shroud of mist flames seemingly evaporate in thin air.

"…_H-How… Every…Everything was… *coughs* … precise… How did you know… *coughs*…?"_

"Thought so…" Enma kept his stare on a broken figure in front of him. Chrome, having nothing left to say but regrets, summed up her last strength as she tilts her head to listen at the Shimon Boss. "…The moment Tsunayoshi fired that X-burner, you've swapped places with the three while they make their escape…" Chrome diligently accepts her enemy's correct hypothesis. Since it was true that everything was too perfect to fail, an overpowering discouragement crept inside her heart. To think that she had given her all and still, here she is, lying on the floor for no other reason but the opposite of what she wanted. Her chest heaved up and down in an attempt to fix her breathing; struggling while the rest of her body remained collapsed against the floor.

"_I-Impossible… … *sighs* … I have used up all my flames to conjure up that illusion… Even the Vindice wouldn't notice it as an illusion…" _

"Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi… Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato… If an enemy would be charging at their boss, instinctively; both guardians should've reacted. You haven't thought of that have you?" The red-eyed man grinned at Chrome's tired-up eyes and brushes a finger across her cheeks and continued to locate the mist guardian's flaws. "If you think your tricks would hinder us from our goal…" Enma began clawing her hair and lifting it a bit with little effort. "You're obviously wrong about that…" he finishes; releasing his grip from her and making her head thud on the floor. The mist guardian's eyes began clouding up and starting to lose color. Her stomach was again caving in slowly than the last time it does. Holding tight her master's trident, she tried to ask for more strength; tearing up in her eyes while she continued to connect herself into Mukuro.

"You were weak and soft… Just like the person you are trying to protect…" the Shimon Boss stood up and gave her a pitiful gaze while the other two guardians encircles her and prepare for the finishing blow.

"Enma…" The tall woman in black appeared behind her boss and pointed a blade towards the beaten mist-guardian. "We're wasting much time here… I'll gladly end her miserable life for you!" she cried out, lowering her glaive in a level that Chrome can see her reflection on its crystalline edges. The mist guardian wasn't dumb enough the next time that's gonna happen. Actually, she was prepared all along, since doing this was her idea. It was her idea from the start to evacuate the others and take on the Shimon Family head on. Although she did manage to cut two people from the enemy front lines, this too had some optimal consequences. Enma turned around along with Shit.P, Kaoru and Koyo as they walked through the ashes and rubble, hoping to find their prey and leaving behind Adelheid to finish off the Vongola's mist guardian once and for all.

"Die! Vongola!" the Shimon guardian yelled. Heavily arching her elbows for a backswing, the latter's arms rode forward along with the crescent blade attached to it. Without any warning, she prepares to attack the defenseless woman in an attempt to end it all; her eyes clamping in one by one… due to fatigue, tiredness and somehow, accomplishment. It did came to her that this would be a nice end… killed in action while protecting someone you care about; If it's more to the her master's concern or only hers, she didn't regret doing this by any chances whatsoever. The day was really long. She thought. This would be a good time to rest. This would be the end…

* * *

…_.*sobs*…._

_...Nagi… Do you have any regrets…_

…No… I have none….

…_I see that you're enjoying the life I've given you…_

…Mu…Mukuro-sama… … Thank you…

…For everything...

…_Having much said that, you must've given up the chance of living…_

…No… I…

…_Hmm?..._

…I did it on my own… I've chosen this myself… I've made a decision independently Mukuro-sama!

…_Nufufufufu…_

…_Yes you did… You really did well… Nagi…_

…_Close your eyes… and let me do the rest…_

…Mu…ku…ro…sama…

_...Nufufufufu…_

* * *

A domineering chuckle was the only thing heard as the figure of Chrome disperses into mist and disappeared without a trace. The only thing to see and hear was the roar of the glacier guardian as she stomped at the floor in frustration.

"What happened? Adel?" the red-head curiously, and at the same time, aggressively asked his guardian. Knowing that she did manage to let Chrome escape, the woman turned around and bowed her head in apology.

"She escaped…" The man walked towards her. Having the feeling of punishment for letting everybody down, Adelheid crouches down and gladly anticipates her punishment. A ray of hope shone on here as she felt a hand tap on her shoulder, unconditionally. It didn't quite sum up to her idea that Enma would let her go off this time; especially in cases like this. Taking it as a word of warning, the Shimon boss gave his guardian a decent nonchalant look and afterwards, leaned forward on her neck level and whispered something unto her ears.

"It doesn't matter… She wouldn't be able to fight anymore… We still outnumber them five to three…"Enma mumbled slowly, eager for her to understand. Before replying back to her boss with gratitude and thanks, the man added up something.

"We'll head out now… And you'll lead the way this time… Better not to screw this up or I'll take you down myself…", "Understood?" cold words left the woman speechless and mortified. Nodding back and forth slowly to agree with him, the woman accepted a hand and pulled herself up with it to continue their chase for the enemy family. Making an overstatement too early than usual, the remaining five of the Shimon Family masses up in one group and walked towards the elevator. Bodies of Vongola employees were scattered around the hallway and the whole picture was surely horrific. There were still noises echoing along it and probably it's from the cries of agony coming from remaining survivors, wounded from the enemy's reckless assault. Eventually approaching the elevator that had red fluid smeared all over it, the Shimon guardians stopped their progression as they saw their boss stood still and ordered a halt.

Enma stood there for many seconds that turned to many minutes as if there was so much time to waste. A matter only he himself could only dwell on. As minute… after worthless minute passed by, Kaoru decided to lend a voice over the matter, only to be answered immediately by his boss.

"Shhh… I'm hearing faint noises…" Enma silently replied, eager to hear more of those things in silence. The four didn't dare bother their boss in his trance since they don't want to end up with a same fate like the mist guardian whom he literally overpowered. With the little noises coming from the broken windows and continuous slamming of the door, the terrifying stillness and quietness soon end as Enma immediately walked inside the broken meeting room again and stopped at the laminate picture of Vongola Decimo near the broken potted plants on the other side of the doorway. Soon after that, his guardians followed him and waited for his voice to explain what's on his mind.

"Here…" A crashing noise booms up the situation, with Enma's hand smashing and boring a hole at the middle of the painting across the wall that it hangs on to. Considering it as a reckless act, Adelheid tried to ask what's on Enma's mind. But before she could even ask, the smoke clears up and revealed something she wouldn't expect.

"The-There's a secret passage hidden in the picture… I can't believe it…" she faltered in astonishment. Since they "are" inside the Vongola's headquarters, Enma knew that there's dozens of hidden routes, both underground and on the ventilation systems. Apart from that knowledge, Enma also displayed many unpredictable instincts that he wouldn't normally show. Destined to engage with Tsuna in battle, Enma leaped through the opening and continued walking on the staircase leading to dark and shadowy portion below.

"…_They're coming…"_ a shadow figure of a man spoke to the others behind him.

"_That must mean-…"_

"_Chrome…"_ it replied in much lower and sadder tone as they continued their walk in a much quicker pace. Sounds of tapping shoes resonate in much faster pace, creating hearable sounds of their shoes clacking with the steel staircase.

"...Ahahahahah!" The man's eyes widened, hearing such loud and familiar laugh echoing atop of them. "Juudaime… Let's go faster…" a submissive one calls out for a request, heavily panting and gasping along the shadowy path in front of them.

"Let's go!" it answered back.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi… We're coming for you…" A smirk appeared on Enma's dark and sullen face as he and his guardians started jumping down the steps and covering more distance... An omen of untold prophecy was ready to be instilled, with the final battle culminating into a much awaited bloody and ruthless ending…

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 18's release was downright odd… and stupid… and fun! :D. Don't ask for the details! Ahahaha… Anyway; I've been hearing such good responses from my readers and Thank You for that. I'll try my best to give you the succeeding Chapters in time and hopefully, it could get more results.**

**Thank you for subscribing! Please R and R! Have fun reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Allies Unite

"_What are we gonna do now…?" _said by a silver-haired man as he began leaping three steps at a time, around a dreaded staircase that encompasses the building from top to bottom. Fragments of small light came from above specks through his figure while he and his companions stride through the pavement with ease.

"_I don't know…" _a familiar voice answered back; this time, coming from a black-haired fellow behind the said man earlier. _"Still can't believe that they would break through our plan that easily…"_

"_This isn't the time to think if that! We need a plan B and pronto!"_ He grouchily replied, curving his neck to glance at the exhausted appearance of another man behind him.

"Juudaime…" He whispered, knowing that this is certainly not a good time to be pessimistic. There were too many enemies and a lot of their allies are wounded from the fight earlier. Being one of the two that are the only ones separating their boss against the intruders, he fully understands their predicament as he gave a smile towards his beaten-up boss.

"Hngh…"the man smiled back at him, causing him feel a hint of fear. Weak and feeble from the previous confrontation with the enemies, broken and tired from doing what's right; a glint of happiness gleamed from his face as he tried to catch up with the two who in turn, watches his every step.

_CRASH! _A loud clattering noise hovers above them. Their gap with the "enemies" went from two hundred to a hundred steps and it didn't sound pretty by the way the explosion sounded.

"Tchh!"an expression of angst came from his mouth. The storm guardian bit his lip in frustration, much to the other man's concern, or his. They knew what will happen if this keeps up and HELL NO are they going to give up that way.

"They're fast…"the rain guardian panted and gasped harder as they try to quicken their pace and maintain their distance towards "them". Sweat drops trickled on their temples like a half-closed faucet, continuously falling down the ramparts of the stair railings.

"Damn it!"the Italian swore in guilt and anger. Primarily, the same things we would normally feel in crucial situations like this. After him was Tsuna, who was now feeling that he's the cause of all this. Yamamoto noticed him and slowed down without the storm guardian's notice. "What's the matter Tsuna…"he gave him a tap on the back before fixing his sight towards his sleepy amber eyes. The man didn't answer back nor greeted his guardian with an It's-ok smile which he usually does. He remained like a dead man, swaying from side to side, continuing his run under such circumstances.

"_Where is Reborn-san…? I wish he escaped along with our diversion plan and called for help…"_ Decimo thought while the rain guardian carefully glance and watch over him.

It was like twenty steps before Gokudera notices the sudden speed change from the two. "Hey!" Yamamoto calls him over but the latter ignored him. Feeling helplessly misunderstood, the rain guardian gave out a sigh and started closing in their distance.

'_My legs are getting numb…'_ the Vongola boss thought after feeling a stiff crunch lingering on both of his calves.

'_My body… can't hold out much longer…'_ he palmed his ribcage, trying to ease the pain.

'_My guardians are all exhausted…'_ he gave a stare towards his two friends who are so desperate on escaping with him. He didn't know it by far how much he traveled by stairs but he knew that it was a long way from the bottom up. The last step drove him over the edge, slipping down the stairs and rolling on his back with only grunts and silent cries to be heard.

"Tsuna!"the swordsman exclaimed, twisting his left foot in the other direction and catching Vongola Decimo before his head could even connect with the edges of the stairs. "The hell! Juudaime!" Gokudera growled in concern as he dashed quickly to gaze over his boss' bruised body. Yamamoto's arms cradled him, careful not to cause anymore damage and hurt him more. Both men are dumbfounded at what happened and disregards the fact of Enma's group catching up. They just wanted to be there for him, even if it's too late or too risky; they wanted to be there for him. After all, he has been like that over them.

"Gomen! I'm so sorry Juudaime!"he tears up after looking at Tsuna's baggy eyes, hammering his fists on the steel scaffolding. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" the man continued his tantrum, long enough for his boss to notice.

"Gokudera-kun…" warm hands connected with the storm guardian's bleeding ones. "Don't blame yourself… After all…"he projected his sight over both of his guardians. "I knew this would happen and I happened to involve you guys and the whole family…"he now looked up and seemingly feels the vibrations from the shoe taps above.

Both guardians' eyes widened as Tsuna gave them an impossible order beyond their imagination. "Go!" He whimpered. "Leave me be and save yourselves!" he finishes his words; his mouth forming a smile before being scolded by both of them.

"Don't you ever say that again!"Tsuna felt a squandering attempt plus a crippling fear from his guardian's recent expression. "Why?" he gave a stuttering cry. "Do you think saving me would be the right thing?" Tsuna reprimanded both of his guardians with a silencing roar that beckons an overpowering authority that he seldom shows. "I'm the one they're after!" both men didn't answer that time.

"_Hnghh…" _he snickered unto himself, and afterwards regaining enough composure to continue to what seemingly are his last words.

"Just what I've said earlier… you should-…"he stopped at the sight of something unimaginable.

"Wh? Gokudera-kun!"Tsuna called out as he was lifted atop his storm guardian's back. He tried to wriggle himself loose from his grip but the other guardian held him down in place.

"Put me down! Bear with me Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto-kun! Go save yourselves and forget about me!"

"This time… I won't listen to your commands Juudaime…"Gokudera answered back in a low and serious tone. The stillness of it all adds more suspense to the fact that the enemies are dangerously near and trying to outrun them would be a stupid decision. At the time like this, one of the guardians, specifically the rain guardian, offered a double-edged plan out of the blue.

"No!" The first time Tsuna heard it, there was complete and utter refusal. The idea of it was just unreasonable and thinking that he would be the root of it all was no help. It was stupid and reckless, to be short; and sacrifices are least promising to be done.

"Tsuna…"both three men shuddered in fear as they hear the noises get louder and louder, signifying the upcoming entourage of the Shimon Family. "Gokudera-kun! Take Tsuna and get out of here…"the rain guardian stood straight and gave a serious look at both of them.

"I *coughs* I told you before… No! We are not gonna leave without you…!"the young man cried out as he extends his arms to stop what Yamamoto is planning to do. _"Go!" _ The swordsman gave a loud shout, withdrawing his sword from its hilt and readying his stance while facing towards the opposite side of the staircase.

Tsuna was about to reply back when the man beneath him started moving, carrying him away from the sight of his friend. Yamamoto gave a blind smile and raised his right arm for a bye to both his boss and his fellow guardian. Afterwards, he fixes his sight at the other side and anticipates the incoming enemies, shutting both his eyes and preparing to strike at them in hopes of buying enough time for the two to escape. The reverie remained swift and solemn as they prematurely parted, regrettably that is. What remains now in the scarred consciousness of the Vongola's Tenth are the shadows of his own regrets and inabilities. First, Chrome… Now, it'll be Yamamoto. Not to mention the multitude of Vongolas that was either killed or captured... a truly horrible experience indeed.

His body went lax, like a beast shot with tranquilizer, he cannot move anything. No matter how much he wanted to go back and finish this together with his family, he just can't do it right now. His mouth wanted to scream back their names but already had lost the will to fight. The pigment of reality started blending in until swirls and circles are the only ones seeable. No need to deny it any further to himself or his friends, he clearly and ultimately needed rest. And probably though… his storm guardian's back would provide as a decent pillow as he laid down his head and droop out unconscious while the guardian do a double effort to run faster than before. _'Juudaime…'_ the Italian whispered unto himself as he bucked the 10th's body upward to carry him comfortably, sprinting and dashing through the seams of the gloomy darkness that lurks below…

* * *

_**Shimon Underground Prison**_

"Aww! Hey! That hurts!" a familiar female voice lingered along the creaking howls along an abandoned tunnel. Everything was annoyingly dim and wet; not a good combination. Added by the fact that numerous rodents and creepy insects that inhabited the place, it was certainly not a good place to stay into. Back to the current time, she continuously groans from the tugging and pulling sounds that were also feasible to hear apart from the water droplets that cascades from a broken pipe.

"_Here we are… *THUD*"_ a pondering noise was awfully loud to be heard, coming from a breached opening at the underside of a mossy wall. It was still dark for the woman to see it but somehow, she could picture out what's in front of her as she walks in front, guided by a hand that was bruising-ly latched on her feeble arms.

"Where am I? Where do you plan to take me?" she growled in a mixed feeling of fear and aggression. The captor didn't falter and somehow continued to drag her in despite of her struggling against his ministration. "Shut up!" the man gave a grumpy reply in annoyance of her persistence to break free. Eventually, the woman grew tired of struggling any further and slowly fell down the floor in exhaustion.

"Why are you doing this? I have no involvement whatsoever so get me outta here!" a fierce growl escaped the woman's lungs into something like a breathy moan and a shout. It certainly was heard by the man as it echoes along the hallowed halls, making rats squeal and create furthermore noises. Ruffling sounds from iron bars tells her she's not alone, and the same thought kept her taunting the guard into taking her somewhere else. "What the hell?" he nastily replied after his collar was dragged down, preventing him to close the steel gate. With just enough strength, the man overpowered her and pushed her down the floor, ramming the locks closed afterwards and leaving her screaming for mercy.

"Please! Please don't do this! I- _*THUD*_..." she cried out in a successive manner but later stopped as she heard the main door slam down hard. Her grip on the bars loosened, causing her to slide down on her knees in trauma and shock. With her phone taken, there's no possible way of calling for help much more to escape. "Damn…" she whimpered unto herself while trembling at the fast views of events that later happened. All she knew was she is employed at some large-scale business group and now that she mentioned it, it was nothing alike any of the description. The next thing she knew was being pulled into a dark alley, along with her workmates as they tragically separated and somehow put into their own individual cells. "This can't be happening…" she told herself, clawing her own hair in desperation; trying to find any means of method to escape. If only she could turn back time. If only she backed out on the infant's request of her being a private secretary, if only she could… then she probably would.

"Oh…" she snapped out as her identification pin fell down her suit and rolling down the floor, unto a light beam that came from the crack at the ceiling.

"_Kurokawa, Hana…"_ a ghostly voice stated her name, causing the young woman to freeze at the moment of hearing such apparitional activity.

"S-S… Someone there?" she barely answered back, shivering at the thought of meeting someone dangerous unconventionally.

"…_*sobs*…_" the voice broke down into tears, whimpering and panting loudly around the room. It was then Hana realized that she was talking to a female captive. And by the sound of her cries echoing at the distance, she knew that the room was large enough to occupy numerous people. The secretary tried hearing the voice more as it gets more familiar in a succession, prior to what she thought could be.

"Wh-Who are you…? She said, showing that her docile nature had ceased and she was ready to meet her. She moved her hips around and sits on a spot where the weeping sounds originated. With some nimble effort, she managed to go on fours and slowly crawl towards the beacon of light, two meters away from her.

"_I thought I could never see you again…" _the voice stopped crying, sniffing silently; only to be heard by Hana, who wanted to see her and identify her appearance despite the difficulty brought by the darkness. Slowly and steadily crawling towards her I.D pin, Hana felt comfort seeing a fair and pale-covered arm reaching out towards her pin and lifting it at eye level. It didn't matter if she's enemy, as long as she's human then it's all fine with her, she mind-bracingly thought when she took the final step and raised her head, seeing a vague figure under the cloak of shadows.

"_Hana-chan!"_ the figure yelped, throwing her body towards the secretary who in turn, was unable to move, because of the suspense. Successfully though, she unnoticeably caught the unknown woman's body in her arms, which turned into an embrace when the light illuminated, and finally, revealed her appearance.

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters, Third Floor**_

"Haa… haa… ha..." a gush of wind blows the curtains behind the broken windows and flew up in place. A woman strides through the stairs like there's no tomorrow, the air beautifully gliding through the course of her hair. "Haa… haa… ha…" she ran in her stilettos, ignoring the toe strain that kills almost every woman who wears one. Being intrigued by the arising gossips and heresies outside, Haru went inside to check the rumor's truth herself, and by the looks of it; maybe it really was…

There was no definite evidence of the building collapsing from the inside; even if it does it won't prove such substantial reasons of it happening. Leaving the only choice, that is, to venture the building alone and find the others to verify if the rumors are valid. She doesn't think of this risky operation as stupid, prior to that, she openly thinks of it as an all-or-nothing plan. Something she wished to do when it didn't look stupid yet.

"Hnghh…" she gasped after stopping on some intersection between two offices, peculiarly proportional in terms of length and angle. Grabbing onto some metal bar that sticks out the door, the baker took a crucial break to catch up with her breath, only to find herself lost inside the spacious floors of the headquarters.

"I've already passed this sign… Where…? Ughh, Never mind that… I need to recall my steps again… But it'll take forever! Gahhh!" she exclaimed in frustration and confusion as she continues to argue with herself in the midst of the Vongola crisis. Not a while afterwards, a ruffling noise was heard by the baker and either her instincts or her cowardice made her jump up and quickly hide behind the cardboard cut-out that was near the empty elevator shaft. Hearts pounding faster and faster as those noises came louder and louder with each passing second. Sweat drops formed at her temples and rolled on her chin in exhaustion accompanied by the chills from the thought of being stalked or worse. Apart from knowing the beaten bodies that are apparently scattered along the course of the headquarters, Haru seems to be oblivious of the constant danger she is into now. She only knows that something definitely happened here and she needed to find out for herself, even if she selfishly tried to do so.

"…_tap… tap… tap…_" the sound of shoes clacking against the floor are getting more and more feasible. The baker closed her eyelids shut and wrapped her arms against each other, squatting stoutly as her hips made rustling sounds while it shifts down. "Hahi-… Mnghmmm…" she quickly tampered her mouth shut after seeing a hand appearing atop her refuge.

"_Yes Adelheid-sama…"_

"I need you to go at the top floor to retrieve the bodies of Julie and Rauji… Is that understood?"

"_Roger that!"_

"And also… Get reinforcements ready at section B… Decimo is expected to exit there… Affirmative?"

"_Ok!"_

"Anyways, what's the report on the captives? Can we use them all for information extraction?"

"_We seem to have captured decent amount of Vongola employees… We can eliminate the useless ones easily…"_

"Lastly… How about the status of the headquarters, are there any Vongolas left?"

"_I've secured the parameters… There's nothing to worry ab-…" _the man clacked in retaliation, after feeling someone poking him on his back. After turning his head to see who did it, Adelheid didn't hear anymore sound coming from her subordinate.

"Hey… Are you still there…" she asked in concern, but there was no answer. "Hey! Why aren't you answering?" she tried again and with a more loudly and annoyed tone than before. Still, no one answered.

"I said wh-…" a brushing sound came from the other side of the phone, halting the glacier guardian off her speech. Immediately, a cold and intimidating voice answered her.

"_Tell your boss… I'll bite him to death first… _SLAM…_" _the man smashes the phone into pieces with his tonfas, sending the debris scattering onto the floor. The sound of awkward silence now lingered around the area after such commotion.

"Hnn…" he closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh that heaved deeply from his chest. Slowly opening those orbs, the man then leaned forward and nudged the Shimon subordinate by the collar and started dragging him along the floor despite of being unconscious. Like a dead man whom he carries behind him, the cloud guardian himself remained silent as if not because of his persona or he just didn't wanted to cause anymore ruckus. Haru, on the other half, began shifting her position after feeling her thighs aching from the squat. Recovering from that precaution, she tried not to make noise as much as possible; which ultimately fails after she tumbled down on her back. The cardboard cut-out timbered down silently with a "Whoosh", revealing Haru's awkward position to the cloud guardian, who gave a disinterested look at her.

"… … …" Kyoya release his grip at the man and used his fingers to brush off his locks and groan in annoyance. "Can't this day be anymore weirder?" Haru instantly spiked up with fear as the man's cold voice sends a tremble along her spine.

"W-wait… "The baker fidgeted back in an attempt to ward him off. "Ta-Take w-what you want… But please… … let me pass…"

"Who are you?" he frowned, dropping the collar. "And more importantly… What are you doing here? Are you unauthorized personnel?" Kyoya gave her the eyebrow, bending his low voice into something like that of an interrogation. Swallowing up her fear and probably all of the courage she could find, Haru went hands down and used this position to take a glance of the man behind him. At first, of course, she was anxious and troubled. But as he saw the nonchalant visage of his appearance, his suit and the ring he wore which bears much similarity to the ones she saw from Yamamoto and Gokudera; she half-heartedly presumed that this man is not bad after all.

"Uhmm… Haru… Haru Miura…" she paused after the first introduction and glanced at him upward to have a better look at him. After settling down from the circumstances earlier, she began to continue. "I came here to visit Tsuna-san… that's all" Haru nodded her head and then listened to what the cloud guardian has to say.

"Another friend of that herbivore?" the latter replied immediately.

"Uhmm… I… guess?" she confirmed with an emphasis to avoid offending him. After having that much passive energy around her, the baker tried to recapitulate her own goals that were scribbled by the disturbance that happened.

"…_*coughs*_… So…" Haru rolled her eyes over the opening behind him. "Can I pass through?" She then connects her hand to her hip, creating an arc before giving a "Mnnn?" to him, begging for an answer.

The man didn't answer at that time; instead, he shook his head and afterwards, grabbed the unconscious enemy by his collar to continue the "clean-up" that was thwarted by their confrontation. Kyoya had his usual dangerous-looking grin patched on his face, always having plans ahead of his usual schedule. Although their meeting was awkward and at the same time short, he still had fun clobbering the Shimon subordinate who seems having fun strolling down in "his" hallway. Anything unmentioned, stays between the lines of their unusual meeting.

After such realization of his own stupidity thinking about the woman's safety, Kyoya decided to take the first step, making noises from the body that humps back and forth while he roughly pulled floor along the floor. "W-wait…" she added up while trying to catch up at him.

"What now?" he grumpily asked, still walking with Haru seemingly stalking behind annoyingly.

"I-I wanted to follow you… if you don't mind" she mumbled down silently to avoid giving him anymore reasons to express his rage.

"I do mind…" Kyoya stopped for a second then continued walking without looking back at her. "Now can't you mind your own business…? Just go somewhere else where you won't be a trouble for me to watch" he finishes after taking a right detour and facing a staircase which leads to the next floor.

"But what if?"

"Beat it…" the aloof cloud guardian turned around and gave him a killer glare as to scare her from following any further. " You won't find anything up there but blood and trauma. So I'll suggest you go back where you first entered and wait for the whole thing to subside" Haru gaped down in surprise. So it was really true that something bad happened inside this building where Tsuna is currently lain by. She didn't want to believe it herself but the odds and chances are pretty high. And now, after hearing the man's warnings about the situation itself; Haru felt trapped in a box, caught by her own negligent stupidity.

"I-I know… But…" she uttered with just self-respect and trust; looking towards the man before him who also looked back to see if she still persists. "I wanted to do something for you guys…" both hands were clasped in between, fumbling each other while she tried to say it with a straight face to Kyoya. "Just once, I want to help, just this once! I want become part of this family too!" the cloud guardian's eyes widened in transition with her voice. He didn't know that there were still people like her that can do stupid things just for love, which was her obvious reason of doing so. He didn't want other people to get involved in his mission since he's "always" doing things independently, just like the aloof guardian he is. It's all business here in the mafia world, if one chooses to lets go of his/her trust to oneself, you'll lose everything. That is his principle, his code of conduct which he follows throughout his years as the Vongola's Cloud guardian.

"It'll be dangerous though… Do you still want to continue?" Haru felt a ray of hope shining across the distance after hearing the man reply with such thought of letting her come along.

"I don't care… I just want to see him and check if he's fine… that's all." She said with utmost sincerity, leaving him smirking at the thought of a woman dominating over his authority.

"… … …" Kyoya bent down and again, latched his hand around the Shimon member's collar and shifted his head before uttering his last words. "Just don't slow me down and stand in my way, or I will leave you here…" he lets out a breathy moan, closing his eyes in surrender. The woman on the other hand, smiled at him and stepped a little bit closer just in case another trouble arrives. Without any second to spare, the two began their journey upward; slowly transcending their steps along the staircase in hopes to reach their goals in time, not knowing that the others are moving the opposite way…

* * *

_**Vongola Secret Route 27, 5**__**th**__** Floor**_

"_Beep… beep… beep"_ the woman turned off her phone and slid it quietly on her pockets. The red-eyed man saw her with a timid look on her eyes and asked, slowing down in the process.

"Something happened?" he asked, staring laser-like at his guardian before it spoke out.

"Hibari Kyoya… He assaulted my underling, and he said that he'll be coming to you first boss…" she finishes with chills running down her spine while her boss chuckled in response, ignoring the threat of the cloud guardian who ultimately devised his doom.

"So the great cloud guardian finally joined the battle huh? This would delay the original plans but don't worry… Sooner or later we'll find Tsunayoshi and it will be the end…" Enma regained his speed and began taking two steps at the same time while his own guardians paved the way for him and catches up in a successful manner afterwards.

"At this rate… we would be able to catch up with them on time." She said with ambivalence of whether or not it will happen. Knowing that from this point onward, every actions count and every second matters. Another mistake like that of Chrome's escape would mean trouble for her as Enma warned her before. The Vongolas are slowing down like beasts in quicksand; ready to be taken down one after another. Just like they wanted it to be, for them to be hurt and to be destroyed like they once were. He wanted them to bear the pain and the grudges that they suffered from their predecessors, nothing more than that.

For probably the last time, Enma looked behind to have his last man count on the mission; just in case there were more Vongolas than expected. He still have 4 of his guardians left while Tsuna only have two left and the best part is, the boss himself is injured. Thus, leaving the ratio five is to two. His subordinates glanced at him and gave him a nod as they saw him smirking. A devious and corrupted smile of atrophic sanity churned over years of sadness and misconception.

"Let's go faster" he commanded with unending bravado, shifting his steps for better and faster footwork while his guardians tried to keep up with him; covering more ground faster than they were before. The temperature started dropping as they can feel the whole floor getting more humid than ever before. Footprints from previous steps are also noticeable giving them an idea that they're getting closer and closer to their target. Enma started leaping over them, using the handles at the side for leverage. And as he heard a splashing sound nearby, he went berserk; dashing forward in his grand entrance. Eyes widening and mouth opening for his deafening roar.

"Tsu!-…" he broke his exclamation after only seeing a puddle of water before him. Nearly grabbing a metal bar from the stairs, the Shimon Boss managed to halt his stampede as he stomps his foot hard on the stairs, preventing him from slipping any further. Remembering the time, Enma quickly fixed his gait and form; recovering and soon, stood up while glancing over the suspicious puddle of water that flowed down the other steps.

_Drip Drop Drip Drop _goes the droplets of water that falls down from above and forms ripples from below. _Drip Drop _it went, bombarding Enma's red hair from above and sinking inside; alarming the young man, making his body flinch and his head to jerk upward; revealing something unexpected.

"Enma! Above you!" Adelheid cried over her boss, trying to warn him in time.

"Too slow…" a sliver of black and blue flashed from above and before Enma could notice it, the figure seemingly teleported in front of him, meeting his dark-blue eyes with his red ones. Now face to face with the Shimon Boss himself, the man raised his blade to prepare for a quick attack while the latter before him grinned in nonchalance and disregard.

"I don't think so…" he whispered back unto his ear before going neck-to-neck with the Vongola swordsman; sparks flying as his gauntlet and his sword danced and crossed like dervishes on the battlefield. With a flick of a wrist, the clash ended with both men jumping to opposite sides of the staircase. Enma on top while the rain guardian on the bottom part, seemingly blocking the way and preventing them to progress any further.

"Hn…" Yamamoto's usual grin was now gone but was replaced by his Mafia-borne persona that one rarely sees in action. Getting to know the circumstances he's in right now, Enma on the other hand, slyly smiled and fixes his sight at the deep blue orbs that were glaring at him. The rain guardian finally got serious, he thought while steadily maintaining his eye connection to his, in the midst of battle fruitful of untold undertakings.

"There's no doubt… You are one of the most powerful of his guardians." The Shimon Boss' cheeks suddenly lined itself red, eventually spewing out drops of crimson-red blood that rolls down his chin. Regardless of the rain guardian's first blood draw, Enma continued to coax him freely, ignoring his preemptive aggression.

"I don't need your compliments…" the Vongola Rain guardian bit the hilt of his sword, supporting it with his mouth. With both hands free, he removed his coat and hanged it on the railings of the stairs, nudged a hand on his tie and loosened it forcefully, ripping a button out while doing so. "I just need you and your guys out of here" he took the sword out of his mouth and held it at chest level, working on his stance while doing so.

"Tough words Vongola…" Enma clenched his gauntlets hard, making silent bone-cracking noises. "But…", "I don't have the time to deal with you." He uttered. And before Yamamoto can hear it, he already passed him. About five steps away. But before he could open his mouth to brag for it, the black-haired Mafioso grabbed his ankles and pulled Enma towards him, kneeing him supposedly before the Shimon Boss manages to block his attack; shielding him from it but not breaking his fall as he cascade towards the iron steps; back in his original position.

"…_*pants*_… Well, this would be fun." He smirked, wiping off a small amount of blood on his mouth.

"Same here…" the rain guardian enthusiastically answered back.

* * *

**A/N: Another type of Writer's block, School work and Mass hysteria prevented me on publishing this baby on time. Nonetheless, here ya go.**

**Hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20: Guardian's Resolve

_The murky and damp feeling from the floor creates a background of desperation along with the noises of water dripping and rats squealing both outside and inside the cell. Adding to those noises are the slow, but deeply relevant exchanges from two childhood best friends that found themselves quarantined within the confinements of enemy lines. The panting and sobbing finally stopped, ending the misery that came sprawling over their hearts. All that remain is the time to mend their heart from the hopelessness and tragedy that both of them suffered… _

"… So…" a deep yet solemn voice started off their conversation.

"… *sniff* … Hmm?"

"Since when are you here anyway…?" the secretary started munching off bits of information which then, Kyoko gladly accepted.

"About a couple of days ago..." she muffled in a slower tone.

"And why are you here again?

"…*faint chuckle* … It's a very long story…" she half-heartedly uttered, not making eye-contact and continues to play with her fingers. Hana then notices the impact of her questions to her best friend and so, lessened the frankness and publicity of it.

"Ahahaha… Better not to find out" A cheerful grin escaped her mouth as she grabbed the orange-haired woman in the arms and hugged her tight, squeezing her out like a pin cushion. The latter then gave a chuckle and a thankful look at the other woman, who in turn sends one back. Though they've been away for months ahead their time, both lingered by the disastrous encounter with Shimon. Both suffered and hurt by the encounter that shocked the whole mafia world. Such event that would not cease from the judging eyes of others… a thought submerged underside the thought of the Tenth's ex-lover as she sat with nothing more but doubts and fears of what more may have come along the package…

_A moment of silence passes by before another set of conversation occur… By that time, both women knew this was no sheer coincidence. And by that time, they knew… something has happened and that would probably change the course of history and worse… their lives…_

"It sure is cold and dark here…" Kyoko sets her eyes above and gazed at the scarce beam of light that funnels through a small crack from above. Realizing that Hana is freezing from their hug earlier, the woman removed her coat and put it around her best friend; chuckling as she gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Yeah… I would pretty much give everything to get out of here…"Hana replied in a swift tone before augmenting her sight towards Kyoko. "You know?" her receiver bobbed her head to listen. "You seem to be very contented on what's happening right now…" she turned away after realizing what result this conversation would end. "I mean, aren't you itching to go out? Don't you want to go back to your own life…?To live again that way? To see _him_?" she finishes, looking at her best friend's eyes, searching for answers underneath those lifeless orbs.

"…_*chuckles*_… What of him?" Kyoko gave a grim look mixed with apathy and donned with regret that infallibly causes Hana to ask out of wonder. "You know… … … If I could turn back time… about six months, two days and a half ago… I would probably slam that taxi cab door shut earlier so that he wouldn't have a chance to notice me…" she smiled half-heartedly towards the floor, gasping for a snicker towards the words she spewed out earlier. Having somehow said it with a straight face, she then notices her eyesight getting all blurry and wavy of the sudden before eventually noticing it herself, as droplets of clear liquid started falling under the floor making silent ripple noises from below. "…_*sniff*_ … If only…" Kyoko stopped to regain her breath. "If only he could've met and found someone better… then he won't be experiencing such things as of now… he wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed right now!" she began heightening her voice, trying to hold back those tears from falling. Those tears… whom are not worthy to be wasted on a man like him… From that moment on, Hana went closer and let Kyoko cry on her shoulders which then followed afterwards. Feeling the pain of her best friend in every word she lets go, Hana began realizing the pressure it has been to be with someone at _his _caliber. To be the reason of everything bad that happened to the person you dearly clings into, and to be guilty of it both ways…

"Kyoko…"the secretary said in a much comforting tone.

"Hana-chan…" she tilted her head up and blindly smiled upward. "I'm really thankful that you could be here with me… "Kyoko bowed her head and looked upon Hana's now-teary eyes and extends her arms for another hug, which the latter accepts. "Don't cry… Kyoko, don't cry anymore… It's not your fault; you've just loved him…"Hana gripped Kyoko's arms tight and held her close with small droplets of tears curving through her cheeks as she tried to knock her best friend's sorrow away; just like back in high school. Kyoko was indeed crying... Although women are born to be good criers, it's something that you just can't see every day. She was crying for another person, not for herself but another person. Human beings are created with a selfish ideal and she proved it otherwise when she and Enma made the dreaded contract. Just wanted everything return back to normal, the way it should be. And they too, both him and her, should return back to their respective lives; thus restoring the balance of the mafia world and their world. Even though she may live her entire life out of regret and sorrow, if he's happy then she's happy too…

"Tell me about it…" she pondered over the dark silhouette that drapes above them, looking a bit exhausted than before. "Tell me all about it… Tsuna's involvement, yours as well… The happenings right now and about the man who brought you here… I want to know all of it!" her eyes shone with perseverance and determination. Kyoko on the other hand, swayed her head sideways for a "No" whom Hana denies in a fit of disagreement.

"Kyoko… I want to help, but if you're not gonna help me then what's the point in all of this?" the secretary held her arm and shakes it violently to knock the senses back unto her.

"Hana-chan..." she whimpered. Using her wrists, she wiped her teary eyes off and gave a sad but resolute look towards her receiver; her eyes, imitating the ones that Tsuna usually gives off. And from that moment on, the questions began to be more serious and specific; the room became silent like a dead man's porch and the noises from outside dissipated adding up to the effect. Every minute, Hana's eyes shuddered and widened in an eye-opening distraught. Every word, every sentence has a meaning, a deep correlation with the happenings in the real world. Kyoko did a good job mincing the events into shorter sinew, careful not to blur it all out on her. Something she wouldn't want her friend to undergo to… The conversation lapped from minutes to hours with both ears and mouth in use. And as Kyoko sealed her lip, so did Hana; ending the tormenting chitchat and again drooping above the curtain of darkness for them to share their silent sorrows.

* * *

_**Vongola Route 27, 5**__**th**__** floor**_

"Mnghh…" Enma blew out a whimpering gasp as he silently tumbled, knuckles down and paralyzed. In front of him was the gallant rain guardian who in turn, looked at him indifferently; with words hidden between those deep brown eyes.

"Attaco di Squalo…" Yamamoto raised his arm and let it rest on his back along with his sword which was rimmed tightly around his grip. "Give up… You can't pass." he slipped his hand inside his pocket and drew out a familiar blue box weapon. "I won't let you hurt Tsuna or my friends any further!"

"Enma… are you okay?" Adelheid rushed towards the comfort of her boss, her hands holding his wrist while she watched him slowly recover. "Get your hands off me…" the Shimon Boss pulled his paw away and redirected his sight towards Yamamoto with delight.

"You… Rain guardian; you fight well…"the red-head clapped his hands shortly for an applause. "I wonder why a person of your caliber tends to serve that loser you called boss."

The rain guardian didn't answer that time and just closed his eyes and pretended he didn't hear a thing. "Why? I wonder why you are protecting a trash like him… Why-…" Yamamoto opened both his eyes and his lips to set things straight at Enma before the battle even commences.

"First of all… … Tsuna's not like what you think he is… He's courageous, smart and wise compared to any other candidates of his seat. He's not weak; he's stronger than all of us guardians combined. He's stronger than even those who are evenly stronger than him. But most of all…, He's far stronger than you." The black-haired Mafioso stood tall, calm, and resolute. Fearless of what the enemies may bring unto him, he showed no sign of restraint or cowardice as Enma's woeful sneer became a bloody-red glare.

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Well it's your decision to believe it or not." The rain guardian's ring bursts with dazzling blue flames. Slowly, he punched it to the hole of the box weapon where it fit perfectly; calling the Vongola Swallow, Kojirou. "And to make this clear to you…" Yamamoto lifted his sword from his shoulders and placed it carefully in front of him."I don't treat Tsuna as my boss…" he said in a low tone, making Enma raise an eyebrow. "Tsuna's my friend…. Our friend… He treats us guardians with respect and care, unlike you who let rage and anger takes over your family." He then gave a sharp look at Enma's underlings, making them face the other direction. "And lastly, I have loyalty towards my boss, we all have. And if ever this would end up badly then I'll gladly put my chances on him." Uttering the last word, the rain guardian dashed forward, together with the rain swallow in preparation of his 10th stance.

"Shigure Soen Ryu… 10th Form… Scontro di Rondine!" he roared with ferocity. It took only seconds for the rain flames to cover him completly, creating a rave of force incoming for Enma and his troops.

"Let me take this…" Koyou stepped forward but Enma raised his arm and told him to stop. "No, you'll have something else to do..." he then moved to the side which puzzled the rain guardian as he took his last step and dived in forward for his attack. Rain flames came bursting through every seam and engulfed everything with high-grade tranquility factor. Yamamoto thrusts his sword in front hoping to end this nonsense, but found something odd when we felt the blade shift in direction and pressure.

"…_*grunts*…_"

"I want to stay and listen to your heart-warming words but I have someone pathetic to catch…" Enma leaped forward using Yamamoto's shoulders as handspring, surpassing the shocked rain guardian as he grooved forward along with the Adelheid, Koyou and Shit.P who gladly slide underneath him.

"Damn it… I've got to stop them... I-…" he stopped as he felt a powerful upward force pushing his blade, easily overpowering him and sends his sword flying through the air. Yet so, he manages to backslide and eventually grabbed the hilt of his Shigure Kintoki before it could even fall down below. After recuperating for a mere second, he then withdraws the rain swallow to its box and tucked in back into his pockets.

"It pains me to know that Enma would rather let me play with you than escort him to young Vongola…" the man grumbled with a monotone bravado, before dashing in; much to the swordsman's surprise. Instinctively, Takeshi dropped his sword to prepare the stance for Early Summer Rain but of his horror, Kaoru saw it coming.

"GWAH!" Yamamoto cried out in grimace as the other man tackles him hard on the stomach, sending them both flying above air and knocking down a hole in the wall as they landed into another room on the 3rd floor.

Huge piles of smoke and debris shuffled around where they landed. There was a complete void of silence before sparks began to fly from every corner of the room and again created a barrage of metallic noises. Each second, their attacks begin to speed up and by that time, both of them knew their tandem and so decided to break it off by a test of power in cross-swords.

"Mnghh… Enma was right, you sure are strong Vongola!" the bigger man thrusted in his drill, only to be dodged by the rain guardian who slammed his elbows on his wrists; making him flinch. Both men jumped backwards and just about the time their foot first touched the floor, both of them charged forward; clashing once more. The sword cascading with the drill, and both hands connected trying to prove who's stronger.

'Tsuna… Hang in there… I'll be coming back for you…'

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters, 4**__**th**__** floor**_

"N-NO! What happened here…? What's-… _*vomiting sounds*_… "

"Told you…" the aloof cloud guardian murmured as he saw Haru with hands covering her mouth. The whole scene was impudently a bloody mess and horrific in any other way around. Bodies are lying on the floor, wounded people from the fight earlier. Some are unconscious some are not, and those who are desperately trying to survive. In her whole life, Haru haven't seen anything like this before. The gore of the mafia world is live for her very eyes to see. Everything except the coat and tie are all numerous fruits of being a topnotch famiglia. It was such a nightmare that she wanted it to end.

"W-Where i-is Tsuna-san?" she fidgeted, begging for a decent answer from the man in front of her.

"I have no idea…" Hibari answered with a breathy moan, flinging his head left to right to look for some clues. Haru did a trot around a circular pathway around the fourth floor but didn't find anything but more bodies scattered throughout. Hands shaking uncontrollably; the baker bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself.

After a minute of nonsense public display of mortification, a mysterious phone call tone beeped inside Hibari's pocket which caught the woman's attention.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" the cloud guardian received an eyebrow from the woman, taunting him to answer it, which ultimately succeeded. Slowly withdrawing the black-framed mobile phone from his coat pocket, the man raised his hands near his ears; and in his surprise, it was no stranger…

"_Haa… haa… haa… Hibari! Hibari! Answer this damn it!"_ the sound of an exhausted storm guardian lingered between both of the man's ears. An unexpected call from a person who mistook himself as an ally of his… that was Kyoya's perception about this situation.

"This better be something or I'll bite you to death together with the intruders…"

"_What-Wait! Y-You knew Enma?"_

"Enma? Hell I care about the names of the people I want to dispatch?"

"_Darn, this is not the time for that! I need you to help us. The intruders are after Juudaime! They've managed to track us down and left us running here in the backdoor staircase!" _that moment on, Hibari didn't reply and just listened to what the other man has to say.

"_Ha… haa… *coughs*… Listen, we'll be taking a fake detour on the second floor staircase route, we'll need you to hold them off at that point until we reach the ground floor and send Juudaime onto somewhere safe and secure… Got that?" _the storm guardian halted. Expecting a reply from his receiver, the silver-haired Italian received none except a beep that ends his phone call.

'Aloof as ever… … …. ', 'Juudaime… Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you…'

* * *

_**Shimon Underground Prison**_

The minutes of turmoil-driven silence had caused both women to think properly. Something like one should make to feel relief, of some sort in this unusual situation. And since the moment Kyoko relayed everything to her best friend, both of them knew what they had to do. Hana had enough, no more stories, lies and breakdowns. She just wanted to have a job of herself, much luck than having one under a Mafia organization. And because of that, both of them now are locked inside a dark and gloomy cell with nothing to do but to pray the others are all right.

"… Hana…" Kyoko decided to break the ice. The other woman just turned her around to listen to her best friend; head slightly tilted and with sleepy eyelids. Careful not to mention any more bad news to her, she began asking for other questions out-of-the-blue.

"How's you and Onii-chan?" she awkwardly asked, making Hana blush beet-red in reaction.

"…_*chuckles*_… Kyoko, what kind of question is that?" she replied back with a mixed-up grin on her face.

"… Never mind… _*chuckles*_… "

"You know… I've never heard such a story of yours. It's quite intriguing isn't it?" Hana rows her shoulders down, stretching her limbs up high.

"To think that you've done all of this… … …" she then gave a straight look at her. "… For him?" the woman finishes, leaving Kyoko on an emotional turbulence.

"I don't want you to think of such Hana-chan… Perhaps for everybody, I would've done the same."

"Yes. With such heart of yours, everything is possible" the latter gave a wink to Kyoko, earning her a hug under the clad-black darkness that covers up pretty much everything.

"Thank you…" she pulled back and bows her head towards Hana, who seemed to be moved by such actions.

"Don't mention it…" Hana taps her back and afterwards, the two relaxed on their cells; eyes closed and with nothing to worry about. They don't care if something worse happens, since they knew they got each other on their backs. Apart from the Shimon Invasion, they practically won't need much of the worrying because in their minds, they know; Tsuna and his family will prevail against all odds. And that's all that matters now…

"Kyoko-… Wha? What's happening?"

After such moments of heart-touching exchanges, the ground suddenly shakes on its own; much to their horror or the other captives'. "_Boom!"_ Another noise implode out of nowhere, leaving both Kyoko and Hana tight on an embrace; unable to move or justify any reasonable scenario that could've happened. With the noises getting louder and louder in each succession, the two just prayed that it won't be the end. Or so they think it was…

_*BLAST*_ a powerful force destroyed the wall on that encloses near their cell, making the two skip a beat in fear. The light from the other side is blinding, due to their extensive stay underground. Teary eyes soon dried up and were replaced with wide-open shocked ones as they saw a familiar and_ unusual _visit from an unexpected guest.

"… Found ya…" a figure of a man stood before their very eyes. Sunlight came in the dark cell, flashing vibrantly and exposing the two women from the dark and into the light.

"… To the extreme…"

* * *

**A/N: Can you believe it? Right on Christmas day ei? Ahahaha**

**Okay, this would be the summary of the next chapter. The next chapter or next next chapter will bridge the plot loose you guys have been feeling. It will connect the first part (the whole romance chapters) and the second part (Enma's involvement). I really hope that this would clear up that whole "Plot Scatter" issue. I really wish the best of those who stick to this fic to the end. I admire you're perseverance. Thank you and May you have a Great Christmas. **


	21. Chapter 21: Yoke

**A/N: Okay, to those who don't know yet, I've done a complete revision of the previous chapters, namely from Chapter 1 to Chapter 10; check it out if you want. I myself was embarrassed to see the mistakes and grammatical errors, and I'm very thankful that even with that problem, you guys still read and subscribe on my fic. Anyways, here's chapter 21.**

* * *

"That voice… It couldn't be…" Hana hitched a gasp of air while looking straight towards the horizon. The smoke puffed in along with the fresh air from outside, making both women cough up.

"Onii-chan…" the woman beside her clasped both hands and waited for the smoke to clear out. Eventually, the debris came settling in and dispersed; revealing a vague figure before them. Both of them whimpered as the figure started to become clearer by the second. Arms crossed over his chest, the sun guardian's grin showed up as he came crashing down on Shimon's Underground Base; ready to rescue the prisoners from their predicament.

"I'm really glad that both of you are fine…" Ryohei mumbled silently, leaning out his body and stretching his hand out for them to grab on. With all of their strength left, Kyoko and Hana manage to reach out and connect their hands with his bandaged ones. The man smiled back as he pulled both of them with one arm, none to their surprise.

Both women tried catching their breaths out as the cool fresh air rushed towards their faces. The man on the other hand, stood behind them feeling an overpowering sense of relief himself after successfully pulling both out of the enemy's grasp. "Ryohei… How did you manage to find us?" Hana asked afterwards, giving a straight look towards the man whom she's secretly dating without her best friend's knowledge. Surprisingly, the latter hastily answered much to her concern or his younger sisters'.

* * *

_**Flashback….**_

A group of men dressed in black huddled behind the Vongola Headquarters, Namimori Branch.

"_This is Enma speaking… Our group had just past the security system. All operations are now functional. Let the carnage begin!" _ A snaky voice husked over on a wireless radio.

"_Yes Enma-sama!" _the battalion lined up in rows, all facing the seemingly impenetrable walls of the headquarters. Afterwards, a special unit fixed a ring of bombs around the area; hastily walking away as the commander in chief pushed the red button that causes the very first moments of their invasion.

"Ahhh!" the whole building was filled with screams in the air. Every corner booms with an explosion and helpless workers are caught in the massive invasion. Those who surrendered were chained and locked up in black trucks and those who wish to fight are left either injured, or **dead**. The whole scene is just horrific in a sense that the Shimon intruders felt no remorse killing and capturing every member of the family. Floor by floor, the battalion washed away the Vongolas while working themselves on a bloodthirsty frenzy. Adelheid regularly checks on the progress and always leaves with a nasty smile after ending her calls. But even though their plan was flawless, the greatest family in the mafia world proved their title as hordes of Vongola specialists bravely fought the enemies. Their numbers withered greatly after passing through the defensive line and probably halted when they reached the fourth floor; where a particular guardian irritably woke up and found them littering on his halls…

Outside the base…

"Capture every last member! I repeat, capture every last of the Vongolas!"

"Yes sir!" The captain's underlings roared with loyalty as they took each prisoner and loaded them up in their respective trucks. Everyone was blindfolded to avoid letting them know about the location of their underground prison. Although, such plan was proven to be flawless; a man wanted to show it otherwise. Swift as the wind that blows on the streets, a shadow successfully leaped inside a truck before it momentarily closes and started moving towards the road

"Mmffmmm!" were almost all the noises that can be heard. Their voice, muffled by the restraints taped on their mouth. The man carefully crawled underneath the rusty platform to hide his presence to them and especially to the driver who has been checking out over a small window behind him. Eventually moving towards the corner, the man tried to free the first prisoner that caught his eyes.

"…_*hush*…_" The prisoner's eyes widened as the first thing he saw was the man commanding him to be quiet. With the blindfold already taken care of, he then proceeds to remove the tape from the captive's mouth, looking deeply in his eye, still ordering him to shut up. With nimble and adept fingers, he unfastened the ministrations on the prisoner's mouth.

"Thank you! O blessed sun guardian!" the man smiled with teary eyes, revealing the shady man's identity. Realizing a job well done, Ryohei nodded his head then told the man to do the same to the rest of the prisoners.

Hours afterwards, the truck arrived in front of a barren wasteland. In front of the weathered building that stood tall despite its broken appearance. The two Shimon subordinates in front of the vehicle jumped off and proceeded towards the rear end. Much to their concern, the door was jammed from the inside and cannot be opened furthermore. Both of them tried with all of their might but cannot; and as the other man grabbed a monkey wrench in desperation, an eerie yellow glow elucidates from the inside. Before they could even move a muscle, the sun guardian made his move…

"Maximum Cannon!"

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

"That's pretty much how it happened…" Ryohei smiled at his younger sister then to Hana, who in turn blushed and then looked away from him.

"That's really reckless of you Onii-chan" Kyoko slowly mumbled as she felt a shudder of fear inside of her.

"It's not important though, I'm just glad that both of you are safe." The sun guardian then smiled and turned around towards the basking sunlight outside. "Let's go!" he exclaimed but afterwards, stopped by both women.

"Wai-What about the other prisoners; we can't just leave them here!"

"Ahahaha… "Ryohei tapped both of their shoulders. "Don't worry; I've contacted Dino and the Cavallone Family. They're gonna be here to rescue them to the EXTREME!"

"…_*softly sighs*_… I'm really glad to hear that Onii-chan…" she silently lets out all of her concerns towards the innocent people involved in the war, easing the pressure that it brings to her.

"Kyoko…" his older brother then gave a straight and serious glare, making her flinch. "Do you know how pissed-off I am towards what you've just done?"

"I-…I-I'm… very sorry…" the young woman bowed her head to avoid making eye contact as much as possible. Ryohei on the other hand, kept his stature tall and his eyes on his mark. He wanted her to realize something; whether or not she may, he didn't care… he just wanted her to take notice of it before it escalates into something bigger. The stupidity and childish act of her decisions which caused trouble was one to blame. The negligence that both she and Tsuna put on their relationship grew in such extremes that it made even Reborn notice.

"Ryohei…" the man felt a hand creeping on his shoulder. And when he looked back to check, it was Hana's hand who was there. He then gazes to her ruffled appearance, with eyes shimmering like gold and silver. She wanted him to know, because… she knows why and for whom it happened. And she knows for what kind of purpose she is aiming for. _"Let her be"_ she does not say it, but deep inside Hana knew that Ryohei was disdainful to act like this to his younger sister. He always treasured and cherished her like she was a part of his life, something big brothers are born within. With time getting out of hand and the current situation is being unsuitable for him to reprimand her; he immediately discloses his pride for the sake of his family.

"Kyoko…" he said in a low-toned manner, grabbing Hana's hand and removing it from his shoulders; letting her know that he's finally back to himself. "I know that you're already too old to be grounded, but I hope that this would serve as a consequence for doing such thing reckless." The sun guardian leaned forward and held his younger sister's head by her chin and lifts it up to see her beautiful glow. "Don't cry… You'll get ugly when you cry." Ryohei smiled when he saw Kyoko opening her teary eyes in gratitude. "You know I don't want an ugly sister." He lets go of his hand while watching her rise and grin back at him. "So please, cheer up to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-chan!" she openly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight embrace that made the man chuckle in reaction. Hana can only look; careful not to spoil the touching moment made by the two people she loved the most. Staring at the bright yellow-orange, she twisted her finger around a strand of hair and moves it away from her face as the cold wind passes through the scene.

"Alright then" the sun guardian uttered as Kyoko removed her arms around him. "Let's go back to the Headquarters! To the EXTREME!" he gave both women a toothy grin, then afterwards, proceeded at the truck that seems to be the only one left working.

As Ryohei slammed his foot on the gas, the whole vehicle went from dead to turbo-drive. The two girls can only look back at the slowly-disappearing visage of the underground prison and all the experiences that will forever mark in their minds. It's something that they won't forget; a time of chaos and of renewed hope. For now, all of their thoughts are focused on the incident as they head back to their headquarters in blinding speed; searching to weave new tales of their lives…

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters Namimori Branch; 3**__**rd**__** Floor- 2**__**nd**__** Floor intersection. 4:56 pm.**_

"…." The man slipped the phone at his coat pocket then flexes his neck upward, abridged to staircase that connects both floors. A dark smile strapped on his face, loomed out along with his dark and sinister eyes. He has found his next victim and surprisingly, it won't be expecting a visit from the cloud guardian. By that knowledge, he quickly dashed into action, leaving his short-time companion with a question mark.

"H-Hahi? Where are you going Hibari-kun! Don't leave me here!" the baker herself pleaded the cloud guardian as she found him racing down the stairs at light speed; leaving her stranded all alone in the third floor. He seems to be onto something, the telephone call he received just now might've done something about it. Either way, a young woman like her is not just the type that can go all warfreak-like on a mafia war. She has to put on the same idea that she can always die in gunshots or gang fights. Unlike the movies that show cliché endings wherein the hero can't die, it's pretty much different this time. So just like that, she stood there ingrown to the floor while she watches his figure disappear through the shadows of the halls.

Her body went lax, unable to move any further. She wanted to help but to no surprise, she really can't do anything. Just like an extra baggage with no sufficient use; that's what she thought of herself after allocating a couple of minutes to think of it. Losing her usually high and uplifting spirit, she slowly took steps towards the way to the bottom. Her hands are now cleft around her waist, looking shamefully towards the floor smeared with blood. When she was about to reach the metal bars at the side of the stairs, a peculiar noise caught her attention and snapping her out of her self-pity. Something that she would definitely regret on the long run…

* * *

_**Hidden Route 27, near the 2**__**nd**__** floor**_

"Koyo…" Enma called upon his forest-flame user, making the latter fidget in reaction.

"What is it Enma?" the man replied, fixing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Even though they were talking, they still maintain their speed to gradually close their gap with their target. Back to the current situation; both three of his subordinate's eyes widened when Enma raised an arm towards the parameter and used his Gravita Dela Terra to destroy the wall beside them. Rocks blew out of the other side as part of it collapses due to the increased gravity. And as the smoke subsides and disperses in the air, the man opened his lips for them to hear.

"You'll have a new mission and I assume you'll follow…" Enma closed his lip then stopped running, making his subordinates halt as well. "You'll be doing something else… Go back at the headquarters and secure the hostages, we need to stabilize the situation." The man's eyebrows started curving in wonder after hearing his boss' commands. Even though it's pretty damn easy to kill an injured man, he always knew that Enma wouldn't play with his target. 'So why is he sending me to another mission?' a question that now teeters up in his head. But… as much as he wanted to know why, he knows that his boss has something in his mind. A simple nod on the head answered it all, as he bid farewell to his boss, Adelheid and Shit. P and soared through the hole that Enma made for him. Surprisingly though, the hole leads directly at the second floor; implying that the chase is about to end. With no time to waste, the Shimon Family continues its search towards their target with unending anticipation, hungry for more…

* * *

_**Outside Vongola Headquarters, quarter to six pm.**_

It was that time when Ryohei, Kyoko and Hana arrived at the headquarters. Hell, did they fell back in awe while watching the wrecked appearance of a once-great building. To give a simple emphasis of what happened is like to search for clues with no information; pointless. Arising in such occasions that they wouldn't expect for things to become like this. Hundreds of men are injured, traumatized and killed; including their fellow friends who are fighting for their lives and for their boss' sake. The prophecy of such disaster had seemingly taken its toll on the Vongolas, whom in turn suffered greatly of this nonsense. And now, they knew what they had to do and they are imposed to do something about it.

"Stay right here. I'm going in…" the sun guardian uttered after securing the seat belts on both women.

"No, we want to help." Hana answered back with implied idiocy, making Ryohei want to do a facepalm.

"I can't afford to lose anymore comrades and loved ones… So please, stay here! I'll be back as soon as this is over." The man replied with a grin, ruffling his sister's hair and closing the door of the truck that had been parked near a bush for camouflage. Now feeling relived of the two girls' safety, Ryohei began sprinting towards the headquarters with courage and determination firing through his veins.

The first thing the white-haired man noticed is that there were no people around. Probably scared or mortified by the numerous explosions and the multitudes of mafia members that flustered the place. The sun guardian turned his head left to right in hopes of finding someone that can report the things that have happened; but to his remorse, he can't find anyone. Unlike any other battle, this one should be treated with precaution as the enemies are too powerful to be taken lightly. And by that fact, Ryohei was having a second thought of rushing inside the base. But something's telling him to go, his gut feeling. Taking the words of his Arcobaleno tutor, Colonello "Trust nothing but yourself"; the sun guardian bursts in the front door and surprisingly, he clumsily found his very first opponent…

* * *

_**Third Floor**_

Sparks flew out vibrantly as both men dashed away to regain their breaths. Sweat drops trickled down the rain guardian's temples while he tries to strategize another attack to end this quickly and bloodless. A moment of silence passed, filled with silent thoughts and consistent eye connection between Shimon's Kaoru and Vongola's Yamamoto. A time for the rain guardian to think beyond the box and implement anything that he learned in his five years stay in Italy.

'_Come on think… think… there must be something I can find. A blind spot, weakness of some sort' _His eyes gone roaming on his enemy's body, searching the key that will finally end the battle. Then after a time, the crow-haired swordsman's eyes deepened as he found something he's looking for. Without both men's consent, a piece of paper flew in the broken windows and danced around the room. It sways back and forth, ebbing and fluctuating up and down until the moment that it touched the floor. Both men than dashed forward to again start a rally of attacks to each other, but Yamamoto had something on his mind. Utilizing his free hand, the rain guardian wafts the other man's weapon away then, used his foot to knock his feet off the floor. Instantly, the figure of the swordsman vanished then reappeared in mid air, as he prepared to end this with one strike.

"Shigure Soen Ryu… Eight Stance… Pelting Rain…" he murmured after fixing his stance on a right angle and direction. It was like split-second interval that his eyes caught something appearing on the background. Much to his horror, the baker found herself in again one of her most epic entrances. The rain guardian seemingly froze up in mid air, halting his attack and distracting him from his enemy who seems the get a better picture.

"Y-Ya-Yamamoto-kun?"

* * *

_**Hidden Route 27, second floor**_

Enma and his two remaining guardians eventually stopped their frenzy run when they came across an unlucky crossroad with the Vongola's strongest guardian. Kyoya was leaning on his back towards the wall when they arrived, probably napping while waiting for his prize to come. Stretching out his arms and shoulders, the cloud guardian gave a bloodthirsty smile then casts his glare on the red-eyed boss standing before him.

"So it's you, I didn't expect you to join in so early" the Shimon Boss sneered back at him, seemingly expecting him to thwart on his parade.

"Shut up and listen because I'm not gonna repeat this anymore…"

"And what is it?" Enma replied back, raising an eyebrow when the cloud guardian gave a sadistic stare.

"I'm going to bite you to death…"


	22. Chapter 22: Determination

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and some reviews. I really appreciated your support. And due to some personal reasons, I would want to end the fic earlier than planned. This maybe the 3rd or 2nd to the last chapters of Tsuna's Decision. It really has been a good time writing this and I hope you'll continue reading it. Thanks and Hope you'll be satisfied.**

* * *

"If you're not coming first then I would…" without any more things to say, the cloud guardian leaped askew the stairs in an attempt on a pre-emptive strike.

"Tchh! I have no time for this!" Enma thought to himself before dashing respectively towards Hibari, trying to wipe those who hinder his path. Kyoya on the other hand, remained calm yet dominant. Flinging his tonfas in an arc, the bloodthirsty cloud guardian started his barrage of attacks. Left, right, up, down goes his strikes that simultaneously barraged everything that comes in his way. Unfortunately though, the Shimon Boss raised his hand and blocked the succeeding attack before it could even connect; hindering the assault and locking them both in place.

'Wait… this doesn't feel right…' he thought to himself. Then afterwards, his own premonition proved to be correct when he felt something odd happen to the man in front of him.

"This means…" Kyoya lend his head to the other side only to see Enma and Shit.P bidding farewell to either him, Adelheid, or the other Enma who stops moving. The Shimon boss left with only a smile in his face while he and his remaining guardian advance to the final stop of their hunt. Curiously thinking of what just happened, the aloof guardian decided to lend his voice over the matter just in case another event like this may occur.

"So this are where the fake representatives came from back then in the meeting…?" he gave a sharp and beastly look at the tall-framed woman in front of him.

"Unfortunately, yes…" She uttered while the clone started breaking off apart and chunks of ice fell down from what it may seem like, an Enma ice statue. Adelheid ramped down along the stairs and personally introduces herself to him.

"My name is Adelheid. I'm Shimon's lead guardian and probably the only person who will end your nonsense right here, right now…" she glinted, casting a nasty smile over the man in front of her. _"…*yawn*…" _Kyoya raised an eyebrow and replied back with an indifferent look as an answer.

"You're arrogance will cost you dearly, you know that" she suddenly sprang into action, waving his arm while a crystalline blade formed and mounted in it. As much as she wanted it to happen, the nonchalant look on the cloud guardian's face never disappeared and seems to be more and more discontented. A sign that probably shows how much he wanted to fight a better and suitable opponent, not knowing that the woman in front of her is at the same level as him… The man swayed his body backward to avoid the attack and then watched the woman passed through him in a failed attempt of an attack. His mouth began forming words but as he prepared to spew it out, a line of crimson red appeared in his cheeks and small droplets of blood fell down the slit.

"I told you earlier. I'm your opponent now and will be the one responsible to end your misery… Vongola!"

"Hmm…" Kyoya palmed his tainted white cheeks and wiped the blood off his face. "You'll have to do…" the bloodthirsty and warfreak smirk on his face reappeared, bringing much anticipation to his opponent. "That's it… let's do this seriously." His smirk changed into a serious glare as he was about to take this on the next level. Him, holding his tonfas tight and perfectly clenched around his clutches. Her, raising her arms up, giving the glaives a slight sheen when a beam of light passed through a crack on the wall. Both of them, readying up for a fight to remember. And it all happened when both of their foot shifted in place, ending up with both guardians rushing towards each other and sparking the start of the final battle between the Vongola and Shimon…

The time has finally come. The first of the final battle has started and both teams are not surprised that their strongest guardians are the ones to go first…

* * *

_**Third Floor**_

"H-Haru… W-What are you d-doing here…?" the rain guardian's eyes widen in shock to see the baker entering the battlefield without regards of her own personal safety. Apparently, when she caught him on her sight, the latter ignored the man beneath Yamamoto and continued her waving for him to see.

'That girl… I can use it as an advantage' the other man thought as he carefully moved without the rain guardian's notice.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun… W-What's happening here? I want to know what happened here…"

"Haru… H-How did you get here anyway?" the black-haired man spoke, slowly moving his way to her. The baker notices and tried to approach him as well, not knowing of what may happen under such predicament.

"Please tell me… I'm scared… I'm-…"

"Aagghhhh!" the Vongola swordsman only had a second to cast a glance below him before succumbing to the shooting pain in his abdomen.

"Don't even think of disregarding your enemy." Kaoru then withdraws his fist from the battered appearance of his enemy; watching him writhe in pain from the gut blow. 'Shit' he thought, eyes half-shut as his hands probe down his stomach to ease the discomfort. Before another move was done, both Kaoru and Yamamoto stared at each other's eyes. Coincidence? Not really. The Shimon guardian has a sudden change of plans and now it involves two persons. Having the same sharp intuition of his own, the crow-haired guardian synopsized what was about to happen next; twisting his head and casting a surprised look at the woman near the door.

"RUN!" he shouted.

At the top his lungs...

With utmost certainty...

From the very fiber of his care for her...

Yet, even with the early reaction of the rain guardian; Kaoru already saw it coming. His large calloused hands latched itself to the baker's shoulders in no time at all. Sweat drops heavily trickled down Yamamoto's temples after watching the whole scene; his hands shaking in fear of what may Kaoru do to her. In his past 5 years experience with the mafia, this has been the only that he was faced with such a difficult situation. His senses are now failing him, everything was lost in disturbia. Painstakingly casting another glance at the lone baker, the Vongola's 10th generation Rain guardian made a decision and it cost every risk and every possible means of saving her from his clutches.

"You bastard!" Shigure Soen Ryu blazed in blue while Yamamoto prepared for a slash that will end everything on the spot. This time rather, he was using the edge of his blade to attack. It doesn't matter to him now, it's the time to kill or be killed. And he knows, deep inside. What he's fighting for is more important than his own principles.

"Eh?" the larger man replied with a raising eyebrow and a sneer. With just one tug, he pulled her body instantly; dragging her like a rag doll. And in a fraction of seconds, he already placed an arm around her then closed in his drill near her neck. The rain guardian's heart skipped a beat in fear.

"N-No…" he mumbled to himself before freezing in place, with nothing to do. Kaoru on the other hand, formed a nasty and arrogant smile in his face. "That's it… Good boy." He scoffed back to let him know his place in the situation.

"Drop your weapon" the man uttered in a serious tone. Nonetheless, the Vongola guardian remained vigilant and began thinking about the new situation they're in right now.

"…. … …" Haru was left speechless by the sudden turn of events. She always to herself that she would be a burden to everyone but this was still a surprise to her. And to top it off, it was Yamamoto who's trapped between internal conflicts of having to choose between impossible odds. The woman used the last bit of her strength to raise her head and lend her sight towards the rain guardian who knelt in desperation. His face was in utter grimace. A mere second passed away then she looked back at the ground in embarrassment and self-pity. Her heart was filled with regret as she gladly accepted her faith in the arms of the Shimon guardian.

_Yamamoto's POV_

'What now…' 'What will I do…?'

'Haru is in danger and Tsuna is waiting for my return as well' 'Damn it, I don't know what to do…'

'If I attack this man, I can go back to Tsuna… But… Haru will be…'

'Haru… the woman I ever loved will be…'

"Do it Yamamoto-kun…" the words of his ever-beloved snapped him back to reality; his pupils fluctuating in sudden response to her martyrdom. Slowly, he lifted his head to see her. Better than that, he saw her face beaming with a smile; a smile that shows tiredness and unwillingness to pursue anymore. Tears began forming on his eyes but he quickly hid it as he shook his head down.

"W-Why?" he gave an exhausted question. Why exactly did she want to do this?

"I'm tired of being furthermore involved into these kinds of things…" the baker gave a sad look that best reflects her half-lid eyes. She wanted it to stop.

"Eh? Why in such a hurry?" he pulled her closer and whispered near her ear. "Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with him, I'll kill you then your boss Tsunayoshi Sawada…" a sadistic grin formed on his face that alerted both Haru and Yamamoto. The baker tried to struggle but she was kept in position by the huge arms that successfully pinned her in place. The swordsman is now left with two options. Strike Kaoru and go back to Tsuna but risk having Haru killed or injured; or let the Shimon guardian wound him but let Haru go in return.

"Do it Yamamoto-kun! Don't worry about me! Save Tsuna and the others! I-… Kyahhh!" she cried out when the man pulled her hair back, bringing her neck and his drill closer to connection.

"Let her go!" The man fisted his knuckles on the floor. He was in complete frustration in a sense that he was losing his focus and concentration over the matter.

"Drop your weapon first!" he yelled again.

"Let her go first! Damn it!" he answered back in a much higher tone.

"Then… I have no choice…" the Shimon guardian replied before the drill started spinning and it moves in closer towards her face. Sweat poured down the rain guardian's body while he watched everything happen in front. In his mind he thought 'he couldn't just let it happen'. He just couldn't.

_CLANG_ was the sound of his sword as it meets the tiled flooring below. The rain guardian raised his arms up high then rests it behind his head, showing complete submission. "Please…" tears began falling down his face. "Let her go…" he whimpered as he fell down on his knees.

The man didn't care. He walked slowly in front then kicked the sword out of his enemy's reach, watching him sulk up in desperation. The Shimon guardian loomed forward to gaze whether his opponent has anymore tricks on his sleeves and after doing so, he opened his mouth for a short declaration. "I would really want that but…" he withdrew a knife from his pocket then dropped it down in a range where Yamamoto can reach it in his position. "I want to take precaution." He moved back again, dragging Haru's fragile body along with him.

"No… Yamamoto-kun! Enough! This is ridiculous!"

"It's either you wound yourself or I'll kill her, it's your choice" the older man grumbled and began pulling Haru a little bit closer. You can just imagine the emotional distress dealt to Haru when she saw the swordsman unconsciously grabbed the knife and positioned it on his lower abdomen. His eyes were dimming out and showing a part of him yielding unto Kaoru's whim. He took a deep breath and Haru knows what's coming next.

"Please… stop it…" another pair of tears ran down the baker's cheeks, begging him to stop. But with no other words to express it, the man had already made his decision…

* * *

_**Outside the Vongola Headquarters**_

It was getting dark. The once orange-swirls of the sky are gone and were replaced by a curtain of black as the stars began to shimmer one by one. If it weren't for the lamplights, it would've been pitch-black. "…*pants*…" the figure of the sun guardian loomed from exhaustion as he pivoted his foot to halt in front of the headquarters. His eyes began to show seriousness as another figure soars from above and marched in front of him.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here."

"Huh?" the sun guardian grumbled in anticipation. It was definitely a man's voice as it shows a deep reverberation that he found alarming. An enemy or not, a proper identification must be done; and Ryohei knows that it was definitely essential in this case.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, Tenth Generation Vongola Sun guardian…" the voice again spoke, much to the other man's concern or his.

"Who are you?" the boxer immediately replied, bravely stepping forward in a much clearer view of him. Significantly enough, the mystery man decided to reveal himself to Ryohei without further ado. And as the man approaches the beam of light emanating from a source nearby, the sun guardian found himself caged in yet another match for the Vongola Family. This time though, his opponent wasn't just like any other Shimon subordinate.

'So this is what boss meant on having another mission…' the man thought to himself before proceeding to their riveting introduction. Ryohei on the other hand stood back and watched his enemy progress down the stairs, leaving him a closer view of his appearance.

"Koyo Aoba…" the man answered before undressing himself from his Shimon suit, leaving him bare-chested as his clothes rustled down the stairs. The sun guardian roamed around and began to synopsize on his enemy. The man's hands are pretty much similar to Ryohei's, wrapped in bandages and calloused all around the palm. The Shimon guardian's body is also similar to the sun guardian's. Both of them have physically fit and muscular bodies from extensive training which they use to obliterate their enemies. And above all, both of them seemingly have another similarity which will make the match more interesting. "Shimon guardian…" he snapped his glasses in two, letting Ryohei lock with his fierce-looking eyes. "World boxing prodigy" Koyo finishes with a smile, leaving the Vongola guardian with enough information about him.

"Another boxer huh?" Ryohei decided to lend a voice over the matter; still maintaining eye-contact while removing his coat and throwing it alongside his enemy's clothes. Koyo looked at the action and then refocuses his eyes towards the sun guardian. "Now tell me something…"

"Are you one with the syndicates who attacked our headquarters?" By that time, the white-haired boxer already finished skinning himself from his clothes and was now wearing his pair of black sparring gloves. Koyo knew that Ryohei was searching for a yes and a yes he generously gave him.

"Uh-hmm…" the Shimon guardian crossed his arms across his chest and seemingly taunts Vongola with provocative body language.

"Good… "Ryohei raised both his hands and worked his boxing stance to finality. "…that way I won't hold back." He clenched his fists, making his gloves stretch and make bone-snapping sounds for him to hear.

"I don't want you to." Koyo leaped from the stairs and landed on the same ground with Ryohei. The floor cracked from where he landed, notifying the latter about his opponent as he rose from his form; already with his guard up.

"To the EXTREME!" the lawn-headed boxer left with a roar as his body flashed forward in an instant, covering their distance at close-second. His eyes are now glaring at his surprised ones. The sun guardian's arms are already winded up by the time Koyo realizes to raise his guard. And just like always, a hot-blooded punch was the best way to start a boxing fight.

"WRAHH!" another roar exploded from Ryohei, clenching his hand and flings his punch straight to the other man's face. "…_*smirk*…"_ the forest-flame user chuckles at him without him knowing. By the time Sasagawa could connect a fist to his face, he already had it coming.

"Tchh!" he sneered in bloodthirsty hunger after feeling the punch from the Vongola guardian. And just like those who squared with Ryohei on a fistfight; Koyo felt like his face is about to cave in by the impact caused by only one punch.

"…Hn…" Ryohei mumbled to himself. "Why didn't you raise your guard?" he then asked the Shimon guardian some questions worth asking about. He felt disrespected and undertaken. He knew his skills in boxing were flawless and his body is at the peak of its strength but he never thought of hitting anyone without his guard on.

"Because…" Koyo accumulated the blood from his mouth and spits it on the ground. Ryohei felt a feeling that the man in front of him is not one of those ordinary subordinates he beat up earlier. There's an aura emanating within him that casts upon heart-stopping intimidation. He can feel it from his expression earlier; something definitely was about to come. And actually…, it did.

"I wanted to show you what a real punch looks like!" a smile formed in his face before advancing with trotting steps. His every movement is blazing fast. Ryohei can't follow his movements even by using Lussuria's footwork. They danced like graceful fighters in the shadows of the night, striking one! Two! Three! With utmost precision and strength. The moment the sun guardian stopped for a second to regain his breath, that's when the Shimon guardian made his move. "What a real punch feels like!" the white-haired man's eyes blinked in reaction, only to see a fist incoming for impact. Involuntarily, his arms rose in defense but Koyo wasn't aiming for the face from the start. The figure of the knuckle suddenly redirects into a certain part of his body. Nonetheless, the pain feels the same.

"GWAHH!" the sun guardian winced in grimace after feeling numbness around his abdomen. Slowly tilting down his head, and with no surprise, he found his enemies fist buried deeply against his gut.

"I stand corrected… Sun guardian." Koyo honorably praised him after seeing Ryohei's fist doing the same thing at him. "…_*coughs*…"_ the forest-flame user and the sun guardian both cough out blood and afterwards, refocuses their sight at each other. Knowing the right time to break the ice, both men dashed backwards then tried to recuperate from their wounds.

Another battle for the childish goal of knowing who's the strongest…

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters Secret Route 27, 1**__**st**__** floor.**_

_Haa… Haa…Haa…_

"No!" the voice of the storm guardian lingered from the area, followed by a series of thumping noises just like that of falling down the stairs. He only had a second to see his boss' wrecked appearance before hard-headedly latching his arm at him in an attempt to carry him again over impossible distances.

"… … …" the Vongola Boss never bothered pondering his voice yonder. He knew that his right-hand man won't listen. He never did anyway when it comes to the duty of protecting him. And by the sound of clashing metal above of them, he already knew that his cloud guardian is now acting upon his own personal problems.

_Chrome…_

"Boss…" the mist guardian mumbled unconsciously atop a comfy white bed while a hand reaches out on her pale-looking skin and brushes her hair over her ears.

_Yamamoto…_

"Tsuna…" the rain guardian thought as he slid the sharp metal inside of him; deeming of his own reasons of doing such a thing.

_Ryohei…_

"Sawada!" he roared with bestial fury. The sun guardian never thought of leaving a boxing ring without a win, which was not under his considerations. He gets back in the fight despite a high gap of power between him and his enemy.

_Hibari…_

"Hn" the man flings out his tonfas then used his hand to hoist a number of blizzaroids that went rolling down the stairs. His eyes cast upon the woman in front of him and they once again, clashed unto the ramparts of the battlefield.

_Gokudera-kun…_

"Juudaime…" he whispered in an exhausted tone; time and time again, looking and checking his boss' consciousness. "Hang in there…" A quick boost of energy surged through his legs and started moving in normal pace. His resolve burning through every sinew of his loyalty...

_Everyone…_

The storm guardian halted when he felt something shifted on his back, and to his horror; Tsuna removed himself from his right-hand man's back and stood behind a wall to regain his composure.

"Juudaime! What are you doing?" he grabbed his boss in his wrist then tried to pull him back to the stair track. Nonetheless, Tsuna remained defiant and kept his ground, looking at Gokudera who seems to be getting a better picture of what his boss wanted.

"I want to fight…" Heaven itself can't describe the look on the storm guardian's face when he heard his boss' commands. He couldn't just let it happen. There's just too many risks involved if he let his boss retaliate. And Gokudera was not that kind of idiot to pass things by.

"N-…" a subtle and faint smile formed on Vongola Decimo's lips, eventually calming down Gokudera's desperation. Then everything felt right when his boss pats his shoulder, gazing at him with his sleepy eyelids that gives that feeling of certainty. "Juu… daime." The bomber felt an unexplainable feeling lifting through his heart. That time he knew… Tsuna has something in plan. He knew… Everything will be alright. Everything… would go to plan.

Everything would absolutely will… Kyoko-chan… Haru-chan… Minna…

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters Hidden Route 27, 1**__**st**__** floor…**_

"Shit P." the Shimon leader asked his subordinate who in turn, nodded at him for a reply. "If ever this mission ends up badly, will you still fight on my side…?" the U.M.A-like woman felt a different persona from the man who used to rule the whole Shimon family. He rarely uses this kind of phonetics and probably the first time he acted pessimistically.

"Of course Enma-kun…" she looked at him with resolution. "We fight for what we believe in… We fight for our family and most importantly…" the red-eyed boss felt something deep inside his heart. "We fight for you." Then it hit him. True; it was never really the intention of the family to wage war against the Vongolas. It was something brought by their own misconceptions. Which they believe is right. A more hypothetical reason is because they believed. They believed on something so gullible. And that had flicked the wick on flame…

"Glad to hear…" he smiled and brought back the arrogant smile he carrier along with him. Along the deepest lowest possible point of the whole HQ, the signs blatantly show that the enemy is near. As for his guardians, all of them are kept busy by his own ones. The only ones left are the boss and his right-hand man…

The boss and his right-hand man…

Giotto and G…

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera…

"Tsunayoshi?" Enma gasped in awe.

"X-BURNER!" "FLAME ARROW!"


	23. Chapter 23: Faith

_Such crisis arises on a building owned by an Italian investment firm on Thursday, killing numerous people and wounding several others, the police said. Authorities said that the attack took place precisely 1 o'clock in the afternoon, in the town of Namimori, 30 kilometers (20 miles) south of Tokyo, in one of the danger areas known to be ruled by mafia. The police visited the site of blast.__"It is a criminal act that targeted the innocent and unarmed people,"__Private Mochida said. The wounded were taken to local hospital for treatment. There has been a sharp upsurge in violence in recent days outside the town, epicenter of the communal bloodshed, where thousands of Japanese and Italian security forces are focusing their efforts to halt a simple attack slide to full-scale war._

_This is the news, signing out!_

_._

_._

_._

"What can you say about the incident?"

"…*clears throat* up until now we're still outside the area. We can't go in because it's starting to dim yet we've called the SWAT team and other available sources from which we can utilize a battalion from. More of less, we got it secured."

"Okay… here's the last question…" the reporter looked at the index cards beneath him and redirected his sight at the camera afterwards. "Must we be aware on this predicament or can we rest in assurance that nothing like this would ever happen again."

Private Mochida breathes deeply then prepares himself to answer. "Uhm...We can't be sure about these attacks occurring again. I mean, the Vongola Firms are one of our leading sources of investments; and it's kinda profound to say that someone would even dare assault one of its branches but we have calls received from their ups pertaining on what to do about the situations." The man gave a troubled and haggard look at the building itself, tinted with black as the light of the sunset eventually passed out. "Suffice to say, the assault itself is now under control… No need for any-…."

A source of orange light shoots out from the windows and expulsed through the broken remnants of the once great headquarters.

"BOOOOOOM! CRASH!" goes the whole area, flames burning vibrantly at the first two floors and smoke puffing out the seams.

_What the? Fall back! Fall back!_

_Cut the camera! Cut the-…_

"Pt!" a small but highly noticeable beeping sound resonates coherently. It came from a room, open-spaced and sunny when seen from the inside. Lounging at the couch, a couple; about their late-thirties, were sitting in front of a television. A rush of cool wind ruffled through their hair, adding up to the hair-standing feeling they felt after watching the news. "Our son… He couldn't-…" a tear trickled down Nana's eyelids not long before her husband wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed for a hug.

"Tsuna…" the blonde man whispered through the wind, carrying along his wishes of somewhat trust and concern over the matter.

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters Hidden Route 27 First Floor**_

"… … …" the smell of fire are overpowering the place, something that you can't cough out. Everything was hued grey; nothing can be seen except the puffs of smoke that propagated everywhere.

"…_*coughs*_…" was the very first sound heard aside from the wafting noises created by the incineration. "Juudaime… Are-… _*coughs*_… you alright…?" the storm guardian was lying on a flattened floor, surrounded by crumbles of rock and dust. All he needed was a reply, even if it's not clear or complete; he needed one badly. A reply from his boss was all the wanted but it didn't happen. The smoke is slowly resurfacing and it came to his senses that all that was left was rubble arising from the chaos.

"…_*pants*_… Juudaime! Where are you?" his eyes searched left, right in almost every corner of the broken staircase. The once-pitch black environment was now blazing red from the molten matter that drips around the gaping hole; from where the X-burner busted through. And the once four people are now left to…

"Two…" a voice lingered over his ears, making him wander in irritation. His eyes wandered through the area, wanting to find the source. "There's only two of us left, ne?" but before he could ask 'Who's there', the sound of female laughter flitters around smoke, making it hard to detect her.

Still fidgeting his way back to his feet, the man punched his ring onto the hole in his box weapon. Flashes of red flames bursts through and wrapped around his waist, eventually materializing to his signature Sistema C.A.I set. Flame arrow was already mounted on his arm as he tries to stay focus despite the troubles concerning Tsuna. The storm guardian's eyes are now narrowed down to slits, focused and intense while figuring what to do next. Despite his own keen sight and the battle contact lenses provided by his Sistema C.A.I, he never had a chance to see her in range as the floor started decomposing just like what happened earlier.

"Shit… This again" the bomber reacted from the assault. The Shimon guardian was laughing beneath the curtain of smoke as she watches him slowly being pulled in by the grubby puddle. "Hn!" he exclaimed, dropping mini bombs below the sinkhole which explodes minimally, enough for the storm guardian to hop out. "My turn!" Gokudera exclaimed. He posed his arm straight then slammed in a violet-colored pod inside. "Flame Arrow!" the silver-haired Italian clenched his fist as a concentrated beam of red light shoots out from the skull-shaped mouth from his weapon. Knowing that her position is somewhere where her opponent can find her, she just stood there watching the attack fail. But to her horror, the beams splits into two, then four, sixteen; eventually hitting all variable spots in a short amount of time. Shit.P's arm was scratched by the attack and up-close, she can see the bright-colored purple cloud flames that gave the attack the ability to multiply.

"Fascinating!" she scowled as her eyes glowed in red, dazzled by the attack dealt to her. The storm guardian on the other hand, felt confused. He stood back and waited for the latter's advances but found her somewhat captivated to him with reasons she cannot explain. "Check this out…" the woman uttered before dislodging herself from the confinements of her balloon rings, diving towards the bomber with unimaginable speed. "Gotcha!" she whispered in his ear after latching herself unto him. "I'm really fascinated by your dedication to your boss…" she hissed, making Gokudera freeze in paralysis as he felt something wet sticking outside his ear. "Bitc-…" a small bomb was thrown in front of them and exploded spontaneously. The impact separates them both and both sides withdraw farther to regain their breaths and strategize about the situation.

"Ughh... Haa… haa…" a gush of warm air puffed out his lungs. "Where did the Tenth and your boss go?"

"Beats me…" she winked at him, causing him to blush and twitch in anger at the same time. "But I have a feeling that we were meant to be…" the Shimon guardian blew a kiss and taunted him a little more. Nonetheless, the storm guardian remained on offensive.

"Flame Arrow!" "Flame Thunder!" "Flame Missile!"

His attacks grew fierce. Fierce as the nature of the guardian of the storm; relentless, ruthless and unending…

The whole building was flashing with light and flames accompanied by the booming echoes from the explosions themselves. Everything was set ablaze. May it come from the first up to the upper floors; everything was in chaos and danger, buried in ruin.

'Juudaime… Please be safe…' the silver-haired Italian prayed to himself before winding up his arms for another attack, increasing the tension between him and his opponent.

* * *

_**Third Floor**_

Drip...

Drop…

Drip…

Drop…

A small droplet of red splatters upon reaching the grey below; creating a small pool of liquid in front of its source. The scene was uttermost horrific. On the baker's perspective though. Another of those life-changing events that shows you what you've mostly missed in life. And apparently, what you don't know about the people around you.

Drip…

Drop…

Drip…

Drop…

Another sound was heard. Made for everyone to hear as a drop of clear liquid trickled down on what it looks like a broken expression. She stood there, motionless. She didn't hear a loud cry… a sober… or a wince of pain-induced hurt. No. There was no sound, and that makes it all painful. The way he removed the blade inside and eventually thumped down the crack on the floor, lying still and cold before the pool of crimson red began expanding…

She cried some more…. Even though her tears won't do anything at this point, she cried. Haru was not expecting something like this; she never thought that of all people… he was the one capable of doing such things.

"…Mnghh…" a gasp escaped from the rain guardian before the black of his eyes faded. Slowly and steadily, his body began curving outward and makes its way on his knees. His body is shaking vigorously and his arms are working hard to push himself back on his feet. Waving back and forth, the swordsman got up on his own two feet and stared back at his enemies with his lifeless eyes.

The Shimon guardian didn't snicker nor laughed. It was a way of respect. Although he looks like someone who's done, the man must take precautions. He wanted to end his misery quick, with a punch just right to send him straight to his ancestors.

"…_*coughs*_… "Yamamoto began walking towards him with small steps, and seems to have partially regained consciousness. His vision is starting to go back and so is the pain coming from the wound. It hurts like hell and the bleeding would be a problem if left unnoticed. His katana is far away and any wrong move would've dealt another problem.

"A deal is a deal…" the crow-haired Mafioso formed words as he wiped the blood stain on his mouth. "Let her go…" the baker opened her eyes to see her savior already up and determined to get her back. "Ya-Yamamoto-kun…" she whimpered and felt an odd feeling when he smiled at her with an 'It's-alright" look. The man wasn't really someone she thought over the past few years and that's probably the reason why it felt awkward having him do these kind of this to her. Regardless of that, she felt what she wanted to feel…

"…Hmm… … … No." cold words flowed through the rain guardian's ears.

"What did you say?" the younger man replied in haste, clenching his hand over his wound to minimize the bleeding. "You said-…"

"I lied."

"You're sure stubborn with your words…?" Yamamoto stood back and began moving backwards in a vain attempt to grab his sword. He felt cheated; but how stupid of him to do it on the first place… A gentleman always keeps his promise. He remembered Tsuna saying that. Although this is an all-out war, he never thought of letting things slip through the course of his hand so easily.

"… … …" and without any words left for him to say, the Shimon guardian began taunting him again by pulling the baker closer to his edge. And just as Yamamoto's about to retaliate, he saw an opening made by his damsel -in-distress.

"Aargh!" roared the Shimon guardian after feeling numbness on his right wrist. The young woman spit red before slipping easily from the hold of her captor; running wildly towards the rain guardian who instinctively opened his arms for her sweet caress.

…._sobs… sobs… _tears heavily poured down the woman's cheeks, rushing down the shirt of the rain guardian. The man, on the other hand, held her tight; watching her fidgets and pants on his shoulder. That very moment, which he thought will happen only in dreams, sarcastically happened in a wrong time. A smile formed in his face, casting off the gloom from his half-lid and sleepy eyes.

"You bitch!" the older man grumbled, covering the wound from the bite earlier. Right after that, Yamamoto lay down Haru and grabbed his Shigure Kintoki from his Rain-class Akita's mouth. Without him knowing, the Vongola guardian seems to have called it along with his Rain-class swallow. Not that he care, or not.

"You, who lie on your words, are a disgrace in your-…"Yamamoto's voice was cut when his opponent decided to dash forward and aim for the woman behind her. And now that Haru is now free from the threat, Takeshi can now attack with full-force without any strings attached.

"I will lie for my boss… I will lie for my family… And I will lie for my beliefs!" Kaoru went berserk, striking wildly, enduring the cuts and lacerations dealt by the rain guardian. "You Vongola! Don't understand!" he grabbed Yamamoto on the collar and knocked him dazed with a powerful head butt. "You don't understand our lives so don't even dare judge us!" The drill on his arm spun with intensity. "Let's finish this, once and for all!" he reached down inside, swinging his arm beyond breaking and then casted his glance towards the younger male.

"WRAHHHH!" the swordsman thrusted his weapon with blinding speed, just like throwing blazing pitches. Haru yelled back towards the rain guardian who in turn, smiled back at her for a second; then disappeared blank into the pavement. A flash of blue and black slivered through the wind. The Requiem Rain…

_CLANG!_

The sound of metal rips through the sound barrier and cascaded through the room.

The battle has finally ended, with both men standing at opposite sides. Haru's eyes began to glimmer while looking at the result of their dreary clash. Both men are still standing, and that gives her heart an overpowering warmth and relief. And just when she was about to move, something happened.

…_.THUD!..._ a body falls into the cold and dust-ridden floors, creating a puff of dust around the area. The woman; eager to determine, called out the younger man's name.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" her eyes are roaming for any signs of the rain guardian. Feeling that the worst-case scenario has happened, she called upon his name once more. "Y-Yamamoto-kun!" and still, no one answered.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" her eyes began to shimmer, preparing themselves to cry. But before tears could fall, she heard the voice that she wants to hear. "Don't cry…" Yamamoto suddenly puffed out from the smoke and greets the woman with a heart-warming smile. "… … Are you alright…? Haru-chan…" cold evening breeze flowed through the room and ruffled his hair and clothes. It was dark. Around eight pm when their battle ended. He stood victorious over the Shimon guardian after quick but respectful way to end a battle. His eyes began nearing, and before he succumbed to the overpowering stress; he managed to ask him.

"Why…?" the rain guardian gave a decisive look at the enemy after hearing such words.

"Hahi!" Haru immediately backs herself behind Yamamoto who told her to calm down. Fixing his head over him, he slowly replied.

"Because you're not bad…" there's that confused expression again after hearing such baffling comments. "Wh-What did you mean…? I-I…! _*coughs* _I did everything to harm and destroy you? I-… Are you making fun of me?"

"No… because I sensed it…" he stopped for a moment and looked downward, avoiding eye contact. "The way you attacked me, it was like; you're holding back… And because of that, you forced me to injure myself so that you wouldn't stain your hands on something you don't want to do…" that moment on, he found clarity.

"Hmm…" Kaoru smirked with compliance. A sign of surrender and submission had gotten through him. "Then… Can I ask you a favor?" Yamamoto flinched at the request but nodded back anyway.

"Please… S-Save him…" and after uttering such words, the man closed his eyes and succumbed to a deep sleep. The rain guardian hasn't yet asked whom he will save but he knew what he had to do. His match is already over and it's probably the right time to go back to Tsuna. It probably is... The night is still young and anything can happen overnight, proving that even though he was at win; the swordsman still needs to watch out on possible tendencies. And as they were about to leave the scene…

BOOOOOOOOM! CRASH! (Same one earlier)

"Kyaa!" the baker yelped in shock after hearing the baffling explosion. The entire building was shaking, the lower floors seems mostly affected for the explosion itself came at the floor beneath them. "W-What is that?" he thrusted his sword in the floor for to regain balance, looking past the broken window; he saw a mixture of red and bright orange flames fulminating along the courses of the building. The sound of heavy panic and screaming of spectators are also heard after seeing the predicament itself.

'_Gokudera and Tsuna'_ he thought and just after doing so, pulled his sword on the floor and began proceeding to go where they was.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" he heard a voice but replied hastily. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here…" the rain guardian grabbed the tie which lied on the floor and wrapped it around his abdomen. 'That will stop the bleeding.' He thought to himself.

"B-But…" she tried resisting. The man on the other hand, knelt and locked his hands unto the unconscious Shimon guardian pulling him above his shoulders. "No buts…" digging deep, Takeshi was able to carry his arm over his shoulders. "Now help me carry this guy outside…" he smirked at her; sending a shiver instead of a red blush. She thought to herself that it's impossible. Out of all people, she didn't notice such things. Knowing this is not a time to think, the baker ran towards the swordsman and together, the two began relocating the Shimon guardian to safety.

* * *

"Ackhhh!" a breathy moan was expelled by the sun guardian after receiving a devastating blow from forest-flame Shimon guardian. "Why… _*writhes in pain*_ how did you know my weak sides…" he asked his with one eye open. Knowing that it would be pointless if he told him sooner, Koyo laid rest on the white-haired man's confusion.

"Killer spots…" Ryohei's eyes began to widen. "Y-You can see my weak spots?" his knees trembled but he punched his thigh repeatedly, just to bring the sensation and control back.

"Precisely." And with that, he dashed forward; already on boxing stance while a horde of leave-shaped flames danced around him. "Combined with my own style of boxing and my forest flames, nothing can stop me!" the man spins around the sun guardian, leaving after images at such speed. The same thing when he battled Lussuria.

"Ke…" a smile formed on the Vongola boxer's face, slowly curving to a laugh. "So this is what it feels like…" he popped his shoulders back to their sockets, making those popping sounds as he snapped them back in place. "A close match; something I yearned for years…"

"What are you saying?" Koyo stopped for a question.

"You're probably one of the most powerful persons I've met on the ring, no doubt about that…" a smirk appeared on the Shimon guardian's face but faded shortly to listen more to Ryohei's comments. "But the thing is, as much as I wanted to let this fight continue to 12 rounds, my family needs me and you'll probably agree if we end this fight once and for all?" Ryohei got back on his stance and remained focused, neither on the time nor the limit that his body can endure. He went back to finish the match that he has long waited for, in the match, winning is the only thing you can dream of. Losers take nothing. And that's why both of them are determined to best each other through their fists… the boxer's way…

"Here I go! Killer Spot!" Koyo's pupils dilated and Ryohei knew what's going to happen next.

"Maximum-…" the white-haired boxer draws back his arm to collect tremendous amount of momentum, from which his enemy perceives him to do so. _'He's gonna go left'_ Koyo thought in split-second before dashing on the right. "Now I got you!" he uttered, preparing his devastating counter attack right above the killer spot on Ryohei's ribcage. And just as he was about to retaliate, the figure of the Vongola Sun guardian vanished before his very eyes. Disappeared like a phantom and went out of the enemy's radar. _'Wha-?'_ eyes glinted in fear as his head turned left, right to search for the sun guardian but when he found him; it was already too late.

"EXTREME! Sunshine Uppercut!"

The dark curtains of the night flashed with vibrant yellow flames that shoots out from the sides and dissolves in the thin air. Hana and Kyoko are still inside the van; waiting for Ryohei to come back. And as they gape in awe from the noise and commotion happening outside, curiosity came into play. Kyoko, not wanting bad happen to her big brother; decided herself to go out in the vicinity where danger lurks every corner. But just as she was about to open the door, Hana pulled her in and locked the said door; scolding her for a while before returning back to normal operation; waiting for the perfect time to come out and reunite with everyone else…

For they knew everything will be alright…

* * *

_**Floor one, just outside the reception office**_

The fight of the most powerful guardians has taken its location to a more suitable place of bloodshed. It's like watching a whirlpool… it never stops. There was no second to spare for resting, because both of them knew that every second is precious. Strikes after strike, vicious blows are being released and battle roles switched like crazy. Offensive then defensive, then go back to previous. Sparks fly high in the room; made quite noticeable because of the night and come to think of it… Both of them are pretty much entertained by each other.

"Haaa!" the liquidation committee head spins her glaive in a circular manner, cascading towards Hibari in a fraction of seconds. _KSSSssksSSKK!_ The sounds of clashing metal added up to the tension both of them are feeling right now.

"You're pretty good, herbivore." The cloud guardian muttered after pushing back his opponent backward, making extra time for another attack.

"You have no idea…" she smirked arrogantly, misdirecting Kyoya's attack with both of them catching up to their breaths. Adelheid, despite being a match for the cloud guardian, started to show signs of fatigue; signs that Hibari easily saw. A quiver and a flinch is more than enough to tell him that something's wrong with her. Her attacks seems to be weighted, seems to be held back. But who is he to care for his opponent. The only thing he hopes is that she wouldn't dare stop the fight.

"Take this…" and just like that, the match continued onward. Sparks flew high as metal clashed with ice in an array of attacks dazzling in the eyes. "_SLAM" _both of them locked weapons. Both sides pushed each other in a challenge of strength with neither one giving up. And even Adelheid is a girl; she proved even to Hibari that she's a perfect match to him. Moving on, as the battle began arising to a climax. It has turned into minutes but still no one held back. Kyoya's starting to get impatient but for him, it's worth it. He hasn't had a fight like this for a very long time. It's something he couldn't pass. Such a bloodthirsty fighter indeed…

"Hnn..." a single action suddenly determined the victor. Kyoya knew he felt it. A tremor from below the elbow is not something he could've passed along. Smiting her down like the wrath of God, the Shimon guardian fling down the stairs; broken and defeated. But unlike those people who raised their hand or shout like an idiot after a win; Kyoya remained in his position, never removing his stare on his opponent who seems to recover back her consciousness.

"Finish me…" she closed her eyelids back and opened her arms apart towards the cloud guardian.

"I won't accept this…" Kyoya bolted both of his tonfas beside him; strapped with a discontented look on his face. A look that craves for more...

"Don't disgrace me any further; finish me I sai-…" Adelheid stopped when the disciplinary head jump down the stairs and stood beside her with a much more insulting look of pity. "You are holding back, fighting me is never your true intention. And it sucks having to fight an opponent like that."

A moment of silence gave the female Shimon guardian a time to think, think whether or not the cloud guardian was right and whether or not she chose this path herself. But without her notice, the figure of him began all wavy as tears began forming on her eyes. She tried to hide it but Kyoya already made a move, tossing a hanky rudely on her face.

"Wipe that away, it's disgraceful" he uttered before turning away and letting her wipe those sadness away from her face. Then a feeling of regret pulses through her veins. And she opened her mouth…

"F-first of all… _*sobs*_… I don't want anyone get a bad picture about Shimon, about us and about Enma." Kyoya still hold his head turned but lends out his ear for what she has to say. "I-I know… Who am I to say after we did all this to the Vongola Family? _*smiles*..._"

"What's your point actually?" he replied.

"I just want you to know that we held back our own regrets when we started this… It was an original plan after all. And all that happened today are expected." She paused for a short amount of time before continuing her conversation with Kyoya.

"In fact, we did this because we want to bring Shimon on the map. What we had is a goal, passed along generation to makes us remember the pain and distraught that we felt being backstabbed by our sole ally, the Vongola Family" the woman began heightening her voice but he remained still. She casted glance upon him but she never thought of assault him even though she can easily do. Defeat is defeat and she can remain in the count for all he can care. Wiping off the last of the tears that impeccably flowed down her eyes; she began puzzling everything for Kyoya, piece by piece and layer by layer.

"For years we had been living in exile, casting on one place to another…", "Our family, scattered across the map; crippled with fear because of the likes of the very people we trusted."Our numbers slowly walking to zero but Enma's father knew that his son will continue the legacy; that is our revenge to burn down the Vongola into to nothingness and rise from those ashes as the new and ever more powerful Shimon Family!" Adel clenched her fist tight and stares back at the man before her with pride dealt by the riveting discussion. Kyoya on the other hand, shook back in silence not knowing if he does or does not care of anything she spew out moments ago. But what Kyoya knew is that something is definitely wrong and someone needs to do something about it.

"You realize it now? The pain, the rage and the pride that we had been openly showing to you Vongolas?", "That's why we will never had regrets on what we have done!" she smiled in finish, only to hear a sudden response from her opponent.

"You're talking about regrets. Yet you're not even aware that you're body and heart is against what you're mind is telling you to do."

"Shut up…" she silently uttered.

"And the fact that the information you're blabbering is false only shows that your evidence is ludicrous and bland… You couldn't blame someone for a crime they didn't commit nor is it good to accuse of someone without proof" The cloud guardian knelt down and began giving her his signature glare. He knew it was wrong; both him and the infant did their homework after the meeting held 3 days ago.

"LIES! How dare you soil what's left of our pride? My pride! I-…" the Shimon guardian stopped after feeling that the presence of intimidation is gone. She blinked twice and then she knew… he's gone; leaving her all the time to think back, whether or not her family's, her boss' and her own beliefs are true.

_It's all lies… Lies! Everything! I have given all of what's left of my integrity into something someone just said was false? That's not true! I trust in the Shimon legacy! I trust on what my family says and I trust on what my boss says!_

It took her all of her strength to wiggle her arms, probably from exhaustion and trauma it dealt to her. Lifting her hand across a view of the full moon from a big crack in the walls, she began to cry…

Crying but seems to have no reason why…

* * *

And maybe, at the end of the day, when it's all finished; both sides can look back and still be able to know right from wrong…

Because no one knew for sure what will happen afterwards…

Shimon and Vongola clashed fiercely along the depth of the night. Both families' bearing cries and gunshots while all the world wondered…

"_I didn't know you had this much within you, Tsunayoshi-kun…"_

And after the pawns have died out; it's time for the kings themselves to step in…

"_Enough! This has to end, Enma… You had crossed the line and it's time for me to stop this once and for all…"_

A battle that will decide the fate of both sides…

"_Let's do this Enma!"_

"_I thought you'd never ask…"_

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busier lately. Making time in a more productive way than only writing. I no longer expect that you can read this (that is if you're still subscribed in this). But if you still do, thank you and hopefully, just hopefully; stick out until the end. BTW, 2 chapters left. Please Review and Rate.**


	24. Chapter 24: Eight Thousand Words

__**A/N: The longest chapter I've ever created. It's a combination of three chapters coz' I've been so anxious to finish this. The next one's gonna be the last so please stick out to the end and just like always, THANK YOU FOR READING. **

* * *

_In the middle of a town in Japan, within those small column of houses lain along the snow-covered taigas. A small boy was sitting alongside the front side porch, silently enjoying watching the snow pelt the brown beneath him. A figure of a blossoming youth…_

"_Enma…" a cold voice yearned for the boy's attention. Pulled himself face-to-face with his father sitting on the couch, the boy asked a reason._

"_It's time" he said. A rustling chuckle escaped his lungs as he ruffled the boy's red hair._

"_Time to pass the history and the blood-linen creed of the Shimon family" he finished, passing a small relic to his son's small hands._

_It's not from the noise from outside, nor the laughter of other children playing outside that rendered him unable to decode. But he swore to his life that he heard it right from whatever escaped his father's lips. 'I hope you'll do better than what I did… I know you'll make a change, son… I know it…'_

_Slowly, young Enma started gazing through the crest seemingly forged within the bright red emblem. He lifts his head to see his father's face before catching a glimpse of the man falling down the floor with a bloodied smile. His face full of content and his eyes filled with scornful resolve._

…

…

…

_Father!_

* * *

"Gravita Della Terra!" A roar echoed inside hollow remnants of what used to be, the bottom-most part of the headquarters. Even below the ground floor, from wherein Gokudera and Shit-P had fought. The force of the X-burner and Flame Arrow excavated a gaping hole below the headquarters; the same spot where the final battle is about to commence.

"Mnggh…" the tenth Vongola Boss clenched his teeth while lifting his arm towards his side. A burst of flames flustered through those iron-clad X-gloves as he was propelled with inhumane speed. He was literally blinking from place to place, trying to evade the numerous balls of gravity that was aimed at him. Just as he was getting the pace, Enma stopped his attacks.

"You never thought that you are the only one who can be in dying-will mode?" he uttered before he was pushed upward by his own dying-will flames that erupted from his own gloves, who may have appeared to be a pair of gauntlets. "And with that, my power's ten times stronger!" A sneer slithered through his lips, clenching his knuckles and causing an outburst of power around him. Rings of texts appeared around him in forms of two rings that cascade in the middle. Looking at his new transformation, Decimo never seems to be bothered. And Enma didn't like the thought of it.

"What now?" before closing his lips, the figure disappeared only reappearing inches away from Tsuna. He fired a punch or two but the Vongola boss shielded himself as he crossed his arms in response. "Is this the best you can do?" He began firing a flurry of punches which Tsuna came unprepared for. "Well?" he raised an eyebrow as he saw the brunette's emotionless and resolute dying-will mode eyes.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He let's go of a powerful punch. Enma's gravity-controlling earth flames reduce Tsuna's weight and amplifying his fists on contrast. The Tenth only had a glimpse of his opponent's pained face before receiving the blow and hurdling deep several feet below the floor beneath him in a fraction of a second.

"…_*breathes heavily*…_"

The Shimon Boss hovered over the up drafting cloud of dust that came from the impact. Just as he was finished catching his breath, a smile formed at his face thinking that Tsuna's end came out easy than expected. Briefly seconds afterwards, his smile turned into a smirk after seeing something move beneath him.

'_Don't worry… I won't concede…' _a silent voice came out from the rubble.

"Good, I didn't wait for this battle too long for it to end too early" he glances beneath and was filled with awe when he saw the young Vongola boss; blood dripping down from his temples down the edge of his face. The flames of his head are that of a dying candle. Flittering on and off like it is about to go off. Tsuna is holding his arm with the other, trying to control the bleeding while his body tries to cope up with the shock dealt by Enma's attack. He felt awful. His body is at its limit and he knew that even a small injury can be fatal to him. The painkillers wore off so the wounds and bruises from his earlier fight are starting to add up with the excruciating pain. But he knows he can't stop, not for now not ever. The future of the Vongola is at stake and he knew what he had to do. Even if it gets him killed, he knows what he had to do.

"… … …" the wavy back and forth motion finally stopped when Decimo clinked his foot down the ground hard for balance. He raised his fist and cleans off the blood from his lips with it. Merely seconds after that, Tsuna removed his coat off, leaving a bloodied smock of his white long-sleeve shirt. Decimo fixes up the cuffs of his sleeves and took a long glance at his foe; that seems to be enjoying his pain.

"E-Enma…" a smile formed at his mouth. Not those that Enma usual had, for it was not in grudge. It meant clarity. Clear as still water, his mind held wisdom and maturity in the 4 years of his seat as Vongola Decimo. It came to him that no matter what happens on this night, nothing would be at regret. And to him, bringing back to old Enma that he believes is what matters most.

"I know you're in there…" Tsuna uttered before he took his first step. The red-head felt a cringe of fear in his heart after seeing him walk and after noticing the fulminating sky flames that glows vibrantly in his forehead. "I know you're in much pain that the hell I am feeling right now… And I want you to know that whether your beliefs and mine are conflicting, I won't let anything come cross what I believe is the right thing to do…"

"SHUT UP!" The red-eyed boss bolted out in front of him after seeing his hands aligning on his waist. The Vongola Boss steadily began taking flight and those soft flames are good enough to support him while they glare each other in the air.

"Enma… You need to let go..."

"NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Outside HQ. 11:35 pm**

"Get more ambulance here!" a medic sprang out a tone while he signaled a team member what to do. More and more victims and casualties are being brought with the help of the police and some Mafioso. The whole Namimori was crying with the repetitive and honking sirens of ambulances and police cars. Hospitals and clinics in the town are so booked that some are probably be treated at the nearest neighboring vicinity. Civilian and unwanted spectators are being well-fully controlled and the only thing that they are waiting is for the earth-shaking explosions to stop; explosions from Tsuna and Enma's battle.

"Okay, all troops ready! We're gonna go in!" the bucking-horse commanded a group of Mafia men behind him as they readied themselves to pull the mission off. His presence in the battlefield sure did a lot of help regaining the confidence and courage of those Vongola subordinates who managed to survive the assault. Hands kept tight in his pocket, he looked behind to see their determination and spotted all of them with a resolute desire. Romario smiled back at him and afterwards, they marched their way into the burning furnace, which is the Vongola Headquarters.

And just before they could step at the ash-filled stairs towards the entrance, a figure of two persons formed just behind the smoke. Now getting an idea of what may happen, he called back his troops and readied them to watch fire just in case that those where enemies. Seconds flew by and to his shock…

"Yamamoto?" the Cavallone Boss gaped in awe to see the battered appearance of the Vongola Rain guardian together with Haru who both seems to need help. He raised his arms to call the troops' aim off and rushed in to help the two.

"What happened inside? Where are the other guardians? Where's Tsuna?" a gasp escaped his mouth afterwards, glancing at the swordsman while he's trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know most of the answers to your questions…" The crow-haired Mafioso closed his eyes shut, making his wounds more evident to the man in front of him. "But… can you guys help us a sec?" Dino quickly caught the presence of a body resting on Yamamoto's shoulders. His legs shaking in exhaustion, the rain guardian was rushed with the group of Dino's subordinates as they tend to the Shimon guardian themselves.

"_*breathy moan*_ Good thing we met you guys…" the swordsman said while he removed his shirt off and let a medic tend to the grievous wounds on his lower abdomen. Dino felt flattered but before he could say a thing, Yamamoto told him the reason why. "The moment you guys step into that inferno, it would only hasten the destruction of the headquarters. The fire is moving very fast and sad to say, there are still people inside." He clenched his teeth after feeling the alcohol-drenched cotton ball touched his wound. Haru on the other hand, got a few bruises and burns after her fiery escape with the rain guardian. And even though they got out alive, she can't help to think the horrible situation Tsuna's and the others are in right now.

"By the way, any progress with the unit you're leading?" Yamamoto decided to break the ice, looking at Haru who seems to be nonchalant about the matter. Dino realizes what he's trying to ask and replied in a swift manner. "Not yet, we're still at phase 1. We've halted any more police interference at the far end area of the headquarters. The Ninth also ordered to allow only Mafia men to deal with the case as it holds far many secrets about the organization. We may appear as a big financing corporation from the outside but it'll be a big trouble if people we're to find out"

"You're right…"

"Aside from that, we've met Gokudera earli-…"

"Gokudera-kun?" the swordsman exclaimed at the complete excitement and relief. _'Then if he's here I guess Tsuna has to be safe' _he smirked, thinking about what happened to the Shimon invasion.

"I have to say, Tsuna himself found a great right-hand man… I-… What the?" Another explosion pops out from the burning headquarter, followed by the usual screams from the bystanders which can be heard from afar. Haru just covered her ears and tried to remain calm as she can, even though every minute of it felt like hell. Noticing the baker's uneasiness, Yamamoto held her hand tight and gave her a look. 'Everything will be alright' he whispered, calming her down and resuming the discussion.

"Anyway, is Reborn with him? He just disappeared in the middle of the fight and I'm worried about Ryohei and the others too; I think they're still inside."

"Reborn-san wasn't with Gokudera when we saw him. Instead, we saw him with two women and he told me…"

_**Minutes ago…**_

"_Hayato! Where have you been? We-.."_

"_Take both of them with you…"_

"_What? Why? Who's this? And where are you going?"_

"_I'm going back in, she told me her comrades are still inside and the two of them are at the top floor."_

"_Isn't that a little bit dangerous? Here take a couple of my men with you!"_

"_It's too dangerous to separate into smaller groups, the smoke is thick and it's highly unstable inside…"_

"_But"_

"_Don't worry, everything will be okay… I believe in Tsuna…!"_

"As you can see?" he pointed towards a bench where they recently laid on the two women.

"Who the hell could that be?" Yamamoto looked forward to see both their appearance. Careful not to move as the medic was still treating his grievous wound.

"Beats me" the young blonde boss replied.

Suddenly, the man whom Yamamoto's been carrying earlier managed to regain conscious for a couple of seconds. "A-A…Adelheid…" "Shi-Shitoppi…" he whimpered before losing consciousness and succumbing back to his impeccable form. "I-I'm fine… Please tend to his wounds instead of mine." A smile appeared at Haru's face as she coerced the other medics to heal the Shimon guardian.

"Yamamoto… This man? Who is he anyway and what's his relation to the woman Gokudera's been helping earlier"

"He's a member of the Shimon Family; a guardian actually. And judging by that disposition, I think those women are too" The swordsman finishes, leaving the bucking-horse with a cold touch running through his spine. "But?" Dino gazed upon the man's face and redirected his look on Yamamoto and Haru. "Why?" upon hearing, the man made a smile that surprises both the baker and the Cavallone Boss.

"Why not actually?" the rain guardian smirked and tapped the shoulder of the medic, signaling him to stop. The subordinate nodded in gratitude and continued helping the other medics. Yamamoto stood slowly and after getting his feet steeped on the ground, he made an announcement.

"Isn't it the main goal that we want to profess and advocate towards the Mafia world?"

"Isn't it Tsuna's objective all along, to foster a sense of unity among all families and to leave no brethren behind?" Dino got into thinking and after much deliberation; he stood up beside the man and commanded his troops to rally all his men into formation. 'You're absolutely right…' he whispered with a smile before sending in the commanding order.

"Okay! Let's move in and rescue every man inside! I repeat, ever man inside!"

"Yes sir!" and just like that, the Mafia men began their reconnaissance and recovery operation with Dino who raced in like the wind to save as much lives as possible.

"That's an admirable thing to say…" Haru muttered over the swordsman after the group left, leaving them with enough space to recollect their thoughts.

"Yeah…" he replied with his usual smile. "Tsuna often preaches so we get that all the time…"

"I…" the man felt sad as she began to frown again. "I really wished that Tsuna is okay."

"I do hope so and I believe he will."

"I don't want something bad happen to Tsuna… I can't take it if something like that will happen" she finishes, grinning at the rain guardian who in turn, felt something painful in his chest. He knows he's not the one and he knows that he wasn't supposed to feel regret of what he did earlier. And now is not the time to sulk, but the time to act. He said to himself.

"What do you think Yamamoto-kun?" she asked and waited for his reply.

"K..Ky…" the rain guardian mumbled broken words as he saw something moving from afar. It looks like a figure of two and second after second of watching, it did appear to be one. Haru looked at Takeshi's dumbfounded face and tried to look at the direction he' looking at; instantly frozen in surprise on what she saw.

"Kyoko-chan! And Sempai's girlfriend?" the man stood tall and waved his arms above his head to signal both women who appeared to be running. "Ya-… _*heavy breathing*_ Yamamoto-kun! Haru-chan!" the orangette yelped on the top of her lungs as they raced towards them in sync. The rain guardian rapidly approached the two individuals and laced their arms over his shoulder for help since they look pretty much exhausted.

"Haaa… Haaa… Haaa…" a choking-like sound escaped from Hana's mouth, while Kyoko rubbed her back in support. Instinctively, Haru went and grabbed the bottle of water a medic offered her earlier and gave it to the two women who appeared to be dying of thirst. Yamamoto escorted them down on the stone hedge where they can sit while the rain guardian stood in front of them. Not long before they stabilize their breathing and quench their thirst, they both said one thing.

"Please help Onii-chan!"

"Please help Ryohei!

Getting intrigued by their call for help, Yamamoto opened his mouth to ask for details. "Where? Where is he? Is he fine?"

"At the other side, outside the left wing of the admission hall, about a couple of hundred meters from here… We found them lying on the ground but there's a wall of fire around them so we can't do anything." Hana gasped for air before belting out another set of information. "And yeah… " she paused. "As we are running to find some help, I saw Reborn-san entering the building."

"What? Is that true?" the black-haired guardian got shocked to hear the news.

"Yes." Hana finishes, leaving Yamamoto on a momentum.

"Okay! You three…" he stopped as he grabs his blood-stained blue-green shirt and dresses himself back to business. "Stay here no matter what happens; I'll bring back Sempai-…" the women can only nod in response after listening to his riveting command.

"I want to come with you…" the rain guardian was in utter shock. Not only one but from two sources. First, the Shimon guardian; Kaoru, woke up. Second is that he wants to help him? The three women moved further away when they saw him move and stood up with ease.

"What's your angle here? Anyway, you can't; you need to rest." It's when he's about to turn back where something, you won't see every day, happen.

"Please…" the huge man knelt down and asked Yamamoto to allow him; an act even the rain guardian can't deny.

..

..

..

"What are you waiting for, we're not gonna make it in time if you keep on kneeling down there." The swordsman smirked and threw something at the Kaoru. The larger man easily caught it and to his surprise, it was his Shimon Ring. Without any more thing to say, the two dashed their way in the underpass for a shortcut to where the sun guardian and forest guardian is currently lain.

* * *

_**Somewhere inside the caved-in underground floor of Namimori Headquarters; 12 o'clock midnight**_

_It's not enough_

"Khaaah…" a rough moan escaped Tsuna's lungs.

'All of the pain… the hatred and anger… let it go… give it all to me'

_All these years… I've been wanting… to have an ordinary life…_

"You're getting pretty slow Tsunayoshi-kun!" the Shimon Boss sneered in arrogance before blinking in front of his opponent and punching him in the face and sending him onto the wall.

'I can see the heavy load you had been carrying… '

_I want a normal life with my own family! And this is the first step for that to happen! I'm gonna start with the head of the family that suppressed us in a life of misery._

'And it's time for me to help you with that…'

_To feel accomplishment and to be recognized… to be able to protect my family like you can…_

"Enma!" the red-head's eyes widened upon hearing not long before Tsuna's knee connected to his gut. "Gwahhh!" the Shimon Boss spewed out blood from his mouth, writhing in pain but not even fizzled. He latched his arms around Tsuna's thigh; locking both men in air.

"Hmm…" Enma snickered, wiping his lips off the blood and showing his tainted hand to Tsuna. "It's pretty obvious that you had the same bloodthirsty ways, just like your ancestors" the brunette felt a chilling touch when the man's words reached to him.

"That's not true" Vongola Decimo uttered in silence, withdrawing his thigh from Enma's hold and before the Shimon Boss could even know it; he found himself restless in the ground with Tsuna on top of him; grabbing him by the collar.

"You're gonna hit me? Do it!" Enma smiled at him, opening wide his arms on the ground. He waited for it to come but Decimo remained frozen in place. "HA! Like you'd even dare!" Enma continued his maniacal laughter even after being pinned down by Tsuna, who's now being played by his mind games.

"You're too busy cleaning the legacy of your family that you're constantly refusing to do the painful work on yourself!" he roared in complacence. By that time, Tsuna released him from his grip. His bangs are now covering his face. Unable to respond to the truth…

"…_*smirk*…_ I guess it's the perfect time to tell you the things I've been doing with Kyoko-ch…"

_SMACK!_

"Mngh…" Enma painfully moaned as Tsuna's fists buried themselves deep in his cheeks. The pain… was insatiable.

_SMACK!_

And there came another…

_SMACK!_

And another…

_SMACK!_

…

…

…

"… _deep exhales_…"Tsuna clawed the earth beneath in the aftermath of his fit of rage, seemingly out of breath after beating the crap out of Enma. And as for the man, he's still conscious after that barrage of fists yet barely moving while watching the brunette's form with half-lid eyes.

"W-Why…?" Enma's lips began moving again, blood streaming at the side. His tired orbs looking back at Decimo's respective ones… "Why can't you bring yourself into killing me?"

"You think those punches would ever change anyth-…"

"I'm knocking some senses back to your head!" Vongola Decimo fiercely roared, casting a terrifying glance at the red-head while he punched the ground near Enma's face.

"Yes… The 10th generation Vongola Boss' title sure does put a huge weight. Sitting on the throne of power, always feared and presumed to be lowly criminals. The filthy bloodline lineage is now running through my veins, all ten generations of killings and injustice of it." He stopped, looking at Enma's eyes with his submissive stare.

"I have lived my entire life on other people's shadow, and let them mold me into something that I don't want to be…" understanding Enma's position, he came out with a more suitable approach as he notice Enma's eyes starting to tear up.

"But I took on life the way it should be, in order to be strong, to be able to protect and save the people I love and the people who trust in me."

"… _*slip*…" _Tsuna grabbed the handkerchief from his breast pocket and drops it, letting it sway before it touches Enma's bloody face. Decimo looked at the other way and after a few seconds, finishes their conversation.

"Let go of the past… Enma… Stop this pointless vendetta! You don't have to do this to yourself and to the people around you… You're better than this…"the Shimon Boss didn't answer that time, but Tsuna knew he was listening since he can hear his silent pants and grunts.

"I hope you'll find clarity…" he closed his mouth shut and silence pursues afterwards. With a lot of effort, the man manages to stand up yet in an unstable manner. Slowly recovering composure, the latter left the Shimon Boss lying while he reaches for his coat on the ground.

"JUUDAIME!" a call of his right-hand man suddenly caught his attention. Tsuna turned his head and felt his heart warm up as he saw Gokudera's awe-filled smile. Smirking towards his guardian who was waiting and waving on the other side, Decimo took his time and just stood there. The exhaustion and pain are starting to resurface causing even a single step to be excruciating. And without much further ado, Tsuna began walking away from the battlefield and leaving behind mere memories of his once great battle with Enma.

"JUUDAIME!" Tsuna heard another call from his guardian. 'Man, is Gokudera so earnest to see me or what?' he thought to himself, smirking while obliviously waving back at the silver-haired Italian.

"JUUDAIME!" after hearing the third consecutive time, Decimo felt something wrong and stopped.

_Is it the heightened tone?_

_Is it the expression of grief in his face?_

_Or is it his finger pointing towards…_

_Me… _he thought as he felt something cold touched his nape.

_Something circular and hard like steel…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_A gun muzzle…_

* * *

"Open Box! Rondine di Pioggia!" the rain guardian yelled while he raised his box weapon towards the sky after punching his ring into it. Then, a burst of blue flames jets out and materializes into the Vongola rain swallow.

KYA! It squealed while flying above its master. The swordsman points his fingers towards the column of flames that surrounds the exact area that Hana pointed out earlier. Immediately, his box weapon swoops down and hovers around the area in a circle. The two men arrived just in time, stopping a few feet near the fire, with Yamamoto looking up at the dark sky. A drop of water hits him in his cheeks, catching his attention and making him smirk as his box weapon's effect started working.

The small drizzle becomes a huge downpour, slowly fighting off the fire that has grown the entire area. Noticing that the flames are too powerful to be putted out that easily, Yamamoto held his hand up and clenched his fists. Now, new wave of rain flames emits on his Vongola Ring which sort of empowers his box weapon, strengthening the downpour. With the latter pretty much occupied, the other man jumps inside the weakened inferno and easily lifts both Ryohei and Koyo with each arm.

"Good Job! Kojirou!" he called out to his rain swallow not long before it swoops down inside the box. He casts off a deep exhale, and turned towards the other man who looks unburdened by the two fellas he's been carrying. "Let's g-…" he stopped as another explosion happened.

"Damn!" the Shimon guardian watched the whole thing anxiously, obvious enough for the swordsman to notice. "You're right… I mean, Tsuna and other of my friends are still inside." He replied while they watched the headquarters spark and burn in the peak of the night. "We can leave it on the hands of the rescue team, we should return back now…"

"I'm sorry…" Kaoru answered back with a soft tone causing Yamamoto to wonder.

"It's just that, Enma and two of my fellow Shimon guardians are still inside and-…" he was cut when the rain guardian interfered.

"You don't have to worry about them, Dino-san and the others would take care of them…" the latter quickly replied. "But-…"

"Rest assured, everything's gonna be fine." he finishes his share of talk coercing the man to return back as they head towards Kyoko and the others.

'_I believe in you Tsuna… I know everything will be fine'_

* * *

_**Back inside the lowermost area of the headquarters**_

"Juudaime! Behind you!" a sense of heart-rending fear paralyzed the storm guardian just before he can move his two feet. It was just too hard, to expect that everything will always go to plan. There's no fairy tale ending in this world. They've learned it the hard way to know that…

_CLICK! _ Tsuna heard a metallic sound behind him. And in his four years of serving in the mafia world, he knows that sound pretty well.

"..." The Vongola Boss smiled and raised his hands, showing complete and utter surrender at the man behind him. "If killing me is the only thing that would make you happy…" he said with a content look. "Do it…"

"Stop this nonsense Juudaime!" the cries of the storm guardian entered his ears. Slowly, he turned his head to look towards his guardian, who knew what he wanted to say just by looking.

"Gokudera-kun…" he bowed his head " …put down your weapon" Tsuna ordered him with an ice-cold look, sending down chills to his receiver. The storm guardian on the other hand, remained his aim; seemingly looking for a way to save his boss' life. He closed his eyes in frustration while his boss remained smiling at him, like he has accepted dying. For as long as he can remember, he swayed Tsuna orders three times til now. First is when Tsuna ordered him to stay put while the brunette beats up a subordinate who intentionally killed a civilian. Second is when he stopped his boss from committing suicide back in his term in Italy. And lastly is when he stepped up on his own against the representatives who are disgracing his boss. And probably this would be the fourth one; the only difference now is that this was matter of life and death to his boss. The same boss who whole-heartedly welcome him to the family and gave him a new life.

_Drip… _like a dam that had burst, the storm guardian can't hold it anymore and tears began flowing through the lithe skin of his cheeks. "Drop it… Gokudera-kun…" he opened his eyes and caught the same look as his boss. He was smiling. "Juu… daime…" the Italian whimpered at possibly the last request his boss will ever ask. His hands are shaking and without any more will to continue, Gokudera lowered his hands and fell down the floor on his fours; tears streaming down his face.

"You're hands doesn't need to be stained" the brunette closed his eyes as he felt the muzzle being forced unto his head. It's time, he said to himself… Decimo always knew that life is plain unfair, though he never thought that it would bring so much pain realizing that over again. There's so much that he wanted but cannot reach. He knew that this time would come but didn't expect it to be this early. Fears held back, Tsuna held back his breath and prepared himself for his last few words.

…

…

…

"… I-…" yet before the man could even speak, Enma grabbed his collar from behind and dragged the brunette closer to him. A moment of silence passed by as the storm guardian watches his boss from the sidelines; so helpless and weak. He didn't know what frustrates him most after that. Is it the choking sounds Tsuna makes as Enma laced his arm around the man's neck? Or is it the arrogant smile coming from the bloodied Shimon Boss as he slides the gun's muzzle up and down Tsuna's temples? Nonetheless, the real painful fact is that he can't do anything right now. It's like being forced to watch an animal get slaughtered. He can't just watch it all happen now that everything's right on his face. He just can't take it if his boss dies in front of him.

"Kkke…" the Tenth's eyes opened when he heard his captor's voice linger near his ears. Not long before that, the red-head belted out a laugh that was so loud, it echoed and was heard by Dino's men who are ten floors away from ground level. The feeling of victory and accomplishment rushed through his veins, even though it came from a bad source. It's a moment where he could actually feel good 'bout himself though it pained his heart to do it. Finally… he got Tsuna where he wanted him to be.

"You're getting on my nerves Vongola Storm guardian… Drop your box weapon" Enma strengthen his hold on the brunette, causing the latter to cough in restraint. "Or else…"

"DAMN!" Gokudera lets out a fierce cry, drowning himself with his own weaknesses. Shortly after that, he slowly withdrew his aim, watching the red-head chuckle at the loyalty the guardian had towards his boss.

"Tsuna!" another voice echoed inside the room, coming from the gaping hole at the floor above them. It's Dino, jumping down to the bottom with like fifteen or twenty of his subordinates all with their gun pointing at Enma.

"Nobody move! Or I'll kill him!" he heightened his voice and pulled Tsuna closer. "I'll make sure you'll rot in jail after this!" Dino knowing the situation, threw his whip down and ordered the group to do the same.

"After I kill this man, I'll kill myself! It's a win-win… for me!" he finishes, showing signs of derangement while he scans the room and makes sure that nobody standing up. After noticing everybody's "participation" the latter opened his mouth.

" _*__snicker* _You know?" Enma paused to take a deep breath.

"I've been trying to kill you Tsuna…" the Shimon Boss looked at the man who seems to be listening with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, the storm guardian can't get the picture of what the red-head is saying and so raised a question.

"What do you mean…?"

"Oh so you don't remember?" he paused, smiling at his audience before looking at the unconscious Decimo and continuing his conversation with Gokudera. "My first try was six years ago, when I planned to eliminate you while you're in school, along with your guardians." He paused after seeing the shocked look from the storm guardian's face. "Sadly, we tore down the wrong one, an all-girls school." A series of flashback streamed from Tsuna and Gokudera's mind as they tried to recall the memories years ago.

_"Yesterday, when I finished doing my report. I saw a bunch of men dressed in black supposedly heading their way towards our school"_

_"The next day; Our school looked like a mountain of rubble!, everything was destroyed"_

"The following day, we've learned from an Intel that Tsunayoshi-kun's been hanging out with two girls so I've sent a group of thugs to 'test' and figure out what does it take for him to lose it"

"_Don't worry! We'll bring the food here! You guys just wait okay?"_

_"Stop it! Help us everyone! TSUNA-KUN!"_

"Sadly, things didn't go as planned and we've noticed that Decimo-kun had awakened an innate power within him. A terrifying power that ignites whenever his loved ones are in danger…" he paused after noticing that Tsuna had his eyes open, looking at his hand while clenching it close and open. "So we've been trying again and again to kill him because we know that his guardians and that Arcobaleno won't leave him alone and that infant would get the message… And you know what?"

_The people dressed in black suits scattered in Nami-middle… All along, he's been trying to kill me… _Tsuna thought to himself before getting pulled back by the Shimon Boss, strengthening his hold of him.

"Things turned for better…", "The Arcobaleno knew that we won't stop with our advances, so he sent Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians to Italy..." he paused while looking at the shocked faces of the storm guardian and the Cavallone Boss.

_"Sometimes…The right decision hurts...But taking the wrong one cripples your heart even more"_

"_LET'S GO TO ITALY AS ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY TO THE EXTREME!"_

_"Ha-Haru-chan…I'm sorry to say this but…I'm leaving…I'm going to Italy"_

"_Calling all passengers traveling by Namimori Airlines flight No.201 to Sicily, Italy; Passengers are requested to check in travel baggage at the ticket counter. Thank you."_

"_I never thought I'll say this but…I really like you Kyoko-chan…"_

_"Too bad I've said it too late"_

"We didn't know that the Arcobaleno would do something risky like that but with you've got to admit; you've grown weak over the five years that you've stayed there."

"Separated with the people whom you hold dear to and forced to be trained inside that rotting mansion because some "problems"… Tsunayoshi-kun had a hard life and yes, it's my entire fault."

"But you came back to Namimori after receiving the Vongola Sin, ultimately deeming you as the official Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family." He said with a pitied look, glaring towards the hopeless and broken figure of the Vongola Boss.

"It's impressive though, for a guy like you to grow a backbone over the years and become the overlord of the most bloodthirsty and sinister Mafia family in the world."

"But when Kyoko-chan came into play…" the moment he said the woman's name, Tsuna felt a pounding on his heart. "I've seen that nothing's really changed, you're still that loser that you are five years ago."

"So we decided to kidnap you, and it was easier than expected. Well, since you are weakened by your own addiction to Kyoko-chan." Gokudera remained his head bowed, painfully hearing all the stench and dirt that Tsuna hid under his carefree façade. "And yes, you know exactly what happened after that… You've escaped and again, we failed on disposing you."

There was no noise except Enma's constant blabbering. Everyone seems to be interested, the red-head thought to himself while he continue once-more. "So we tried it with Kyoko-chan and she accepted my request easily…" that moment on, tear drops began falling from the Tenth's cheeks. "She said that she's willing to become mine… but in return…" he paused, still pointing the gun on his captive's head. "In return… I would never hurt you again…" Enma finishes the last word with a low tone, knowing that Tsuna would give a damn about it. He felt no sympathy to whatever pain that he had gone through but he knew that it was the perfect time for him to know. And as for Tsuna, the whole world went black and life itself turned backwards.

The cold midnight wind mixes with the heat from the fire that roared and consumed the whole place. The noises from the sirens of ambulances and police cars, the people who are screaming outside, the explosions from within… the whole world was swallowed inside a void that separates him from reality. Not even his storm guardian's cries or Dino's roar of protest won't get into him.

It's over… he thought.

I would rather die than to hear another word from Enma…

"…_*sighs*_… I guess I've stepped too far, but now that you can feel the same pain I did, we can end this easily…" Enma slipped his fingers around the trigger. Knowing that Tsuna's too messed up to reply, he decided to just go with it.

_Three…_

I can't hear anything…

_Two…_

Is that Gokudera-kun calling my name?

_One…_

Everybody….

BANG! The sound of a gunshot resonates loudly; enough for it to be heard outside. The chanting of the spectators outside stopped after hearing the sound of the bullet getting fired. So did the storm guardian and other Mafia men's cries. The whole world went silent. But before they could mourn the death of their boss in silence…

"… _*rustle*_…" they heard a sound.

Possibly coming from Enma himself, they focused their eyes on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear up and reveal the bloody head of the Vongola Boss. But if it isn't God's grace that granted it that something unexpected and miraculous happened.

"Argghhhhh!" Enma cried at the shooting pain that was dealt to him. The red-head was shocked, along with Gokudera and the other s. And when Dino looks the scene with clarity, he saw that the Shimon Boss was bleeding profusely from his right shoulder. The gun he was wielding was on the ground. And also on the ground was the body of Tsuna who seems to regain consciousness after what happened.

"Y-Y… You…" Enma cursed in pain while he glared at the figure atop of him. Tsuna notices the same thing and with the little strength he had left from his body, he managed to raise his head; shocked at what he saw afterwards.

"Reborn-san!" the young man uttered while his tutor smiles at him, smoke puffing out of pistol-form Leon. "You're a bloody mess, Loser-Tsuna"

"Gokudera…" the Arcobaleno spoke. "Way ahead of you, Reborn-san!" a hasted reply from the storm guardian after arriving in the middle and lifting his boss on his back, quickly withdrawing to his allies side.

"…_*chuckles*…_ Why do you always interfere in my plans…" the red-head smiled at the world's greatest hitman before writhing in pain on his shoulder. Reborn didn't answer, keeping his mouth shut just when Dino decided to ask something.

"Where did you go Reborn-san? We've been looking for you!"

"I've gone to bring some answers to this battle…" the infant flipped his fedora hat upward, before somewhere near him… a cloud of black smoke fumed out of the ground.

"The V-Vi… Vi…" Dino's men shuddered in fear at the heart-stopping experience they've just seen.

"The VINDICE!" they yelled back, mortified at the absolute justice these mysterious bandaged men project. They're the mystifying harbingers of time. The enigmatic wardens that had kept the world on hold for hundreds of generations. The Vindice…

"W-What are they doing here?" Enma held his wound with the other hand while gaping in fear. "Are you here to-…" his words were cut as one of the three Vindice warden stepped in front and decided to speak.

"We are here to open everyone's eyes towards the truth…"

"The truth of the Vongola and Shimon family…"

"Great! Tell them the history of my family, the betrayal of the Vongolas!" Enma roared in anger while the Vindice kept their composure.

"The Vongola Family…"

…

…

…

" … didn't betray the Shimon family…" a simple statement that lasted for three seconds, cleared up a misunderstanding that lasted for ten generations. Tsuna closed his eyes with a tear-filled smile after hearing the truth while the storm guardian injects a dosage of pain-killer in his bloodstream.

_I knew it… I have always believed that Giotto won't do anything like that…_

"I-Impossible! Everything… Everything… WAS EVERYTHING A LIE?"

"No." the other Vindice warden replied. "It was the plan of the First generation Vongola Boss, Primo and First Generation Shimon Boss, Cozart Shimon…"

"Plan?" the red-head asked in protest; tears streaming down his face. Tsuna was staring at him, feeling pity and hopelessness for the Shimon Boss.

"Correct. The Vongola signed a treaty with Shimon which ceases any relation between both families."

"But.. W-Why?"

"Because upon the decree of the Second Generation Vongola boss, Ricardo; every allied family will be officially under the Main Family. Shimon was one of the allied families that time and so, in order to be removed from the alliance and grant them freedom; Giotto and Cozart made a contingency plan wherein the Shimon family severed its ties with the Vongola by means of faked betrayal."

"Furtherm-…"

"N-N… No…" a shocked Enma butted in the conversation; looking at his hands while twitching in confusion. "LIES! They're all lies!" he screamed while everyone shook their heads in pity.

"Furthermore, after Primo stepped down the throne and Ricardo replaces him. The two families remained in ties not long before the Second Vongola Boss figured it out and hunted everyone in the Shimon Family as a just punishment. Thus, wiping the family slowly from existence..."

"Those… are lies…" the latter replied. "My father! It was the Vongolas killed my father! Tell me the truth!" Tsuna stood up and felt heartbroken for the young man who lived his entire life in lies. And before the red-head can again belt another response, the Vindice answered back.

"Makoto Kozato… killed himself."

That moment on, Enma felt that everything shattered into pieces. His pride, pain, faith and his whole life was sent into oblivion. What will happen afterwards? His life after knowing the truth? The people he have stepped on to reach towards the goal which was proven false; living entirely of lies that gotten out of hand. But most of all, he was ashamed. Ashamed of himself and his actions and ashamed of the man who's looking at him right now at the eye; Tsunayoshi…

"That… is the truth. The truth that kept the world shrouded in lies."

"Arcobaleno…" the Vindice called out for the infant. "I believe we're done here…"

Reborn nodded his head and immediately, the three visages of the Vindice dispersed into shadow and disappeared from everyone's sight. Clearing up the room with everybody's questions getting answered including the Shimon Boss' past.

"Tsuna" the infant jumped down and went towards his messed-up student. "Are you fine?" he asked while the silver-haired Italian helped the brunette to stand up.

"Yes. I'm fine." A hopeless sigh escaped the young man's lungs. He opened his eyes and saw his guardian, tutor and fellow mafia men smiling at him. "I'm sorry, everyone…" Decimo bowed down and apologizes while scratching his head in embarrassment.

_Juudaime… I'm very proud of you…_ the storm guardian whispered unto the wind, tapping his boss' shoulder for a job well done. Tsuna looked back and smiled at him.

"I don't want to be a drag but you can apologize to everyone later, this building's gonna collapse any minute now…" Dino replied before commanding his troops to go up the stairs and escape. Another explosion from above caught everybody's attention and made them more and more anxious to exit. The battlefield that was once filled with blood and tears, razed with regrets and shrouded with lies was getting emptier and emptier. _At last! _Dino thought to himself. "It's finally over"

"Tsuna… I'll meet you outside" the Arcobaleno uttered after jumping on Dino's shoulder on the latter's way out, leaving the storm guardian, Vongola Boss and the Shimon Boss behind. A few seconds after his tutor's exit, Tsuna began to walk. But instead of going to the exit, the brunette went further and stopped in front of Enma who was sitting like a dead man in the middle.

"Enma…" the Tenth gave him a grin before holding out his hand for him to hold on to. But he didn't reply; and Tsuna understands him if he chooses not to. Noticing that the red-head still prefers to be alone, the man bent down and decided to listen to whatever he has to say. However, another explosion booms out of nowhere and the tremor below keeps on getting worse.

"Juudaime! Let's hurry up, the building is very unstable! If we don't get out, we'll be-…"

"Give me a moment Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stood up and gave the guardian his word. And just like a keg of emotions building up inside, the Shimon Boss decided to give the man in front of him a piece of his mind. "Go! I'll go out in a sec" and after that hearing that, the storm guardian went out and reunites with the others outside.

"…_*exhales*_…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… "Setting down the rest of his pride aside, Enma slowly turned his head upward, catching a glimpse of the Vongola Boss. The same man he was trying to kill six years ago. His heart felt light and unburdened. And for as long as he can remember, it was the first time he ever looked at him with a decent intent.

_A first time for everyone, even for a bastard like me… _the red-head thought while looking for requisite words to say to him. Finally putting all of his emotions into words, Enma belted it out.

"Thank you!" he said, smiling at him for the first time. Two words that will forever mark on Vongola Decimo's mind…

Tsuna felt the sincerity of his words and wanted to reply, for old time sake. Sadly though, before he could even open his mouth…

"Ah!"

Tsuna felt shocked when the Enma pushed him away with his foot, sending him tumbling down on his rear while still maintaining the eye contact with him. Shortly after that…

_*CRUMBLE* _the earth beneath the Shimon Boss shattered into small pieces and a small fissure opened from below. Slowly… the figure of Enma began to sink. His face, still smiling as he looks at the Vongola Boss with content before closing his eyes to accept his fate…

.

.

.

_I wish I had time…_

_I wish I could have more time to apologize and thank Tsunayoshi…_

_I also wish to see my guardian's faces, and tell them that I'm sorry…_

_And let them know myself, the lies that have burdened us…_

_That's right…_

_If only I can see what you wanted me to see, dad…_

_Then I wouldn't die noisily like this-_

* * *

"T-Tsuna…?"

"W-Why…?"

"Let go…"

"I said let go!"

"Tsuna let go of my hand!"

.

.

.

"**No"**


	25. Chapter 25: Tsuna's Decision

**A/N: After a two years of drabbling, plotting and hiatuses, lots and lots of hiatuses, this fic would finally meet completion. The Final Chapter! **_***sighs* **_**Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves; I couldn't done it without your support and with all sincerity, Thank you!**

* * *

_CREAK! _A noise followed a jet black limousine as it hit the brakes and stopped in front of column of houses alongside the road. It was quiet. No noises from people chit-chatting with each other, no cars parading along the way; just the subtle whistling of blades of grass as the cold humid wind blows fiercely. The trees are slanted to the right, their leaves rustling and cicadas chirping around it created a symphony of sound that just takes the breath away.

The door in the front opened. A man dressed in black suit and tie came out, head raised above the skies, seemingly looking at the gloomy blending of dark clouds and the sunlight that hides behind it. It's like a mixture of white and grey, like that of a coffee as it foams up. _Haa… _he closed his eyes and lets the cool morning wind combs his silver hair and ruffles the indents on his shirt.

_It's been a long time, _he said to himself, basking in the exquisite mixture of vanilla swirls in the skies. Shortly after that, he came back to the thought of his supposedly final mission; his last task, the ultimatum of his loyalty to the family. The man turned around and slowly walked towards the far end part of the limo. Hands clenched on the door-lever, it took no more than a second to open it as the bluish grey light consumes the pitch-black shadows inside of it.

"Thank you, Gokudera-san." A pair of heels popped out of the car, after it was a sliver of orange and brown that materializes in the form of a beautiful orangette. Winds blow by, evidenced by the clumps of dead leaves flittering through the sidewalks. It stayed on her before lifting her bangs up, drying the glistening skin there. Still, no sound was heard.

"I'll be going then." She turned around, looking at the silver-haired man who uttered the said words in a gloomy tone. He smiles at her from a distance. A smile that looked pained, a smile that rests between two frowns; that's not how it was supposed to turn out but it curves out just like any other smiles.

"… … …" she didn't answer, the woman. Her head was bowed down and it doesn't take any genius to feel the mood emanating from their cascading auras. Being the right-hand man, the man knew that what happened 'there' won't be something that you can doze off any summer night. It's that kind that will leave a mark, maybe permanently. And he may not be the best minstrel to quell their war-torn hearts out, but he knew it wasn't the right time to be such a thing.

_Hmmm _he breathes out, completely expelling the memories that began welling up inside his mind again. The orangette suddenly turned around. "Okay." She replied to him.

"Are you sure you are gonna be okay?" he immediately replied, knowing sarcasm from truth.

"_*chuckles* _… … There are so many people there who will be glad to give you their answer." Her eyes close and she too gave him a smile in return. Now feeling the time to leave, the silver-haired man turned away and slipped inside the limousine faster than the orangette could notice. Its near-soundless muffler began smoking once more as it started moving towards the road, figure slowly disappearing from sight. Now, after grabbing the keys under the mat, the woman stood face to face with the door as she took the final inhale before going in and closing it from the inside. She's finally home, after all the adversities; she finally went back home.

_CLATTER _was the sound of her bag when it touched the floor after falling off her arms. Slightly disheveled, she then approached the living room and stayed there for a minute. Next, she removed her high-heels then took her tarnished blazer off. Slowly, she moved to her room and closed the door. And after the slam, she backed off against it; closing her eyes as she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She really does wonder; thinking that it was the time for her tears to show up but nothing was pouring out. The woman just sat there huffing and puffing but her eyes were dry, probably sapped out already.

She then stood up, fixed her orange hair and looked on a mirror. After a few seconds, she went to the bathroom to wash off. The shower was switched on and all can be heard was the _Shhhhhhh _from the bathroom that comes along with it being used. Clean and dry and now on her T-shirt and shorts, she goes out of the room. A towel was fixed on her head as she strolls along the corridors. Her figure disappeared as she passed the kitchen room, and then reappeared holding a spoon and a box of ice cream on her hand.

At the same pace as before, she approached the living room before sitting down, holding the remote and turning on the television. A movie suddenly appeared on the screen and surprisingly, she knows it already. Not caring any less, she opened the box of ice cream and dug a hole on it with the spoon, slamming it on her mouth for like every ten seconds. Not so long after that, the woman suddenly laughed, pointing her spoon at the television. She bowed down and looks again, digging in another and so on. Then suddenly, as she took the last spoon of the stuff, the remote control fell dropped onto the table, changing the channel.

"_Namimori still quake in terror on what we witnessed yesterday. A sort of terrorist attack looms at some international financial firm, killing hundreds of -… BZZZT!"_

A drop of clear liquid fell on the box. She didn't quite tell where it came from but it did caught her attention when another goes in, and another, and another. Slowly raising her hand to her face, the orangette tried feeling her eyes and noticed that both orbs were wet. She trailed the flow from the ducts to her lips, eyes open with surprise as it continued to trail off and pelt her shirt. The stain stayed there for a time, just like what she experienced before. The only difference was that she can wipe the tears but she cannot erase the memories that were formed before it.

_Sniff… _her head bowed down, with her vision getting all blurry as the leaking never stopped. She put the empty box and spoon on the table before lying on the couch, holding a pillow which she eventually used to dry her tears. Nothing noticeable happened thereon, except from her pants and exhales which come along a loud cry that she was trying to stay sane as possible.

_Like a box of ice cream._

_At first, it tasted so sweet._

_But afterwards, there's this emptiness that you will realize, you cannot fill up anymore._

* * *

"Here you go…" a can flew up in the air for a second before descending, only to be caught on the hand of another man, who appeared to have dark green hair while the one before has white. "Thanks" the said man replied, receiving a smirk from the latter. _Zoooooom! _A low-frequency yet equally loud noise shrieked around the open space, followed by a powerful gush of air generated by the wings of airplane, as it took flight right before their eyes. They used their arms to prevent dust from entering their eyes just as their clothes stopped ruffling and the wind returned back to normal.

"…_*gulp* *gulp* *gulp* _Haaah…" the white-haired one exhaled, wiping his mouth with his bandaged hands. The man appeared to be the Vongola sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, all-covered up with gauzes and his wounds patched up in visibility. In the same yoke, the fellow he was talking too was also covered in bandages and an arm splint hanging on his neck. Neither one of them looked fine but if it was looked up closely; it seemed as if nothing really happened and they were fine. They were absolutely okay to be exact; the other guy thought when he also took a sip on the refreshment tossed to him minutes ago.

"So…" Ryohei looked at him with relaxed presence. "Italy huh?" he gave a rhetorical question without raising a brow, gazing at the clouds as the sun mixes with its bluish white color. The other guy, after throwing the empty can straight in the trash bin, replied. "Yeah." He tried making a smile but just chuckled when he realized he cannot. Not with all these cloth sticking on his face. The sun guardian then looked at him with a hint of seriousness evident on his orbs. "How many?" the green-head closed his eyes after hearing such words. "I don't know the council hasn't decided yet." He answered back to Sasagawa.

"What? Two? Four? Six?" the extremist scratches his head in anxiousness, making the latter grin at the expression. "You know it's more than that." A hopeless sigh escaped his lips while the Vongola Sun guardian glared at him with subtle pity. Unexpectedly, the man remained smiling, though broken, though withered… his mouth remained curved that his cheeks pushed up the glasses upward. "Anyway, by the time this is all over…" Ryohei snapped back to reality. "I want to have a rematch with you, lawn-head." his heart overflowed with challenge and reinvigorated the burning spirit after hearing such words pass his ear.

"You bet!" he thrusted his fist in front and a smirk formed on his face. "I'll be expecting a hell of battle to the extreme!"

"Hmm…" the glassed fella turned towards him and casted a cross between a smirk and a frown. "Baka!" he light sneered, using his good arm to meet the latter's fist and taking upon the challenge that a new and healthy rivalry would bring. The two remained posed like idiots until they were interrupted by a couple of men in black that bears the crest of the Vongola on their suits.

"It's time." One of them coldly uttered, standing adjacent between their joined-up knuckles. Another pair of men went by and stood behind the one from earlier. Both of them knew at that point. It was time.

"Give us a minute." The sun guardian told them and like magic, they drift off; moving towards the group of people who seemed to be heavily bandaged as well. Ryohei and his rival looked at it from a distance and a figure of tall black-haired woman waving caught their attention.

"I'll be there in a minute!" the green-haired boxer formed walls with his hands and used it as a megaphone. The woman nodded her head and backed off, the same time he returned the attention to the white-haired boxer. "I guess… this is It." He looked at him with resolve.

"Yeah…" a sound of pine trees whistling with the wind was heard after Ryohei's reply. "Good luck to your family, we'll meet again in due time." A mild tone reckoned back a moment of unexplainable warmth; something he hasn't felt for a long time now. And he tried his best to still be optimistic of things. Because there's always light at the end of the tunnel, there always is and always will have. "I'll be going now…" they stared at each other, with latent assumptions of meeting each other someday in the ring.

"Wait Koyou." He grabbed him lightly on the shoulder. The green-head can only look back behind.

"Take care of your boss." Such words filled with the essence of family entered his ears, causing him flinch in response. Ryohei's eyes flickered with steely conviction, composed and reassured that he will live up to it. The latter replied after a breeze blew by, sending a chill slither down his every goosebump.

"I should be the one who said that… he's an exceptional one after all…" the sun guardian felt proud as he grinned, canines showing when it turned into a smirk.

"…_*smirks* _… Yeah, he sure is…" a deep exhale followed afterwards. The two boxers exchanges stares before they went on with their separate ways. Immediately after Sasagawa turned around, the other male was cuffed and was escorted by the two men in black earlier, along with his comrades who were also taken away by such individuals. Ryohei never bothered looking back, since he knew that they would be smiling if that happens. There's no need to check whether or not they will be fine, his rival went with his word, they will someday meet again. It may not happen now, or a year after, but certainly; they will meet again…

* * *

_I suppose the sun's hiding again today for I didn't see it shine this morning._

_Probably hiding behind the clouds, amidst the great blue sky, wondering…_

_Asking itself why the moon didn't told him to shine earlier…_

_So that he witnessed the reason why heavy clouds of gray are present in the air…_

"…._*whistles*…" _A figure of a man was walking along a peculiarly perched stone steps that ran towards a steel gate at the top. He was wearing a black overcoat, complete with suit and pants. His face wasn't that evident from all the rolls of cloth that are taped on his skin. And the only thing visible to see was the bouquet of red roses that he held on his right hand since his left was strapped around his shoulders. A small drizzle poured over the scene while he took on the climb, step by little step, letting on the drops of water pelt deep on his hair. That kept the flowers wet, a droplet of liquid running down the petals, giving it a crystalline gloss.

_Like the sun, I too, was asking myself._

_Even though I somehow knew the answers, I kept on thinking._

_That even though I was the one who lit the candle, why am I not the one who got burned?_

_Funny… I think that's the same thought my father had when he gave me this crest…_

_Or maybe, the same one Tsunayoshi had when-…_

"Faster." A large hand pressed the man's back and roughly pushed him, halting his train of thought. There were five of them, not only one; tall men dressed in black who are synchronically walking behind the latter. They weren't the best persons as escorts but he wouldn't ask a better one than a Vongola to do the honor.

_Anyway, I was never able to grasp things correctly since I curdled the blood of my ancestry._

_The moment I threw the last flower on his coffin, my mind was deluded with so much spite and vengeance that in times I began to lose grasp of everything and eventually, my sanity._

_Thoughts which I never knew I will succumb to._

"…_*exhales*…_" he stopped at an intersection, in front of the shiny gates from which a cemetery was put into stand. There were some sources of noise, mostly from the chirping of birds and the scratching sound of the caretaker's broom sweeping the dead leaves off. The chimes resonated when he pushed the gate open, nodding his head to the concierge and walking past it with the men shortly doing so afterwards.

_And so I became the boss._

_Deluded all the ones I loved into fighting another man's war, which was mine._

_And as far as I can remember, I heard no resistance from them, nor did they hear a single utterance of thanks from me._

_Still, they paved the way for me to walk on; tolerating my grudges and malevolence up to the last moment._

_The least I can do for now is to be with them wherever we are destined to be, because…_

_I'll be the one paving the way for them from this day on._

The red-head stopped at some obstruction, like that of a fallen wall, and turned left before continued walking towards a more grassy area underneath a shroud of twisted bushes and vines that overhangs from above.

A couple of steps more and an array of systematically arranged tombstones welcome the man and his escorts. The man turned his head, left to right, trying to look for a specific one and felt a twitch on his heart after spotting the one he's looking for. A shoe clatter was heard when he had the first few steps but he stopped in the middle and looked up at the sky, clouds clearing up and the sun slowly beaming down on him. A moment of silence drenched the atmosphere with his lips slowly curving into a sad smile, line of clear liquid running down his right cheek, soaking up the gauze.

_I see you've been waiting for me… all these years since I've stood here and watched you lay into rest…_

_I'm glad to be back, otosan…_

"We'll give you fifteen minutes." Were the final words of the chief escort as he and his fellowmen turned around, leaving the red-head to have an alone-time with his old man. He can only nod his head until their shadows dissipates out of the scene. Now alone with his father, he knelt down and brought the flowers he was holding near his chest onto the name plate that was greatly eroded by time. The young man wiped the dried-up dirt and traced over his father's name over, cleaning the indents as he rode his finger.

**Kozato, Makoto**

Right after that, he moved backwards and knelt again, his eyes solemnly looking at the sight of his father's grave. A couple of seconds passed, he proceed to give respects; bowing down a couple of times with his last one so inclined that the man's face was already touching the ground, eyes tightly clenched in concentration. Shortly afterwards, he regained his composure back and wiped off his eyes, showing a beautiful smile after his wrist left his face.

"I… I'm really sorry otosan…" a new set of tears began to form but he wiped it as soon as he can. "I never had the chance to visit you, and I'm sorry for that."

The trees swayed to the side when a breeze of wind came and tossed up all the leaves up in the air, whistling over the blades of grass and passing over his presence. The red-head felt the air crawling on his skin as its essence flows in him. That quickly dried up his glistening closed-up eyes until the moment it left and the leaves began falling into their right places. His red eyes opened up and he quickly directed those orbs onto his father's name plate, chuckling a little bit on his seat. Knowing that his time's ticking already, he decided to open up his coat and revealed a bottle of red wine and a glass atop of it. Swinging the receptacle over, he twisted the cork and popped it out with ease, making sure that the contents won't spill as he poured it over to half-full. Sighing, the young man put both the glass and the bottle near the flowers from earlier. It was his dad's favorite.

"Anyway, I want to tell you that the next visit would be a little bit difficult." He scratched his head in embarrassment and turned the other way, looking so realistic as if his father's really right in front, listening to him. "I don't know when or how…" a hand was placed on the tombstone. "But I'll definitely come back here and have another toast with you."

A huge cloud suddenly drifted over the sun and slowly consumed the light, making it look like six o'clock in the morning rather than the peak of the day. The red-head took time to inhale the scent of nostalgia and exhale a rather contented way. He looked the other way and decided to continue.

"The Shimon family, I decided to give it to the more capable hands of the Vongola." His eyes redirected onto his hands, which were covered around with bandages. The ring which was supposed to be in place was gone, stolen? No, in fact; he gave it up himself. Now having a more serious look on his face, he withdrew a thought out of his lips. "I think I'm still young, incapable of doing handling such responsibility." He uttered with humbleness, watching the shadow of his body tint the name on the stone. "But you know? I met this guy, whom I've always thought of differently up until now." A short breath followed his words. "Unlike me, he's rightful to be called boss and he's definitely capable of handling responsibilities. In fact…" the man looked up at the sky, the exquisite mixture of sky-blue and orange dazzling over his orbs. "He's the reason why I visited you today."

"…_*sighs*…_" he closed his eyes and immediately spotted the presence of his escorts present behind him. Disregarding the fact that the given time was about to end, he just continued the talk with his late father. "I hope I'll get the chance to be like him someday. "Another smile formed on his face, eyes shining with resolution.

"And get to see what he's trying to make me see." The man looked yonder the tombstone, just about a glimpse of another bouquet of flowers behind it. He softly chuckled in amazement. "Time's up, we have to go now." A deep and cold voice was mumbled behind his back, ultimately ending his bonding moment with his dad. Not wanting to sway the orders, he gave a last bow of respect, grabbed his coat and gave a nod before turning around and leave. Still smiling, he looked up at the sky and whispered something in the wind…

.

.

.

"I guess… you met him already."

* * *

"Sir that'll be a 230." a young woman on her apron waltzed in front after getting the good out of the fridge. She was looking at the person in front of her with spectacle, rosy tints of blush evident on her cheeks, smiling and looking all fuzzy and such.

"Here… Thanks" the black-haired man, who appeared to be the Vongola rain guardian, smirked at her reaction before putting the bill down and sliding it towards her. He grabbed the carton and bailed out the convenient store, leaving the cashier daydreaming about him.

"…_*gulp*…_" Yamamoto took no more time to wait and opened the carton from the side, taking the refreshment in to quench his thirst. "I'm glad chocolate milk tastes the same as before." The latter sighed after leaning his back on a nearby sidewalk seat across the road. It's been fix or six years since he last tasted the stuff and doing so in a public bench takes him on a highway trip to nostalgia, his teenage memories if he may. _CRUNCH _goes the carton as he crumpled it and threw it on a faraway garbage bin, like that of a basketball ring. A strong gale of wind drifted by and repulsed it to the side, making it look like he dumped the trash on purpose. With people started looking, the rain guardian sprang out of his seat and took time walking towards the other side of the road just to pick it up his litter. _*yawn* _such bored tone escaped his lungs as he stretched his back, scratching his nape after taking a few steps of his own. He saw the crumpled up carton box and stared at it with sharp eyes before painstakingly kneeling down to pick it up. But in surprise, he felt something soft and warm on his hands. Immediately after that, he tilted his head up, only to find a woman with familiar face, who also had the same expression as his.

"Oh! Sorry I'm just trying to h-…" the young woman fidget when both their fingers touched and she felt a cool feeling wash over her. Their eyes stared at each other for a while, letting the sense of déjà vu sink in their minds. "Y-Yamamoto-kun?! Is that you?" she uttered to him with amazement, curving a smile on her well-defined lips and leaving the swordsman baffled in awe. He looked at her striking appearance. She was on her ponytail, dressed in skinny white shirt and green mini skirt, covered from shoulder to waist with a grey blazer. The rain guardian felt a huge pounding deep inside of him as he tried to remain composed as possible. Removing his eyes from a long time staring at the baker's heels, Yamamoto gallantly replied.

"Yeah… It's nice to see you again Haru-chan." A smirk appeared on his face, eyes deeply locked at the scene of her, smiling back with glee. He bit his lower lip when she turned around and properly dumped his trash on the waste bin. "It's good to see you too Yamamoto-kun." She then grabbed something from behind, making him tiptoe just to get a peek. "By the way, thanks for the umbrella the other day." Haru bowed with gratitude while the young man accepted it anyways. A period of unnerving silence and awkwardness passed by and with neither of them making a move, the baker assumed that it was the end of their short but riveting conversation.

"I'll guess I'll be going then." The brown-haired woman mumbled, deeming the man in front of her panicking. He thought that an opportunity of seeing her like this would be too farfetched if he lets go of this moment. Keeping that in mind, he took on a leap for himself. "Huh?" her face, puzzled as she felt a hand clamped down on her wrists just the time when she turned around.

"Would you like to have coffee?" he said with an embarrassed but rather candid approach. It was the same thing he said the last time they had a conversation like this. Looking past her huh-expression with scrutiny, the swordsman remained calm, even after he saw her parting her lips.

"Tea… would be lovely…" she looked at him with thankful eyes while he stood there, feeling all appreciative and such. Not long before that, they were gone.

"The meal was delectable, thanks again Yamamoto-kun." Such words came from Haru's mouth after wiping it off with a clean hanky. They were in the same place where they had coffee and tea before, a few walks behind the remnants of a once-great edifice. The rain guardian didn't order anything but a cup of brewed coffee that smelled strongly throughout the place. He was busy glancing yonder the window; mind baffled and was in constant turbulence. It didn't take someone lesser than Haru to notice that and so she asked.

"Is there something going on your mind?" he snapped out to reality, initially watching her pleading eyes glance on his surprised reaction. "No… I…" the rain guardian readily took a sip and sighed. "I was just thinking."

"Of what?" she answered back, causing him to get a hint that the topic wouldn't end so easily.

"Of…" he then glanced at her, smiling optimistically while she gazed at his form. "Certain things that young women like you aren't supposed to think of." She felt partly cheated as the rain guardian began changing topics, his smile never-ending… and that's what makes it suspicious. Though thinking of pushing her assumptions on him, she knew men like him are hard to crack like walnuts. And so, she just went with the flow.

"Anyway…" Yamamoto took another sip of cup, ears still alert on what she has to say. "Will it be alright if I ask you of Tsuna?" -

_*COUGHS* _he almost choked by the thought of hearing such statement pass his ears. Clearing off his throat from the stuff and regaining back his composure, Takeshi replied.

"Why do you ask?" a more serious look buttoned up his face, compelling Haru to ask more questions of that genre. It's like a minute before she gathered up the courage to ask, looking at her receiver's eyes which looked a certain way that captivates her to speak.

"It's just-…" her eyes opened up wide when she saw him making a silence gesture. "Shhh" he silently whispered, parting his lips for a half-thought grin. "You don't have to explain, you equally have the right to know." Then after those words are heard, Haru's heart began pounding faster with anxiousness. She knew that he knew, but what she didn't think of was a small hint of selfishness that he had to bear in order to please her. Anything other than that was left alone on their seats…

The chilling wind of the air-conditioner was too much for them to bear and so, both decided to continue their private conversation atop the ledge that separates the road from the sea. There was so much abundance of grass in the area, sweeping monotonously when the wind rushes by and carries them away a certain direction. There were two faint shadows that were sitting atop of the small walls and obviously it was them. After looking atop the faded colors of the sun that was streaming under a pale noon sky, he decided to continue.

"He's fine." Two words started it off and from the viewpoint of the baker, waiting for such words really paid off, knowing that he's all fine. She felt an overpowering sense of happiness flowing onto her heart as she closed her eyes to conceal such emotions that were still evident to the rain guardian. But what she didn't expect was the next words Yamamoto carefully laid out for her.

"He's just-"she immediately opened up his big eyes and noticed the latter's respective ones locked against hers. The man felt the urge to stop, but knowing that she needs to know the truth at least, he continued. "…gonna be out of the country…" her smile suddenly broke into something between a grin and a frown. "…for a few years." He finishes, leaving her devastated; pitiful eyes of the man looking upon her shaking ones.

A couple of minutes passed and the two remained unmoving even with strong winds ruffling their clothes. Yamamoto remained bowed down while watching every one of Haru's movements, from her pants to the way she wiped off her eyes with her wrist. Getting the feeling that she would finally give her word about the matter, the man remained like that of a sentinel, meek and silent.

"…_*pants*…_" she took a deep inhale and kept her broken smile, looking towards Yamamoto, who was looking away at the horizon. He noticed her glancing and then turned his head to accept her reply, which ultimately follows.

"When will he come back then?"She asked with less resistance, making him think that talking the information to her would be easy… Which is not.

"I don't know…"

"He's going abroad? W-Why? Is there something we 'lesser' people in his lives should know?" and on that moment on, he felt the urge to slap her back to proper way of thinking. The way she feels so important and responsible of him, it just brings angst to the man whenever he saw her like this. There are more things in life than Tsuna, Yamamoto thought while faking an expression towards her.

"It's not about that." He replied, straight in her eyes, he can see his blurred appearance in the reflection.

"Then wha-…" but before she could answer back, the swordsman overtook her with the words she needs to know.

"He's sick. He needs rest. A rest from his job, from his family…" a rise of tone was evident by that sudden up burst of emotions. She looked at him with shock, his piercing brown eyes on her submissive ones. The baker was flabbergasted, unable to give a question 'why'. Why Tsuna didn't tell her that he was going? Why was it kept as a secret? And more importantly… Why is Yamamoto acting this way? The onset of having those questions on her mind only intensified when the swordsman followed his comments.

"He needs a rest from everything… Haru, that doesn't exclude you." The once uplifting and warm voice of the rain guardian was replaced by a cold, low-pitched and deeply persuasive tempo. He was now on his foot, standing in front of her, hands akimbo, looking evidently expressive than he usually is.

"Besides me and Reborn, you are the third one to know. And that's makes three of us." Her eyes opened up widely after hearing such information. "Gokudera didn't know since Tsuna knows he'll follow him wherever he'll go. The same goes to you and the others." Yamamoto slowly calmed down after watching her submissive form under him. Though he needs to, he never really wanted saying such things to her. He just wanted her to have what she has the right to have, the truth… and everything written under it.

"He gave me his word because he knew I can keep a secret." the crow-haired Mafioso regained composure, making Haru comfortable and nudge the frigidness caused by the fright she had earlier. She can clearly see his desire to let her know and it bothers her a little since it's hard to know the reason why. Wetting his lips, he uttered the continuation. "But that didn't stop me for having the guts to tell you because you deserve the right to know." Yamamoto wore the smile that was missing on his face. The young woman felt relieved to see his old self back and the pressure that's in the air was already gone… "You deserve to know Haru-chan." Small amount of tears formed on her eyes but didn't fell down. Words can't tell how much dissonance she's feeling right now. Angst and sorrow from the news and happiness for telling it. It feels like her heart's gonna blow up from all the emotions contained up to this point of their conversation. She was lost for words.

"If saying such things would cause you so much hurting then I shouldn't ha-…" she immediately held her hands over his and makes a 'no' sign with her head.

"You have given me the truth. And for that I'm very thankful." A blush formed on Yamamoto's face after Haru leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. Pants and huffs followed and he just has to make sure.

"You are still hurt."

"Yes. It hurts because I know now that Tsuna and I are not destined to be." A smile managed to form at such conflicting times that it made the man think otherwise. But deep inside, she knew such things would arise. "But thank you though, for everything…" and she gladly accepted whatever outcomes it would end.

"…_*sniff*…_" the baker dug out her pockets for a handkerchief but she couldn't find one. But when she looked up at him, he's already holding out his in front of her. Thanking him after wiping those inhibitions away, she took the liberty of breaking the ice. "Why? Why make a liar of yourself just to tell me that?"

"I don't know…" he turned his head towards the clearing up sky, bringing a bright ray of light reach them down the earth.

"..._*chuckles*…_ Tell me the truth Yamamoto-kun." Haru grabbed him by the shoulder and tug at him lightly, causing him to look at her with such resolution. Bringing back the seriousness in the atmosphere, he held her by the shoulder and slowly mumbled with honesty. "Because I know you are someone special. You have a good life set out for you and I don't want you getting hurt." She felt goosebumps running down her skin after hearing such thoughtfully expressed words coming from him. "That's sweet Yamamoto-kun"they both had a couple of laughs, watching the ebbs and flows of the seawater running on the shore. Having the feeling of their conversation coming to a close, Haru tried to ask something off-topic to bring back the lost mood from earlier.

"Anyway, before we part. I want to know more about you." She moved closer with him not minding at all. "Do you already have plans for the future? I mean… have you met your special someone already?" a mischievous grin was present on her face when he looked at her with candor.

"Yes, I've already did. Six years ago, I met her along with my friends." He smiled, not turning his head to look at her reaction. "She may not know it by now but I wanted her to know how much I desired the best for her." then they both locked eyes together. His head turned away when he was about this close of saying the real truth from her.

"Well…" Haru took a stand and glanced at his form with curiosity. "I really hope you two would be together." Yamamoto then took a deep inhale and exhale before removing his leaning body from the wall and faced her with such joy after hearing her words pass his ear. A gush of wind passed in between of them.

.

.

.

.

.

"Actually… we are right now."

* * *

**Half a decade had passed since the fated war on Namimori that had made its mark on Mafia history. The day where hundreds of lives were lost and left a quake of trauma that will remain in the hearts of the citizens who witnessed it. Though thought of as a day that will forever live in infamy, let us not remember that 'tis the same day where the family stood united against a common foe. From which the sun, who eradicates enemies with his body; the rain, who washed away the blood of the innocent; the storm, who has proven himself worthy of 'his' right-hand; the mist, who concealed them from harm; the cloud, who was there and helped the two bosses escape from harm; the lightning, who did the best he can to give support; and the great sky, who harmonized the conflict that shook the very foundations of the Mafia world. The Vongola Family Tenth Generation had proven itself worthy for the rite of passage which they will keep our sacred crest and thus, formally be known as the new generation which will bring yet another great story to be told.**

"How was it Ninth?" a suited man walked across the room and gave his report. And adjacent to him was the elderly figure of a man who was standing with his scepter, facing the other side and looking afar from the window.

"It was good." The older man spoke in a gentleman-like manner, turning around to face his subordinate.

"But Ninth. We do not know about the whereabouts of Decimo. And as much as you wanted him to take the title, we do not know if he accepts or concedes such turn-over sir." He replied hastily, not having a single reply from the ninth boss. Instead, the elder man took a sit and pointed his finger on the scroll. His dying will flame appeared on the headings of the manuscript, thus giving it his signature to be submitted to the family board.

"Do not worry about him." the subordinate stood tall and watched his boss smile at him. "I know my grandson is out there." He bent over to look at the window. "We don't know when but I guarantee that in due time, he'll be the one sitting here next to you, as the new boss of the family."

"He'll go back, I promise that…" Nuevo said with assurance, casting yet another smile for himself and another for his grandson. Meanwhile at some partly crowded sidewalk, a man on his leather and jeans was walking along the way before sneezing faintly on surprise. Suddenly, a gust of wind drifted and dragged along his hat upward to the sky where the sun shone brightly against his now golden brown hair. He looked at the sky and a smile formed on his face.

"He'll definitely go back…"

.

.

.

**And that's the how the legacy of Sawada Tsunayoshi ended, or at least, that's how we know it did. The story of how he showed the whole world, not just the mafia world, what it takes to be a man, a friend and a boss. Of how he changed the over bent ruling of his great family. And of how he retained the valorous heart of himself, a kind and lionhearted man that everybody looks up to.**

* * *

"Sensei! We heard that story a kajillion times already."

"Hmmm? Is that so?"

"Yeah sensei! You're always telling it every time you finished day dreaming."

"…_*soft chuckles*…_ I guess I would be more careful sometimes." The teacher smiled at her students who seemed to be in kindergarten; their innocent smiles matching over their curious minds.

"Ne! Ne! Is she your boyfriend Sensei?" and after such question the whole room was full of childish laughs while the teacher remained oddly charmed by them.

"I already told you children before; Sawada Tsunayoshi is a great leader and-…" she was interrupted by the same kid, patched with a mischievous grin on his face. "No sensei, I mean that guy!" the boy pointed out at the far end of the room, near the door where the lights touched the corridors. A man was standing before them, wearing a suit and tie, glancing at the teacher with small strands of his brown hair obscuring his eyes. The educator felt a huge beat on her chest and felt the urge to fix her clothes and her orange hair that dangles over her ears. Oddly, the children remained silent as the two exchange stares with some of them chuckling over the back seat, saying that it looked like the romance movies they watched every Friday night.

"Shhh!" she immediately turned her head and made a silence gesture, causing her young pupils to button up their lips as they watched their teacher had the moment of her life descend upon her.

"I think they are happy to see the real thing." The young man uttered with subtle gentleness, entering the room while the children along with their teacher gaze with awe after seeing such a gallant appearance. He had a smile on his face that remained there even after he said Hi to the kids. She walked a few steps towards him and both of them exchange stares, conveying emotions so big that words can't contain it.

"We all are Tsuna-kun…" a tear fell down on her cheek.

.

.

.

"We all are…"

* * *

**A/N: Haaa... It's the first time i finished a story with chapters. And it felt good. Now gonna focus more on my other fics, specifically on YTA. Thanks for the persistent and heartwarming subscriptions. Subscribe on my other stories. This is imgood12. Thank you.**


End file.
